Sorbet citron
by Chawia
Summary: Ils se sont aimés au lycée mais Hiroshi l'a quitté. Deux ans plus tard ils se retrouvent par hasard. Arriveront-ils à surmonter leurs différends ? UA, coécrit avec Amertine.
1. Chapter 1

**Crédits **: tous les personnages, à quelques exceptions près, appartiennent à Maki Murakami, nous nous contentons simplement de les emprunter.

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

« Voilà, monsieur. Vous y êtes. »

Suguru régla sa course au chauffeur de taxi qui venait de se ranger devant le parvis de N-G Productions et, avant de franchir les hautes portes vitrées qui donnaient sur le hall, il resta un petit instant à détailler l'imposante façade de l'immeuble. Non qu'il n'y soit jamais venu ; passionné de musique, les locaux de la puissante maison de disques l'avaient toujours fasciné et faisaient partie des lieux incontournables à visiter lors de ses passages à Tokyo. Bien que la société comptât d'autres bâtiments à travers la ville, ce building était celui de la maison mère, emblème de la réussite de Tohma Seguchi qui, en quelques années seulement, était parvenu à s'imposer de façon magistrale au sein de l'industrie musicale du Japon.

Suguru admirait et respectait son cousin, cependant, au fil des ans, le modèle qu'il avait toujours représenté pour lui avait petit à petit laissé la place à un rival. Bien entendu, ils ne jouaient pas dans la même catégorie mais le jeune Kyotoïte aspirait à jouir un jour de pareille notoriété… et même la dépasser. Et pour ce faire il s'était donné les moyens, à commencer par intégrer la prestigieuse _University of fine arts and music _de Tokyo, dont la rentrée avait eu lieu quelques jours auparavant.

Le rendez-vous qu'il avait avec Tohma, et qui expliquait sa présence en ces lieux ce jour-là, était un autre pas sur le difficile chemin de la reconnaissance mais Suguru connaissait ses forces et ses faiblesses, et c'est avec une confiance assez légitime qu'il abordait cet entretien. Prenant une profonde inspiration, il pénétra avec assurance dans le vaste hall, s'annonça à l'accueil puis se dirigea vers les ascenseurs.

Prendre part au lancement d'un nouveau label, quoi de plus excitant pour un musicien ? D'autant qu'il était encore étudiant, fraîchement sorti du lycée, et qu'en dépit de sa virtuosité pianistique il n'avait jamais vraiment eu l'opportunité de faire ses preuves. Il s'agissait donc là d'une occasion unique de se faire remarquer et, par la suite, se faire un nom et même une place dans un milieu où la concurrence était féroce. Mais Suguru, s'il n'avait jamais aimé le sport, adorait la compétition et il entendait bien remporter cette partie – ainsi que toutes celles qui suivraient – et avait fourbi ses armes en conséquence.

Le challenge qui l'attendait consistait à convaincre monsieur Kyôzô Morimoto, le directeur artistique du nouveau label, N-G Classique, qu'il avait toutes les qualités requises pour enregistrer un album de morceaux de piano non des compositions originales mais des œuvres connues et reconnues, dans un objectif premier de conquête d'un public nouveau pour N-G. Il s'agissait là d'une audition et d'un entretien tout à fait formels, Tohma ayant pour règle d'or de ne s'entourer que des meilleurs, liens familiaux ou pas. En affaires, le sentimentalisme n'avait aucun droit de cité.

Cela tombait très bien : Suguru n'avait pas la moindre intention de faire valoir sa parenté avec le directeur de N-G. En revanche, il avait du talent et entendait bien l'utiliser pour en mettre plein la vue à son futur directeur artistique – car il n'avait pas le plus petit doute sur l'issue de l'entrevue. Avait-on déjà vu un Seguchi échouer dans quelque entreprise que ce soit ?

Gonflé à bloc, il toqua à la porte du bureau et entra.

XXXXXXXXXX

« Hé bien, quand nous revoyons-nous ?

- Le plus tôt sera le mieux. Quand seriez-vous disponible, monsieur Fujisaki ? »

Ce dernier tira de sa serviette la photocopie de son emploi du temps.

« Vendredi après-midi, à partir de 14 heures. Cela vous convient-il ?

- C'est parfait. Je vous attends donc dans mon bureau afin de discuter plus en détails de la manière dont nous comptons procéder pour cet enregistrement. »

Suguru, Tohma et Kyôzô Morimoto se levèrent et échangèrent une poignée de main.

« Bien ! Puisque ceci est réglé, je ne te retiens pas plus longtemps, déclara Tohma, désireux de s'entretenir encore quelques instants avec le directeur artistique. À très bientôt, Suguru, et mes amitiés à tes parents.

- Merci, monsieur Seguchi. Transmettez mes salutations à Mika. Au revoir. »

Impassible en apparence mais jubilant en son for intérieur, Suguru quitta le bureau. Tout s'était déroulé du mieux possible et il n'avait pas fallu longtemps à monsieur Morimoto pour arrêter sa décision. Le jeune pianiste était appliqué et ambitieux, et il ne se laissait pas impressionner par les attentes placées en lui, ce qui compensait en grande partie son manque d'expérience. Bon point aussi, il semblait travailleur !

Saisi soudain d'une envie de sucre, le garçon décida de faire un crochet par la cafétéria pour y acheter quelque friandise. Absorbé qu'il était par l'ouverture – prétendument facile – de son paquet de caramels, il ne vit pas que deux personnes entraient à leur tour dans la salle et percuta rudement celle qui venait en tête. Il vacilla avec une exclamation de surprise et leva les yeux vers celui qu'il venait de heurter : un grand jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années à la longue chevelure d'un roux très foncé. Ses excuses moururent avant d'avoir franchi ses lèvres et seul un « Monsieur Nakano ? » quelque peu mal assuré lui échappa. Le jeune homme, lui, le considéra avec étonnement, comme s'il ne l'avait jamais vu.

« Fujisaki ? C'est toi ? » dit-il enfin, inconscient du trouble qui venait de naître dans le cœur du garçon qui lui faisait face et qui le dévisageait sans plus rien dire, les doigts crispés sur le paquet de caramels.

**PREMIÈRE PARTIE**

**CHAPITRE I**

Avec un léger soupir, Hiroshi noua sa cravate rouge foncé et or autour de son cou. Il enfila sa veste noire et se contempla dans la glace. Sa chevelure léonine avait disparu au profit d'une coupe plus courte : une large mèche balayait son visage mais les cheveux – toujours roux, cependant – s'arrêtaient désormais aux épaules.

« Ils auraient pu exiger une coupe en brosse. Si Shuichi me voyait… »

Shuichi… Il se rappela les au-revoirs déchirants sur le quai de la gare.

« _Ne m'oublie pas ! N'oublie pas Bad Luck ! Appelle-moi tous les soirs !_ » avait-il sangloté, cramponné à son meilleur ami. Il avait fallu les efforts de Yuji, son frère aîné, et Sobi, un ami de ce dernier, pour pouvoir le décrocher. Ceux-ci s'étaient montrés moins démonstratifs mais Hiroshi avait bien lu la culpabilité dans les yeux de son frère qui s'imaginait être responsable de la situation, comme si son cadet payait pour ses propres choix quelques années auparavant.

Mais il en fallait plus pour l'abattre, aussi, après un petit sourire à son reflet, il se retourna et prit son sac. Il inspecta une dernière fois la petite chambre, glissa son paquet de cigarettes dans la poche de son pantalon et se mêla au flot de lycéens qui se rendaient en cours tout comme lui.

Sa scolarité nouvelle à Kyoto n'avait été que la conséquence d'une suite d'incidents malheureux. Encore que, le tout premier _incident_ avait failli lui coûter la vie. Une plaque de verglas dans un virage, une allure peut-être trop rapide et la moto avait dévié de sa trajectoire pour quitter la route. Le jeune homme avait eu de la chance de ne pas en sortir handicapé. Il avait tout de même passé trois semaines et demi dans un coma prolongé. À son réveil, il avait souffert de troubles de la mémoire et sa scolarité en avait été affectée ses professeurs s'étaient mis d'accord pour dire qu'en dépit de ses résultats, il devait refaire son année. S'il ne s'était pas agi de la dernière, il n'y aurait pas eu trop de problèmes mais ses soucis de mémoire avaient mis trois mois à se résorber et au moment du concours d'entrée à l'université, il était toujours convalescent. Ses parents, qui espéraient le voir étudier la médecine, en avaient été très affectés. Hiroshi, lui, s'en moquait puisqu'il avait eu l'intention de le rater quoi qu'il arrive. Les études supérieures ne l'attiraient pas, il voulait devenir musicien professionnel. Un rêve commun avec son meilleur ami, Shuichi Shindo. Ils se « produisaient » déjà lors de fêtes scolaires ou dans des bars un peu glauques, mais ils savaient qu'un jour ils seraient au sommet de l'Oricon.

Shuichi avait été le second _incident_ : éloigner ce cancre notoire de leur fils permettrait à Hiroshi de se réaliser intellectuellement. Du moins les parents de l'adolescent le pensaient-ils. Comme s'il avait eu besoin de quelqu'un pour l'influencer ! Non, ses inspirations – vestimentaires, comportementales – venaient de la musique et du rock en particulier. Il avait choisi seul de teindre ses cheveux en roux et de les laisser pousser jusqu'au milieu du dos, il avait allumé son premier pétard avant même de fumer des cigarettes et il l'avait fait seul en écoutant _The rise and fall of Ziggy Stardust and the Spiders from Mars_, de David Bowie. Faire de la moto et sentir le vent dans ses cheveux avait aussi été une décision personnelle. Quant à son choix de carrière, si Shuichi l'avait conforté dans cette voie, là encore il l'avait choisi seul. Si ses parents désiraient vraiment le changer, il faudrait le séparer de lui-même mais cela relevait de l'impossible.

Hiroshi avait tenté de plaider sa cause, arguant qu'un exil loin de Tokyo ne serait pas bon pour son mental, qu'il ne renoncerait de toute façon pas à ses rêves de gloire et, que cela leur plaise ou non, il les réaliserait un jour. Rien n'y avait fait. Ses parents avaient trouvé un des meilleurs établissements de l'ancienne capitale impériale et l'y avaient inscrit avec de strictes conditions à la clé si l'année se déroulait correctement, il pourrait récupérer ses guitares confisquées voire remonter sur une moto. Faute de revenu personnel, il avait dû se contraindre à ces exigences.

C'est pourquoi, sitôt après avoir emménagé dans le dortoir de son nouveau lycée, il était parti à la recherche d'un travail à mi-temps. Avec les quelques sous qu'il se ferait, il comptait fermement racheter une guitare. Sans trop de difficulté, il avait trouvé un emploi de serveur dans un salon de thé où il espérait se faire de bons pourboires au vu de la nombreuse clientèle.

Ni l'uniforme ni les cheveux courts ne parviendraient jamais à le changer, aussi 'est-ce avec une relative sérénité qu'il abordait cette rentrée au lycée Rakuhoru. En outre, tous les établissements scolaires, privés ou non, se ressemblaient, finalement. Il désirait juste rester discret sur son âge, non par coquetterie mais son accident ne regardait que lui et ses proches, et il ne souhaitait pas attirer l'attention sur cela.

Son coturne, Michiru Kougyo, avait été son premier contact et, ma foi, il était d'agréable compagnie. C'était un garçon d'Hokkaido, dynamique sans être épuisant, et la cohabitation ne s'avérait pas difficile, au contraire. Malgré le règlement très strict, il l'autorisait à fumer à la fenêtre, lui empruntant parfois une cigarette à l'occasion. Le dortoir jouissait d'une connexion Wi-Fi aussi Hiroshi gardait-il un contact quasi permanent, à l'aide de son téléphone quand il n'était pas derrière son ordinateur, avec ses amis et son frère aîné.

Être nouveau, surtout dans un établissement que certains fréquentaient depuis le primaire, ne passait pas inaperçu et il avait été une source de curiosité les premiers jours, d'autant qu'il intégrait directement la dernière année. D'où venait-il ? Pourquoi avait-il choisi d'étudier à Kyôto ? Que s'était-il passé dans son précédent lycée ? Toutefois, certaines questions avaient été plus triviales, intéressant principalement les filles puisque l'établissement était mixte : avait-il une petite amie ? Préférait-il les filles grandes ou petites ? Quel était son parfum de glace préféré ? Autant de questions qui l'avaient fait sourire mais étaient demeurées sans réponse.

Au bout d'une semaine, pourtant, il s'était rapproché d'un groupe de garçons de sa classe mené par un certain Daisuke Obata, que l'on disait fils de yakuza.

« Et tu as choisi tes clubs ? lui demandait justement ce dernier, un grand garçon à l'air canaille, en sortant des douches après un cours de sport. Tu es plutôt bon en athlé.

- Je pense m'inscrire dans l'équipe de football et le club de musique », répondit Hiroshi en se séchant vigoureusement les cheveux sous une serviette.

Ses parents étaient bien naïfs s'ils imaginaient le couper de la musique en le changeant de ville et en confisquant ses instruments. Avaient-ils oublié l'existence des clubs ?

« Moi aussi je suis inscrit au club de musique, mais c'est vraiment pas transcendant. Que des rabat-joie et des coincés.

- Ah oui ? Et tu joues de quoi ?

- De la batterie. Et toi ?

- Guitare. Acoustique, électrique et classique. »

Arrivés devant leur casier, ils commencèrent à se rhabiller pendant qu'Obata lui décrivait avec un humour moqueur les autres membres du club. Selon lui, tous se prenaient bien trop au sérieux alors que la musique, c'était avant tout pour s'éclater, non ?

Alors qu'il enfilait son pantalon, Hiroshi sentit qu'il bousculait quelqu'un. Il se retourna en s'excusant vers un garçon fluet, de petite taille, qui se changeait pour son cours de sport. Obata poussa une exclamation ravie en le voyant et, passant un bras impérieux autour de ses maigres épaules, l'attira d'une saccade contre lui.

- Mais c'est mon petit colibri ! minauda-t-il en écrasant le garçon contre son torse. Je ne t'avais pas encore vu depuis la rentrée, je commençais à m'inquiéter ! Tu es tout mignon. Tu n'as pas grandi, par hasard ? Tu as dû prendre… au moins un demi-centimètre, ricana-t-il.

- Lâchez-moi Obata », protesta le petit lycéen en se dégageant vivement. Il ramassa son tee-shirt et l'enfila à la hâte. « Vous aussi vous avez grandi à ce que je vois.

- Toujours aussi farouche, mon petit chat, rit Obata. Lui aussi il est au club de musique, précisa-t-il à Hiroshi. Suguru Fujisaki, le meilleur pianiste du monde, ah, ah. »

Nul doute que ces surnoms imbéciles agaçaient le concerné, qui se dépêcha de nouer les lacets de ses tennis tout en s'efforçant de prendre un air dégagé, même si intérieurement il bouillait.

« Oh, mais ne boude pas Fujisaki, tu sais que je dis ça parce que je t'_adore_ ».

Suguru ne répondit pas et, sitôt habillé, s'en alla rejoindre ses camarades sur la piste d'athlétisme du stade. Non seulement il fallait endurer des cours de sport une fois par semaine – matière pire que les mathématiques selon lui – mais en plus il allait y croiser Obata et son nouvel émule, visiblement, un grand dadais de son acabit.

« Pas très bavard, ce garçon, commenta Hiroshi en le regardant s'éloigner.

- Et coincé du cul, si tu veux mon avis. Franchement, il me fait rire ce gamin. »

Sur le chemin du retour, Obata finit de lui décrire les autres clubs et l'abandonna devant son dortoir. Lui était externe et rentrait chez lui tous les soirs, dans une grande et belle villa traditionnelle aux dires des autres élèves qui prenaient manifestement beaucoup de plaisir à fantasmer sur la famille et les origines de leur camarade lequel veillait soigneusement à entretenir le flou.

Hiroshi se dépêcha de poser ses affaires dans sa chambre et partit travailler. Les allers et venues des pensionnaires étaient réglementés et il devait s'en référer à son chef de dortoir, un dénommé Chiba. Tout ce système aurait dû l'agacer mais en réalité, il s'en moquait. Une fois à l'extérieur, la liberté revenait.

_Et puis j'aurais pu être dans un pensionnat pour garçons_, songea-t-il avec amusement.

Oui, quelle que fût la situation, il la prenait avec bonne humeur.

XXXXXXXXXX

Les derniers délicats accords des _Estampes_ de Claude Debussy s'évanouirent dans le silence de la salle de musique mais, presque immédiatement, une exclamation vibrant d'enthousiasme leur succéda.

« Wouaouh ! Suguru ! C'était énorme ! J'avais encore jamais rien entendu d'aussi beau, c'était… céleste ! »

L'adolescent rabattit le cylindre sur le clavier et se leva de son siège, fort peu impressionné par les élans lyriques de Narumi, son amie de longue date.

« Oui, peut-être, mais c'est certainement pas avec ça que je vais remporter le premier prix du concours, c'est moi qui te le dis. Ça ne sera pas une simple représentation inter-lycées.

- J'ai trouvé ça très bien, moi. Vraiment, insista la jeune fille en se frottant le menton d'un air inspiré. Franchement, tu aurais dû choisir un autre club que celui de musique, tu passes ton temps à répéter chez toi et alors que tu pourrais en profiter pour te changer les idées, tu continues à répéter ici aussi. Tu dois apprendre à devenir plus cool, Suguru ! »

Le garçon enfila sa veste d'uniforme, prit son sac et quitta la salle, suivi par Narumi. Le concours n'avait lieu qu'en septembre mais les épreuves étaient redoutablement difficiles, en particulier la dernière : l'exécution d'un concerto, rien de moins, accompagné par un orchestre philharmonique. Autant dire que s'il ne répétait pas, ce n'était même pas la peine qu'il s'inscrive.

« Plus cool ? Et dans quel club tu aurais voulu que je m'inscrive ? Échecs ? Théâtre ? Ça ne m'intéresse pas. Et ne me parle même pas des clubs de sport !

- C'est bien, le sport. Regarde, je fais du handball depuis la quatrième et je pète la forme !

- C'est sans doute pour ça que tu t'es foulé la cheville dès le premier entraînement ? »

Narumi lui renvoya une grimace et le suivit en protestant pour la forme le long du couloir.

XXXXXXXXXX

Suguru referma son classeur, repoussa sa chaise et se laissa tomber sur son lit avec un profond soupir. Non qu'il ait été particulièrement déboussolé par son passage au lycée après tout, il était inscrit à Rakuhoru depuis l'école primaire, l'établissement privé étant l'un des seuls de la ville à proposer une scolarité suivie du cours préparatoire jusqu'à la terminale. Pour l'adolescent, comme pour la plupart de ses condisciples, le changement était minime.

Non, ce qui mobilisait toute son énergie était le concours de piano auquel il devait participer lors de la première semaine du mois de septembre. Le concours Machida, qui avait lieu à Tokyo, était pour lui une échéance autrement plus importante. Concours international, il offrait au lauréat une récompense d'un million cinq cent mille yens ainsi qu'une participation automatique au Festival de l'Académie Kusatsu, l'année suivante, et l'opportunité de s'y produire accompagné par un orchestre. Suguru avait déjà décroché des prix par le passé, mais celui-ci était le plus prestigieux et il était hors de question qu'il ne termine pas parmi les trois premiers son véritable but étant, bien évidemment, de décrocher la première place. Et pour cela, il fallait travailler.

Comme l'avait fait remarquer Narumi, sa participation au club de musique ne servait à rien d'autre que lui permettre de répéter. Diplômée de l'université municipale des arts de Kyoto, sa mère était professeur de piano et ancienne concertiste, et c'était d'elle qu'il avait tout appris. Techniquement, il n'avait donc pas besoin de passer quelques heures par semaine à jouer au lycée mais le règlement obligeait les élèves à s'inscrire dans au moins un club, d'où son choix. Ceci, toutefois, ne constituait pas une contrainte particulièrement pénible.

La présence de cet imbécile fini de Daisuke Obata, en revanche, oui. Sans que le jeune garçon soit en mesure de pouvoir expliquer pourquoi, Obata l'avait pris pour cible de ses moqueries dès son entrée au collège et n'avait eu de cesse, depuis, de le chambrer avec plus ou moins de virulence. Hâbleur et vantard, Obata avait la réputation d'appartenir à une famille de yakuzas. Suguru était persuadé que c'était faux mais un certain nombre de ses camarades étaient d'un avis contraire et évitaient de s'y frotter de trop près. Comme de juste, le prétendu yakuza traînait dans son sillage quelques séides à son image et ceux-ci ne se privaient pas de le railler quand ils se retrouvaient en présence, ce qui par chance n'arrivait que rarement.

Et voilà que, semblait-il, la petite bande venait de « s'enrichir » d'un nouveau membre. Si son niveau était aussi élevé que celui des autres… il n'avait pas fini d'en baver.

L'adolescent resta un instant à rêvasser sur son lit puis s'arracha à son agréable immobilité et prit sur une étagère la partition du _Concerto n° 4_ de Saint-Saëns ; il était bien temps de se mettre véritablement au travail pour la soirée.

XXXXXXXXXX

Hiroshi tira longuement sur sa cigarette et exhala avec lenteur une mince volute de fumée. Obata se faisait désirer. Il lui avait donné rendez-vous à 16 heures pour jouer un peu dans la salle de musique, en libre accès pour les membres du club, mais vingt minutes s'étaient déjà écoulées et il n'arrivait pas. Le jeune homme n'était pas particulièrement à cheval sur les horaires – Shuichi l'avait définitivement vacciné contre les retards – mais il était passé la veille chez son nouveau camarade récupérer une guitare électrique, prêtée par un de ses amis, et il avait vraiment hâte d'essayer son nouvel instrument. Il s'écarta du pilier du portail – il avait gagné la rue car il était formellement interdit de fumer dans l'enceinte du lycée – jeta son mégot dans une proche poubelle et chargea son étui à guitare sur ses épaules. Tant pis pour l'autre, il l'avait suffisamment attendu et il comprendrait sans doute qu'il avait rejoint la classe de musique puisqu'ils étaient censés y jouer.

Regroupant trois niveaux, bien que chacun soit indépendant en dehors de quelques infrastructures communes telles que le gymnase ou les terrains de sport, Rakuhoru était un bâtiment immense et Hiroshi avait encore du mal à s'y orienter. Après une courte errance, il finit par demander son chemin à un petit groupe de filles qui lui proposèrent, avec force gloussements et œillades mutines, de l'accompagner jusqu'à la salle de musique.

« Tu es nouveau n'est-ce pas ? demanda l'une des lycéennes de but en blanc.

- Oui, c'est ma première année ici. Je viens de Tokyo.

- Tu fais partie du club de musique ? Hmm, si j'avais su qu'on y trouvait d'aussi beaux garçons, je m'y serais inscrite.

- C'est très flatteur, mais je suis aussi un excellent musicien, tu sais ? »

Les filles rirent. L'escalier qu'elles avaient pris les avait conduits au deuxième étage et un long couloir s'étendait devant eux.

« Voilà c'est là-bas, la dernière porte au fond à gauche.

- Je vous remercie, les filles.

- Pas de quoi. On est en terminale, classe E, alors si tu as envie de nous revoir, tu sais où nous trouver. »

Elles refluèrent dans l'escalier et Hiroshi poursuivit son chemin vers la salle de musique. Au fur et à mesure qu'il s'en approchait lui parvenaient les accords étouffés d'une mélodie jouée au piano. Ainsi, il y avait déjà quelqu'un. Plus il se rapprochait, mieux il parvenait à discerner la musique et, arrivé devant la porte, il demeura un instant sans bouger, emporté par la cascade de notes qui bondissaient jusqu'à ses oreilles comme charriées par les eaux fougueuses d'un torrent. Qui jouait ainsi ? Le jeune homme ne connaissait pas le morceau mais l'interprétation qui lui parvenait était magistrale. Aucun temps mort, aucune hésitation, aucun faux rythme, seules des variations incroyablement rapides, aériennes et pétillantes. Était-ce un professeur qui jouait ?

Le morceau prit fin et, le silence lui succédant, Hiroshi jugea opportun d'ouvrir la porte. Il n'y avait personne dans la grande salle à l'exception d'un jeune garçon aux courts cheveux noirs, assis devant un piano droit, qui se retourna vers lui en l'entendant entrer.

« Bonjour. Ce… c'est toi qui jouais ? »

Question éminemment stupide dans la mesure où il n'y avait personne à part eux dans la pièce. Avant que le garçon ait le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, Hiroshi enchaîna :

« Je veux dire… C'était tellement bien exécuté, c'était vraiment magnifique ! »

Le pianiste se mit debout et le jeune Tokyoïte se fit la réflexion qu'il avait plutôt l'air d'un collégien que d'un lycéen, avec sa petite taille et son visage poupin. Un première année, sans doute. Il avait pourtant le sentiment de l'avoir déjà vu, mais où ? Et pourquoi le regardait-il avec quelque chose qui ressemblait à de la… défiance ?

Car Suguru, lui, l'avait bien reconnu : le nouvel ami de l'autre abruti d'Obata. Cela signifiait certainement que ce dernier n'allait pas tarder à arriver et dans ce cas il préférait encore céder la place, d'autant qu'il en avait terminé avec sa répétition de son _Étude n° 5 en sol bémol majeur_ de Chopin.

« Je suppose que vous avez besoin de la salle ? renvoya-t-il en réponse. Justement j'en ai terminé, je vous la laisse. »

Il baissa le cylindre sur les touches et ramassa ses affaires.

« Attends, tu peux rester, je… je ne sais même pas si mon pote va venir, l'interpella Hiroshi en le voyant se diriger vers la porte.

- Navré mais j'ai des choses à faire. Au revoir. »

Suguru lui adressa un bref salut de la tête et quitta les lieux sans attendre. Ce garçon-là paraissait quelque peu différent des satellites ordinaires d'Obata mais il n'avait pas vraiment envie de s'en rapprocher outre mesure dans l'immédiat.

_À suivre..._

* * *

Oricon : **Ori**ginal **Con**fidence, société japonaise qui fournit des informations en relation avec l'industrie de la musique. Elle est particulièrement connue pour ses classements musicaux annuels et hebdomadaires. (source : wikipedia)  
Un million cinq cent mille yens = 14 420 euros (taux au 18 octobre 2012)


	2. Chapter 2

**Crédits :** les personnages, à quelques exceptions près, appartiennent à Maki Murakami, nous nous contentons simplement de les emprunter.

Merci à tous ceux et celles qui suivent cette histoire !

Note : FFnet fait encore des siennes et a décidé de faire sauter tous les points-virgule, donc je m'excuse par avance pour les omissions qui m'auraient échappé après relecture.

* * *

**CHAPITRE II**

Comme il l'avait dit à Obata, Hiroshi avait intégré l'équipe de football. La sélection n'avait pas été très difficile bien qu'un niveau au-dessus de celle de son lycée à Tokyo. Dans l'équipe, il avait retrouvé son coturne, Michiru. Ce dernier occupait le poste de gardien de but et Hiroshi s'était vu attribuer celui de milieu.

« Nous prenons les entraînements très au sérieux. Chaque année il y a des tournois inter-lycées et nous avons même droit à une réorganisation de notre emploi du temps les semaines de match.

- À ce point ?

- Oui. Ce n'est pas un camp de vacances », plaisanta Michiru.

À Tokyo, l'esprit de compétition n'existait pas tant que cela et il avait pratiqué le foot plus comme un plaisir que dans le but ultime de gagner.

En y faisant attention, il avait remarqué un groupe d'élèves dans sa classe qui se battaient pour la première place. Les professeurs encourageaient cette rivalité en publiant chaque quinzaine le top 5 des meilleurs élèves par matière. Jusqu'ici, Hiroshi s'était arrangé pour flirter avec la cinquième place sans jamais l'atteindre. Il ne voulait pas faire de remous.

_Ce doit être ça la différence entre l'enseignement public et le privé_, songea-t-il.

De plus, leur capitaine était très exigeant et les entraînements épuisants. À la première séance il s'était fait avoir et avait lutté pour étudier le soir. Lui qui pensait vivre une sinécure en venant à Kyoto avait rapidement compris son erreur.

_Je me demande pourquoi mes parents ne m'ont pas envoyé ici plus tôt, ils adoreraient !_

« Eh, Nakano, tu rêvasses ? »

Le garçon sortit de sa torpeur et rejoignit le reste de l'équipe.

XXXXXXXXXX

Cela faisait trois semaines qu'il était à Kyoto et une routine s'était installée. Seulement il n'avait plus de nouvelles de Shuichi et, depuis une semaine, impossible de le joindre. Les coups de fil quotidiens avaient fini par l'agacer et il les avait quelque peu espacés mais là, c'était silence radio. Il avait demandé à ses proches s'ils savaient quelque chose ; négatif. C'était louche. Il se décida enfin à contacter la sœur de son meilleur ami et la nouvelle le stupéfia : il avait rencontré un écrivain (et pas n'importe qui aux dires de Maiko : le célèbre Eiri Yuki) et s'était installé chez lui.

« _On l'a vu prendre ses vêtements et depuis… plus rien. _»

Quelque part, ce n'était guère surprenant. Shuichi avait toujours eu un côté égoïste et vivait à fond ses passions – quelles qu'elles soient – sans voir ce qu'il y avait autour ni s'il causait de la peine aux autres.

Tout de même… Comme tous les Japonais, il connaissait le romancier à succès Eiri Yuki mais il trouvait étrange qu'un homme de cet acabit puisse s'intéresser à Shuichi – Shuichi qui croyait dur comme fer que l'Allemagne était une île. Après, que son ami soit parti avec un homme ne le surprenait pas plus que ça, lui-même goûtait aux plaisirs qu'offraient les deux sexes et Yuki, ma foi, était un bel homme.

Le temps d'une seconde, il se demanda quel allait être l'avenir de Bad Luck et eut un peu peur de ne pas pouvoir défendre son rêve. Shuichi se laissait si facilement aveugler.

Remarquant une ombre fugace dans son regard gris, son coturne lui proposa une virée à Gion, le quartier des geikos. Toujours prêt, Hiroshi accepta et ils passèrent un excellent vendredi.

Le lendemain matin, une surprise attendait le jeune homme. Alors qu'il prenait son petit déjeuner avec Michiru et quelques camarades de ce dernier, il reçut un message de sa vieille amie Sakura.

« _Devine où je suis ?_ » disait le texte.

Cinq minutes plus tard, il reçut une photo. La photo de Sakura devant l'entrée du lycée.

« Elle est mignonne ! commenta son coturne en regardant la photo.

- Elle est là surtout ! s'exclama Nakano en se levant d'un bond.

- Eh ! Attends ! Présente-la moi.

- Plus tard ! »

Le garçon d'Hokkaido sourit et se rassit. C'est vrai que les visites, surprises ou pas, faisaient toujours plaisir lorsqu'on était pensionnaire.

Dehors, le jeune Tokyoïte accueillit à bras ouverts son amie. S'il n'avait jamais été vraiment loquace, sa langue se délia et il parla de son école et ses camarades en détails. Ils déjeunèrent ensemble puis Hiroshi s'excusa : s'il avait su, il aurait pris sa journée, mais là il devait aller travailler.

« Eh, je peux t'accompagner, je n'ai jamais dit non à une glace ! déclara Sakura.

- Ne compte pas sur moi pour te l'offrir.

- Radin, va ! »

L'étudiante passa une partie de l'après-midi dans le salon de thé où travaillait son ami puis ils se fixèrent un rendez-vous à la fin du service d'Hiroshi. Entre-temps elle voulait aller faire quelques courses, Kyoto était réputé pour ses kimonos et elle rêvait de s'en offrir un.

Ils se retrouvèrent à la tombée de la nuit pour un dîner dans un petit restaurant et une dernière promenade dans un des nombreux jardins de la ville. Ils choisirent un petit banc et s'y posèrent. La nuit était agréable, parsemée d'insectes noctiluques.

« Et où dors-tu ce soir ?

- Dans ta chambre !

- C'est mon coturne qui va être ravi.

- Non, je ne veux pas t'attirer d'ennuis. J'ai réservé dans un petit hôtel, on se retrouve demain matin et si ton coturne est sympa et mignon, n'hésite pas à l'emmener ! »

Le lendemain, Michiru leur proposa de suivre le célèbre _Togetsukyo_, dans le quartier d'Arashiyama, à l'ouest de Kyoto. Curiosité touristique, ce long pont en bois offrait un panorama splendide de la ville. Tout autour, on pouvait se promener dans une forêt de bambous.

« C'est là que tu nous laisses, Hiroshi. Le _Romantic Train_ n'est pour les couples, plaisanta Michiru en faisant mine d'enlacer Sakura.

- On va te laisser avec ta main droite plutôt. C'est moi qu'elle est venue voir, répliqua Nakano en attirant son amie contre lui.

- Je ne vais avec personne. J'ai mon train, pas romantique malheureusement, qui ne m'attendra pas.

- Tu reviendras ? demanda Michiru.

- Certainement. À voir si Hiro te le dira. »

Les deux garçons raccompagnèrent l'étudiante à la gare et rentrèrent à l'internat.

« Comment un idiot comme toi peut-il connaître une étudiante aussi douée qu'elle ? Elle a un an de plus que toi ?

- Euh… C'est-à-dire que… j'ai un frère aîné et… il me l'a présentée », mentit Hiroshi qui s'empressa de détourner la conversation sur un autre sujet.

XXXXXXXXXX

« Alors comme ça une fille est venue te voir ? demanda Obata. De la fac en plus !

- Et ben, tout se sait vite ici, fit remarquer Hiroshi en s'étirant.

- Les joies d'un microcosme. C'est ta copine ?

- Non. Juste une amie.

- Ouuuuh, Nakano est amoureux », gloussa Chiba, un camarade d'Obata.

Le jeune Tokyoïte se contenta de sourire. Non il n'était pas amoureux. Ses camarades et lui attendaient Yamamoto, le second comparse d'Obata, préposé ce jour-là au rangement du matériel de sport. La classe des première année passa devant eux.

« Eh, Daisuke, regarde qui est là, lança Chiba.

- Mon petit chat ! s'exclama l'interpellé au passage de Fujisaki. Je te regarde ! Fais-nous rêver », pouffa-t-il.

Indifférent à ces moqueries, Hiroshi détourna son attention du jeune garçon, impatient que leur ami arrive. Mais celui-ci traînait tellement qu'il fut malgré lui aux premières loges de la catastrophe.

Les première année avaient installé des haies le long de la piste d'athlétisme et s'élançaient par petits groupes. Quand vint le tour de son « petit chat », Obata entreprit de « l'encourager » bruyamment. Manque de chance, celui-ci s'étala de tout son long en se prenant le pied dans une haie, déchaînant l'hilarité d'Obata et Chiba. Hiroshi, lui, se précipita vers le garçon. C'était celui qu'il avait surpris dans la salle de musique.

« Ça va ?

- Fichez-moi la paix ! cracha Fujisaki.

- Tu veux que je t'emmène à l'infirmerie ?

- Retournez donc avec Obata rire de mon malheur !

- Pauvre petit chat. Heureusement pour lui qu'il sait pianoter, sinon il serait mal barré dans la vie, ricana Obata derrière eux. Rei a fini. Tu viens, Nakano ? »

Hiroshi resta un peu interdit. Il regarda le garçon se relever avec difficulté, les yeux brillants. Une fille accourait vers lui.

« Suguru ! criait-elle. Comment vas-tu ? Allons à l'infirmerie ! »

Elle le prit par le bras et tous deux s'éloignèrent.

« Il m'a quasiment agressé, ce gosse, parce que je voulais le conduire à l'infirmerie, constata tout haut Hiroshi. Il est bizarre… »

XXXXXXXXXX

Quand Hiroshi raccrocha son téléphone portable, il avait l'oreille en feu. Shuichi l'avait appelé en soirée et lui avait narré par le menu sa rencontre avec celui qui, contre toute attente, était à présent son amant, du moins celui chez qui il avait pris ses quartiers, sans vraiment lui avoir demandé son avis pour tout dire. La rencontre, « organisée par le destin » selon Shuichi, avait eu lieu nuitamment, dans un parc public. Le garçon, qui travaillait sur un texte – « Parce que Bad Luck c'est pas fini même si on t'a expédié à Kyoto ! » – avait vu celui-ci emporté par un coup de vent et rattrapé au vol par un séduisant inconnu venant dans l'autre sens – Eiri Yuki.

Shuichi s'était longuement épanché sur le fait qu'il avait attribué à ses paroles le doux qualificatif de « minables » mais Hiroshi connaissait suffisamment bien son ami pour savoir que ce n'était pas une chose pareille qui risquait de le décourager ; preuve en était, il vivait à présent avec l'auteur de la critique.

Shuichi avait été très déçu que son meilleur ami ne retourne pas à Tokyo le temps de la _Golden Week_ mais Hiroshi lui avait expliqué qu'il avait besoin d'argent pour s'acheter une guitare, et il comptait mettre à profit sa semaine de congés pour faire plus d'heures au salon de thé où il travaillait après les cours.

« Alors c'est moi qui viendrai ! » avait conclu Shuichi avec enthousiasme avant de mettre fin à la conversation initiée près d'une heure trente auparavant.

Le jeune homme tira une cigarette de son paquet et se mit à la fenêtre. Michiru était reparti en Hokkaïdo le jour-même, aussitôt la journée de cours achevée. Les dortoirs s'étaient vidés d'une bonne partie de leurs occupants et l'endroit habituellement animé était subitement trop calme. Les yeux levés vers le ciel étoilé, Hiroshi laissa son esprit dériver vers le rêve commun à Shuichi et lui qu'était Bad Luck. Ses parents ne voulaient pas entendre parler de ce qu'ils tenaient pour une fantaisie grotesque. Pourtant, enfant, c'étaient eux qui l'avaient inscrit au cours de solfège et lui avaient également fait donner des cours de violon. Quelques années plus tard, le garçon avait obtenu de jouer de la guitare classique et, de fil en aiguille, il s'était orienté vers une musique nettement trop bruyante au goût de son père, jusqu'à la formation de Bad Luck et l'affirmation de plus en plus véhémente de son désir de faire carrière dans la musique, mais une musique qu'il avait choisie et non qu'on lui avait imposée.

Sa cigarette achevée, il s'assit sur son lit et sortit de son étui la guitare que lui avait prêtée un des amis de Daisuke Obata. Il avait toujours composé sur une guitare sèche, mais il ne disposait pour l'instant que de cet instrument, aussi entreprit-il de jouer sur ses cordes la mélodie qui venait de prendre forme dans sa tête avant de la coucher sur un carnet de partitions ; que ses parents le veuillent ou non, Bad Luck vivrait et il allait tout faire pour que son rêve se réalise.

XXXXXXXXXX

Le lendemain matin, après un réveil tardif, le jeune homme gagna la salle de musique du lycée ; étant donné qu'il s'agissait du premier jour des vacances, il y avait peu de chances qu'il y trouve quelqu'un et, en effet, la pièce était vide. Il tira ses notes de son sac, accorda sa guitare et se mit à jouer. Si Shuichi devait venir lui rendre visite, autant que la composition soit au point, il ne resterait plus à son ami qu'à écrire un texte en conséquence, et contrairement à ce qu'avait déclaré un certain romancier spécialisé dans la bluette, les paroles de Shuichi n'étaient pas minables. Ce n'était pas de la poésie en alexandrins, certes, mais honnêtement, qui s'en souciait ?

Totalement absorbé par son jeu, Hiroshi ne fut tiré de sa concentration que par le léger bruit de la porte qui coulissait sur son rail. Il se retourna vers l'entrée devant laquelle se tenait un lycéen qui commençait à lui être familier : le garçon de première année qui jouait si bien du piano mais qui, en revanche, paraissait très moyennement doué en sport.

« Bonjour », le salua-t-il avec un sourire.

Suguru se contenta de lui renvoyer un regard circonspect sans esquisser le moindre geste. Que faisait-il là, celui-là ? Il avait espéré jouir de l'occupation de la salle au moins jusqu'à l'heure du déjeuner, sa mère recevant un élève à domicile, et voilà qu'il y trouvait l'un des copains de ce crétin achevé d'Obata. Il était tout seul, néanmoins. La bienséance, profondément engrainée en lui, le poussa à rendre le salut après un léger temps d'hésitation. Que faire, maintenant ?

« Tu peux entrer, tu sais, l'invita Hiroshi en reposant son instrument. J'imagine que tu veux te servir du piano ?

- Oui, je… je suis venu pour répéter, répondit l'adolescent, toujours sur la défensive.

- Au fait, tu ne t'es pas fait trop mal la dernière fois ? Tu t'es payé un sacré plongeon. »

Il n'y avait pas la moindre trace de moquerie dans sa voix, contrairement à ce que Suguru avait attendu, aussi secoua-t-il la tête.

« Non, ça va, merci. »

En réalité il s'était couronné un genou et écorché le coude gauche, mais par chance les dégâts n'avaient pas été plus importants ; il ne pouvait pas se permettre de se blesser à quelques mois de son concours, jamais il n'aurait pu rattraper le retard ainsi occasionné.

« Tant mieux. J'imagine que, vu ton niveau, une blessure au poignet ou au coude serait un véritable handicap pour toi, n'est-ce pas ? »

De plus en plus étonné, Suguru acquiesça. Bien qu'appartenant manifestement au cénacle dirigé par Obata, ce garçon était différent des autres et, pour ce qu'il en voyait, il paraissait sincère. Peut-être y avait-il moyen, en fin de compte, d'avoir avec lui une conversation normale dans la mesure où il semblait être quelqu'un de tout à fait civilisé ?

« Au fait, je m'appelle Hiroshi Nakano. Je suppose que puisqu'on est inscrits dans le même club on va être amenés à se voir régulièrement. Et tu es ?…

- Suguru Fujisaki. Je… Excusez-moi pour la manière dont je vous ai parlé l'autre jour. J'ai cru que vous aviez l'intention de vous moquer de moi, vous aussi.

- Tu n'as pas l'air de porter Obata dans ton cœur, mais vu la façon dont il te cherche, ce n'est pas très étonnant. Tu lui as fait quelque chose en particulier pour qu'il… t'ait choisi comme tête de Turc ? »

Suguru secoua la tête, un air de mépris absolu peint sur le visage.

« Bien sûr que non. Vous vous imaginez que ce genre de personne m'intéresse ? Si lui n'avait pas commencé à s'en prendre à moi, je ne me serais même jamais rendu compte de son existence.

- Qui sait ? Il est peut-être tout simplement jaloux. Après tout, pour ce que je t'ai entendu jouer, tu es un excellent pianiste.

- On ne joue pas vraiment dans la même catégorie, lui et moi », confirma Suguru avec un petit sourire suffisant qui amusa extrêmement son aîné. Si Shuichi se targuait d'être un musicien et un interprète hors pair, il y avait une grande part d'esbroufe dans ses déclarations alors que ce gamin… pas si gamin que cela, d'ailleurs, était intimement convaincu de sa valeur intrinsèque. Force était de reconnaître, toutefois, qu'il avait quelques raisons d'être fier.

Ils échangèrent encore quelques phrases – des banalités – puis Hiroshi laissa la place. Il avait bien travaillé sur sa composition et avait largement le temps de la finaliser avant la venue de Shuichi.

XXXXXXXXXX

L'après-midi était belle et chaude et les clients se pressaient en terrasse et dans la salle principale du salon de thé Okano dont la façade traditionnelle, fraîchement laquée de rouge, interpellait les passants. En cette semaine de vacances, Kyoto était envahie de touriste, flâneurs venus des environs ou de beaucoup plus loin, et même de l'étranger. Depuis qu'il avait pris son service, peu après 13 heures, Hiroshi n'avait pas eu une minute à lui.

_Si j'avais su, je serais retourné à Tokyo…_ songea-t-il à la vue de la salle bondée et du petit groupe d'adolescents en train de prendre place à une table tout juste libérée en terrasse. Trois garçons et deux filles, et il attendit qu'ils se soient installés pour leur présenter la carte. Avec un peu de surprise, il reconnut l'un des clients comme étant son jeune condisciple du club de musique.

« Bonjour, Fujisaki.

- Oh, bonjour monsieur Nakano. Je ne savais pas que vous travailliez ici, salua le lycéen, imité par ses amis, des première année tout comme lui.

- Ça ne fait pas très longtemps. Tu viens souvent à l'Okano ?

- Hé bien oui, assez régulièrement. Nous risquons de nous y croiser souvent. »

« Avez-vous choisi ? demanda Hiroshi au bout d'un instant.

- Un sorbet au citron pour moi », annonça Suguru après un coup d'œil de principe à la carte. Ses amis passèrent aussi commande et le jeune homme revint rapidement apporter leurs consommations.

« Voici. Passez une bonne après-midi », souhaita-t-il avec un sourire et, presque sans attendre, Suguru attaqua sa coupe glacée.

_À suivre… _

_

* * *

_Geiko : terme kyotoïte pour geisha.


	3. Chapter 3

**Crédits :** les personnages, à quelques exceptions près, appartiennent à Maki Murakami, nous nous contentons simplement de les emprunter.

Merci à tous ceux et celles qui suivent cette histoire !

* * *

**CHAPITRE III**

La semaine avait vite passé. Hiroshi avait pris l'habitude d'utiliser la salle de musique en matinée et quand Fujisaki arrivait, ils discutaient quelques minutes puis il lui laissait la place.

« Tu ne me convaincras pas de la valeur_ absolue_ du classique. Je suis d'accord pour admettre que c'est la base de la musique mais j'en ai soupé du Lalo et du Vieuxtemps, argumentait Hiro en refermant l'étui de son instrument. En guitare électrique tu as des génies comme Hendrix, Malmsteen. Ce qu'ils font avec leurs doigts est fabuleux et très technique.

- Lalo. Vieuxtemps. Dois-je en déduire que vous jouez du violon aussi ?

- _Jouais_. J'ai raccroché dès que j'ai pu me payer une guitare électrique. Attention, je ne rejette pas le classique. Si je reprends l'exemple de Malmsteen, Paganini l'a bouleversé. En plus, il a repris le concept des manches scallopés, il n'a rien inventé, ça date du XVIIe siècle. Je crois vraiment qu'il y a des génies à toutes les époques. Mais pour moi, c'est fini.

- C'est dommage. »

Suguru songea à son voisin, Shinichi. Lui n'avait pas abandonné le violon et jouait d'une excellente manière.

« Bonne journée », lui souhaita Nakano avant de refermer la porte derrière lui.

Cette journée s'écoula rapidement : Hiroshi prit une collation rapide, fonça au salon de thé et, une fois sa journée finie, à la gare : Shuichi arrivait le soir même et il avait reçu l'autorisation du chef de dortoir de le loger dans sa chambre.

La soirée fila encore plus rapidement : ils rattrapèrent le temps perdu en discutant à bâtons rompus, Shuichi du moins. Au moment d'éteindre la lumière, Hiroshi connaissait les détails les plus intimes de son écrivain d'amant.

« Chuuut ! Notre relation est un secret ! » conclut son ami.

Ayant terminé le lycée, il travaillait dans un café lui aussi.

« En dépit de mon travail, je suis une adorable épouse et… reprit-il aussitôt après.

- Shu… Il est 3 heures du mat', je suis crevé de ma journée, je t'en prie, tais-toi. Demain… dans quelques heures, tu auras tout le temps pour me raconter tout ça, je ne vais pas m'envoler.

- Mais je suis tellement heureux ! C'était ma destinée de le rencontrer et de… »

Hiroshi ne sut pas combien de temps son ami soliloqua car il parvint à s'endormir en se disant que ce flot de paroles n'était qu'un bruit de fond.

Le réveil matinal fut difficile, surtout pour l'aspirant chanteur.

« Je veux domiiiiir ! gémit-il.

- Lève-toi, nous n'avons pas la salle de musique pour longtemps, un autre élève vient à 10 heures et nous devrons lui laisser la place.

- Il a qu'à venir plus tard !

- Sois courtois, je ne suis même pas sûr que tu sois autorisé à accéder à la pièce.

- Je te connaissais plus rebelle, Hiroshi, se moqua Shuichi.

- Oh, je ne m'inquiète pas pour moi. Je pense à toi. Si on te demande ta carte d'étudiant et que tu ne l'as pas, ils peuvent te séquestrer. Il y a au sous-sol des petites cellules pour les fraudeurs. Ce qui veut dire que…

- Que je ne verrai plus Yuki ! Vite ! Dépêchons-nous ! »

Nakano se félicita de son petit mensonge, au moins ils ne prendraient pas de retard et la répétition de Fujisaki n'en serait pas perturbée.

Cette courte séance de travail fit plus que réjouir Hiroshi. Il avait la preuve que son exil n'était pas inutile, qu'il y avait de l'espoir et qu'à son retour, les choses prendraient une autre allure, une allure professionnelle.

À 10 heures précises, la porte coulissa. C'est avec surprise que Suguru trouva un garçon aux cheveux roses en compagnie de l'autre lycéen.

« Tu ne m'as pas vu, hein ! glapit Shuichi en se mettant une paire de lunettes de soleil. Je suis ici incognito, je n'irai pas dans une cellule ! Dépêche-toi, Hiro ! »

Ce dernier rit et salua Fujisaki. Il lui présenta son ami et tous deux quittèrent la pièce.

XXXXXXXXXX

Les vacances s'étaient terminées deux jours après la venue de Shuichi et à la rentrée, les élèves trouvèrent un communiqué de l'école : fin septembre avait lieu le festival de l'établissement et chacun était libre d'y participer à sa manière.

« On pourrait inscrire le groupe, suggéra Daisuke Obata.

- Mais Kokeru s'est cassé le poignet, on n'a plus de bassiste !

- Si, on en a un… contredit Obata en dirigeant son regard vers le nouvel arrivant. Eh, Nakano ! Et ces vacances ?

- Moins reposantes que les tiennes, j'en suis sûr, lui sourit ce dernier.

- Bah, Okinawa, une fois que tu connais, ça perd son charme.

- Je n'en doute pas une seconde. Les sirènes doivent toutes se ressembler en plus, non ?

- En parlant de sirène, il me semble que tu es bien seul.

- Tout comme toi, Obata.

- Je connais une façon facile d'en trouver.

- On appelle ça une prostituée.

- Je suis sérieux. Regarde. »

Et Obata lui indiqua le communiqué pour le festival.

« Et ? questionna Hiroshi.

- On a un groupe et notre bassiste est blessé. On va tout faire péter et les filles vont se jeter sur nous.

- Ça ne m'intéresse pas. Merci.

- Allez, je suis sûr que tu es bon.

- Franchement tu n'es pas venu une seule fois répéter avec moi et là… C'est un engagement, un groupe. »

La vérité était qu'intégrer un autre groupe était un peu comme trahir Shuichi. De plus, Obata & co ne semblaient pas vraiment impliqués dans la musique. Mais la discussion en resta là : Suguru et d'autres élèves de sa classe passaient devant eux.

« Eh, c'est mon sucre d'orge ! Tu as lu l'affiche pour le festival du lycée ? demanda Obata.

- Il va peut-être présenter un spectacle comique, dit Chiba.

- Du saut de haies, compléta Rei Yamamoto.

- C'est bon, lâchez-le », les coupa Hiroshi.

Les trois garçons le fixèrent, étonnés.

« On n'est pas méchants, hein Fujisaki ? »

Mais le jeune garçon et ses amis étaient déjà au bout du couloir.

XXXXXXXXXX

« Alors, Nakano ? Tu as réfléchi à ma proposition ?

- Quelle proposition ?

- De nous donner un coup de main pour le groupe. Tu ne peux pas nous refuser ça, hein ? Après tout, c'est Ryûji qui t'a prêté une de ses guitares, tu lui dois bien ça, non ? »

Hiroshi demeura muet un court instant, évitant de croiser le regard incisif de Daisuke Obata qui s'était assis sur son pupitre. Sans tenir compte de Bad Luck, intégrer Jenova, même temporairement, ne l'intéressait pas particulièrement. Shuichi et lui croyaient en Bad Luck alors qu'Obata et ses copains ne voyaient en leur musique qu'une finalité pour se faire mousser auprès des filles et cultiver une image un peu rebelle devant leurs camarades de classe. Cette mentalité-là, le jeune homme ne l'appréciait que peu.

« Tu sais… Si c'est juste pour répéter deux fois par mois, c'est pas la peine, dit-il enfin. Je ne remplacerai Kokeru que si on se met là-dedans avec sérieux, sinon cherchez-vous quelqu'un d'autre. »

Obata le considéra avec un peu de surprise. Pour lui, il avait toujours été entendu que Nakano aimait à grattouiller occasionnellement, et ça n'allait pas plus loin. Après un bref silence, il laissa échapper un petit rire.

« On croirait entendre ce petit coincé de Fujisaki, pouffa-t-il. Mais je prends ça comme un défi. OK, on va te montrer que Jenova n'est pas juste un groupe de branleurs qui se la pètent sur des reprises. Nous aussi on a des compos originales. Alors, tu marches ?

- Je marche, acquiesça Hiroshi. Mais seulement jusqu'au Bunkasai. D'ici là, Kokeru aura retrouvé l'usage de son poignet et je lui rendrai sa place. »

Si Obata trouvait la réticence de son camarade plutôt étrange, il n'insista pas. Malgré le fait que Nakano s'était rapidement rapproché de lui et son petit groupe d'amis, et qu'ils s'entendaient bien, il sentait que le Tokyoïte n'adhérait pas totalement à leur manière de voir les choses et qu'en fin de compte il était peut-être plus dans le paraître que dans l'être. Il n'y avait qu'à voir la manière dont il se maintenait à la limite du groupe des cinq meilleurs élèves de la classe ; nul doute qu'il s'agissait là d'un choix totalement délibéré. En ce qui concernait la musique, il y avait de fortes chances qu'il en aille de même.

« OK, comme tu veux. J'en parlerai aux autres et on fixera une date pour une répèt', histoire de prendre contact. »

Sur ce, il glissa du pupitre et alla s'asseoir à sa place car leur professeur venait d'arriver.

XXXXXXXXXX

Avec le retour des beaux jours, le salon de thé Okano semblait ne pas désemplir du matin jusqu'au soir. Remarquablement situé en bordure d'une esplanade pavée, sa façade rouge, repeinte tous les ans, attirait l'œil tout autant que les bacs débordant de fleurs qui encerclaient la terrasse. En cette fin d'après-midi ensoleillée, comme chaque jour, il y avait foule et Hiroshi et les deux autres serveurs n'avaient pas beaucoup de temps pour souffler.

« Hé, Nakano ! Ça n'est pas le moment de rêvasser ! lui lança d'un ton taquin Megumi, la fille aînée du patron, en passant près de lui chargée d'un plateau. Va donc t'occuper des clients en terrasse !

- Oui, chef ! Tout de suite, chef ! » s'exclama le jeune homme en imitant un garde-à-vous, et Megumi s'éloigna en riant. Étudiante et un peu plus âgée qu'Hiroshi, bien que son visage constellé d'éphélides lui donnât un air juvénile, elle s'était très vite bien entendue avec la dernière recrue de l'Okano où elle-même travaillait après les cours. Le jeune Tokyoïte inspirait de la sympathie à la plupart des gens et n'avait de ce fait que peu de mal à composer avec son entourage ; dans le cadre d'un emploi, il s'agissait d'un atout non négligeable.

Une table venait de se libérer et, comme à l'ordinaire, de nouveaux clients y avaient aussitôt pris place. Hiroshi s'empressa de débarrasser et y donna un coup d'éponge.

« Soyez les bienvenus. Bonjour, Fujisaki.

- Bonjour, monsieur Nakano. Il y a beaucoup de monde en ce moment, vous ne devez pas avoir le temps de vous ennuyer. » D'un petit geste de la main, le lycéen désigna son compagnon, un grand jeune homme brun à lunettes. « Je vous présente Shinichi Garai, mon voisin. Lui aussi est musicien, il joue du violon.

- Enchanté de faire votre connaissance, monsieur Nakano, le salua Shinichi avec un sourire affable. Suguru m'a dit que vous étiez également musicien ?

- Disons que je suis inscrit au club de musique. Je joue de la guitare. J'ai joué du violon il y a… longtemps. »

Hiroshi leur tendit la carte des consommations et rapporta son plateau de vaisselle sale en cuisine, collectant çà et là des verres, des coupes et des assiettes vides. Il les disposa dans le lave-vaisselle et retourna auprès de Suguru et son ami.

« Avez-vous choisi ?

- Un café glacé pour moi, commanda Shinichi.

- Un sorbet au citron, réclama Suguru d'un air gourmand. Et… une part de gâteau au chocolat.

- Je vous apporte ça tout de suite. »

Le jeune homme s'éloigna avec un mince sourire. Comme il n'avait pas tardé à le remarquer, Suguru avait un gros faible pour le sucre et semblait tout particulièrement amateur de sorbets au citron. Le lycéen était fréquemment venu à l'Okano depuis qu'Hiroshi avait commencé à y travailler, la plupart du temps en compagnie de quelques camarades de classe, et avait invariablement commandé un sorbet, accompagné ou non d'un extra de douceurs. Quand il revint avec la commande, les deux garçons étaient penchés sur une partition.

« Voici », dit-il en déposant les consommations devant eux et, poussé par la curiosité, il ne put retenir un coup d'œil en direction des feuillets étalés sur la table : la partie pour piano du _Concerto n° 4_ de Camille Saint-Saëns. Mais les concertos ne se jouaient-ils pas accompagnés par un orchestre ?

« C'est toi qui vas interpréter ce concerto ? demanda-t-il au jeune garçon qui, lui, avait déjà reporté son entière attention sur sa glace.

- Hein ? Oh, oui. Je prépare un concours de piano pour le début du mois de septembre. Il y a trois épreuves et des morceaux bien définis à présenter. Ce concerto correspond à l'épreuve finale, je l'ai choisi parmi les quatre œuvres proposées.

- Un concours de piano ? J'imagine que ça ne doit pas être de la tarte.

- En effet. C'est un concours international, qui plus est. J'en ai déjà remporté quelques-uns mais celui-ci est d'un tout autre niveau. C'est pour cela qu'il faut que je répète, et quand ce n'est pas possible chez moi, je viens travailler en salle de musique, c'est plus pratique. Mon objectif c'est de finir premier, vous voyez. »

Suguru ponctua ses paroles d'un petit sourire assuré et avala une grosse cuillerée de sorbet. Un instant bluffé par cette paisible arrogance, Hiroshi prit le parti de rire et lui souhaita bonne chance. Décidément, ce petit bonhomme était plein de surprises et il aurait bien aimé pouvoir discuter un peu plus avec lui mais il s'excusa ; il n'avait pas le temps pour une discussion, son service l'attendait.

« Ravi de vous avoir rencontré, monsieur Garai. À bientôt, Fujisaki. »

Il se dirigea vers une table qui venait de se libérer pour la desservir et se promit d'en demander davantage à Suguru la prochaine fois qu'ils se croiseraient en salle de musique. Leurs univers de prédilection étaient peut-être très différents mais sa vision de la musique et surtout ses aspirations étaient nettement plus intéressantes que celles d'Obata et consort.

XXXXXXXXXX

« OK, on arrête pour aujourd'hui. C'était pas trop mauvais pour une première fois ! »

Hiroshi hocha la tête et déposa sa basse contre une table. Effectivement, comme venait de le dire Genta Chiba, le chanteur du groupe, cette première répétition ne s'était pas trop mal déroulée. Pour tout dire, il s'était plus agi d'un ajustement qu'autre chose et Hiroshi avait passé une bonne partie de son temps à apprivoiser son nouvel instrument. Certes, il n'était pas devenu Steve Harris mais il s'en était tiré plus qu'honorablement.

« Alors Nakano, ton avis ? questionna Obata. On n'est pas trop nuls pour toi ?

- Il n'a jamais été question que vous soyez des nuls, répondit le jeune homme qui avait déjà entrepris de ranger son matériel. D'ailleurs, comme l'a dit Chiba, c'était plutôt pas mal pour une première fois. Seulement, il ne va pas s'agir de répéter une fois en passant parce qu'autrement ça ne servira à rien.

- T'en fais pas, Nakano. On va s'arranger. Et puis on a le temps d'ici la fin septembre. Tu verras que c'est Jenova qui va assurer le spectacle pendant le Bunkasai, lança Rei Yamamoto, guitariste du groupe, avec un clin d'œil.

- Et après ça, on aura toutes les minettes du lycée à nos pieds ! »

Hiroshi ne releva pas. Qu'ils fassent ce qu'ils voulaient, après tout. Une fois qu'il aurait réuni suffisamment d'argent pour s'acheter une guitare, il rendrait et son instrument et sa place dans le groupe à Kokeru et serait libre de se consacrer pleinement à Bad Luck. Son ambition, tout comme Shuichi, ne se limitait pas à des festivals scolaires dans le seul but de briller devant des lycéennes. Ils voulaient devenir pros, et ils allaient y arriver !

_À suivre…_

_

* * *

_Manche scallopé : manche sur lequel les touches sont creuses, et non plates comme le sont normalement les manches de guitares.  
Jenova : créature extra-terrestre extrêmement puissante, Jenova est la « mère » de Sephiroth, personnage emblématique du jeu vidéo _Final Fantasy VII_.  
Bunkasai : Festival de la Culture. Important événement annuel de la vie des jeunes Japonais, de l'école primaire à l'université.  
Steve Harris : bassiste et leader du groupe de heavy metal Iron Maiden depuis ses débuts.


	4. Chapter 4

**Crédits :** les personnages, à quelques exceptions près, appartiennent à Maki Murakami, nous nous contentons simplement de les emprunter.

Merci à tous ceux et celles qui suivent cette histoire !

* * *

**CHAPITRE IV**

Hiroshi était en proie à un dilemme : il avait besoin de la guitare prêtée par l'ami d'Obata et en échange, il avait accepté de le remplacer pour le Bunkasai. Seulement, et c'est là que le bât blessait, ses parents allaient sans doute avoir vent de sa participation dans le groupe. Il devait les mettre au courant tout en leur faisant avaler la pilule. Mais comment ?

La solution lui apparut le lendemain quand leur professeur principal épingla la liste des cinq meilleurs élèves. Il devait les rejoindre mais pas trop rapidement. Oui, il allait viser la troisième position puis la deuxième et si possible la première. Ce but impliquait du travail, beaucoup de travail, car s'il avait déjà vu une partie du programme l'an passé, les professeurs étaient beaucoup plus exigeants ici. Il lui faudrait revoir l'organisation de ses journées entre l'entraînement de foot, le café, les répétitions avec Jenova et les siennes.

_Au moins, ça m'occupera_, songea-t-il en laissant traîner son regard sur le panneau d'affichage.

Ce qu'il découvrit c'est qu'en intégrant le top 5, il entrait dans un système de tutorat. Rakuhoru mettait tout en œuvre pour obtenir d'excellents résultats nationaux aussi, les cinq meilleurs élèves des classes de terminale dispensaient-ils des cours à des élèves plus jeunes afin de garantir un niveau élevé. Les tuteurs étaient répartis en fonction de la matière où ils étaient le plus fort. Si celle-ci était déjà occupée par un nombre suffisant de tuteurs, on les réaffectait selon le besoin. Alors que la discipline où il avait le plus de facilités était les mathématiques, Hiroshi se retrouva en anglais. Il dut donc réorganiser son emploi du temps et gagner deux fois par semaine une salle mise à disposition à cet effet.

Ces deux semaines défilèrent à une vitesse incroyable et c'est avec joie que le jeune homme accueillit l'invitation d'Obata à prendre part à son anniversaire.

En plus de retrouver les acolytes du lycée, il y avait des amis de l'extérieur. Sa maison ne l'impressionna pas plus que ça il en avait tellement entendu parler qu'il s'était attendu à un palais. La villa jouissait néanmoins de tout le confort moderne – piscine, jacuzzi – et était aussi dotée d'un magnifique jardin traditionnel, plus petit toutefois que celui de la maison Nakano. Hiroshi entrevit là une autre facette de son camarade : il avait les moyens de se vanter mais demeurait plus ou moins humble. Ou plutôt il était malin : il laissait les autres entretenir une réputation qui n'était pas forcément vraie.

« Tu n'as pas l'air impressionné, lui dit Daisuke.

- Je devrais ? sourit Hiroshi.

- Oui, mon père est yakuza, n'oublie pas. »

Les deux adolescents rirent et l'hôte poursuivit la visite.

Hiroshi profita au maximum de ce week-end de détente : piscine, barbecue, et ils eurent même l'occasion de répéter un peu.

XXXXXXXXXX

C'est avec une énergie nouvelle que le jeune homme attaqua la fin du mois : les vacances d'été n'étaient plus très loin.

Il n'avait plus trop eu l'occasion de discuter avec Fujisaki : ils ne fréquentaient plus la salle de musique aux mêmes heures et si le jeune garçon venait assidûment au café Okano déguster sa glace, le travail les empêchait de bavarder.

Ce jour-là, cependant, il n'y avait pas trop de clients. Hiroshi l'aperçut à une table et apporta une coupe de sorbet au citron avec une part de gâteau au chocolat avant même que Suguru ne passe sa commande.

Le jeune garçon le regarda, ébahi, puis rosit.

« Ah, ne fais pas cette tête, sourit son aîné. Moi aussi je commande souvent la même chose.

- Merci !

- Comment se passe la préparation de ton concours ?

- Je vais pouvoir m'entraîner tout cet été.

- Tu ne pars pas un peu en vacances ?

- Si, nous partons une semaine rejoindre mon père mais ça m'en laisse trois de travail. Et vous ? Allez-vous rester ici aussi ?

- Non, je rentre aussi une semaine. Je pars demain. »

Il allait profiter de ces vacances pour parler de sa collaboration avec Jenova. Il avait évidemment préparé le terrain en parlant d'Obata en termes élogieux, en rajoutant parfois. Qui irait vérifier ? Et surtout, il allait revoir Shuichi et pourrait peaufiner le morceau amorcé lorsque ce dernier était venu à Kyoto. Pourquoi ne pas en faire une démo ?

Il voulait faire un millier de choses de retour à la capitale, sachant pertinemment qu'il n'en aurait pas le temps.

Il aurait poursuivi la conversation avec plaisir mais le regard inquisiteur de Megumi le rappela à l'ordre. Il regarda sa montre et sourit :

« Je suis en vacances ! Mon service est terminé. »

Il lui tira audacieusement la langue et retourna en cuisine après avoir souhaité une bonne dégustation à son camarade.

Il s'attardait au café à discuter avec ses collègues quand il identifia une silhouette familière devant l'entrée. Tout droit sorti de l'ère Keichô, se tenait une beauté immarcescible. Hiroshi rit. Son vieil ami Sobi avait vraiment le goût du spectacle. Il portait pour l'occasion un kosode au décor asymétrique : une corde de marin serpentant entre des vagues houleuses. Il salua ses collègues et rejoignit son ami.

« Sobi, que fais-tu là ?

- Tu n'es pas content de me voir ?

- Si, bien sûr mais j'arrivais demain à Tokyo. »

Avant qu'il ait pu anticiper quoi que ce soit, son ami l'attira contre lui et l'embrassa. Hiroshi se dégagea délicatement de l'étreinte.

« Eh, tu me fais quoi là ?

- J'ai entendu parler de ton lycée, mon pauvre Hiro-chan, ça doit être dur ! »

Sobi, de quatre ans son aîné, avait été la première personne à lui faire connaître le plaisir charnel. Leur relation n'avait pas duré mais ils étaient restés affectueux l'un envers l'autre. Depuis, Hiroshi avait élargi le champ de ses conquêtes à la gent féminine mais conservé un lien étroit avec son premier amant.

Celui-ci était venu le chercher en apprenant son retour à Tokyo.

« Tu sais, j'avais mon billet.

- Ce n'est pas grave, ce soir tu es à moi.

- J'aimerais bien voir ça… Mais je dois repasser au lycée pour prendre mes affaires. »

Les deux garçons s'éloignèrent, inconscients du regard troublé fixé sur eux.

XXXXXXXXXX

Debout devant l'imposante grille en fer forgé qui se dressait sévèrement devant lui, son sac posé à ses pieds, Hiroshi observait la longue allée qui menait à la demeure familiale où il n'était pas retourné depuis près de quatre mois. Même s'il n'était à Tokyo que pour une semaine, il appréhendait presque les retrouvailles. Son père était sévère et intransigeant, et il espérait qu'un carnet de notes élogieux parviendrait à faire taire ses récriminations.

Ce temps passé à Kyoto lui avaient fait apprécier le goût d'une liberté qu'il n'avait jamais connue auparavant ; il n'avait jamais ressenti de contrainte, certes, et l'internat n'était pas non plus une sinécure, mais même s'il n'avait jamais été un fils à sa maman c'était la première fois qu'il passait autant de temps aussi loin de sa famille. Même pour une seule semaine, le retour aux règles édictées par son père s'annonçait difficile.

« Bon. Quand faut y aller, faut y aller », murmura-t-il entre ses dents en ramassant son sac, et il sonna à la grille. Presque immédiatement, une domestique aux cheveux gris et à l'air guindée vint lui ouvrir mais son visage s'éclaira à la vue du visiteur.

« Monsieur Hiroshi ! Vous voici enfin de retour ! Comment allez-vous ?

- Bien, merci Tsuyoshi. Et vous-même, est-ce que ça va ? Mon père s'est-il adouci depuis mon exil à Kyoto ?

- Oh, ne parlez pas ainsi de monsieur le juge. Il travaille beaucoup, vous le savez, tout comme votre mère, et il a de bien nombreux sujets de préoccupations.

- Mouais, ça ne change pas de d'habitude, quoi. Ça fait du bien de voir que certaines choses demeurent immuables », dit le jeune homme d'un ton ironique en suivant la vieille dame dans la grande et belle maison des Nakano.

Enfant, Hiroshi avait passé de longues heures à s'amuser avec Yuji dans les nombreuses pièces et les interminables couloirs de la vaste maison de style occidental ; petit à petit, cependant, il avait fini par y étouffer et sa rencontre avec Shuichi avait été pour lui une bouffée d'oxygène salutaire. Shuichi et ses rêves insensés de gloire auxquels il s'était mis peu à peu à croire aussi et en lesquels, des années plus tard, il avait une foi solide. Son frère n'avait jamais renoncé à devenir comédien malgré l'opposition de ses parents puis le désaveu de leur père ; lui non plus n'entendait pas baisser les bras mais son expérience précédente l'avait échaudé et il comptait bien cette fois jouer plus fin que précédemment.

Le juge Nakano était absent mais son épouse était à la maison et elle accueillit son cadet avec effusions ; beaucoup moins rigide que son mari sur le plan des convenances, elle n'était pas pour le sacrifice de l'épanouissement personnel de ses enfants au détriment de leur réussite professionnelle, tout en se montrant intraitable sur la bonne tenue de leur scolarité. Professeur de littérature à Todai, la plus prestigieuse des universités du pays, elle n'avait jamais admis un manque de travail chez ses deux fils.

« Bonjour, maman, la salua Hiroshi en l'embrassant.

- Bonjour, Hiro-chan. Bienvenue à la maison. Mais dis-moi, tu n'as pas encore grandi ? »

Ils rirent et le jeune homme s'installa dans le salon afin de raconter à sa mère de quelle manière se passait sa vie d'interne à Kyoto.

XXXXXXXXXX

« Hirooo ! Comme je suis content de te revoir, vieux frère ! »

Avec un petit rire, le jeune homme s'arracha à l'étreinte étouffante de son meilleur ami qui lui avait bondi dessus à peine l'avait-il aperçu à la porte du café où il travaillait même pendant les vacances. Pour « conserver son autonomie », avait-il dit, mais Hiroshi doutait fort que Shuichi payât quelque loyer que ce soit à son amant. Ou alors, en nature.

« Tu m'as manqué aussi, Shu. Alors, ça se passe toujours bien entre Yuki et toi ?

- Oh oui ! Bon, parfois on se dispute un peu mais c'est comme ça pour tous les couples, non ? Mais après, une fois au lit, on oublie tout. Je te dis pas, Hiro, c'est un dieu ! Il m'a appris plein de choses et…

- Heu, Shu, si ça ne te dérange pas j'aimerais autant qu'on parle d'autre chose, l'interrompit son ami, fort peu désireux d'entendre le récit des prouesses sexuelles du romancier à succès. Tu as commencé à travailler sur une maquette, comme tu m'avais dit ?

- Oui. J'ai terminé tous les arrangements de _No style_, ça déchire ! Demain on ira chez moi et je te ferai tout écouter.

- Chez toi… Tu veux dire chez Yuki ?

- Non, chez mes parents. Ce sera l'occasion de revoir Maiko, tu lui manques aussi, tu sais. Elle attend ton retour avec impatience et elle s'est auto-promue manager officiel de Bad Luck ! »

Le service de Shuichi achevé, les deux garçons passèrent le reste de la journée à parler de leurs projets, de musique – et bien sûr de Yuki. Ils dînèrent de ramens à un yatai et ne se séparèrent qu'assez tard dans la soirée, la tête et le cœur emplis de rêves et d'espérance, comme ils avaient l'habitude de le faire avant que monsieur et madame Nakano ne prennent la décision d'envoyer leur cadet poursuivre ses études à Kyoto. Tout en fumant sa dernière cigarette du jour, accoudé à la fenêtre de sa chambre, Hiroshi songeait qu'il était plus que jamais déterminé à faire vivre Bad Luck et qu'il était hors de question de laisser ses parents régenter sa vie.

XXXXXXXXXX

Asato Nakano reposa les feuillets qu'il venait d'étudier avec attention et poussa un grognement approbateur.

« Hé bien, tout ceci est très bon, Hiroshi. Je vois que nous ne nous sommes pas trompés en décidant de t'inscrire dans cet établissement de Kyoto. Encore un effort et tu seras à la tête de ta classe. Tel est ton objectif, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il à son fils qui le regardait en souriant benoîtement, assis face à lui dans un élégant fauteuil de cuir fin.

- Bien entendu, père. Il a simplement fallu que je me fasse à mon nouvel environnement.

- Rakuhoru est un excellent lycée. Si tu augmentes encore un peu ta moyenne, le concours d'entrée de Todai ne sera plus qu'une formalité et tu pourras y suivre le meilleur des enseignements pour devenir médecin. Un professeur Nakano dans la famille, voilà qui sonne bien.

- Maman est déjà maître de conférence, que je sache. À Todai, en plus, fit remarquer le jeune homme, l'air de rien, mais son père ne tint nullement compte de sa réflexion.

- Nous ne tirerons jamais rien de Yuji mais tu es différent, Hiroshi. Ne nous déçois pas.

- Vous pouvez compter sur moi. Cependant… je dois vous avouer quelque chose, père.

- Qu'est-ce donc ?

- Pour le Bunkasai… Vous savez, qui aura lieu à la fin du mois de septembre. Hé bien… je vais y participer en tant que musicien. Je… je vais jouer de la basse. »

Le visage du juge Nakano se fit orageux.

« De la basse ? répéta-t-il d'une voix dure.

- Oui, mais je ne fais que remplacer quelqu'un qui s'est blessé. Le leader du groupe est Daisuke Obata, je vous ai déjà parlé, son père est très influent à Kyoto. Tous les membres font partie de Rakuhoru et visent Kyodai. Ils se sont entraînés dur en vue du Bunkasai et moi seul peut les dépanner. Nous avons déjà commencé à répéter dans la salle du club de musique et comme vous pouvez le constater, cela n'a en rien gêné mon travail scolaire ni mes heures de tutorat auprès des première année. »

C'était là son va-tout, et il venait de le jouer, allant même jusqu'à invoquer la prestigieuse image de l'université de Kyoto, ce qui n'était qu'un pur mensonge. Cependant, celui-ci produisit son effet car monsieur Nakano parut réfléchir et déclara, au bout d'un instant :

« Très bien. Si ce n'est que jusqu'à fin septembre, tu as mon aval. Mais pas plus, c'est compris ? Mets-toi bien dans la tête que pour toi, la musique c'est fini. »

Hiroshi acquiesça, le visage impénétrable. De toute manière, Jenova ne représentait rien pour lui.

« Vous avez ma parole que ça n'ira pas plus loin. Les autres membres du groupe sont au courant.

- Dans ce cas, efforce-toi de donner ton maximum puis oublie définitivement ces gamineries. Tu peux disposer, maintenant. J'ai du travail. »

Le jeune homme s'empara des feuilles de note que son père lui tendait et s'inclina avant de quitter le bureau. Leurs positions étaient et demeureraient incompatibles, mais son choix était fait depuis longtemps.

XXXXXXXXXX

Étendu sur sa serviette, son MP3 sur les oreilles, Suguru somnolait sous le soleil de plomb qui écrasait la plage de Goza depuis le début du séjour de la famille Fujisaki à Kashikojima, dans la péninsule d'Ise.

L'endroit état magnifique et, bien que fréquenté par les touristes quelle que soit la saison, il offrait des paysages à la beauté sauvage et immémoriale avec ses côtes déchiquetées bordées de coteaux verdoyants. Les deux premiers jours, les Fujisaki s'étaient consacrés à la visite de la péninsule, partant du grand sanctuaire shinto d'Ise avant de longer la côte pour admirer les célèbres _Meoto Iwa_, les « rochers mariés » reliés par une corde sacrée et symbolisant les dieux fondateurs du pays, Izanami et Izanagi. De là ils avaient poursuivi jusqu'à la ville de Toba, haut lieu de la culture des huîtres perlières, avant de gagner leur lieu de villégiature, la station balnéaire de Kashikojima, au cœur de la baie d'Ago aux nombreuses îles.

Une semaine de coupure bien méritée pour le jeune garçon avant de se remettre d'arrache-pied à ses répétitions car le concours se rapprochait de plus en plus, la première épreuve ayant lieu le 31 août. Mais pendant ce laps de temps, il refusait catégoriquement de toucher à un piano !

« Grand frère ! Regarde ! »

Ritsu, son jeune frère de six ans, s'était laissé tomber à genoux devant lui et lui présentait un seau en plastique au fond duquel trois petits crabes brunâtres agitaient désespérément les pattes.

« Je les ai attrapés tout seul ! s'écria le petit garçon d'un ton empreint de fierté.

- Vraiment ? Où les as-tu trouvés ?

- Là bas, dans les rochers. Y'en a encore plein ! Tu viens avec moi ? Je vais te montrer ! »

Suguru éteignit son lecteur, le plaça soigneusement dans son sac et suivit son frère qui était reparti en courant, son seau à la main. Pendant une semaine, interdiction formelle de penser à son concours.

_À suivre…_

_

* * *

_Ère Keichô : période s'étendant d'octobre 1596 à juillet 1615.  
Kosode : ancêtre du kimono.  
Yatai : voiture à bras au comptoir de laquelle on mange des ramen.  
Todai : Tokyo Daigaku, Université de Tokyo, généralement considérée comme l'université la plus prestigieuse du Japon.  
Kyodai : Kyoto Daigaku, Université de Kyoto, considérée comme la deuxième plus importante université japonaise.


	5. Chapter 5

**Crédits :** les personnages, à quelques exceptions près, appartiennent à Maki Murakami, nous nous contentons simplement de les emprunter.

Merci à tous ceux et celles qui suivent cette histoire !

* * *

**CHAPITRE V**

Hiroshi était plutôt satisfait de ses vacances à Tokyo et le bilan en était très positif. Son père avait accepté sa participation à Jenova, revoir son frère et ses amis l'avait revigoré et surtout, ils avaient enregistré, Shuichi et lui, une démo de _No Style_. Un large sourire aux lèvres il tapota son MP3 qui diffusait justement ladite démo. Quant aux semaines à venir, elles promettaient d'être lucratives et ça tombait bien car il était parti en repérage des magasins de musique et avait eu un coup de foudre.

Il retrouva sa chambre vide avec une petite nostalgie au cœur : après l'agitation de la semaine écoulée, le calme le dérangeait un peu mais il reprit assez vite ses marques et profita de sa solitude pour se griller une cigarette en toute tranquillité. Son emploi du temps allait être simple : répétition le matin, travail l'après-midi.

Il n'était pas le seul à reprendre ses habitudes. Fujisaki aussi reprenait les siennes et ils se retrouvèrent dans la salle de musique.

« Salut, Fujisaki, tu as passé de bonnes vacances ?

- Bonjour monsieur Nakano. Reposantes. Et vous ?

- Pas très reposantes mais ça fait toujours du bien de rentrer chez soi. »

Le baiser surpris entre son camarade et le jeune homme étrangement vêtu revint en mémoire au jeune garçon. Au début il avait été choqué mais après tout chacun faisait ce qu'il voulait. Quand il revint à la réalité, Hiroshi le regardait comme s'il attendait une réponse.

« Pardon, je réfléchissais, bredouilla-t-il en rosissant.

- Je te demandais quand était ton concours.

- Dans trois semaines mais je suis prêt. Vous jouez de la basse à présent ?

- Oh… Je me suis laissé entraîner par Obata mais juste le temps du Bunkasai, expliqua Nakano en rangeant l'instrument. Il ne prend pas les choses très au sérieux, pour lui ça sert juste à draguer les filles.

- Et ça ne vous intéresse pas de draguer les filles ?

- Si, bien sûr mais pas comme ça, rit Hiroshi. Je… je prends la musique au sérieux. C'est plus qu'une vétille d'ado pour sortir avec une fille. J'ai l'air arrogant, non ?

- Pas du tout. Je pense comme vous.

- Oh. Et as-tu des projets dans le milieu ?

- Je souhaite devenir concertiste, comme l'était ma mère. Et vous ?

- Eh bien… Je caresse le projet de devenir une star de la pop. Avec un ami… Tu te rappelles Shuichi ? Les cheveux roses ? »

Oui. Fujisaki hocha la tête, il s'en rappelait. Il avait bredouillé quelque chose à propos d'une cellule et avait quitté la salle de musique comme une furie.

« Eh bien… Il compose des chansons et ensemble nous faisons les mélodies ; lui au synthé et moi à la guitare. Je pense vraiment que nous avons une chance. »

Suguru ne dit rien. Combien de jeunes gens envisageaient une carrière sans jamais la réaliser ? Il ne remettait pas en question le talent de Nakano mais il fallait vraiment se démarquer du lot et avec un affidé de l'acabit de son ami les chances semblaient réduites.

Il remonta le cylindre, préférant ne rien dire.

« Ce n'est pas tout ça mais je vais te laisser, je voudrais étudier un peu avant de partir au café. Bonne journée ! »

XXXXXXXXXX

Les jours suivants, les deux garçons se croisèrent le matin en salle de musique et quelques après-midi au café Okano.

La dernière semaine de vacances fut toutefois différente. Daisuke Obata et ses acolytes se joignirent à Hiroshi pour des répétitions complètes. Celles-ci se passèrent bien sauf le dernier jour. Les quatre garçons étaient en train de ranger leurs instruments et ils n'entendirent pas la porte coulisser.

« N'empêche, c'est Nakano qui a passé les meilleures vacances. Deux filles à poil sous la fenêtre, c'est cool ! commentait Rei.

- Elles n'étaient pas nues mais en sous-vêtement. Me dis pas que tu n'as jamais vu une fille en soutif et culotte ?

- Dans un magazine, peut-être gloussa Obata. Oh… mais c'est mon petit oiseau ! Et toi, tu as déjà vu des filles à poil autre part que dans des magazines ? »

Suguru avait été trop lent pour faire demi-tour. L'atmosphère joviale se chargea soudain d'électricité.

« Et toi, Obata ? demanda Hiroshi, amusé.

- Daisuke, il les paie », gloussa Genta Chiba.

Cette remarque suffit à détendre l'atmosphère et avant qu'Obata ne dise quoi que ce soit, Hiroshi proposa de sortir boire un coup pour fêter la progression des répétitions. Il fut le dernier à sortir et salua Fujisaki d'un petit clin d'œil complice.

Les jours suivants, Suguru arriva tout simplement plus tard que d'ordinaire, afin de ne croiser personne.

XXXXXXXXXX

« Tu lui as quoi ? s'exclama Suguru.

- Euh… Je lui ai ramené un petit cadeau de mes vacances.

- Et qu'est-ce que c'est, comme cadeau ? »

Son amie Narumi hésita à répondre.

« Un pendentif représentant une moitié de cœur.

- Mais depuis quand tu… tu as le béguin pour lui ?

- Ben il donne des cours d'anglais en tutorat depuis quelques temps et il est super patient, super sympa, super bon en anglais et super mignon ! Tu savais qu'il faisait aussi partie de l'équipe de football ? »

Suguru soupira devant l'envolée lyrique de son amie. L'an dernier, celle-ci s'était enflammée pour un garçon de leur classe mais ça n'avait rien donné et maintenant, il s'agissait de Nakano. Pour un nouveau, il s'était vite fait remarquer. En moins de trois mois il avait rejoint le top 5 des cinq meilleurs élèves de sa classe, envisageait une carrière musicale et surtout il avait quitté Tokyo pour venir étudier à Kyoto. D'habitude, c'était le contraire.

_Bah, chacun a ses secrets_, songea-t-il en avalant la dernière part de son goûter.

« Je suis vraiment amoureuse cette fois !

- Tu sais, il est plus âgé que nous », avança prudemment Fujisaki.

_Et il n'a peut-être pas l'orientation que tu voudrais_, ajouta-t-il mentalement.

« L'âge n'est pas une barrière ! Regarde, toi. Tu as juste seize ans et tu es un pro du piano. Donc j'ai toutes mes chances. »

Le garçon ne voyait pas très bien le lien mais il n'eut pas le temps de demander plus d'explications, son amie enchaîna :

« Et ce concours d'ailleurs ? Tu es prêt ? »

Quelle question. Bien sûr qu'il était prêt.

« C'est après-demain et je suis plutôt serein. Shinichi viendra avec nous.

- Il est tellement sympa lui aussi ! Et quand vous jouez ensemble, c'est magique ! »

Narumi avait raison, lui aussi avait senti cette alchimie entre eux deux. Mais n'était-ce pas dû à leur talent respectif ? Ses réflexions n'allèrent pas plus loin, leur professeur de mathématiques entra dans la classe. Ce matin, contrôle et dans l'immédiat, cela le préoccupait plus que tous les concours de musique du monde.

XXXXXXXXXX

Dire que Suguru était nerveux à quelques minutes de se présenter sur la scène de l'auditorium de l'Académie Kusatsu pour la première épreuve qualificative du concours Machida relevait d'un doux euphémisme ; il en avait des fourmis dans les doigts. Comparé aux concours auxquels il avait déjà pris part, celui-ci était d'un niveau nettement supérieur, comme en attestait la présence de plusieurs pianistes venus de l'étranger, principalement d'Australie et de Chine, parmi les trente-six candidats dont le dossier avait été retenu. La limite d'âge étant de trente-huit ans, il était manifeste qu'un certain nombre avaient déjà roulé leur bosse et emmagasiné beaucoup d'expérience ; à seulement seize ans, Suguru faisait même office de benjamin de la compétition ce qui n'était pas pour alléger la pression, même s'il connaissait sa valeur technique. En cas de sans-faute, la différence se ferait sur la qualité d'interprétation, et s'il y avait un point sur lequel il était susceptible de pécher, c'était celui-ci.

_Ça va aller, je passe chacun des morceaux sans faute et aujourd'hui ça va être la même chose. Y'a pas de raison de s'inquiéter_, se dit-il en réajustant pour la sixième fois le nœud papillon noir à son cou. Il ne pouvait décemment pas se permettre la moindre erreur d'autant que ses parents étaient dans la salle ainsi que Shinichi et Mika Seguchi, la femme de son cousin Tohma chez qui ils résidaient tout le temps du concours, Shinichi étant pour sa part hébergé par des amis.

La porte de la pièce dans laquelle il usait ses nerfs depuis un moment s'ouvrit et une dame aux cheveux gris l'appela. Le cœur battant, Suguru la suivit sur la scène et, une fois devant le piano il s'inclina à l'adresse du public.

« Le candidat numéro quatre est monsieur Suguru Fujisaki de Kyoto, Japon », le présenta son accompagnatrice avant de regagner sa place. Suguru salua à nouveau et s'assit devant l'instrument. Il ajusta la hauteur de son siège et se positionna devant le clavier. La nervosité folle qui l'avait étreint tout au long de son attente s'était envolée sitôt qu'il avait mis les pieds sur la scène et il était à nouveau en terrain connu.

Un profond silence s'était fait dans la salle. Il prit une profonde inspiration posa ses doigts sur les touches et c'est avec une confiance retrouvée qu'il attaqua les premières notes du _Prélude en ré mineur _de Louis Couperin. Il avait quarante minutes pour prouver que, de tous, c'était lui le meilleur.

XXXXXXXXXX

« Hé bien ? Comment s'est passée cette première partie de concours ? questionna Tohma alors que sa femme, ses hôtes et lui étaient à table, partageant le repas du soir dans leur grand appartement de Ginza, l'un des quartiers les plus chics de la capitale.

- Plutôt bien, je dois dire. J'étais un peu nerveux avant d'entrer en scène mais une fois au piano tout a disparu et j'ai pu jouer dans de bonnes conditions. Je ne sais pas ce qu'ont fait les autres mais j'estime m'en être bien sorti et je suis confiant pour la suite des épreuves.

- Suguru a magnifiquement joué, approuva Mika tout en servant ses invités. Mais pour la profane que je suis, je dois dire que tout le monde se valait.

- Oh, les niveaux sont tous très bons mais je peux vous assurer qu'il y a des différences, déclara Haruka Fujisaki. Toutefois je suis confiante aussi. Et je sais combien Suguru a travaillé pour ce concours, il a mis toutes les chances de son côté, dit-elle en couvant son aîné d'un regard plein d'une bienveillante fierté.

- Il n'y a que de cette manière que l'on obtient l'excellence », approuva Tohma, et Mika et monsieur Fujisaki échangèrent un coup d'œil entendu : il y avait parfois de l'excès dans la façon dont les membres de la famille Seguchi percevaient le monde.

Le repas achevé, Suguru se retira dans sa chambre afin de naviguer un peu sur Internet via son ordinateur portable. La deuxième épreuve, consistant en un programme libre de soixante minutes cette fois, avait lieu le surlendemain et il pouvait donc se permettre de veiller un peu ce soir.

C'est avec un étonnement sans bornes que, dans sa boîte à lettres électronique, il trouva un message provenant d'un certain H. Nakano et sobrement intitulé « concours ». Hiroshi Nakano ? Il était pourtant certain de ne jamais lui avoir donné son mail. Intrigué, il s'empressa de l'ouvrir.

_« Salut Fuijsaki,_

_J'espère que cette première journée de concours s'est bien passée et je te souhaite le meilleur pour la suite._

_Nakano_

_PS : j'ai demandé ton mail à ton amie Okuda mais compte sur moi, je ne le donnerai pas à Obata. ^^ »_

Suguru relut plusieurs fois le message, assez inexplicablement touché, y répondit en quelques lignes puis passa à ses autres mails.

XXXXXXXXXX

Comme il l'avait escompté, Suguru fut convoqué à la deuxième épreuve qualificative, en compagnie de treize autres candidats, une moitié seulement ayant été retenue et, à l'issue des deux jours d'audition, ne resteraient que sept pianistes pour l'épreuve finale, le concerto. Inutile de dire que la pression était montée d'un cran pour tout le monde, et si Suguru était parvenu à suffisamment se détendre la veille, ayant répété le matin et passé l'après-midi en compagnie de Shinichi, il était à nouveau extrêmement nerveux. À ce qu'en avait dit sa mère, et ce qu'avait confirmé son ami violoniste, un jeune Coréen en particulier apparaissait comme un concurrent redoutable, très véloce et impeccable sur le plan technique. Il allait falloir assurer soixante minutes en évitant les nombreux écueils de chacun des morceaux présentés.

Là encore, comme deux jours auparavant, le garçon sentit son trac le quitter une fois passé sur scène et il délivra une prestation toute en fluidité, parfaitement maîtrisée d'un bout à l'autre, et des applaudissements nourris saluèrent sa performance. Ne restait plus à présent qu'à attendre le verdict du jury, à l'issue de la deuxième journée d'audition, mais il avait très bon espoir.

Le soir venu, il trouva à nouveau un message d'Hiroshi dans sa boîte mail.

_« Salut Fujisaki,_

_je suppose que tu as fait un sans-faute ? J'ai confiance en ton talent et je suis certain que tu vas être retenu pour la dernière épreuve. Épreuve que tu vas remporter haut la main !_

_Nakano. »_

Suguru sourit. Il n'y avait pas la moindre ironie dans ces quelques lignes, son aîné l'avait toujours pris au sérieux et savait ce que ce concours représentait pour lui. Il tapa rapidement une réponse et s'empressa de consulter ses autres messages. Il comptait lire un peu avant de dormir, histoire de se changer les idées.

XXXXXXXXXX

« Alors, alors ? Comment ça s'est passé, ta répétition avec l'orchestre ?

- Bien. C'était moins impressionnant que ce que je le l'aurais cru. Bon, il faut dire aussi que grâce à Shinichi j'avais eu l'occasion de jouer une fois ce concerto avec son orchestre, à l'université Sowai d'Osaka. Du coup j'étais plutôt à l'aise. C'est demain que tout va se décider.

- Je croiserai les doigts pour toi, alors ! déclara Narumi en joignant le geste à la parole comme si son camarade était en mesure de la voir à l'autre bout du fil. Tu m'appelleras pour me donner le résultat, hein ?

- Oui, bien sûr. Au fait, Narumi…

- Oui ?

- Est-ce que tu as offert le pendentif à Nakano ? »

Suguru aurait été bien en peine d'expliquer pour quelle raison il pensait soudain à cela, étant données les circonstances, mais le fait est que l'idée venait de lui traverser l'esprit. Son amie soupira.

« Non, pas encore. Au dernier cours il m'a demandé ton mail puis on s'est mis à parler de musique et j'ai pas réussi à aborder le sujet avec lui. Je tenterai ma chance la semaine prochaine, à la fin du cours d'anglais. Il faut que je me dépêche, beau comme il est quelqu'un va finir par me le piquer ! »

Ils discutèrent encore quelques instants puis Suguru avisa qu'un nouveau message venait d'arriver dans sa boîte à lettres. Avec un petit élan de joie, il vit qu'il provenait d'Hiroshi.

_« Bonne chance pour demain. »_ Juste quatre mots qui firent battre son cœur un peu plus vite. Pourquoi ?

Le lycéen s'approcha de la fenêtre de sa chambre et laissa son regard errer au-dessus de la ville festonnée de lumière dont le coruscant manteau s'étendait à perte de vue.

XXXXXXXXXX

Le concours s'était achevé avec le passage de Satsuki Nakajima, une jeune femme d'une trentaine d'années, et le jury s'était retiré pour délibérer. Dans la petite pièce attenante à la scène, les sept candidats attendaient l'annonce du résultat, presque aussi nerveux qu'ils l'avaient été avant de se produire et peu désireux de discuter. Après ce qui parut à Suguru une éternité, on les appela sur scène et madame Ayako Sato, la présidente du jury et émérite concertiste, se tourna vers le public et donna le résultat après les annonces et remerciements de circonstances.

« La troisième place est attribuée à monsieur Jinwoo Park, de Cheonan, République de Corée. Félicitations », dit-elle en serrant la main d'un jeune homme à lunettes qui s'inclina à plusieurs reprises, l'air satisfait.

« La deuxième place est attribué à mademoiselle Maria Gillespie de Fremantle, Australie. »

Celle-ci, une petite femme rousse et bouclée, s'avança avec un grand sourire. Elle salua madame Sato avec effusions puis alla rejoindre le candidat Coréen qui attendait, à la droite de la présidente, et le félicita.

Le cœur de Suguru cognait à grands coups. La confiance qu'il avait en son talent ne l'avait jamais trahie mais pour cette fois, était-ce suffisant ?

« Le lauréat du dix-huitième concours international de piano Machida est monsieur Suguru Fujisaki de Kyoto, Japon ! »

Fierté. Immense bonheur. Soulagement aussi. Il avait réussi.

_À suivre…_


	6. Chapter 6

**Crédits :** les personnages, à quelques exceptions près, appartiennent à Maki Murakami, nous nous contentons simplement de les emprunter.

Merci à tous ceux et celles qui suivent cette histoire !

* * *

**CHAPITRE VI**

Être dans le top 5 ne lui déplaisait pas en fin de compte ; oh, Hiroshi n'aimait pas la compétition plus que ce qu'il n'était nécessaire, mais depuis qu'il était à Kyoto, il n'avait pas vraiment de défis à relever et là, il en avait trouvé un.

Se familiariser avec la basse en avait été un aussi au début mais qui ne l'empêchait pas d'aborder sereinement le Bunkasai. Obata, lui, voyait les choses en grand. Il parlait de costume. Plus qu'en parler, il en avait _prévu_. Comme si l'habit faisait le moine. Certes, il y avait des personnages mythiques comme Ziggy Stardust ou Angus Young, le collégien débonnaire, mais chez eux la musique suivait.

Sans chercher trop loin, il y avait Fujisaki. Sobre et néanmoins talentueux. N'avait-il pas remporté le prestigieux concours Machida ? Et ne l'avait-il pas remporté à seulement seize ans ?

Ce gamin était vraiment étrange. Hiroshi avait rapidement réalisé quelle était la faune de son lycée : quatre-vingt quinze pour cent d'enfants de l'élite du pays, imbus de leur personne pour la plupart, une poignée s'en détachant heureusement. Fujisaki faisait partie de ces électrons libres et l'intriguait. Il était incontestablement enfantin mais derrière un piano, il était transcendé, voire adulte. Il irait loin, nul doute là-dessus.

« Dis, Nakano, tu rêves ? »

Le garçon se tourna lentement vers la jeune fille qui l'interpellait.

« Oui, je rêvais à toi, Megumi-san, répondit-il d'un ton enjôleur. Je t'aurais bien déclaré ma flamme mais un client s'est installé.

- Eh, Nakano ! La terrasse c'est pas par là ! » s'exclama la jeune fille en voyant le garçon partir directement en cuisine. Elle-même sollicitée, elle ne s'en soucia plus.

« Et voilà un sorbet citron, une part généreuse de notre délicieux brownie et son supplément chantilly « grand gourmand », déclama Hiroshi en déposant l'assiette devant Fujisaki.

- Oh ! Bonjour ! Je ne mangerai jamais tout ça !

- Une intuition me dit le contraire. Surtout que c'est offert par la maison, compléta le jeune homme avec un sourire charmeur. Félicitations pour le concours, j'espère que ça ne t'a pas trop gêné que je demande ton e-mail ?

- Non, non bien sûr, répondit Suguru, un peu troublé tout de même.

- Je ne peux pas trop discuter là, mais je termine mon service d'ici une demi-heure. Si ça ne te dérange pas de m'attendre ?

- Avec plaisir. À tout à l'heure et merci pour tout ça. »

Un clin d'œil plus tard, Hiroshi repartait vers d'autres clients qui venaient d'arriver à une table voisine. Ils se retrouvèrent trente minutes après et sans s'en rendre compte, passèrent un long moment à discuter du concours.

« Je vais regretter de ne pas être venu ! se plaignit Hiroshi. Je n'ai entendu que des extraits de ce que tu jouais, je pourrai un jour en entendre l'intégralité ?

- Bien sûr ! Je vais toutefois rentrer à présent, il fait nuit.

- Je te raccompagne ? »

Un peu surpris, Suguru accepta néanmoins l'invitation.

XXXXXXXXXX

Ce n'est que lorsqu'il se laissa tomber sur son lit qu'Hiroshi respira enfin.

« Ce festival m'épuise, soupira son voisin Michiru. Merci pour la clope, ça m'a fait du bien. Votre classe a terminé son projet ? »

Depuis deux semaines, tout Rakuhoru était en effervescence afin de préparer le festival de la Culture et chaque élève s'investissait à fond pour valoriser le lycée. Evidemment, il y aurait un concours pour déterminer quelle activité était la plus réussie. Ultra-motivé, chaque club avait travaillé d'arrache-pied.

« Et vous êtes prêts avec Jenova ? poursuivit-il.

- Oui, nous avons fini. En même temps c'est demain donc il vaut mieux.

- N'empêche c'est cool, vous passez à la meilleure heure.

- Bah tu connais Obata. Excité et fier. »

Après encore quelques échanges, les deux internes se rendirent à la cantine pour le repas du soir.

XXXXXXXXXX

En ce jour de fête, Rakuhoru, ordinairement froid et austère, éblouissait. Ses couloirs avaient revêtu des atours de fêtes : pancartes colorées, slogans flashy, dessins psychédéliques, animaux fabuleux et chaque élève arborait les couleurs de sa classe.

« Quel petit con ! Je vais lui péter la gueule !

- Du calme Daisuke ! Il ne l'a pas fait volontairement !

- Putain ! Lâche-moi Chiba. Quel merdeux, ce puceau ! »

_On est loin des surnoms affectueux_, songea Hiroshi en regardant son camarade que rongeait une véritable fureur. _Mais au moins je vais l'entendre jouer._

Hors de lui, Obata arracha une feuille collée sur la porte d'une classe, la roula en boule et la jeta par terre. Cette petite feuille jaune avait été épinglée à la porte de chaque classe, chaque club, et avait été rajoutée au dernier moment dans le programme de la journée et le journal de l'école. On pouvait y lire un changement dans la programmation. À 15 heures, l'estrade A – la principale – accueillait non plus Jenova mais « _Suguru Fujisaki, lauréat du prestigieux concours Machida_ ». De plus, l'information selon laquelle le proviseur en personne avait sollicité le jeune pianiste s'était répandue rapidement dans toute l'école.

Jenova était ainsi relégué en fin d'après-midi, sur l'estrade C, moins bien située.

Plutôt que passer une matinée lugubre avec Obata & Co, Hiroshi resta donc avec deux filles de sa classe, Ayumi et Hana. Au moins, elles ne vociféraient pas tout un chapelet d'injures et étaient souriantes. De toute façon, il devait retrouver Michiru et l'équipe de foot pour leur propre démonstration. Il ne les remarqua pas mais sur son chemin vers les vestiaires, il croisa Narumi et Suguru.

« C'est qui ces deux dindes ? grinça la jeune fille entre ses dents à l'adresse du trio. Elles ne sont même pas belles, hein Suguru ?

- Elles sont dans sa classe, répondit-il.

- Tu crois qu'il préfère les filles à grosse poitrine ? Je devrais peut-être mettre un Wonderbra, non ?

- Je crois que tu devrais lui parler une bonne fois pour toutes, au moins tu serais fixée. Et puis dépêchons-nous, ton spectacle va commencer. »

Avec six autres élèves de sa classe, Narumi présentait une chorégraphie sur _Lost Complex_ des Nittle Grasper. En plus de la chorégraphie, les sept filles avaient confectionné elles-mêmes leur costume.

L'après-midi passa à une vitesse incroyable et quand Hiroshi arriva devant l'estrade où se déroulaient tous les spectacles, il était 15h10. Suguru avait déjà commencé, pourtant il fut aussitôt transporté par son interprétation aérienne. Son succès à Tokyo n'avait vraiment pas été usurpé. Cet adolescent d'apparence froide et juvénile dégageait une aura vraiment incroyable derrière un piano.

« Tu es là, traître ? le dérangea Obata.

- Il est fabuleux, reconnais-le.

- C'est les puceaux qui t'excitent en fin de compte ? C'est peut-être pour ça que tu n'as pas de copine. »

Hiroshi serra les poings.

« Je n'oserais pas te voler ton « petit sucre d'orge ». J'aurais trop peur des représailles, finit-il par dire.

- Viens, on doit encore voir un truc ou deux.

- Je viendrai quand ce sera fini. »

Un silence pesant tomba entre eux.

« À tout à l'heure », lâcha Obata en s'éloignant.

Hiroshi soupira. Après cela, il allait très certainement devoir se passer de guitare jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse s'en payer une. À moins que… Il n'aimait pas ça mais peut-être pourrait-il emprunter l'argent nécessaire à Sobi et échelonner ses remboursements ?

XXXXXXXXXX

Son petit récital achevé, Suguru salua solennellement son auditoire et descendit de scène où ses amis Nobu, Shinzo, Rié et Narumi lui réservèrent un mini-triomphe. Le lycéen avait été très flatté quand le proviseur l'avait appelé dans son bureau pour le féliciter et lui proposer de se produire à la meilleure heure lors du Bunkasai, un événement d'importance pour l'établissement. Le jeune garçon avait bien eu l'intention d'y jouer, il en avait l'habitude depuis le collège, mais le fait qu'il soit lauréat changeait manifestement beaucoup de choses. Bénéficier de la meilleure vitrine possible n'était pas pour lui déplaire, même si pour cela c'était le groupe dans lequel jouait Nakano qui avait été déplacé. Au contraire, il tenait là une revanche éclatante sur Obata, de quoi donc doublement se réjouir.

« C'était fantastique, Fujisaki. Tu es vraiment un excellent interprète. »

Hiroshi, justement, venait de se mêler au cercle des lycéens qui le félicitaient et il le regarda avec un grand sourire.

« Merci beaucoup, monsieur Nakano. Je suis content que vous ayez apprécié, même si je dois vous avouer que je n'ai pas sélectionné les morceaux les plus difficiles de mon programme. Heu… Je suis désolé d'avoir pris votre place, du coup.

- Ne le sois pas ! Comme je te l'ai dit, je ne suis qu'un remplaçant, c'est surtout Obata qui est déçu, minimisa-t-il.

- Soyez assuré que si je passe vous voir jouer, ce ne sera pas pour le voir lui.

- Oh ? Dans ce cas, j'aurai ton entière attention ? C'est trop d'honneur, plaisanta Hiroshi, sans prêter attention au fait que les joues de son camarade s'étaient subitement colorées.

- Moi je ne vais regarder que vous, sempai ! intervint Narumi avec élan. Je suis certaine que vous jouez divinement vous aussi !

- Hum… avec la meilleure volonté du monde, il me paraît difficile de me comparer à Fujisaki, répondit le jeune homme avec bonne humeur. Il faut que j'y aille maintenant, on doit tout installer et régler encore quelques détails. Et il faut qu'on se change aussi.

- Ooh ! Vous allez jouer en costume ? »

_Et quel costume…_ songea Hiroshi qui, pour sa part, aurait préféré jouer en jean et chemise comme il en avait l'habitude quand il se produisait avec Shuichi. Les déguisements et les tenues excentriques, il les laissait volontiers à ce dernier !

« Oui, mais vous verrez tout à l'heure par vous-mêmes. J'y vais sinon Obata va m'étrangler. À plus tard ! »

Le jeune homme se hâta de rejoindre les trois autres membres du groupe qui mettaient la main aux ultimes réglages avant de se changer, dans un petit local adjacent à la scène et masqué par un rideau.

« Ça y est, ta crevette adorée a terminé son show ? l'accueillit Obata avec ironie. Heureusement qu'on ne t'a pas attendu pour commencer à bosser. »

Hiroshi ne répondit rien, désireux de calmer le jeu avant la représentation. Deux jours. Deux jours à jouer avec Jenova puis il rendrait son instrument à Kokeru et irait trouver Sobi pour lui emprunter de l'argent. Il ne servait à rien de continuer à collaborer avec le groupe vu l'ambiance de plus en plus délétère qui y régnait et, de toute façon, son remplacement ne devait pas excéder le Festival de la Culture. Demain soir, tout serait fini.

« Allez, on s'y met », les pressa Rei Yamamoto, tuant dans l'œuf les germes d'une dispute potentielle. Les quatre garçons vérifièrent leur programme une dernière fois puis se changèrent. Hiroshi lança un dernier coup d'œil à son reflet dans le petit miroir appuyé au mur, sur une table. Pas qu'il était ridicule mais… cela faisait un peu trop otaku à son goût.

« Et maintenant, ceux que vous attendez tous ! annonça au micro l'un des camarades de classe des garçons. Je vous demande d'applaudir comme il se doit les Jenova ! »

Des sifflements, des cris et des applaudissements saluèrent l'arrivée sur scène des membres du groupe, vêtus de tee-shirts moulants bleu marine, de pantalons de treillis gris – à défaut de bleu – et de rangers. Ne manquaient que des épaulettes et des genouillères pour compléter ce qui était censé figurer un uniforme de l'unité d'élite du SOLDAT de la Shinra ; mitaines et ceinturon venaient cependant remédier à cette absence.

« Sacré Obata ! s'exclama l'un des amis des musiciens à son voisin. C'est un fan ultime de Final Fantasy VII depuis toujours ! »

« Nakano-sempai est plutôt craquant dans ce costume, minauda pour sa part Narumi. Vous croyez que si je lui demande un cours privé d'anglais habillé comme ça il acceptera ?

- Essaie et tu verras bien », répondit Suguru, les yeux levés au ciel ; décidément, son amie avait des idées très étranges… Il fallait pourtant reconnaître que le jeune homme portait bien son pseudo-uniforme d'il ne savait trop quoi – un personnage de jeu vidéo, apparemment – et cette constatation, assez inexplicablement, lui causait un léger trouble. Trouble qui perdura tout au long du concert et qui ne fit que s'intensifier, le jeune garçon se trouvant incapable de détacher le regard de son aîné qui, d'un point de vue purement musical, ne ménageait pas ses efforts et se donnait tout entier à son jeu, tantôt concentré, tantôt plus relâché, mais dont le visage reflétait toujours le plaisir de jouer.

Quelle qu'ait pu être la valeur technique des compositions de Jenova, une ovation enthousiaste salua la fin du dernier morceau et les garçons bondirent de la scène avec des cris victorieux, aussitôt encerclés par leurs camarades.

« Je vais les féliciter aussi ! s'écria Narumi en s'élançant à la suite de son amie Rié. Vous venez, les garçons ? »

Shinzo, Nobu et Suguru se frayèrent à leur tour un chemin parmi les lycéens toujours amassés devant la scène. Voyant venir vers lui son jeune camarade – ne l'avait-il pas cherché du regard ? – Hiroshi lui adressa un signe.

« Hé ! Fujisaki ! »

« Alors, comment as-tu trouvé notre prestation ? On est mûrs pour décrocher un contrat, à ton avis ? » plaisanta-t-il. Avant que Suguru puisse répondre quoi que ce soit, Daisuke Obata vint se placer devant lui, et si habituellement son expression était moqueuse ou ironique, cette fois elle était clairement agressive.

« Qu'est-ce que tu viens te ramener, toi ? Tu te prends pour qui ? Retourne faire le beau derrière ton piano ! » siffla-t-il en envoyant une chiquenaude au nœud papillon noir que portait le jeune garçon, qui avait lui aussi joué en costume et ne s'était pas changé. Les yeux de Suguru flambèrent de fureur mais il se reprit aussitôt et, d'une voix qui ne tremblait pas, il rétorqua :

« Mon jugement technique vous fait donc si peur que ça ? »

L'espace d'un instant, Hiroshi et les autres témoins de l'échangent crurent que le batteur allait se jeter sur le pianiste mais il se contenta de le pousser en arrière d'un geste empli de mépris.

« Casse-toi de là, j'ai autre chose à faire de mon temps que discuter avec un petit puceau ! »

Il lui tourna le dos et s'en alla rejoindre quelques amis. Furieux mais soulagé, Hiroshi tenta de s'excuser au nom du groupe mais Suguru l'interrompit.

« Ne vous fatiguez pas, monsieur Nakano. Eh bien je vous laisse, puisque ma présence ici n'est pas la bienvenue. Au revoir. »

Quelque peu mortifié, Hiroshi le regarda s'éloigner. Qu'Obata ait mal pris la décision du proviseur était une chose, mais qu'il s'en prenne directement à Suguru en était une autre. Avec lassitude, il se répéta qu'il ne lui restait plus qu'un jour à passer en compagnie des membres de Jenova ; d'une manière ou d'une autre, il y survivrait.

XXXXXXXXXX

« C'est très réussi ; Rakuhoru est un établissement qui sait faire les choses en grand. »

Hiroshi soupira en son for intérieur au commentaire de son père. La deuxième journée du festival étant ouverte au public, ses parents en avaient profité pour venir le voir à Kyoto le temps d'une journée. Il y avait beaucoup de monde ce jour-là, d'autant qu'il faisait très beau.

_Vous aussi vous avez fait les choses en grand_, songea-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil au montsuki et au hakama que portait son père, sous le traditionnel haori noir. Sa mère, elle, était très élégante dans un kimono bleu et blanc brodé d'argent mais, il fallait bien le reconnaître, leurs tenues convenaient plus à une soirée formelle qu'une après-midi de Bunkasai.

« Tout ceci est très pittoresque, ça me rappelle mes années de lycée, ajouta le juge Nakano. Qu'y a-t-il d'intéressant à voir maintenant ?

- Il est presque quinze heures. Un de mes amis doit donner un petit récital de piano. Ce n'est pas un simple amateur, vous savez. Il vient tout juste d'être lauréat d'un concours international, expliqua Hiroshi avec un curieux sentiment de fierté. Il est très doué.

- Hé bien, allons donc l'écouter. »

La cour principale et les couloirs de Rakuhoru étaient noirs de visiteurs qui se pressaient autour des stands, principalement de boissons et de nourriture. Les Nakano se dirigèrent vers le gymnase dans lequel était installée la scène A. La plupart des chaises placées par rangées devant l'estrade étaient occupées, même si la moyenne d'âge de l'auditoire avait nettement augmenté depuis la veille. Hiroshi fouilla la salle du regard et repéra Narumi qui discutait avec une petite femme brune revêtue d'un kimono rouge panaché de blanc. Un petit garçon aux cheveux noirs était assis auprès d'elle, et quelque chose dans ses grands yeux marron et son visage rond lui rappela Fujisaki. Abandonnant provisoirement ses parents, il se dirigea vers son élève.

« Bonjour, Okuda-chan.

- Oh, bonjour Nakano-sempai ! Je vous présente madame Fujisaki, la maman de Suguru, et son petit frère Ritsu. Nakano-sempai me donne des cours de soutien d'anglais.

- Enchantée de vous connaître, monsieur Nakano. Vous êtes musicien aussi, il me semble ? Suguru m'a parlé de vous.

- Oh, nous ne jouons pas vraiment dans le même registre. Je suis guitariste, mais pour le festival je remplace un bassiste. Nous nous produisons à dix-sept heures.

- On pourra aller les voir aussi, maman ? réclama le petit Ritsu.

- Pourquoi pas ? Mais pour l'instant c'est ton frère que l'on regarde. Au plaisir, monsieur Nakano. »

Ce dernier retourna auprès de ses parents tandis que Suguru, sous les applaudissements de la salle, faisait son entrée sur la scène.

Tout au long du récital, et comme la première fois, Hiroshi se laissa emporter par la virtuosité de son jeune camarade et même si, comme l'avait dit celui-ci, ce n'étaient pas les morceaux les plus difficiles de son répertoire qu'il présentait, ils n'en demeuraient pas moins magistralement exécutés. Comme la veille, des applaudissements nourris saluèrent sa prestation et, cette fois, le proviseur de Rakuhoru, qui avait assisté à la représentation en compagnie de quelques autres dirigeants du lycée, fit un petit discours laudatif par le biais duquel il enchaîna sur la qualité de l'enseignement dispensé dans son établissement.

« Tu vois, Hiroshi, tu n'aurais jamais dû abandonner l'étude du violon au profit de la guitare. Ce garçon a déjà du prestige grâce à sa musique, mais quelle reconnaissance penses-tu sincèrement obtenir en jouant dans un de ces groupes de bas étage ? » disserta le juge Nakano. Son fils s'abstint de répondre mais il avait la très nette certitude que son père n'allait que modérément apprécier sa propre performance. En effet, le regard désapprobateur du juge sur sa personne à l'issue du concert de Jenova en disait plus long que bien des paroles.

« À présent que le Bunkasai est passé, j'espère te voir abandonner définitivement ces enfantillages, Hiroshi. »

Le jeune homme hocha distraitement la tête, réconforté soudain par le sourire de Suguru qui, de loin, venait de lui adresser un petit salut.

_À suivre…_

_

* * *

_Ziggy Stardust : personnage fictif conçu et interprété par David Bowie au début des années 70.  
Angus Young : guitariste solo d'AC/DC dont la tenue de scène est celle d'un collégien.  
Shinra : la Shinra (Shinra Electric Power Company) est une société surpuissante qui, dans l'univers de Final Fantasy VII, dirige de manière politique et militaire le monde de Gaia. Son unité d'élite la plus connue est le SOLDAT à laquelle appartient Cloud (en français Clad) Strife, le personnage principal du jeu.  
Montsuki : kimono traditionnel, d'homme ou de femme, orné d'armoiries.  
Hakama : pantalon-jupe large, porté sous le kimono.  
Haori : veste portée sur le kimono.


	7. Chapter 7

**Crédits :** les personnages, à quelques exceptions près, appartiennent à Maki Murakami, nous nous contentons simplement de les emprunter.

Merci à tous ceux et celles qui suivent cette histoire !

* * *

**CHAPITRE VII**

Hiroshi avait eu beau retourner la situation dans tous les sens, quoi qu'il puisse dire, Obata le prendrait mal. Oh, il se moquait de l'avis de ce dernier mais il lui fallait éviter les ennuis à tout prix.

« Tiens, voilà la guitare de ton pote, merci de me l'avoir prêtée.

- Pourquoi tu n'en veux plus ? Le puceau t'en a payée une avec l'argent de son prix ?

- Bien sûr, rit Nakano. Il m'entretient jusqu'à ce qu'il n'ait plus un yen. Après… ma foi, je trouverai une riche héritière. Ayumi a un profil intéressant. »

Visiblement, son camarade n'était pas réceptif à son humour.

« Plus sérieusement, je peux m'en payer une et maintenant que Kokeru peut rejoindre Jenova, autant lui rendre son instrument, se sentit-il obligé de compléter afin de ne pas froisser Obata.

- On se fâche à cause du nabot ?

- On ne se fâche pas.

- Et pourquoi tu es venu étudier à Kyoto ? Tu as été radié des établissements de Tokyo ?

- Mes parents voulaient la paix. C'était Kyoto ou les États-Unis, j'ai choisi Kyoto. Merci en tout cas pour la guitare, ça comptait vraiment pour moi. »

Les deux garçons discutèrent encore un peu puis Obata rentra chez lui. Il demeurait tout de même intrigué par les raisons de la venue de Nakano dans l'ancienne capitale. Peut-être disait-il la vérité mais tout ceci paraissait louche. Et quelle idée de ne pas avoir choisi les États-Unis ! Tout adolescent sensé aurait fait ce choix.

Hiroshi, lui, prit la direction de la salle où il exerçait son tutorat d'Anglais. Narumi y était déjà installée.

« Encore là ! Je vais finir par croire que je suis un piètre tuteur !

- Oh non, Nakano-sempai ! Vous êtes fantastique.

- Je serais fantastique si tu n'avais plus besoin de venir. Je serais fier que tu réussisses ton prochain test. Ça me ferait vraiment très plaisir.

- Et si je le réussis, vous m'inviterez à boire un thé ? »

Quelque peu étonné par cette proposition, le garçon accepta néanmoins. Peut-être serait-ce ainsi l'occasion d'en apprendre un peu plus sur Fujisaki ?

XXXXXXXXXX

Quatre jours plus tard, un mot était glissé dans son casier. Hiroshi ouvrit l'enveloppe. Il y avait la photocopie d'un test d'anglais au nom de Narumi Okuda et un petit mot sur du papier… parfumé.

_« RDV mercredi à 18 heures après votre entraînement de foot.  
Je vous attendrai à la sortie des vestiaires._

_Narumi_ »

_Aïe, je ne m'y attendais pas_, songea-t-il en repliant la photocopie du test. En même temps, la note était excellente. Comme quoi, quand elle voulait se donner du mal…

Le mercredi en question, alors qu'il regagnait le gymnase, il aperçut la jeune fille qui venait vers lui en agitant énergiquement la main à son attention.

« Bonjour Nakano-sempai ! C'est toujours d'accord pour ce soir ?

- Bien sûr, répondit Hiroshi, un peu gêné. Laisse-moi me doucher et j'arrive.

- Je ne bouge pas ! »

Dans les vestiaires, Michiru entreprit aussitôt de le chambrer, comme quoi il risquait un détournement de mineure.

« Non, elle me trouve juste sympa.

- Elle a des petits coeurs dans les yeux, cette fille. Tu ne remarques pas qu'elle est là à pratiquement tous les entraînements ?

- Ah ouais ?

- Ouais. Tu as une touche. »

Narumi avait bien patienté trente minutes quand le lycéen ressortit des vestiaires. Il se laissa conduire dans un café branché.

« Vous aimez la DDR ?

- Pas trop, je ne suis pas très doué.

- Ah, ce n'est pas grave moi non plus. On commande ? »

À bien y réfléchir, son coturne avait peut-être raison. L'adolescente semblait nerveuse et fuyait son regard.

« À toi, trinqua-t-il en levant son verre. Félicitations pour ton excellente note.

- C'est grâce à vous. Je n'y serais jamais arrivée, sinon.

- Tu étais toute seule devant ton test. »

Il ne le remarqua pas mais Narumi manipulait un petit paquet sous la table. Elle l'avait depuis des semaines mais si elle ne le donnait pas aujourd'hui, elle ne le donnerait jamais. Quand elle l'avait vu, pendant ses vacances, elle avait tout de suite pensé à son jeune tuteur. Ce qu'elle aimait le plus chez lui, c'était sa gentillesse. Elle n'en était pas à ses débuts de tutorat et certains de ses aînés avaient perdu patience avec elle ou la prenaient de haut. C'était le défaut du système : bien qu'il s'agisse des meilleurs élèves, ceux-ci n'avaient pas forcément la patience requise.

« Suguru a le même problème, expliqua-t-elle. Son tuteur de mathématiques est désespéré et désespérant.

- Oh, il ne s'en sort pas en maths ?

- Non. Ça et le sport sont ses bêtes noires. Mais assez parlé de lui. Je… Je voulais vous remercier d'être si patient avec moi. Je… Je vous ai ramené un petit cadeau.

- Un cadeau ? Il ne fallait pas Okuda-chan !

- Si ! Vous êtes vraiment formidable. »

Elle déposa le petit paquet doré devant elle et le poussa vers le jeune homme qui, lui, était de plus en plus gêné. Il prit son temps pour l'ouvrir.

« J'ai le même, se hâta-t-elle de dire en montrant le petit croissant en argent qui pendait à son cou.

- Je… C'est vraiment très joli, merci mais… je ne peux pas l'accepter. C'est assez… intime comme cadeau.

- Vous avez une petite amie, c'est ça ?

- Non, non mais… »

Michiru avait vu juste. Il avait une sacrée touche. Ses années de pratique avec Shuichi lui furent soudain d'un grand secours et il expliqua avec douceur pourquoi il acceptait le cadeau mais ne le porterait pas. Peu après il raccompagna la jeune fille chez elle et retourna à l'internat où son camarade de chambre n'en finit pas de le vanner.

XXXXXXXXXX

Sobi était vraiment un personnage. Imprévisible, il était aussi insaisissable qu'une anguille et s'il péchait, ce n'était certainement pas par excès de modestie ; comme il le disait avec affectation, il n'avait rien d'un pouacre. Au contraire, il exacerbait chaque trait de son caractère et aimait se faire remarquer par son outrance ; le croiser une fois suffisait pour qu'on se rappelle de lui. Aussi, quand Suguru l'aperçut, installé à la terrasse d'un café en face de leur lycée, il le reconnut sans mal. Il décrocha un instant du monologue de son amie Narumi pour le détailler. Cette fois, il portait un kimono carmin sur lequel des grues dorées volaient. Il fumait aussi un kiseru. Sa présence n'était pas fortuite. Attendait-il Hiroshi ? Il eut la réponse assez rapidement quand le garçon sus-nommé les dépassa sans les voir, arrachant un petit cri à Narumi. Sobi régla sa consommation, se leva et se dirigea vers Hiroshi. Point de baiser fougueux cette fois mais un petit geste tendre et intime, dans les cheveux, et les deux garçons s'en allèrent.

« Suivons-les ! décréta Narumi.

- Tu es folle ! Pourquoi ?

- Parce que… parce que je suis curieuse ! Et si tu ne viens pas, j'y vais seule ! »

Suguru songea que suivre les deux garçons ne l'intéressait pas mais… Narumi risquait d'avoir des problèmes si elle se faisait remarquer. Il justifia donc cette « enquête » sous couvert de cette excuse fallacieuse. Force était de constater que ce grand garçon brun atypique l'intriguait, de même que la relation qu'il entretenait avec son camarade.

Ils les suivirent jusque dans un petit café ; visiblement l'inconnu connaissait la ville.

Les deux « enquêteurs » s'installèrent à quelques tables des deux garçons. Quelle ne fut pas leur surprise lorsque, une fois qu'ils eurent leur boisson (un thé pour Sobi, une bière pour Hiroshi), l'élégant jeune homme tendit une liasse de billets au lycéen.

« C'est quoi cet argent ? s'offusqua Narumi.

- Aucune idée.

- Du liquide en plus. Tu penses qu'il vend de la drogue ?

- Non, sinon il donnerait quelque chose en échange. »

Tous les deux suivirent du regard Hiroshi qui, apparemment, se rendait aux toilettes.

« Vous pensez passer inaperçus ? »

Suguru et Narumi sursautèrent. Devant eux se tenait le jeune homme en kimono, qu'ils n'avaient pas vu arriver.

« Franchement, votre filature n'est vraiment pas discrète, continua Sobi en se plantant devant leur table. Que nous voulez-vous ?

- Pourquoi avez-vous donné de l'argent à Nakano-sempai ? demanda Narumi.

- Voilà qui est direct, rit le jeune homme. Il me rend des services… en nature, ronronna-t-il. D'ailleurs, lequel de vous deux en pince pour lui ? » questionna-t-il en le scrutant attentivement. Devant l'absence de réponse, Sobi esquissa un sourire énigmatique et émit un rire clair avant de retourner à sa table. D'un signe de la tête il indiqua les deux adolescents à Hiroshi qui l'avait rejoint. Ces derniers crurent bon de se dissimuler derrière les menus mais c'était évidemment trop tard.

« Ah, ça me manque le lycée et ses intrigues, soupira Sobi, blasé.

- Parce que tu as laissé tomber les intrigues ?

- Bien sûr que non ! Tu me connais. J'adore ourdir des plans machiavéliques et manipuler mon entourage. C'est tellement amusant, ça me divertit.

- Ça me manque d'être à Tokyo rien que pour ça.

- Oh mais ne t'inquiète pas, je sème mes graines ici aussi. Tiens-moi au courant quand tu ne seras plus célibataire. J'ai faim à présent. Je connais un très bon restaurant coréen pas loin. Allons-y. Salue donc tes camarades avant. »

Avec surprise, Hiroshi identifia Fujisaki et Narumi, assis à une table voisine, manifestement absorbés par l'étude de la carte des consommations. Comment Sobi savait-il qu'il les connaissait, d'ailleurs ? Ne voyant là qu'un simple hasard, il alla les saluer avant de s'éloigner en compagnie de son ami.

XXXXXXXXXX

Le passage au mois d'octobre avait coïncidé avec une nette baisse de la température mais Suguru demeurait fidèle aux sorbets au citron de l'Okano. Depuis le Bunkasai, il se rendait un peu moins fréquemment en salle de musique mais c'est pourtant là qu'Hiroshi le trouva un samedi matin, jouant distraitement un mélancolique extrait des _Miroirs_, de Ravel, mais il paraissait plongé dans ses pensées à en juger par son interprétation rien moins qu'inspirée.

« Salut, Fujisaki.

- Oh, bonjour, monsieur Nakano ! Je ne vous avais pas entendu entrer.

- Tu m'as l'air bien pensif. Un autre concours à préparer ? »

Suguru secoua la tête d'un air désabusé.

« Ça n'a rien à voir. Ce sont mes résultats en maths… Jusqu'à l'année dernière je m'en sortais à peu près mais depuis la rentrée c'est une catastrophe et ma moyenne va en prendre un sacré coup. »

Hiroshi se remémora sa conversation avec Narumi, quelques temps auparavant. Suguru travaillait lui aussi avec un tuteur mais rien de bon ne semblait sortir de cette collaboration.

« Hé bien… Je peux t'en donner des cours, si tu veux. Ce ne sont pas les maths qui me font peur, à moi.

- Vous feriez ça pour moi ?

- Tu sais, je le fais déjà pour d'autres, fit Hiroshi avec un petit rire. Mais ça ne me dérange vraiment pas de t'aider un peu. Combien as-tu obtenu, à ton dernier contrôle ?

- Vingt-sept sur cent… avoua piteusement le jeune garçon.

- Je vois. Il va y avoir du boulot.

- Ce n'est pas que je ne travaille pas mais je ne comprends pas !

- Oui, oui. Je commence à 16 heures aujourd'hui, si tu veux on se retrouve à 13h30 à la bibliothèque pour un premier cours ? Ça me permettra de voir quelles sont tes lacunes.

- Ça va être vite vu. Merci, monsieur Nakano, c'est vraiment très gentil de votre part. »

Le jeune homme lui adressa un sourire et se saisit de son étui à guitare.

« Ça te dit de rester un peu m'écouter ? J'ai enfin un instrument à moi, déclara-t-il en sortant une guitare acoustique de sa housse. Je l'ai achetée en début de semaine mais je n'ai pas encore vraiment eu le temps de l'essayer. C'est une occasion mais ça m'a l'air d'être un bon instrument. » Il fit courir ses doigts sur les cordes et en ajusta légèrement la tension.

« Vous avez fini par réunir suffisamment d'argent, je vois.

- Hé bien… En fait, je m'en suis fait prêter une partie par un ami. Je ne sais pas si tu te souviens du jeune homme avec qui j'étais la semaine dernière, au café ? Il avait un kimono rouge foncé.

- Oh ! Alors c'était pour ça ? » Suguru rosit sous le regard interrogateur de son camarade. « En fait, heu… Narumi pensait que… qu'il s'agissait d'un dealer… avoua-t-il, de plus en plus rouge et persuadé d'être totalement ridicule.

- Sobi ? Un dealer ? Quelle idée !

- Hé bien… Il faut reconnaître que son apparence n'est pas très, heu… orthodoxe.

- Dois-je en conclure que c'est à vous deux que Sobi faisait référence en parlant « d'intrigues lycéennes » ?

- Hum… Narumi vous a vus ensemble et elle a décidé de vous suivre alors je… je l'ai accompagnée. » Le jeune garçon lui adressa un petit coup d'œil coupable.

« Sobi est un ami de mon frère mais je le connais depuis longtemps. Alors, tu veux bien rester m'écouter un peu ? Jenova c'est bien fini mais j'ai travaillé sur quelques compositions pour Bad Luck et ce serait bien si tu pouvais me donner ton avis. »

L'adolescent acquiesça et prit place sur une chaise tandis que son camarade égrenait les premières notes d'un morceau intitulé _No ! Virtual_.

XXXXXXXXXX

L'après-midi même, installé à une table dans le CDI du lycée, Hiroshi entreprit de faire une évaluation du niveau de son nouvel élève. Moins de dix minutes plus tard, il avait eu tout loisir de constater l'étendue des lacunes de celui-ci et commençait à prendre conscience que sa tâche n'allait pas être simple d'autant que, inconsciemment sans doute, Fujisaki se braquait à la simple vue des chiffres.

« Bon, le mieux est encore de commencer par des révisions de base, vu que le problème vient certainement en partie de là. J'imagine que les fonctions ça n'est pas ton truc ?

- Non.

- Bon, alors… »

Les années passées à patiemment expliquer les cours à Shuichi se révélaient soudain comme un atout formidable dans l'exercice de son rôle de professeur et Suguru, même s'il n'avait pas la moindre disposition favorable pour l'apprentissage des mathématiques, appréciait beaucoup. D'ailleurs, assez inexplicablement – du moins n'avait-il pas très envie de se pencher sur une éventuelle explication – il trouvait presque agréable de patauger dans le bourbier des valeurs absolues et de la trigonométrie. Cependant, mieux valait pour lui se concentrer sur les chiffres.

Ainsi, délaissant provisoirement la salle du club de musique pour la bibliothèque, les deux garçons entreprirent de préparer la prochaine session d'examens du plus jeune. Narumi était presque prête à se saborder en maths pour pouvoir bénéficier elle aussi de séances d'enseignement personnalisées en plus de l'anglais.

Quelques jours plus tard, soucieux d'obtenir de bons résultats au dit examen, Suguru et ses quatre meilleurs camarades étaient plongés dans leurs révisions au CDI quand quelqu'un, passant près de la table, heurta avec son sac la pile de livres et de cahiers posée à ses côtés. Dans le silence studieux de l'endroit, la chute produisit un véritable raffut.

« Hé ! Vous pourriez faire un peu attention ! s'écria le jeune garçon avec humeur en levant vivement les yeux vers l'auteur de la maladresse, qui n'était autre que Daisuke Obata.

- Quoi ? J'ai pas fait exprès, qu'est-ce que tu me cherches ? » rétorqua celui-ci en le toisant avec morgue.

Tous les yeux étaient tournés vers eux dans le lourd silence qui venait de s'abattre sur la salle. Avant que la documentaliste n'intervienne, Obata s'éloigna. Un peu tremblant – de colère contenue – Suguru s'agenouilla et ramassa ses affaires. Cette histoire allait mal se terminer, il en avait l'intime conviction, mais quoi qu'il arrive, il était hors de question qu'il se laisse faire.

Obata, cependant, ne paraissant pas disposé à s'en tenir là. À partir de ce jour, il s'arrangea pour se trouver régulièrement sur le chemin du jeune garçon et c'était à chaque fois une rude bousculade ; coup de sac dans l'épaule, coup de coude, il le serra même une fois contre le mur. Il ne s'agissait plus de railleries stupides mais de brimades. Tout ceci, bien évidemment, hors de la vue de Nakano. Ses autres camarades se contentaient de ricaner et les amis de Suguru gardaient le silence, tout comme lui. Le poids de la hiérarchie était lourd à Rakuhoru.

XXXXXXXXXX

« Alors ? Comment s'est passée ton interro de maths ? s'enquit Hiroshi, assis à côté de Suguru dans la bibliothèque à l'occasion d'une autre leçon.

- Un peu moins mal que d'habitude, on va dire.

- Tu as encore séché ?

- Un peu moins que d'habitude…

- Ça va s'arranger. Ça ne fait pas longtemps que je te donne des cours. Avec moi, je te promets que tu vas progresser. »

Suguru hocha la tête d'un air désabusé. Cette histoire avec Obata commençait à saper son moral car il était sur les nerfs à chaque fois qu'il venait à l'apercevoir – un peu trop fréquemment, ces derniers temps.

« Quelque chose ne va pas, Fujisaki ?

- Non… C'est juste que j'ai l'impression de ne pas progresser… »

C'est à cet instant que Daisuke Obata et Genta Chiba firent leur entrée dans le CDI. Sans un regard aux deux garçons ils allèrent s'asseoir à une autre table mais dès cet instant, Suguru fut irrémédiablement déconcentré. Il s'en voulait terriblement de se laisser impressionner par ce pauvre type mais Obata traînait avec lui une sale réputation et il n'avait aucune envie d'en vérifier la véracité. Autant Nakano lui apparaissait comme quelqu'un d'impavide, autant la seule vue du leader de Jenova lui usait les nerfs. Hiroshi ne tarda pas à remarquer sa nervosité et à faire le lien avec la présence d'Obata, auquel il n'avait tout d'abord prêté aucune attention.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il vient faire ici, lui…» marmonna-t-il avec une soudaine irritation. Accrochant son regard, son camarade de classe lui adressa un clin d'œil assorti d'un large sourire provocateur. À ses côtés, Suguru était tendu à l'extrême et lui donnait l'impression d'être prêt à se lever pour se jeter sur le grand garçon de terminale – ce qui, bien évidemment, n'était pas une bonne idée.

« Pas la peine de rester ici à regarder cet imbécile heureux, dit-il en posant une main apaisante sur l'épaule crispée de son élève. On va se trouver un autre coin pour réviser. On pourrait aller à la bibliothèque municipale ou une annexe ?

- On peut… on peut aller chez moi, proposa spontanément Suguru. Au moins on y sera tranquilles », acheva-t-il avec un coup d'œil incisif à Obata qui souriait toujours.

_À suivre…_

_

* * *

_DDR : Dance, dance revolution, jeu de danse sur bornes d'arcade et consoles.


	8. Chapter 8

**Crédits :** les personnages, à quelques exceptions près, appartiennent à Maki Murakami, nous nous contentons simplement de les emprunter.

Merci à tous ceux et celles qui suivent cette histoire !

Note : en raison d'une panne de mon écran, je mets en ligne ce chapitre avec un peu d'avance mais je ne sais pas si je serai en mesure de répondre aux commentaires de tout le week-end, aussi veuillez m'excuser pour mon éventuel silence dans les jours qui viennent.

* * *

**CHAPITRE VIII**

Obata n'était pas le genre de garçon à rater une occasion de provoquer quelqu'un. Aussi, quand il aperçut Hiroshi seul à son casier, il fondit sur lui comme un vautour sur sa proie.

« Alors, on fricote avec le puceau à la bibliothèque ? »

Hiroshi ne répondit pas car lui, en revanche, était le genre de garçon à conserver son calme quoi qu'il arrive.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne te le volerai pas mais… je ne savais pas que tu étais de ce bord. »

Nakano soupira et referma son casier.

« Tes grands airs avec moi, ça ne fonctionne pas et c'est peut-être bien ça qui t'énerve, en fin de compte.

- Tu me menaces ?

- Si je te menaçais tu le saurais, sourit Hiroshi.

- Tu es un dur, c'est ça ? Un dur qui préfère les petits garçons ? ronronna Obata.

- Un dur qui préfère les hommes, les vrais, minauda Hiroshi en effleurant la joue de son camarde.

- T'es un gros dégueulasse, Nakano ! cracha le Kyotoïte en s'éloignant vivement.

- Ne te fâche pas, _mon cœur »_, rit Hiroshi en prenant la direction de son dortoir. Bien installé sur son lit, il composa le numéro de Shuichi, prêt à essuyer la salve de reproches que ce dernier n'allait pas manquer de lui faire.

« Shuichi ! Je ne t'ai pas trahi ! J'ai juste demandé un conseil extérieur. »

À l'autre bout du combiné, son meilleur ami se dolentait comme s'il avait été victime d'une haute trahison. Hiroshi en avait l'habitude, il attendit donc que cela passe.

« Et Yuki ? Comment va-t-il ? » finit-il par demander.

S'il ne s'intéressait pas à la presse à scandale, les filles de sa classe, oui, et elles ne se privaient pas de commenter les derniers potins concernant le célèbre écrivain et sa relation sulfureuse avec un illustre inconnu d'une discrétion douteuse. Aussi était-il au courant qu'ils avaient été photographiés lors d'une conférence littéraire ; cependant, aborder le sujet permettrait à coup sûr de noyer le poisson. Son objectif atteint, il ne lui restait plus qu'à mettre son téléphone sur haut-parleur et attendre la fin du monologue.

Ils raccrochèrent enfin – Yuki venait de rentrer – et Hiroshi resta songeur. Quelque part, il regrettait un peu de ne pas être lié à quelqu'un. Lors de sa venue à Kyoto, il ne sortait avec personne et il s'était promis de rester célibataire afin de ne pas regretter son retour à Tokyo. Pourtant… pourtant il aurait aimé avoir quelqu'un à qui parler de ses rêves et de ses projets. Il en discutait bien avec Fujisaki mais celui-ci n'était guère plus qu'un camarade de classe. Ce garçon semblait mettre des barrières entre lui et les autres hormis avec son groupe d'amis. En même temps, ils ne se connaissaient que depuis quelques mois. À y réfléchir, sortir avec lui ne lui déplairait pas : il trouvait craquant son goût enfantin pour les sucreries et ses talents de pianiste l'impressionnaient véritablement. Son téléphone vibra, l'arrachant à ses réflexions. Un texto de Sobi.

_« Comment ça je ressemble à un dealer ? Connaît-il le prix de mes kimonos au moins ?_ »

Hiroshi sourit et tapa un message. La réponse ne se fit pas tarder.

_« Je travaille peut-être dans un sex-shop mais je gagne ma vie _honnêtement. _Ce garçon n'est pas clair ! Encore un jaloux de mon charisme naturel._ »

Ça c'était du Sobi tout craché.

_« Et de mon humilité »_, rajouta-t-il dans un autre message.

« En conversation avec la jolie Sakura ? l'interrompit Michiru en levant le nez de son livre.

- Non, un ami.

- Et… elle ne doit pas revenir à Kyoto par hasard, parce que… Je fête mon anniversaire dans deux semaines et ç'aurait été un joli cadeau.

- C'est elle que tu traites de cadeau ? Ne le lui dis pas en face, elle te retournerait la tête pour moins que ça.

- J'adore les femmes de caractère, soupira-t-il.

- Si tu veux son numéro, je te le donne et tu n'auras qu'à lui demander.

- J't'adore Nakano !

- Je ne garantis pas la réponse et ne compte pas sur moi pour la convaincre.

- Faux frère.

- Je tiens juste à rester en vie.

- Tu sais, tu peux venir avec la petite Okuda. Vous faites un joli couple.

- Tu m'apporteras des oranges en prison ?

- Quoi, tu as quel âge ? »

Hiroshi n'avait mis personne dans la confidence à Kyoto. Il n'avait pas honte d'être plus âgé que les autres mais si cela s'ébruitait, il risquait d'avoir des problèmes. Il avait confiance en Michiru mais les choses pouvaient s'échapper involontairement, or tout cela devait rester secret.

« En fait… tu es jaloux, tenta de rebondir Hiroshi. C'est Okuda qui te plaît pas Sakura.

- Je préfère les filles avec de généreux atouts.

- Ne parle pas de ma copine comme ça. Fais attention », gronda le lycéen, faussement menaçant. Les deux garçons rirent de on coeur

XXXXXXXXXX

Son téléphone vibrait. Discrètement, il le consulta ; Fujisaki.

_« Bonjour monsieur Nakano. Est-ce toujours d'accord pour ce soir ?_ »

Hiroshi acquiesça et lui donna rendez-vous devant la grille du lycée puis referma son appareil ; être dans le top 5 – même à la deuxième place – n'autorisait pas l'usage du téléphone pendant les cours.

La journée défila rapidement et Suguru l'attendait déjà quand il arriva. Il s'était déjà rendu chez le jeune garçon mais n'était jamais rentré. Quand ils arrivèrent, une mélodie au piano leur parvint.

« Ma mère enseigne le piano », expliqua Suguru.

Les deux garçons saluèrent la maîtresse de maison puis montèrent dans la chambre. Identique au salon (sobre et dépouillé), la pièce n'avait rien à voir avec la chambre standard d'un adolescent. Pas de photos d'idoles, ni de linge qui traînait, ni de lit défait. Rien à voir avec la chambre d'Obata. Le bureau était soigneusement rangé et spacieux. Une large bibliothèque contenait divers ouvrages de littérature fantastique et surtout des partitions. Suguru lui amena une chaise et tous les deux s'installèrent au bureau.

Une heure et demi plus tard, on toqua à la porte.

« Bonjour monsieur Nakano, salua Ritsu en s'inclinant. Maman dit que le thé est prêt. »

Il referma la porte et son aîné repoussa son cahier.

« Oui, allons prendre le thé ! »

Tous deux descendirent au salon où la maîtresse de maison avait tout préparé. De délicieux petits cakes au thé vert accompagnaient la boisson.

« Vous venez de Tokyo, m'a dit Suguru. La capitale ne vous manque pas trop ?

- Eh bien je n'ai pas trop le temps de m'ennuyer ici. Les études, le sport et mon travail à mi-temps m'occupent déjà beaucoup. Mes amis me manquent, bien sûr, mais dans quelques mois je rentre chez moi. »

Le coeur de Suguru se serra étrangement. Il n'y avait jamais songé mais effectivement, une fois l'année scolaire finie, Hiroshi retournerait à Tokyo.

« Visez-vous Todai ?

- Mes parents aimeraient mais… sait-on jamais ?

- Vous avez pourtant d'excellents résultats. Faites-en votre objectif et vous réussirez. »

Hiroshi se contenta de sourire. Todai n'était nullement son objectif. Il avait accepté ce marché avec ses parents pour pouvoir récupérer ses instruments mais il avait vite compris qu'ils lui en demanderaient toujours plus. Alors son nouveau plan était de rentrer à Tokyo, trouver un emploi à plein temps pour se payer un appartement et une autre guitare. Il consacrerait ses soirées à la musique et finirait par réussir.

La conversation se poursuivit agréablement sur la musique et quand Hiroshi s'aperçut qu'il faisait nuit, il prit congé de ses hôtes et retourna au dortoir.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

L'anniversaire de Michiru tombait un mercredi mais par commodité il avait choisi de le fêter un samedi. En qualité d'interne il avait déposé une demande afin d'obtenir une dérogation lui permettant de regagner le dortoir à minuit au lieu des 22 heures réglementaires, et avec lui Hiroshi, les autres participants à la soirée – un restaurant suivi d'un karaoké – étant des externes. Revenant de l'Okano pour se changer, Hiroshi eut la surprise de trouver Sakura devant le portail du lycée, en grande conversation avec son camarade de chambre qui l'accueillit par un sourire triomphal.

« Sakura ! Tu aurais pu me prévenir que tu venais ! J'aurais essayé de finir un peu plus tôt.

- Je voulais te faire une surprise. Ça faisait un moment qu'on ne s'était pas vus, heureusement que j'ai trouvé des photos de toi sur le site web de ton lycée. Pas mal du tout ta tenue de scène, dis-moi ! Il y avait un article sur le Bunkasai.

- Ah oui ? Je ne le savais même pas… Évidemment, c'est juste nous qui nous sommes retrouvés en photo.

- Tu as fait des infidélités à Shuichi ? Il ne sera pas content s'il voit ça. »

Tous les trois pénétrèrent dans l'enceinte de l'établissement et se dirigèrent vers l'aile qui abritait les installations de l'internat. Le soir commençait à tomber, et après s'être changés pour la soirée, les deux garçons et Sakura allèrent prendre un verre dans un café en attendant de se rendre au restaurant qui était le point de rendez-vous.

« Alors ? Tu t'es trouvé une copine, mon petit Hiro ?

- Hélas, il semblerait qu'il n'y ait pas une fille qui veuille de moi, déclara le jeune homme d'un ton accablé.

- Il y a bien la petite Okuda, intervint Michiru. Une des élèves de Hiro en tutorat. Il faut voir comment elle lui tourne autour !

- C'est une première année.

- J'avais déjà tous les garçons du lycée à mes pieds quand j'étais en première année, se rengorgea Sakura.

- Ça n'a rien à voir. Ce n'est pas mon genre, c'est tout.

- Ton genre, c'est plutôt musclé avec du poil aux pattes ? » gloussa Michiru, et ses deux compagnons de table le regardèrent avec étonnement.

« C'est Obata qui prétend que tu cours après les mecs, précisa le garçon d'Hokkaido. Mais moi, je sais bien que tu n'es pas gay.

- Ah oui ? Et d'où tiens-tu pareille certitude ?

- Hé bien, tu n'as pas une seule fois essayé de bondir sur le beau gosse que je suis ! »

Ils rirent puis enchaînèrent sur d'autres sujets de conversation, mais Hiroshi songeait au fond de lui qu'Obata commençait à l'incommoder de plus en plus et qu'un jour ou l'autre il allait falloir prendre le problème à bras-le-corps : il avait beau être d'un naturel conciliant, il n'avait pas pour habitude de laisser quiconque s'en prendre à lui, même par des moyens détournés. Il n'était pas violent mais il se rappelait quelques bagarres à la sortie du collège, aux côtés de Shuichi qui n'avait jamais supporté qu'on le traite de nabot en raison de sa taille médiocre. Et, bien entendu, il avait été là pour cogner aussi.

'_Faudrait tout de même pas que ça en arrive jusque-là…_ conclut-il en reprenant le fil de la conversation avec ses deux amis.

La soirée au restaurant se déroula dans la bonne humeur même si les convives n'étaient pas très nombreux, et se poursuivit comme prévu dans un petit karaoké des environs où Sakura prouva qu'elle était non seulement jolie mais qu'en plus elle chantait très bien. Quand sonna l'heure du couvre-feu, elle prit un taxi pour regagner l'hôtel où elle avait retenu une chambre en donnant à son ami de longue date rendez-vous le lendemain matin au Parc du Palais Impérial.

XXXXXXXXXX

Quand Hiroshi arriva au lieu du rendez-vous, un banc à proximité d'un petit pont en arc surplombant un étang, Sakura attendait déjà, parcourant d'un air distrait un livre de poche tout corné. Un roman d'Eiri Yuki, constata-t-il en saluant son amie.

« C'est une cousine qui me l'a prêté en m'assurant que j'allais a-do-rer. J'avoue que c'est très bien écrit. Après, l'histoire… Tu sais, moi, la bluette…

- Ne dis jamais ça devant Shuichi, il voit rouge dès que quelqu'un dit un mot de travers sur son chéri. »

Sakura rangea le livre dans son sac et se mit debout. Contrairement à la veille, le ciel était couvert mais il ne faisait pas froid. Ils déambulèrent un instant le long des allées verdoyantes du jardin puis se posèrent sur un banc au bord d'une petite pièce d'eau environnée d'arbustes buissonnants.

« Quelque chose te préoccupe, Hiro, déclara Sakura au bout d'un moment.

- Des tas de choses me préoccupent, tu sais comment est mon père…

- Je ne pensais pas à ça. Tu es certain qu'il n'y a pas une histoire de fille ? Mon intuition ne me trompe jamais là-dessus, insista-t-elle avec un petit sourire.

- Pas… pas de fille. Peut-être… peut-être bien de garçon.

- Alors c'est vrai ce que disait Kougyo, C'est ce fameux Obata ?

- Oh non, certainement pas lui ! Non c'est… c'est un élève de première année. Il fait partie du club de musique lui aussi et il joue divinement du piano, expliqua Hiroshi, la voix rêveuse.

- Mais tu ne sais pas si lui est potentiellement intéressé, c'est ça ? » Le jeune homme renversa la tête en arrière et suivit des yeux les nuages qui traversaient lentement le ciel plombé.

« Je n'arrive jamais à savoir ce qu'il pense. Il ne se livre que quand il joue mais la plupart du temps il est difficile à cerner. En le connaissant j'ai appris à l'apprécier et c'est vrai qu'il me plaît. Enfin, ça n'est pas une bonne idée vu qu'il est mineur et que je vais rentrer à Tokyo à la fin de l'année scolaire. »

Sakura ne dit pas qu'il paraissait plus désireux de se convaincre lui-même du bien-fondé de ses arguments que de l'en persuader elle. Ils restèrent dans le parc jusqu'aux alentours de midi, déjeunèrent dans un petit snack puis la jeune fille s'en alla prendre son train.

XXXXXXXXXX

« Vite, vite ! J'ai rendez-vous avec Asuza Taniguchi, de terminale F ! Si j'arrive en retard elle va me tuer ! clama Genta Chiba en poussant la porte des vestiaires tout en retirant son sweater.

- Tu nous fais un strip-tease ou quoi ? Elle attendra, Taniguchi. Les meufs c'est comme ça que ça marche, fit Obata en retenant la porte. Pas vrai, Nakano ? Ah non, toi c'est les mecs qui te branchent. Les petits collégiens. Oh, mais ça alors ! Si c'est pas Mozart qui est là ? » s'écria-t-il soudain à la vue de Suguru qui achevait de mettre ses chaussures de sport, dont un des lacets avait cassé. Sans un mot, le garçon referma son casier et se dirigea en toute hâte vers la porte.

« Allez, dépêche-toi, tu es en retard », minauda Daisuke qui tendit vicieusement la jambe au moment où Suguru passait devant lui. Déséquilibré, celui-ci s'étala lourdement au sol sous le rire de son tourmenteur.

Hiroshi, qui suivait Rei Yamamoto, entendit le rire et pressa le pas. Franchissant le seuil des vestiaires il aperçut Fujisaki agenouillé par terre, grimaçant de douleur, mais avant qu'il ait le temps de faire ou dire quoi que ce soit, le jeune garçon se remit debout, se jeta sur Obata qui ricanait toujours et lui envoya de toutes ses forces son poing dans la figure.

Le grand garçon vacilla, le souffle coupé, mais il en avait vu d'autres ; sa réputation de mauvais élément n'était qu'en partie une légende et il savait se battre. Alors que Suguru hésitait, encore stupéfait de son audace, lui n'attendit pas et lui asséna un direct qui le renvoya au sol, complètement sonné.

« Sale puceau, siffla-t-il en essuyant le filet de sang qui coulait de son nez, je te jure que… »

Il n'acheva pas sa menace car un coup d'Hiroshi le fit taire. Nakano n'était pas Fujisaki, plus grand, plus fort, plus expérimenté. Avant que quiconque ait le temps d'intervenir, les deux garçons s'empoignèrent furieusement et il était clair, au vu des coups qu'ils tentaient de se porter, qu'il se réglait là un différend autre que celui lié à l'agression de Suguru.

La rumeur que deux élèves de dernière année étaient en train de se battre dans les vestiaires se répandit comme une traînée de poudre et un instant plus tard, deux professeurs de sport firent irruption dans la pièce et séparèrent les belligérants.

Suguru s'était replié auprès de ses amis, l'œil et la pommette gauches déjà gonflés, les jambes flageolantes. Une douleur effroyable irradiait la moitié de son visage et des larmes coulaient librement de sous sa paupière tuméfiée, à demi baissée.

Dûment chapitrés par les deux professeurs, Hiroshi et Daisuke Obata furent ensuite conduits à l'infirmerie, en même temps que le jeune garçon. Tous les deux présentaient des traces nettement plus impressionnantes de leur combat, et après les premiers soins d'usage, tous trois furent envoyés séance tenante chez le proviseur qui fustigea leur attitude scandaleuse et leur promit un passage en conseil de discipline. En attendant, Hiroshi fut consigné dans sa chambre et les parents des deux autres participants à la bagarre sommés de venir récupérer leur belliqueuse progéniture. On ne tolérait pas des actes pareils dans un établissement aussi prestigieux que Rakuhoru.

« Merci, monsieur Nakano », souffla Suguru au moment où son camarade franchissait la porte du bureau. Celui-ci lui adressa un petit sourire qui tenait plutôt de la grimace et passa dans le couloir.

Sûr et certain que son père n'allait pas, mais alors pas du tout apprécier.

_À suivre… _


	9. Chapter 9

**Crédits :** les personnages, à quelques exceptions près, appartiennent à Maki Murakami, nous nous contentons simplement de les emprunter.

Merci à tous ceux et celles qui suivent cette histoire !

* * *

**CHAPITRE IX**

Les sanctions ne mirent pas longtemps à tomber.

Après la convocation des trois protagonistes de la rixe, des témoins furent entendus. Parmi eux figuraient les partisans d'Obata – Chiba et quelques garçons de leur classe – et des élèves de la classe de Suguru. Nobu énuméra alors toutes les brimades que subissait son camarade depuis plusieurs années.

Le trajet jusqu'à chez lui fut silencieux. C'était là une des forces des Seguchi : un silence glacial qui valait tous les discours. La tête basse, Suguru prit le chemin de sa chambre.

« Tu comptes couper court aux explications ? » demanda sa mère dans son dos, le figeant sur place.

Le garçon déglutit et se retourna. Sa mère s'était assise et attendait. Il la rejoignit et raconta tout ce qu'il endurait depuis des années.

Chez les Obata, c'est une scène bien différente qui se déroulait. La mère de l'adolescent l'enveloppait de ses bras tout en le plaignant.

« Je vais contacter ces Nakano, moi ! T'agresser de cette façon après que nous l'ayons reçu chez nous ! Nous devrions porter plainte. »

Daisuke avait bien tenu sous silence son attitude envers Fujisaki. Tout cela n'était qu'un « incident » selon lui, quant à Hiroshi, il était « jaloux » de lui depuis qu'il était arrivé, et il avait certainement un passé sulfureux à Tokyo pour s'être exilé ici. Sa mère ne tarda pas à appeler le lycée pour porter déposer une plainte contre lui.

Dans sa chambre, Hiroshi fixait son téléphone qui sonnait. Il savait qu'il devait décrocher mais il ne souhaitait pas parler tout de suite à son père. Il avait voulu passer inaperçu et il se retrouvait impliqué dans une bagarre. Seulement, il en avait eu assez de voir Obata martyriser Fujisaki et, soyons honnêtes, cela avait été l'occasion de régler quelques comptes avec lui. Il prit quand même le énième appel et ravala sa colère tandis que son père l'admonestait.

Ainsi les parents de son camarade avaient porté plainte auprès du proviseur.

Il dut raccrocher car le chef de dortoir vint lui faire savoir qu'il était à nouveau convoqué devant le conseil de discipline. On lui énonça ses griefs.

« Vous pouvez organiser votre défense, monsieur Nakano…

- Inutile, je plaide coupable, dit-il.

- Êtes-vous sûr ? Vous encourez…

- Oui, je suis sûr.

- Bien. Sortez. Demain matin nous délibèrerons. »

Hiroshi sortit et regagna sa chambre. Il ne servait à rien de faire encore traîner l'histoire et peut-être, au fond de lui, espérait-il se faire renvoyer. La mascarade durait depuis trop longtemps.

_Au moins, je pourrai reprendre Bad Luck plus tôt que prévu_, songea-t-il en allumant enfin une cigarette.

Une enveloppe clignota sur l'écran de son ordinateur.

_« Comment allez-vous, monsieur Nakano ?_ » disait le message provenant de Suguru.

« Je sors du conseil disciplinaire, ils délibèrent demain matin. Et toi, ça va ? »

De l'autre côté de l'écran, Fujisaki n'osa pas avouer le sermon de sa mère et répondit que tout allait bien.

Ils discutèrent encore un peu par messagerie interposée puis coupèrent la communication pour aller dîner.

XXXXXXXXXX

Il était 8h30 et Hiroshi attendait devant le bureau du proviseur son passage en conseil de discipline.

Il n'avait pas très bien dormi. Malgré ce qu'il avait pensé la veille, que son renvoi définitif serait une bonne chose, il avait commencé à douter après avoir discuté avec Fujisaki. S'il quittait Kyoto maintenant, il n'aurait pas la chance de mieux connaître le jeune pianiste. Oh, il s'en remettrait mais cela lui laissait un arrière-goût d'amertume. Ce garçon avait vraiment quelque chose de fascinant et quoiqu'en disait Obata, c'était bien la première fois que quelqu'un de plus jeune lui plaisait.

_Mais c'est un artiste et quand il joue… _

Des pas dans le couloir interrompirent ses rêveries amoureuses ; Fujisaki et Obata arrivaient également. Un lourd silence s'installa et même si Suguru et Hiroshi échangèrent un sourire en guise de salut, aucun ne parla.

Suguru fut convoqué le premier.

Une pléthore de réflexions désagréables vint à l'esprit d'Hiroshi mais ç'aurait été comme jeter de l'huile sur le feu. Plutôt qu'injurier Obata comme il aurait aimé le faire, il entreprit de jouer avec son briquet. Que n'aurait-il pas donné pour une cigarette ! Face à lui, Obata, n'en menait pas large non plus même si un rictus arrogant se dessinait sur son visage. Au moins avait-il porté plainte contre Nakano et s'ils en étaient là tous les trois aujourd'hui c'est que celui-ci n'avait pas cherché à se défendre.

La secrétaire raccompagna Suguru et appela Obata. Restés seuls, les deux garçons se saluèrent.

« J'ai juste eu un avertissement. J'espère qu'il en sera de même pour vous. »

Hiroshi tut qu'il avait plaidé coupable la veille et se contenta de sourire.

« Je dois aller en classe, tenez-moi au courant. »

Le jeune homme le regarda s'éloigner et se rassit. Obata ressortit à cet instant-là.

« Veuillez me suivre, monsieur Nakano. »

Celui-ci se leva et suivit la secrétaire du proviseur dans le bureau où il s'assit lorsqu'on le lui ordonna.

« Votre cas était plus difficile que les précédents, monsieur Nakano. Malgré votre culpabilité reconnue, nous avons tenu compte de votre dossier. Vous êtes un excellent élève, sans problèmes jusqu'à hier. Aussi avons-nous voté pour une exclusion de trois jours à partir de maintenant. »

Hiroshi se leva et salua le proviseur.

Une exclusion de trois jours… Ce n'était pas aussi dramatique que cela. Le seul hic, c'est qu'il était aussi renvoyé de l'internat. Peu d'alternatives s'offraient à lui. Soit il repartait à Tokyo, soit il louait une chambre à Kyoto.

Il retourna dans sa chambre passer des vêtements de ville et faire son sac. Il griffonna un mot à l'attention de Michiru puis sortit.

Il ne savait pas trop où aller mais ses pas le guidèrent jusqu'au café Okano. Il était encore fermé à cette heure-là mais il se dit qu'il pourrait éventuellement y travailler à plein temps les trois jours à venir si on avait besoin de lui.

Son téléphone vibra. Fujisaki.

« Eh bien… j'ai été exclu trois jours, annonça-t-il.

- Mais qu'allez-vous faire ?

- Je vais appeler mon ami Sobi et il me paiera une suite magnifique dans un hôtel luxueux des environs, plaisanta le jeune homme. Peut-être même me rejoindra-t-il, qui sait ?

- Il ne travaille donc pas ?

- Si, il est patron d'une boutique.

- Vous n'avez qu'à venir chez moi. »

La proposition surprit les deux garçons mais Suguru ne se démonta pas.

« Enfin, je dois demander à ma mère mais… c'est à cause de moi si vous êtes dans l'embarras alors je dois vous aider.

- Mais non, ce n'est pas ta faute. Ça aurait fini par éclater tôt ou tard avec Obata.

- Je veux vraiment vous aider ! Et puis, ce sera une occasion d'exploiter votre talent de professeur de maths, rit Suguru, un peu rouge.

- C'est très gentil de ta part en tout cas.

- Je vous tiens au courant et je vous rappelle dans la journée. »

Hiroshi rangea son téléphone tout en songeant que ce renvoi allait peut-être avoir du bon. L'Okano ouvrait ses portes à 11 heures mais le personnel arrivait quinze minutes plus tôt. Encore une demi-heure à patienter. Bien qu'il n'ait pas vraiment eu la tête à ça, le jeune homme tira un livre de poche de son sac – il l'avait toujours avec lui mais ne le lisait pas vraiment – et il allait s'installer sur le rebord d'un muret quand son téléphone vibra à nouveau. Fujisaki, déjà ? Mais non, il s'agissait de son père. Il fut tenté un bref instant de ne pas répondre, mais dans son cas, une esquive ne servirait à rien.

« Allô ?

- Ton lycée vient de me contacter. Alors tu as été renvoyé ? déclara monsieur Nakano sans autre préambule.

- J'ai été exclu trois jours. C'est la sanction pour m'être battu.

- Les parents de cet Obata ont porté plainte. Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu te sois _battu_. Hiroshi, tu n'imagines pas à quel point je suis déçu par ton attitude. Ta mère et moi pensions que tu avais enfin compris quelles étaient tes priorités et te voilà à te battre comme un chiffonnier. Tu me fais honte.

- Je n'allais pas laisser cet abruti d'Obata s'en prendre à un élève plus petit et plus jeune sans rien faire. Il l'aurait expédié à l'hôpital. De plus, il le harcelait depuis des mois. Si vous estimez plus digne et plus honorable de regarder ça en restant les bras croisés, alors je suis au regret de vous dire que nous ne partageons pas les mêmes valeurs. »

Son père marqua une légère pause avant de reprendre, d'un ton cassant :

« Tout ce qui doit importer cette année est ton carnet scolaire. Tes actes de chevalerie ne te serviront jamais à intégrer une université prestigieuse. Il est temps que tu apprennes le sens des réalités.

- Il est tout appris, si c'est ce qui vous inquiète. Et au moins, je peux continuer à me regarder dans une glace sans me mettre à rougir.

- Ne compte pas sur mon hospitalité durant les trois jours que durera ton renvoi.

- L'idée de revenir à la maison ne m'avait même pas effleurée. Excusez-moi, père, mais je dois raccrocher, j'ai des choses importantes à faire. Au revoir. »

Avec un soupir désabusé, Hiroshi replaça son téléphone dans sa poche. Pour tout dire, il s'était attendu à pire. Son père avait peut-être fini par se faire à l'idée qu'il ne serait jamais celui que son épouse et lui attendaient qu'il soit. Tout comme Yuji, il ne serait jamais pour eux qu'une source de déceptions.

Quand le patron de l'Okano arriva, il fut très étonné de trouver un de ses employés devant la porte, surtout dans un pareil état. Après une nuit, les marques sur son visage étaient devenues violettes et il arborait une mine singulièrement mauvaise. Le jeune homme lui expliqua sa situation sans chercher à mentir mais n'obtint malheureusement pas ce qu'il espérait. En dehors des week-ends, les clients étaient moins nombreux en automne, il n'y avait donc pas besoin d'un surplus de main-d'œuvre. De plus, compte tenu de son état physique, mieux vaudrait qu'il se cantonne quelques jours à l'arrière-cuisine.

Alors qu'il quittait le café, le moral en berne, son téléphone vibra.

« Monsieur Nakano ! Ma mère est d'accord pour vous héberger les trois jours. Je lui ai expliqué la situation et elle a dit oui. Vous pouvez venir poser vos affaires chez moi tout de suite si vous voulez, elle est à la maison.

- Très bien. J'y vais de ce pas. Merci beaucoup, Fujisaki.

- De rien. Je suis content de pouvoir vous dépanner, c'est à cause de moi si vous vous retrouvez trois jours à la rue. À ce soir, alors. »

Hiroshi chargea son sac sur son épaule et retourna au lycée. De là, il fallait une trentaine de minutes à pied pour gagner le domicile des Fujisaki. Depuis qu'il était à Kyoto, il ne se déplaçait plus qu'à pied ou en bus. Sa moto lui manquait. Son père avait-il vraiment cru que l'envoyer ici suffirait à lui faire oublier son ancienne vie ?

Passant devant une pâtisserie, il acheta un assortiment de wagashis afin de ne pas arriver les mains vides. Il était onze heures et demi passées quand il arriva chez les Fujisaki et il sonna à la grille du petit jardin. Un court instant plus tard, madame Fujisaki vint lui ouvrir et le conduisit dans un coin du salon, protégé par un paravent laqué, en lui expliquant qu'elle travaillait avec une élève mais qu'elle en avait bientôt terminé. Elle le pria de patienter, et Hiroshi s'assit dans un petit fauteuil et sortit son livre de son sac.

Il avait l'esprit ailleurs, cependant, et se sentait quelque peu nerveux. Ce n'était pourtant pas la première fois qu'il venait dans cette maison, mais la raison de sa présence n'avait cette fois rien à voir avec un cours de mathématiques. Incapable de se concentrer, il ferma les yeux et se laissa bercer par la musique qui provenait de l'autre partie du salon, une _Barcarolle _d'Offenbach. L'exécution n'en était pas mauvaise mais elle n'avait rien de la virtuosité de celle du jeune lycéen.

Le morceau achevé, la jeune femme qui répétait avec madame Fujisaki prit congé et cette dernière alla retrouver l'ami de son fils.

« Veuillez m'excuser, monsieur Nakano. Je reçois mes élèves à domicile la plupart du temps. Mettez-vous à l'aise, je vous en prie. Suguru m'a expliqué que vous aviez été renvoyé trois jours de Rakuhoru. Il s'est montré extrêmement peu loquace au sujet de cette bagarre, peut-être pouvez-vous, vous, m'en dire un peu plus ? »

Le regard inquisiteur de son hôtesse n'incitait pas à la dissimulation mais le jeune homme m'avait rien à cacher. Il expliqua donc comment les taquineries stupides de Daisuke Obata avaient dégénéré depuis que Suguru était devenue lauréat du concours Machida, jusqu'à se transformer en agression physique.

« Quand j'ai vu ce qu'il venait de faire, je n'ai pas réfléchi et je lui ai bondi dessus pour le cogner. Même si Suguru n'avait pas été un ami, je l'aurais défendu tout de même. Cet imbécile n'a eu que ce qu'il méritait, car s'il n'a pas retenu ses coups, je ne l'ai pas ménagé non plus, conclut-il.

- Je vous sais gré d'avoir pris la défense de mon fils. Parfois, il faut savoir faire appel à des arguments percutants pour se faire entendre, malheureusement Suguru n'est pas physiquement très bien équipé pour faire face à des élèves plus grands et plus costauds. Je vous remercie de votre aide, monsieur Nakano », dit la mère de son camarade en s'inclinant avec solennité.

« Suivez-moi, je vais vous conduire à votre chambre. Il s'agit en fait d'un bureau mais seul mon mari l'utilise, et il n'est pas à Kyoto en ce moment », reprit-elle en le guidant le long d'un couloir du rez-de-chaussée jusqu'à une petite pièce tout aussi soigneusement ordonnée que le reste de la maison mais clairement dédiée au travail, avec une grande étagère bourrée de dossiers qui occupait tout un pan de mur. « Je vous donnerai un futon plus tard. Posez vos affaires, je vous en prie. Il est presque l'heure de déjeuner, voulez-vous vous joindre à moi ? »

XXXXXXXXXX

Quand Suguru rentra du lycée, Hiroshi était déjà parti pour l'Okano et sa mère était absente. Il hésitait à repartir quand on sonna à la grille ; il s'agissait de son voisin et ami, Shinichi.

« Bonsoir ! Comment ça va ? Je peux venir chez toi ? J'aurais besoin de tes services, demanda celui-ci en poussant le petit portail.

- Mes services ? Pour quoi faire ?

- Hé bien, il faudrait que tu m'accompagnes sur la _Sonate pour violon et piano_ de Ravel. Oh ! Mais qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ? s'exclama-t-il à la vue de l'œil bleu et tuméfié de son camarade.

- Rien. Un différend avec un gros abruti de dernière année.

- Il t'a agressé ?

- Je lui ai porté le premier coup mais ça ne l'a pas vraiment démonté, pour tout dire. Heureusement que Nakano était là et il m'a défendu. Résultat des courses, j'ai récolté un avertissement de conduite et lui a pris trois jours d'exclusion. Du coup… comme il ne savait pas où aller, je lui ai proposé de dormir les trois jours à la maison. Je lui dois bien ça. »

Shinichi lui adressa un regard singulier mais ne commenta pas cette dernière déclaration.

« Alors, c'est bon pour l'accompagnement ou tu as des choses à faire ?

- Non, c'est bon. Je vois que tu as apporté ton violon ? »

L'étudiant le gratifia d'un sourire radieux et le suivit à l'intérieur.

Libéré plus tôt de son service à l'Okano en raison de sa mine épouvantable, Hiroshi rentra directement chez les Fujisaki. C'est Suguru qui répondit à son coup de sonnette et l'introduisit dans la maison.

« Bonsoir, monsieur Nakano. Ça va ? Je veux dire… vous avez vraiment pris de sales coups.

- Et toi, ton œil ? Tu n'as pas trop mal ? s'enquit le jeune homme en réponse en effleurant délicatement la pommette douloureuse de son camarade qui s'empourpra.

- Heu… Ce… ça va. Venez, Shinichi est là et il répète un morceau avec moi. Vous… Voulez-vous nous écouter ?

- Avec plaisir. »

Shinichi ouvrit des yeux ronds en le voyant entrer, le visage nettement plus marqué que Suguru, mais il ne dit rien. Ils se saluèrent, puis Hiroshi prit place sur une chaise pour écouter le duo jouer la fin de la sonate. Dès les premiers accords il fut frappé par la qualité technique de leur interprétation. Aucune hésitation, aucune retenue ; il était manifeste que ces deux-là avaient l'habitude de jouer ensemble, et un excellent niveau de surcroît. De véritables professionnels. Aurait-il pu atteindre pareil niveau s'il n'avait pas abandonné le violon ? Certainement pas. Il n'avait jamais pu s'épanouir sous la contrainte.

« C'était superbe, les félicita-t-il une fois le morceau achevé. Vous jouez souvent ensemble, je suppose ?

- De temps en temps. Mais on a un bon feeling tous les deux, c'est vrai. Si ça pouvait être le cas avec tout le monde, ce serait nettement plus simple », expliqua Shinichi. Ils discutèrent quelques instants puis le violoniste prit congé.

« Ma mère et Ritsu ne vont pas tarder à arriver, dit Suguru. Voulez-vous… Heu… Que voulez-vous faire en attendant ?

- Il n'était pas prévu que je dîne avec vous, c'est mon patron qui m'a libéré plus tôt. Je vais aller manger dehors.

- Oh, mais ce n'est pas la peine ! Restez ! » Le jeune garçon posa la main sur son bras mais la retira vivement, l'air gêné.

« Je… j'aimerais beaucoup que vous dîniez avec nous… » ajouta-t-il, le cœur battant à tout rompre, les yeux plantés dans ceux de son aîné. Cet échange de regards parut durer une éternité que le lycéen, poussé par une envie irrépressible, se décida soudain à rompre en se haussant sur la pointe des pieds et en pressant ses lèvres contre celles d'Hiroshi.

_À suivre…_


	10. Chapter 10

**Crédits :** les personnages, à quelques exceptions près, appartiennent à Maki Murakami, nous nous contentons simplement de les emprunter.

Merci à tous ceux et celles qui suivent cette histoire !

Note pour Elphyra : merci beaucoup pour ta review ainsi que les commentaires sur d'autres de mes histoires !

* * *

**CHAPITRE X**

Hiroshi se demandait s'il rêvait mais la sensation des lèvres de Fujisaki sur les siennes était bien réelle. Il allait l'enlacer quand ils entendirent un bruit de serrure. Suguru s'éloigna brusquement, écarlate. Il salua les arrivants et cacha son trouble derrière un flot inhabituel de paroles, expliquant que Shinichi était venu travailler la _Sonate pour violon et piano_ de Ravel et qu'ils avaient répété tard.

À la fin du repas, le jeune homme s'excusa et sortit fumer. Suguru hésita à le rejoindre puis fonça. Il leur fallait discuter du baiser et c'était l'occasion ou jamais.

Hiroshi était assis sur le petit muret, côté rue. Il entendit des pas et devina de qui il s'agissait mais il préféra le laisser venir.

« Vous n'avez pas froid ? demanda le jeune garçon en frissonnant légèrement.

- C'est une veste chaude », répondit Hiroshi en se décalant pour lui faire une place.

C'est Suguru qui avait pris l'initiative du baiser mais démarrer la discussion lui semblait difficile, aussi son aîné prit-il les devants.

« Pour tout à l'heure, après que Garai soit parti, c'était…

- Irréfléchi ! s'exclama le jeune lycéen.

- Peut-être mais c'était bien aussi. Et courageux. Je n'osais pas le faire. C'est toujours… délicat avec un garçon.

- Oh, c'était la première fois que je le faisais !

- Ne stresse pas autant », sourit Hiroshi en écrasant sa cigarette avant de la jeter dans une poubelle. Il se rapprocha de son camarade :

« Je voudrais bien recommencer, mais plus discrètement, murmura-t-il en indiquant les silhouettes qui s'affairaient à l'intérieur de la maison. En tout cas, merci d'avoir pris l'initiative. Rentrons maintenant, tu n'es pas très couvert, toi. »

Le coeur de Suguru battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. Ainsi ses sentiments lui étaient retournés.

XXXXXXXXXX

Les deux jours suivants parurent une éternité… et une torture. Être si proches et devoir rester si éloignés. Leur peu de contacts consistait en des mails échangés le soir alors qu'ils étaient à peine à un mètre l'un de l'autre.

Le quatrième jour après son expulsion, Hiroshi regroupa ses affaires et boucla son sac. Il prit le petit déjeuner en compagnie de ses hôtes providentiels puis prit congé en les remerciant vivement de leur accueil.

« C'est samedi matin, s'exclama Suguru. Est-ce que je peux venir avec vous, monsieur Nakano ? J'ai fait tous mes devoirs, ajouta-t-il à l'attention de sa mère.

- Eh bien pourquoi pas. Mon coturne est à son atelier de théâtre et je ne commence pas tout de suite au café.

- C'est entendu alors, conclut madame Fujisaki en rendant son salut à Hiroshi. Bon week-end, monsieur Nakano.

- Bonne journée, madame Fujisaki. »

Le trajet jusqu'au lycée ne fut jamais aussi rapidement effectué et aussitôt la porte de sa chambre fermée – à clef, au cas où – Hiroshi attira Suguru contre lui et l'embrassa avec passion. Surpris, ce dernier se laissa pourtant porter par ses émotions et ne résista pas à son aîné.

« En fait, tu n'as pas résisté à mon charme ravageur, ronronna ce dernier.

- Vous ne voulez pas plutôt parler de charme _ravagé _? Vous êtes encore en piteux état.

- « L'incendie et la bagarre sont les fleurs d'Edo ! »

- Et c'est à moi que vous aimeriez mettre le feu ? rit Suguru, inconscient de la flamme qu'il venait d'allumer.

- Pourquoi pas ? » répondit Hiroshi, étonné mais alléché par cette dernière réflexion.

Fujisaki se rendit enfin compte de ce qu'il venait de dire. Il se raidit et se dégagea des bras du jeune homme, un peu gêné.

« Ça reste une façon de parler », essaya-t-il d'expliquer.

Il s'assit sur le lit et détailla rapidement la chambre : relativement bien rangée, elle disposait de deux lits au-dessus desquels chacun des deux garçons avait mis des photos de leurs proches. Suguru reconnut sans peine le piailleur aux cheveux roses et Sobi. Il y avait aussi un garçon plus âgé qui revenait sur beaucoup de photos, son frère sans doute, et une fille qui semblait elle aussi proche d'Hiroshi. Son regard revint enfin sur son camarade et il se lança ; il fallait bien aborder le sujet.

« Je… je ne sais pas trop comment vous le demander mais… nous sortons ensemble ou… ou c'était juste comme ça ?

- Waah, c'est direct ça. D'habitude, on se refile rencard, puis encore et encore. Les choses se font naturellement.

- Va-t-on se revoir alors ?

- Ça me plairait, oui. Mais avec Obata dans le coin, mieux vaudrait rester discrets.

- Bien sûr ! »

Plus timidement cette fois, ils s'embrassèrent.

XXXXXXXXXX

Hiroshi passa sa main dans la chevelure brune de Suguru et l'ébouriffa.

« Arrêtez donc ! glapit le jeune garçon.

- J'adore te mettre en colère. Tu fronces le nez, c'est trop mignon.

- Je sais. Vous n'arrêtez pas de le répéter depuis des semaines.

- Je peux trouver quelqu'un d'autre mignon si ça t'ennuie tant que ça, ronronna Hiroshi.

- Non… Continuez à m'ébouriffer, je crois que j'aime ça et puis… ça m'a manqué pendant ces vacances. »

Des _semaines_... Dix et demi pour être exact. Le temps semblait s'écouler si vite à présent qu'il sortait avec son jeune camarade. Une nouvelle année commençait avec son lot de résolutions… qu'Hiroshi ne tiendrait pas de toute façon. Mais avait-il le choix ?

_« J'arrêterai de fumer quand tu auras la moyenne en maths_ », avait lancé Nakano un soir où il avait justement un peu trop fumé.

La gageure semblait gagnée pour lui et pourtant… et pourtant le fait était là, sous ses yeux. 52 sur 100. Aussi, au lieu de sortir une cigarette, il repassa sa main dans la chevelure brune, espérant secrètement que son petit ami échouerait au prochain devoir de mathématiques.

« Et ce concours, comment s'est-il passé ? Vous étiez plutôt séduisant sur la vidéo. Votre ami aussi ! »

Encore une année qui commençait fort ! Sakura n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que d'inscrire les deux coturnes à un concours d'_air guitar _à leur insu. Elle avait fait venir le natif d'Hokkaido à Tokyo sous prétexte de passer le nouvel an avec elle et ses amis puis avait annoncé, la bouche en cœur, qu'elle les avait inscrits quelques semaines plus tôt à un concours. S'en étaient suivies d'intenses air répétitions. Michiru avait emprunté les riffs de Dave Mustaine de Metallica et Hiroshi ceux de Tom Morello de Rage Against the Machine. Sobi avait immortalisé les prestations sur son téléphone et s'était empressé de les diffuser sur Internet.

Narumi était tombée dessus par hasard et avait envoyé le lien à Suguru. Si la jeune fille avait une nouvelle idylle, elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de piailler au téléphone :

_« Il est trop sexyyyyyyyyyy !_ » crevant presque le tympan de son interlocuteur.

Sur la vidéo, d'une qualité douteuse, Hiroshi gesticulait sur _Killing in the name, _à moitié nu dans un pantalon moulant en lamé doré. Il aurait été saisi d'une crise d'épilepsie que cela aurait été pareil. Quelque chose avait pourtant attiré l'attention du jeune lycéen. Un tatouage dépassait du pantalon de son petit ami, au niveau des reins, mais il avait beau agrandir l'image, les pixels ne permettaient pas de voir de quoi il s'agissait. En recherchant la liste des participants – ce satané pseudo-dealer de drogue y participait-il peut-être aussi – il avait vu le nom du coturne d'Hiroshi qui, lui aussi, se convulsait frénétiquement sur _No Life 'Till Leather_ dans une tenue tout aussi affriolante.

« Aaah, tu as carrément vu les vidéos. Eh bien… nous avons été éliminés tous les deux. Michiru a peut-être raison, nous ne serons jamais des _air guitar hero_ ! »

Suguru conserva le silence un court instant, savourant la sensation des doigts de son petit ami dans ses cheveux. Le geste d'ébouriffer s'était changé en caresse, et il en avait presque des frissons.

« En parlant de guitare, où en êtes-vous avec Bad Luck ? Vous avez pu travailler un peu avec votre ami, pendant les vacances ? »

En dépit des rapports tendus avec ses parents à la suite de son exclusion temporaire, Hiroshi avait passé les vacances de fin d'année à Tokyo. Afin d'échapper à l'atmosphère pesante de la maison familiale, il avait passé le plus clair de son temps en compagnie de ses amis, notamment de Shuichi, et entre deux anecdotes relatives à la personne d'Eiri Yuki, ils avaient continué à peaufiner leurs compositions, déterminés l'un comme l'autre à se lancer sitôt l'année scolaire finie. L'échéance allait arriver vite, et bien qu'ils se soient entraînés chacun de leur côté, il leur fallait encore beaucoup travailler.

« Oui, nous avons bossé nos compos. Tu sais… Je vais tout arrêter à la fin de cette année de lycée », avoua Hiroshi. Suguru se dégagea doucement et se retourna vers lui.

« Tout arrêter ? répéta-t-il sans comprendre.

- Les études, tout ça. Avec Shuichi, on va faire le grand bond. Je suis déjà majeur, en réalité. J'ai… j'ai doublé ma dernière année à cause d'un accident de moto. J'ai été hospitalisé et j'ai pris beaucoup de retard. Mes parents m'ont envoyé à Kyoto dans l'espoir que je renoncerais à Bad Luck mais… quoi qu'ils fassent, ma décision est prise. Une fois rentré à Tokyo, je chercherai un travail à plein temps et je ferai de la musique à côté, avec Shuichi. Nous commencerons à jouer dans de petites salles et puis… et puis, on verra. Mais j'ai bien l'intention de tenter ma chance. »

Le jeune garçon ne sut que répondre. Il ne s'était pas attendu à pareille confession. Il savait qu'Hiroshi aimait la musique et la prenait au sérieux, mais il était bien placé pour savoir que l'on vivait rarement de ses rêves. Tout arrêter pour se lancer ?

« Ça ne paraît pas très raisonnable d'arrêter complètement vos études, dit-il au bout d'un court instant. Je veux dire… et si jamais ça ne marche pas comme vous le voulez ? »

Un nuage assombrit furtivement le visage d'Hiroshi. Il s'était attendu à une réaction plus enthousiaste et il avait l'impression d'entendre sa mère – pas son père, celui-ci ne voulait même pas entendre parler de musique. Suguru était différent de la plupart des adolescents de son âge, cependant, et au bout du compte, sa remarque n'était pas si surprenante.

« Ça marchera, répondit-il avec ferveur. Je fais confiance à Shuichi, il ne renoncera jamais à vivre de la musique. Je sais bien que ni lui ni moi ne pouvons nous comparer à toi sur aucun plan mais… je sais qu'on peut y arriver.

- J'espère de tout cœur que vous y arriverez. Après tout, votre rêve et le mien ne sont pas si différents. Me laisseriez-vous… éventuellement, me laisseriez-vous donner un avis technique sur votre travail ? Si je peux contribuer à l'aboutissement de vos espérances, je serai heureux de le faire. »

Hiroshi ne lui répondit rien mais l'attira contre lui pour le serrer longuement entre ses bras. Depuis ce soir où Suguru l'avait embrassé, ils n'avaient pas eu tant que cela d'occasions pour passer du temps ensemble. Au lycée, ils feignaient presque de ne pas se connaître – pas plus qu'avant, du moins. Ils se retrouvaient régulièrement en salle de musique mais ils n'y étaient pas toujours seuls, et lorsque c'était le cas, ils n'échangeaient que des baisers rapides, redoutant à chaque instant l'irruption malencontreuse d'un élève ou d'un professeur. Ce n'était pas mieux en dehors de Rakuhoru, l'Okano était toujours bondé et Hiroshi peu disponible en dehors de ses heures de travail. Restaient les cours de mathématiques à domicile, et ce n'est qu'une fois dans la chambre du plus jeune que les deux garçons pouvaient se laisser aller à quelques baisers et caresses. Caresses qui paraissaient à chaque fois gagner en audace, de la part d'Hiroshi du moins. Un baiser entraînant l'autre, ils se retrouvèrent sur le lit mais quand Suguru sentit la main de son petit ami s'immiscer sous sa chemise, il la repoussa instinctivement et s'écarta de lui.

« Pas… pas ici, monsieur Nakano… haleta-t-il, le regard pourtant enfiévré. Si ma mère ou Ritsu venaient à entrer… »

Retenant un soupir, Hiroshi s'assit au bord du lit tandis que le jeune garçon se remettait en ordre. Il avait d'autant plus envie d'aller loin que les occasions étaient rares, mais Suguru refusait de faire quoi que ce soit au domicile parental. C'était assez normal, bien entendu, mais… il aurait aimé en avoir plus.

« Viens, finissons ces exercices », dit-il en allant reprendre place au bureau ; rien de tel que quelques équations pour rafraîchir les ardeurs les plus brûlantes !

XXXXXXXXXX

Assis devant le Pleyel familial, Suguru laissait ses doigts courir distraitement sur les touches polies, égrenant les notes de _Bird_, l'une des compositions de Bad Luck. La mélodie en était simple et il n'avait aucun mal à la jouer tout en pensant à autre chose. En cet instant-là, il songeait à Hiroshi Nakano.

Cela faisait presque trois mois qu'ils sortaient ensemble et quand il repensait à la manière dont il s'était jeté sur lui pour l'embrasser, il avait du mal à croire que c'était lui qui avait pris cette initiative. Il n'avait tout simplement pas pu s'en empêcher ; une envie brutale et incontrôlée s'était emparée de lui, prenant le pas sur toute forme de rationalité. Même le fait qu'il se soit agi d'un autre garçon n'était pas parvenu à l'arrêter. Et c'était là, dans le petit dégagement de l'entrée de sa maison, qu'il avait donné et reçu son premier baiser. Jamais jusqu'alors il ne s'était intéressé de près ou de loin aux histoires de cœur qui constituaient le quotidien de la plupart de ses camarades de classe, et voilà que, sans crier gare, il avait succombé au charme d'un garçon.

Un petit soupir lui échappa. Il ne s'était même pas posé de questions. À fréquenter régulièrement le jeune Tokyoïte, il avait appris à l'apprécier et avant qu'il ait réalisé ce qui se passait, la camaraderie s'était muée en amour. Premier amour un peu emprunté, maladroit mais pourtant ardent, passionné, dont les élans l'inquiétaient parfois car, contrairement à ses sentiments habituels, il avait parfois du mal à les discipliner.

Lentement, il reprit du début la chanson de Bad Luck. S'il pouvait faire quoi que ce soit pour aider son petit ami, il le ferait sans hésiter. Nakano voulait vivre de sa musique et sur ce plan-là, il était plutôt calé.

XXXXXXXXX

« Alors ? Qu'en pensez-vous ? C'est mieux comme ça, non ? »

Hiroshi éteignit le lecteur MP3 et leva un regard mi-figue, mi-raisin vers Suguru qui le regardait d'un air assuré.

« Je… Je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ça. Comment as-tu fait ?

- J'ai travaillé sur un programme de musique assistée par ordinateur. Quoi, ce n'est pas parce que je joue du piano classique que j'ignore tout des autres styles musicaux. Avouez que c'est nettement meilleur que la version de votre ami Shindo ! »

Nettement meilleur, oui ; il n'y avait aucune contestation possible. Sur le plan technique, du moins, l'arrangement qu'avait fait Suguru de _Bird_ était supérieur en tous points à celui de Shuichi. Cependant…

« Oui, c'est très bien mais… mais pourquoi as-tu modifié autant de choses ? L'intro n'est plus la même, le rythme a ralenti… Je ne reconnais presque plus notre travail, énuméra Hiroshi, passablement agacé.

- Je l'ai fait car je savais que le résultat serait plus abouti. Et ça l'est, n'est-ce pas ? insista le jeune garçon.

- Ça l'est, mais ça n'est plus du tout Bad Luck. Je suis désolé mais ça… ce n'est plus notre compo.

- C'en est une bien meilleure qui aura beaucoup plus de chance de taper dans l'oreille d'un producteur. N'est-ce pas ce que vous voulez ?

- Si, bien sûr mais… » Hiroshi soupira. Depuis qu'il avait cessé de fumer, sa patience atteignait nettement plus vite ses limites. « Mais ça m'étonnerait que Shuichi accepte un jour de chanter là-dessus. Ce n'est plus son travail, tu comprends ? Et… et moi non plus je ne veux pas de ce morceau. Il est bien trop parfait pour être de Bad Luck. »

Suguru fronça les sourcils, clairement offensé. Sans être un spécialiste de la pop, il connaissait suffisamment son affaire pour savoir quelles modifications apporter à un morceau afin de l'améliorer. Et _Bird_, tel qu'il était, avait cruellement besoin d'améliorations !

« Évidemment qu'il est parfait. Ce n'est pas parce que ce n'est que de la J-pop que je n'y ai pas travaillé dessus sérieusement.

_- Que_ de la J-pop ? Non mais, tu t'entends parler ? Vas-y, dis franchement que c'est de la bouse tant que tu y es ! répliqua Hiroshi avec humeur.

- Je n'ai pas dit ça ! J'ai simplement voulu améliorer votre composition, et voilà tout le remerciement que j'en ai !

- C'est toi qui as insisté pour donner ton avis dessus. Personnellement, je préfère la version de Shuichi et si ça ne te plaît pas, c'est la même chose.

- Très bien. Puisque c'est ce que vous voulez, je ne toucherai plus à vos compositions », déclara Suguru d'un ton pincé en fourrant d'un geste sec le baladeur MP3 dans son sac. Il se leva brusquement mais Hiroshi le retint par le poignet.

« Attends. J'apprécie ce que tu as fait mais… c'est trop. Tu n'avais pas besoin de tout refaire, Fujisaki. Tu es trop perfectionniste. Ne te prends pas la tête pour ça », dit-il, radouci, en attirant le petit lycéen sur ses genoux. Il n'y avait pas d'autre occupant dans la salle de musique, aussi partagèrent-ils une brève étreinte avant de se séparer, Suguru pour rentrer chez lui et Hiroshi pour aller prendre son service à l'Okano.

_À suivre…_

_

* * *

_À l'époque Edo (1603 - 1868) il y avait de fréquents d'incendies dans la ville d'Edo (ancien nom de Tokyo) car on s'éclairait à la lampe à huile et toutes les maisons étaient construites en bois et en papier, donc très inflammables. Comme il y avait souvent des incendies et de nombreuses querelles, les habitants avaient coutumes de dire que c'étaient des spécialités de leur pays. (source : _Hana Yori Dango_, tome 9)


	11. Chapter 11

**Crédits :** les personnages, à quelques exceptions près, appartiennent à Maki Murakami, nous nous contentons simplement de les emprunter.

Merci à tous ceux et celles qui suivent cette histoire !

* * *

**CHAPITRE XI**

« Je suis sûr que si nous mourrions ensevelis sous les livres, personne ne nous retrouverait et ne s'inquièterait avant le White Day, soupira Michiru en se frottant les yeux d'un geste las.

- Dans un mois on est tranquille, répondit Hiroshi en levant son nez desdits livres.

- Pourquoi travailles-tu autant si tu ne continueras pas ? »

La première intention d'Hiroshi avait été de saborder le concours d'entrée à l'université car effectivement, quoiqu'il arrive, il ne comptait pas réintégrer le domicile familial à son retour de Kyoto ni poursuivre d'études supérieures. Seulement, la situation avait changé. Il se sentait obligé de prouver à Suguru que lui aussi pouvait être excellent dans un domaine donné vu qu'il ne semblait pas le prendre très au sérieux dans ses projets musicaux.

« Eh bien, c'est un challenge personnel.

- Todai, un challenge personnel ? Il y en a qui tueraient pour ça ! Et toi, tu vas le tenter et si tu le réussis, tu n'iras même pas ?

- Je ferai un heureux sur la liste d'attente.

- Tu es ignoble et sans coeur. Pour la peine, donne-moi une blonde.

- C'est que…

- C'est vrai, tu as arrêté de fumer. Tu n'as pas pris un peu de poids d'ailleurs ? »

Mais le jeune Tokyoïte n'écoutait plus. Sa relation avec Suguru n'était pas celle qu'il avait attendue, même si c'était la plus longue qu'il ait eue jusque-là. À Tokyo, il prenait tout avec désinvolture, y compris ses relations amoureuses, qui s'apparentaient à des tocades. Ici… Ici tout prenait une dimension sérieuse. Il était bon élève, monogame et il avait même arrêté de fumer. Finalement, il était en train de changer. Il posa son crayon et se leva.

« Où tu vas ?

- Acheter des clopes. Tu viens avec moi ? »

Michiru considéra un moment son cahier et ses livres puis déclina l'invitation. Il avait bien l'intention de combler ses lacunes en histoire.

L'air de janvier était vif, aussi Nakano se couvrit-il soigneusement avant de sortir. Une fois dehors, il respira une grande bouffée d'air frais et reprit le cours de ses pensées avec moins de colère cependant ; il reconnaissait que sa réaction relative à sa liaison avec Suguru était un peu excessive : lui n'était pas comme ses parents, il ne désirait pas le changer. Il était juste un peu – beaucoup – rigoureux. Était-ce vraiment un défaut ?

_Pourtant, il a refait complètement _Bird_ à _sa_ sauce_, songea-t-il.

Hiroshi s'arrêta devant le distributeur automatique de cigarettes et sortit sa carte Taspo puis la rangea. Sa façon d'agir était puérile. Il avait un minimum de volonté, non ? Cela aussi il pouvait le prouver à son petit ami. Mais justement, ce besoin de prouver n'était-il pas aussi immature ?

_Pouah ! Quelle prise de tête !_

Désireux de se changer les idées, il marcha jusqu'à un conbini et y acheta un paquet de chewing-gums. En même temps, il n'avait pas parlé à Shuichi de la réécriture, car de réécriture il s'agissait, du morceau. Cela l'aurait plongé dans une colère folle pour pas grand-chose. Parfois, il se demandait comment seraient les choses une fois de retour à Tokyo. S'il y pensait depuis presque un an, il n'avait jamais envisagé de rencontrer quelqu'un à Kyoto.

Il fit un petit détour sur le chemin du retour et passa devant un Love Hotel. Une idée plaisante lui vint et c'est le coeur léger qu'il regagna son dortoir pour poursuivre ses révisions.

_Rigoureux mais câlin, non ? Voilà une belle façon de se rabibocher._

En dépit des plaintes de son coturne qui n'appréciait pas autant les chewing-gums que les cigarettes, il étudia une bonne partie de la journée car s'il voulait briller au concours, un sourire ne suffirait pas.

XXXXXXXXXX

Encore une semaine où ils n'avaient pas pu se voir. Entre les révisions, les cours, son travail au café Okano et les entraînements de foot, il restait peu d'heures pour les loisirs. Même les cours de tutorat dispensés par les élèves de dernière année avaient été pris en charge par ceux d'un an leurs cadets ; ce temps récupéré était consacré à un bachotage intensif de tous les élèves de terminale car ce n'était pas pour rien que Rakuhoru revendiquait 100% de réussite aux concours.

Bien qu'emprisonné dans ses obligations lycéennes, Hiroshi quitta Kyoto afin de rechercher un appartement. Il s'y prenait un peu tard mais n'avait pas eu d'opportunité de se libérer plus tôt. Quand il reviendrait, en avril, il serait trop tard ; les étudiants auraient fait la razzia sur les logements bon marché. Il avait consulté des annonces sur Internet et avait pris des rendez-vous pour visiter une quinzaine d'appartements, en espérant que la chance lui sourirait.

Le trajet fut l'occasion de se plonger dans l'univers passionnant des mathématiques. Bien que le niveau ne soit pas le même que celui qu'il enseignait à son petit ami, c'était aussi limpide que des partitions.

_C'est étrange qu'il n'aime pas les maths. C'est carré, logique_, songea Hiroshi en parcourant les lignes d'équations.

Il avait proposé à Suguru de l'accompagner mais ce dernier avait refusé. Lui aussi avait du travail et déambuler dans les rues de Tokyo ne l'enchantait guère. C'étaient elles qui allaient lui enlever Hiroshi dans quelques mois.

Dans la gare, Sobi attendait, assis sur un banc, fumant son kiseru.

« Vous habitez encore chez vos parents ? lança Hiroshi.

- Moi, non. On ne peut pas en dire autant de tout le monde ici.

- Justement, je suis venu pour remédier à ça. Les autres ne sont pas là ?

- Quoi ? Je ne te suffis pas ? »

Hiroshi sourit et sortit le programme de la soirée : cinq appartements à voir dans le quartier de Shibuya.

XXXXXXXXXX

« Ça commence mal », soupira le jeune homme en se laissant tomber sur le canapé de l'appartement de Sobi deux heures et demi plus tard. Instinctivement il sortit son briquet et joua avec. Il rêvait d'une cigarette.

« Tu sors avec quelqu'un, affirma Sobi entre deux gorgées de thé.

- C'est une question ?

- Non. Tu n'as pas touché une cigarette depuis que tu es arrivé, d'ordinaire tu en aurais pris une à peine descendu du train. J'en déduis que quelqu'un t'a fait arrêter car tu n'as aucune volonté pour ça. De plus, tu es moins câlin que d'habitude. Raconte-moi tout ! J'adore les histoires de cul.

- Il n'y a rien à dire justement.

- Quoi ? Tu ne fumes plus _et _tu ne baises pas ? Avec qui tu sors ? Un moine ?

- Pas loin… répondit Hiroshi en passant le doigt sur le goulot de sa bouteille de sa bière.

- Tu bois encore, c'est pas mal même si ce n'est pas mon vice préféré, et ce n'est que de la bière. Et… ce _moine_ ? »

Avec un petit soupir, Hiroshi lui raconta comment son exclusion de trois jours l'avait amené chez Fujisaki et la façon dont celui-ci l'avait embrassé.

« Et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire après ? Vous allez sortir à distance ?

- Tu es jaloux ?

- Oui, bien sûr. Je suis jaloux d'un puceau.

- Arrête ! On dirait Obata.

- Et il devient quoi, lui ?

- Pas grand-chose. On ne se parle plus et dès qu'il peut me lancer une vanne, il le fait. Je préfère laisser courir parce que vu comme je suis nerveux en ce moment, si je lui réponds, je lui démonte la tête et la prochaine fois, ce ne sera pas une exclusion de trois jours.

- Je ne te comprends pas. Pourquoi tu t'enlises là-bas ? De toute façon, tu arrêtes tout en avril.

- Si l'année a été bonne, et si je suis admis à Todai, je pourrai récupérer mes guitares. Je ne pourrai pas m'en payer des comme ça avant un sacré moment et j'ai besoin d'elles pour Bad Luck. Je dois encore tenir bon quelques mois. »

Sobi se colla tout contre lui.

« Tu as perdu ta flamme en te coupant les cheveux, lui murmura-t-il au creux de l'oreille. Ta flamme et ta passion, c'est pour ça que tu patauges dans tes compositions. Où est _mon _Hiroshi flamboyant ? Celui qui bravait les interdits ? »

Il s'installa à califourchon sur ses cuisses et laissa tomber ses longs cheveux noirs sur ses épaules. Prenant tendrement son visage entre ses mains, il l'embrassa.

XXXXXXXXXX

Le lendemain, son frère Yuji et Sakura les rejoignirent pour la poursuite des visites d'appartements. Shuichi, lui, accompagnait Yuki, parti en conférence de presse à travers le pays.

« Vivement que tu reviennes, petit frère, dit Yuji. Si j'avais eu un appart' plus grand, tu serais venu vivre avec moi.

- Ou avec moi, renchérit Sakura.

- Moi j'ai un grand appartement. Si ça peut te dépanner un temps…

- Merci So-chan mais tu en as déjà assez fait.

- Tu ne me l'as jamais proposé, à moi ! se plaignit Yuji.

- Toi, tu es un parasite. Tu serais encore chez moi si je te l'avais proposé. Hiro n'est pas pareil.

- Même pas vrai, bouda Yuji.

- Appelle-nous quand tu arrives !

- Oui maman. Et je passe le bonjour à Michiru de ta part, c'est ça ? »

La porte du train se referma mais la jeune étudiante ne se priva pas de lui tirer la langue à travers la vitre. Une fois assis à sa place, Hiroshi tira un bilan assez peu positif de sa visite à Tokyo : les logements étaient hors de prix et les rares abordables proposaient la compagnie répugnante d'insectes. Habiter chez Sobi aurait pu être envisageable s'il ne s'était rien passé entre eux durant le week-end, mais il s'était laissé tenter, comme souvent en compagnie du jeune homme. Devait-il en parler à Suguru ? Après tout, cela ne signifiait rien pour lui et Sobi était un ami de longue date, ce n'était pas comme s'il s'était livré à de coupables turpitudes.

Comme un miroir plus sage, son petit ami l'attendait lui aussi sur le quai, assis sur un banc. Hiroshi sourit, le salua et l'entraîna dans un recoin où il l'embrassa passionnément. Ils avaient tous tort. Suguru, Sobi. Il état encore lui et avait choisi celui qu'il voulait.

« Tu m'as manqué, dit-il enfin en relâchant ses lèvres.

- Vous n'êtes parti que deux jours, Nakano.

- C'est deux jours de trop », insista-t-il en se blottissant contre lui.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Nakano. Il était enfin devenu, « Nakano » et non plus « monsieur Nakano ». Son projet ne semblait donc pas si déplacé que ça après tout. Il avait donné rendez-vous à son petit ami au café Okano, à la fin de son service.

« Où allons-nous, Nakano ?

- Eh bien… Nous manquons d'intimité alors… même si ce n'est pas très romantique, nous serons tranquilles. »

Hiroshi n'en dit pas plus malgré les questions persistantes de son petit ami et après quelques instants de marche, il s'arrêta, presque fier, devant un Love Hotel.

« Je ne peux pas payer plus pour l'instant mais plus tard, je te promets que ça sera mieux. »

Suguru blêmit à la vue du néon clignotant.

« On y va ? »

Hiroshi avança résolument mais Suguru était pétrifié.

« Je… Non ! protesta-il en se dérobant. C'est sordide ! »

Il était surtout mort de peur.

« Je sais mais… nous ne sommes jamais seuls, se plaignit Hiroshi. Et… n'as-tu pas envie de…

- Non !

- Super. Je ne peux plus fumer ni même baiser. On s'éclate trop avec toi. Un vrai… _moine_ ! Je te prive de… de je ne sais pas, de chocolat par exemple ?

- Vous êtes minable, Nakano. Au revoir. »

Cette fois, Hiroshi ne le retint pas, au contraire il partit dans la direction opposée et acheta un paquet de cigarettes aussitôt qu'il put. Plus question de se priver, cette fois.

Le remord le rongeait pourtant. Il composa le numéro de son petit ami mais tomba sur le répondeur. Il raccrocha… puis rappela.

« Excuse-moi, j'ai été grossier. Je… je pensais que tu en avais envie aussi. Rappelle-moi quand tu veux. »

XXXXXXXXX

Les yeux rivés à la page de son livre, Suguru était pourtant à mille lieues des tribulations du détective Kogoro Akechi. Cela faisait trois jours qu'il n'avait pas revu Hiroshi, trois jours depuis que celui-ci avait tenté de l'entraîner dans un Love Hotel. Un Love Hotel ! Cette pensée ravivait à chaque fois la colère et l'humiliation du lycéen. Était-ce donc tout ce que Nakano attendait de lui ? Qu'il s'allonge au bout de quelques semaines ? Et pas n'importe où, dans un véritable _baisodrome_. Il en était encore choqué et furieux. Bien entendu, il n'était pas naïf ; il savait parfaitement qu'un bon nombre de relations adolescentes débutaient dans ce genre d'endroit mais Nakano et lui… c'était différent, n'est-ce pas ? Du moins, lui l'avait cru.

Avec un soupir irrité, il referma son livre et s'assit sur le bord de son lit. Il n'avait pas répondu aux messages que son petit ami lui avait laissés. Petit ami… était-ce toujours le cas ? Il l'avait sciemment évité au lycée, furieux et blessé par le manque de respect dont le jeune homme avait fait montre envers lui. Non, il n'était pas un gigolo qui s'allongeait sur un claquement de doigts !

Oppressé, Suguru ouvrit la fenêtre de sa chambre et demeura quelques instants immobile, accoudé au rebord, inspirant l'air glacé de cette soirée hivernale. Au-delà de la colère, une sourde douleur lui comprimait la poitrine. La relation qu'il entretenait avec son camarade n'était pas celle qu'il avait espérée. Ils ne se voyaient que rarement, devaient la plupart du temps dissimuler leurs sentiments et les brèves étreintes qu'ils avaient pu échanger à l'occasion des leçons de mathématiques n'étaient jamais allées bien loin. Ils n'avaient pas le temps pour apprendre à se découvrir, du moins était-ce ce que Suguru aurait souhaité ; Nakano, lui, était déjà prêt à passer à l'étape suivante.

Un frisson l'arracha à ses amères réflexions et il referma la fenêtre. Il s'état toujours targué d'être un garçon mature, peut-être était-il temps de mettre ses dires à l'épreuve et de rappeler son petit ami. Sans atermoyer davantage, il composa son numéro. Vu l'heure, il devait avoir terminé son service.

« Nakano, l'accueillit platement le jeune homme.

- Bonsoir, c'est… c'est Suguru. Je m'excuse de ne pas avoir rappelé plus tôt, j'étais… enfin, je ne m'attendais pas à ça, bafouilla-t-il avec gêne.

- Je te rappelle dans un moment, répondit Hiroshi après un bref instant de silence. Je peux pas trop parler, là. À tout à l'heure. »

Fidèle à sa parole, le jeune homme rappela une vingtaine de minutes plus tard et, après un échange emprunté d'excuses réciproques, les deux garçons eurent une longue explication. Hiroshi reconnut s'être montré un peu trop empressé mais il avait sincèrement cru que Suguru était tout aussi désireux que lui de conclure. L'adolescent, lui, avoua qu'il ne se sentait pas prêt à aller aussi loin mais convint qu'il aurait dû parler de ses hésitations et ses craintes plutôt que jouer les vierges effarouchées et prendre la mouche. Ils se donnèrent rendez-vous le lendemain à l'Okano après les cours afin de discuter de vive voix à défaut de pouvoir faire davantage.

XXXXXXXXX

Plaisantant avec Michiru de leur performance désastreuse au concours d'_air guitar _du début d'année, Hiroshi quitta le réfectoire après le petit-déjeuner. Alors qu'ils pénétraient dans le hall principal pour aller rejoindre leur classe, ils aperçurent un attroupement devant le panneau d'affichage.

« C'est la répartition des équipes pour l'Undokai, annonça le garçon d'Hokkaido après un coup d'œil au panneau par-dessus l'épaule d'une lycéenne. C'est vrai que c'est dans deux semaines. Alors, est-ce qu'on va être ensemble ? »

Les deux garçons se frayèrent un chemin parmi leurs camarades pour mieux accéder aux feuilles punaisées sur le panneau de liège. Tout comme le Bunkasai, le fameux Festival de la Culture, l'Undokai, le Festival du Sport, était un événement qu'aucun établissement scolaire n'aurait manqué de célébrer. Répartis en équipes mêlant tous les niveaux scolaires, les lycéens étaient tenus de participer à diverses épreuves physiques. La constitution des groupes, définis par une couleur, étant déterminée par les professeurs, il n'était pas certain que les deux internes allaient se retrouver dans la même équipe de football, même s'ils étaient habituellement coéquipiers.

« Je suis avec les rouges, annonça Michiru après examen des listes. Ah… on n'est pas ensemble, dommage.

- Je suis dans l'équipe des blancs, l'informa son ami. Je suis aussi avec Sato. Regrettable pour toi mais tu ne gagneras pas le tournoi du lycée cette année.

- Que tu dis ! Sato et toi n'allez pas voir le jour. Negishi est chez les rouges aussi, vous pourrez toujours essayer de lui coller des buts ! »

Devisant ainsi, ils reprirent leur chemin vers leurs salles de cours respectives.

XXXXXXXXXX

Suguru, lui, n'avait pas du tout le cœur à rire. Non seulement il se retrouvait dans l'équipe des jaunes en seule compagnie de Shinzo, alors que ses autres amis étaient réunis au sein de l'équipe bleue, mais un infernal coup du sort avait placé à ses côtés Obata et Yamamoto. Depuis son passage en conseil de discipline, Obata s'était singulièrement calmé mais il préférait toujours ne pas l'avoir trop près de lui.

C'est donc d'un air singulièrement renfrogné qu'il accueillit l'arrivée d'Hiroshi devant sa table, dans le salon de thé.

« Bonjour, Nakano. Je vois que vous avez eu plus de chance que moi pour l'Undokai.

- Plus de chance ? répéta le jeune homme, quelque peu décontenancé par cette entrée en matière peu avenante.

- Je me retrouve dans l'équipe d'Obata. Fabuleux, non ?

- Heu… Une part de gâteau au chocolat te tente, peut-être ? Je te l'offre.

- Je n'ai pas très faim, merci », déclina le jeune garçon. Pour tout dire, ses sentiments en cet instant étaient très contrastés ; la perspective d'avoir à partager le même oxygène que son ancien tourmenteur l'avait mis d'une humeur détestable et il ne savait pas trop quoi dire à son petit ami concernant leur récente mésentente. S'il maîtrisait sa partie en ce qui concernait la musique, Suguru était incroyablement gauche sitôt qu'il s'agissait de mettre ses états d'âme sentimentaux sur le tapis.

« Écoute, ce n'est pas le bout du monde non plus… Ça m'étonnerait que cet imbécile vienne encore te chercher des noises, il a beau jouer les yakuzas, il sait qu'il est fiché et que la direction du bahut l'a à l'œil. Il ne s'amusera certainement pas à se griller à un mois de la fin de l'année scolaire. »

Suguru se raidit à ces paroles. Il s'agissait là d'un sujet qu'il s'était jusque-là efforcé de ne pas envisager la fin des cours et le retour d'Hiroshi à Tokyo. Quel tour leur relation allait-elle prendre, une fois le mois d'avril arrivé ? Même sans cela, où en étaient-ils de leurs rapports ? C'était bien pour en discuter qu'ils s'étaient donnés rendez-vous, après tout.

« Comme vous le dites, l'année touche à sa fin. Qu'envisagez-vous pour nous deux, ensuite ?

- Pour nous deux ?

- Hé bien oui, vous savez… On sort ensemble… enfin, je crois. C'est bien pour parler de nous que vous m'avez demandé de venir ici, non ? »

Le ton pincé du jeune garçon désarçonna brièvement Nakano. Son petit ami paraissait à cran et il ne voyait pas trop de quelle manière aborder sereinement quelque sujet que ce soit relatif à leur couple.

« Fujisaki… Tu ne m'aides pas vraiment, là, dit-il en désespoir de cause.

- Non ? Et que voudriez-vous que je vous dise ? Que je vais vous suivre à Tokyo ? Ce serait impossible.

- Je sais bien que tu vas rester ici. Je… Tu sais pourquoi je dois rentrer à Tokyo. Si quelqu'un peut comprendre ma motivation, c'est bien toi. »

Le petit lycéen avala sa salive et planta dans les yeux d'Hiroshi un regard qui ne vacillait pas.

« Oui, bien sûr que je comprends pourquoi il faut que vous partiez. Mais… mais nous ? Je vous attendrai à Kyoto ! Nous pourrons nous voir régulièrement, ce ne sera pas la fin, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le silence qui suivit, bien plus long que ce qu'il aurait dû l'être, blessa profondément le jeune garçon et il repoussa sa chaise avant même d'entendre la réponse d'Hiroshi.

« Fujisaki, où est-ce que tu vas ?

- Je dois rentrer, j'ai du travail, déclara le garçon, lapidaire. Si vous avez quelque chose à me dire, vous n'aurez qu'à me téléphoner. Au revoir. »

Hiroshi le regarda s'en aller sans tenter de le retenir. À nouveau, Suguru fuyait et le laissait sans possibilité de pouvoir s'expliquer. Il ne méritait pas la rancœur froide que celui-ci lui adressait. Profondément contrarié, il retourna à son service. Décevoir les gens semblait faire partie de son ordinaire, décidément, mais il commençait à en avoir assez d'encaisser sans rien dire, sans avoir jamais l'opportunité de pouvoir se justifier.

Suguru n'était qu'un gamin, en fin de compte. Un gamin talentueux, mais un gamin tout de même avec des réactions parfois très puériles, et ce n'était pas cela qu'il attendait d'un partenaire.

XXXXXXXXXX

Les deux garçons se virent peu durant les deux semaines qui suivirent, en partie à cause des répétitions et des séances d'entraînement inhérentes à l'Undokai, et en partie parce que leur dernière discussion avait fait naître une nouvelle distance entre eux.

Pour Suguru, ces quinze jours furent un véritable calvaire et au soir du samedi 7 février, il scrutait désespérément le ciel à la recherche d'un quelconque signe annonciateur de mauvais temps, priant les Kamis pour que s'abattent des trombes d'eau, synonymes d'annulation du festival. Mais les Dieux demeurèrent sourds à sa détresse et au matin du 8, c'est sous un ciel limpide que le proviseur de Rakuhoru donna le coup d'envoi de la compétition.

_À suivre…_

_

* * *

_White Day : fête qui se déroule le 14 mars. En réponse à la Saint Valentin, les amoureux s'offrent quelque chose de blanc pour confirmer leur amour.  
Carte à puce Taspo : depuis le 1er juillet 2008, les cigarettes des distributeurs automatiques ne sont délivrées qu'aux majeurs. La carte à puce Taspo atteste de la majorité. L'utilisateur doit faire passer sa carte devant un lecteur adéquat.


	12. Chapter 12

**Crédits :** les personnages, à quelques exceptions près, appartiennent à Maki Murakami, nous nous contentons simplement de les emprunter.

Merci à tous ceux et celles qui suivent cette histoire !

* * *

**CHAPITRE XII**

Pour Hiroshi, ces quinze jours avaient été une véritable bénédiction et au soir du samedi 7 février, il scrutait désespérément le ciel : si le temps pouvait rester clément jusqu'au lendemain soir, ce serait magnifique. Les Dieux répondirent à ses prières et au matin du 8, c'est sous un ciel limpide que le proviseur de Rakuhoru donna le coup d'envoi de la compétition.

Ces deux semaines d'entraînement avaient été un véritable exutoire à ses tracas. L'échéance du concours d'entrée à l'université avait lieu une semaine après le festival du sport et il ne savait toujours pas quelle décision prendre. Avec un résultat médiocre, il ne pourrait jamais récupérer ses affaires mais le réussir n'allait pas dans la logique des choses. En plus, avec sa mère qui enseignait à Todai, il allait devoir jouer le jeu jusqu'au bout de l'inscription. Il répugnait à trahir sa mère mais il devait penser à sa vie, pas à celle que ses parents voulaient pour lui. Il avait déjà accepté de perdre une année ici. Une année peut-être mais pas sa vie. Il suffoquait, tout serait bientôt fini.

Après le discours du proviseur, les mascottes de chacune des équipes défilèrent. Le thème pour cette année était les animaux, aussi les Rouges acclamèrent-ils plus que les autres un poisson, les Verts un serpent, les Jaunes un poussin, les Bleus un perroquet, les Blancs un ours et les Noirs un panda. Les six animaux dansèrent ensemble et rejoignirent leur équipe.

L'équipe jaune passa devant celle d'Hiroshi. Malgré la foule, il remarqua que Suguru évitait son regard et pour tout dire, cela l'arrangeait. Il avait retourné la situation sous tous les angles et une rupture semblait la seule solution. Depuis le Love Hotel, leur relation ressemblait à une plaie purulente et ne menait qu'à des incompréhensions de l'un comme de l'autre. La distance n'arrangerait rien, au contraire, et il fallait faire les choses proprement et vite. Sitôt l'Undokai terminé, Hiro en finirait.

« Eh, Nakano, à quoi tu rêves ? »

Sa coéquipière l'entraîna vers le stade, expliquant qu'elle comptait sur ses talents ainsi que de ceux de Sato, nommé pour l'occasion capitaine de l'équipe de football, pour qu'ils remportent les rencontres.

Comme chaque équipe comportait une centaine de participants, ceux-ci avaient été répartis selon leurs aptitudes ou leur désir. Chaque élève devant prendre part à deux épreuves obligatoires, Hiroshi avait choisi football et cent mètres quatre nages. Il ne connaissait pas tous ceux de son équipe mais le temps d'une journée, ils avaient une cause commune : rapporter le plus de points à l'équipe blanche.

La journée commença pour lui, après un bref échauffement, par un affrontement contre les Verts. Le match fut assez facile, aussi n'étaient-ils pas fatigués lorsqu'ils enchaînèrent quinze minutes plus tard avec une autre rencontre. Les gradins, occupés d'un côté par les blancs, se remplirent progressivement, en face, d'élèves portant un bandeau jaune. Suguru s'installa à côté de Shinzo. Il savait qu'Hiroshi jouait, Obata aussi. Il frémit. Depuis leur bagarre, il n'y avait plus eu de problèmes mais il sentait la tension entre les deux quand il les croisait. Obata n'était pas du genre à oublier.

L'arbitre siffla le coup d'envoi.

Cinq minutes de jeu ne s'étaient pas écoulées que, sur un accrochage peu évident – de l'avis des jaunes - les Blancs ouvrirent le score sur un penalty. Déterminés et plus en jambe que leurs adversaires, un peu fébriles après ce but inattendu, ils achevèrent la première mi-temps sur un score de 2 buts à 0. À la reprise, cependant, les Jaunes attaquèrent bille en tête. Aucune des deux équipes ne voulait céder mais les Jaunes finirent par prendre l'avantage sous l'impulsion de Yamamoto, déchaîné, qui finit lui aussi par trouver le chemin des filets, soulevant une vague jaune et enthousiaste dans les gradins. Les Blancs avaient beau faire, il leur était de plus en plus difficile de contenir les attaques des Jaunes, re-motivés par la réduction du score, qui ne parvenaient toutefois pas à tromper leur gardien. Le temps imparti était presque écoulé ; l'équipe Jaune au complet se lança dans une tentative désespérée pour égaliser mais Nakano tacla Obata qui s'apprêtait à fusiller Amakusa, leur gardien de but. Furieux, le grand garçon bouscula son adversaire mais alors que ce dernier allait riposter, Sato tira son coéquipier en arrière. Fujisaki frissonna, un drame se jouait sur le terrain et il ne pouvait rien faire. Des insultes fusèrent de part et d'autre mais l'arbitre sépara les deux belligérants et le match reprit pour les quelques secondes qu'il restait à jouer. La rencontre s'acheva sur un score de 2 à 1 et tout le monde se dispersa dans une ambiance quelque peu tendue.

Hiroshi alla se doucher, les trois autres matches étant plus tard dans la journée il avait du temps pour récupérer, aussi prit-il une copieuse collation à un des stands ; il rejoignit ensuite un groupe blanc pour encourager son équipe dans une épreuve de saut de haies.

En début d'après-midi avait lieu l'épreuve de natation. Hiroshi se rendit au bassin où il retrouva Kato, un autre joueur de l'équipe de foot du lycée qui se retrouvait chez les Noirs et ils discutèrent des matches déjà joués avant de se préparer pour leur épreuve.

Pour Suguru, la première épreuve ne s'était pas trop mal déroulée : il faut dire qu'il avait choisi quelque chose de basique et facile, le tir à la corde ; agrippés à une corde longue de plusieurs mètres, lui et les autres membres de son équipe – une trentaine – devaient tenter d'entraîner leurs adversaires au-delà d'une marque blanche peinte sur le sol. Ç'avait été assez ludique même si, après deux victoires, les Jaunes s'étaient finalement faits éliminer par les Bleus. Après quoi, il était allé voir Narumi disputer un match de handball. Sans être particulièrement douée, la lycéenne faisait montre d'un bel esprit combatif et semblait beaucoup s'amuser, tout comme bon nombre de ses camarades. Suguru soupira. Était-il donc le seul à tenir l'Undokai pour une effroyable corvée ?

Il aurait aimé déjeuner en compagnie d'Hiroshi mais celui-ci avait disparu immédiatement après son match. Dépité, le jeune garçon avait passé le reste de son temps à encourager ses amis. À la mi-journée, les Jaunes étaient en deuxième position derrière les Verts mais les nombreuses épreuves qui restaient à venir pouvaient encore largement faire changer la donne.

Après avoir en vain tenté de trouver Hiroshi, Suguru se résigna à aller s'échauffer pour la course de relais qui constituait l'un des événements forts de l'après-midi : chacune des équipes alignait trente-cinq concurrents qui devaient se relayer tous les cent mètres de course, sous les yeux d'un public nombreux et enthousiaste. Le jeune garçon était très nerveux. Sa spécialité à lui était plutôt le lâcher de témoin, comme en attestaient les nombreux loupés survenus au cours des entraînements.

Le lycéen avait été placé en milieu de course, les meilleurs courant à la fin dans le but de remonter un éventuel retard. Les premiers relayeurs se mirent en place tout autour du stade et, au départ donné par le starter, les concurrents s'élancèrent sur la piste, sous les encouragements de leurs supporters respectifs.

Les tours s'enchaînaient rapidement et si l'équipe des Noirs ne tarda pas à creuser l'écart, les suivantes étaient au coude à coude.

« C'est à toi, Fujisaki ! Mets-toi en place ! »

Le garçon fut quelque peu poussé sur la piste et, le cœur battant, il se positionna dans son couloir, attendant l'arrivée de son équipier. Il s'agissait d'une fille de deuxième année, Wada, qui fondit sur lui comme une bombe et lui fourra le témoin dans la main. Suguru s'élança à son tour, à moitié étonné de ne pas avoir fait tomber le cylindre recouvert de grip jaune, et partit à toutes jambes à l'assaut des cent mètres de piste qui s'étendaient devant lui. Son passage avait lieu dans un virage. Alors qu'il tendait le témoin au relayeur suivant, une bousculade dans le couloir voisin le projeta rudement au sol et il laissa échapper le bâton. Le temps pour son équipier de le ramasser, les autres avaient déjà pris le large.

Mortifié et furieux, Suguru se remit debout et quitta la piste. Il en avait plus qu'assez de cet Undokai de malheur, heureusement sa participation était désormais achevée. Il alla passer un peu d'eau sur ses genoux écorchés – décidément, cela devenait une habitude – puis alla s'asseoir dans un coin pour attendre la fin des compétitions et la remise des prix. Au terme de la journée, c'est finalement l'équipe des Noirs qui fut déclarée vainqueur au cumul des points et chacun de ses membres reçut une médaille.

Les festivités officiellement closes, tous les lycéens s'affairèrent à ranger et nettoyer et, le moral en berne, Suguru put enfin rentrer chez lui.

Pour Hiroshi, en revanche, la journée avait été épuisante mais ô combien salvatrice. Une fois dans leur chambre, les deux coturnes se racontèrent avec enthousiasme leur journée puis s'endormirent très rapidement.

XXXXXXXXXX

Le lendemain, les vainqueurs ne se gargarisèrent pas longtemps, le concours d'entrée à l'université avait lieu à la fin de la semaine et il ne fallait pas craquer.

Hiroshi, qui n'avait cessé de penser à sa relation avec Suguru, envoya un message à ce dernier pour qu'ils se retrouvent après les cours. Une réponse rapide lui indiqua le nom d'un café et l'heure à laquelle ils pourraient se voir.

Quand il arriva au café, Suguru était déjà là et il paraissait épuisé.

« Comment vas-tu ? Tu… tu es remis de ta chute ?

- Oui, juste une égratignure. »

Nakano avait le cœur serré à cause de ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire mais leur relation périclitait et il fallait y mettre un terme.

« Vous avez l'air songeur, Nakano. La préparation du concours se passe bien ?

- Oui, je ne me fais pas de souci pour _ça_. Écoute, je vais être direct. Je remarque que tu m'évites et… et je ne fais rien pour l'empêcher. J'ai retourné le problème sous tous les angles mais le mieux… pour nous deux… serait… serait une séparation. »

Suguru observa un silence, estomaqué. Il s'était attendu à beaucoup de choses, mais certainement pas à ça.

- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il d'une voix qui tremblait un peu. Vous… vous doutez de moi ? Je vous attendrai, vous ai-je dit.

- Mais pas moi. Je n'ai pas besoin d'une relation prise de tête en plus. Ça ne marche pas nous deux, je me suis trompé. Tu es un merveilleux pianiste mais… tu n'es qu'un enfant.

- Vous dites ça parce que je n'ai pas voulu coucher avec vous, n'est-ce pas ? rétorqua Suguru, piqué au vif. Au fond, vous n'êtes qu'un minable comme Obata.

- Tu vois, tu t'emportes !

- Parce que vous me rejetez la responsabilité dessus en plus ? Moi je suis prêt à attendre ou à venir à Tokyo parfois et…

- Ça ne marche pas ici. Regarde, on ne se parle presque plus, on… on s'évite ! Comment tu crois que ça va être quand je ne serai plus là ? Tu crois que ça va s'améliorer ? Notre relation ne repose sur rien !

- _Rien_ ? »

Suguru aurait voulu hurler que lui l'aimait et que ce n'était pas « rien » mais il ne trouva rien à répondre.

« Mais et la musique ? dit-il enfin.

- Là aussi nous sommes trop différents. Entre reproduire et créer, il y a un fossé. Tu reproduis magnifiquement mais… nos univers n'ont rien à voir. »

Il avait été assez humilié. Aussi sortit-il de quoi régler sa consommation avant de quitter la salle, partagé entre la colère et la tristesse.

XXXXXXXXXX

« Hé bien Hiro, Ton résultat ? »

Le jeune homme adressa un sourire désabusé par-dessus sa tasse de café à son amie Sakura qui le regardait d'un air interrogateur.

« Hé bien… recalé. C'est dommage.

- Recalé ? Toi ?

- J'ai raté le seuil d'admissibilité de peu. Tant pis, je n'irai pas à Todai.

- Dis-moi si je me trompe mais on dirait que ça ne te chagrine pas particulièrement.

- Tu sais très bien quel est mon rêve, Sakura. En échouant au concours d'entrée, je me suis fait désavouer par mes parents mais je vais pouvoir me consacrer entièrement à Bad Luck. La médecine, ça n'est pas pour moi. »

Il but une gorgée de café et reposa sa tasse. Sakura sourit à son tour.

« Je me doutais que tu allais te saborder. J'espère seulement que Bad Luck dépassera le stade de rêve pour vous deux et que vous n'aurez pas de regrets si jamais… Hé bien, les voies qui mènent à la gloire sont assez impénétrables.

- Peut-être, mais au moins nous aurons essayé. Les regrets, je veux les laisser aux autres. »

Son amie le scruta et inclina la tête.

« Pas de regrets sur le plan professionnel, mais sentimental ? »

La jeune fille avait suivi de loin l'évolution de la relation entre Hiroshi et Suguru, de ses débuts hésitants à sa rapide dégradation. Elle ne savait pas trop à quoi était due cette mésentente mais elle avait pourtant pensé que quelque chose de plus durable avait été possible entre eux. Quoi qu'il en soit, elle avait toujours apporté son soutien à Hiroshi et cette fois encore elle était prête à le faire.

« Pas de regrets, je te dis. Une fois rentré à Tokyo, je tirerai un trait sur cette année et je me tournerai définitivement vers autre chose. »

XXXXXXXXXX

Pour Suguru, les jours qui avaient suivi l'Undokai avaient été cauchemardesques même si, comme à son habitude, il avait soigneusement masqué ses sentiments. Après la rupture, il n'avait plus remis les pieds à l'Okano, de peur d'y trouver Hiroshi qu'il s'était efforcé d'oublier de toutes ses forces. Rien ne s'était passé entre eux. Son premier amour n'avait en tout et pour tout duré que quelques semaines et s'était achevé par un spectaculaire fiasco. Nakano avait blessé ses sentiments et sa fierté de musicien. Pire encore, il avait insulté son talent d'interprète. Pour qui se prenait-il avec ses compositions basiques, sans parler des paroles ineptes plaquées dessus !

Le jeune garçon avait tout fait pour éviter son camarade jusqu'à la fin de l'année scolaire, coupant également cours aux leçons de mathématiques. Personne n'avait rien su de sa colère, sa rancœur et sa tristesse. Puis, Hiroshi avait regagné Tokyo, sans un regard en arrière. Il s'était écoulé près de dix mois avant que Suguru n'entende à nouveau le nom de Bad Luck ; un groupe débutant qui avait signé chez la prestigieuse maison de production N-G. Narumi, extatique, était venue un matin en classe, brandissant un magazine de presse adolescente dans lequel, au-dessus de quelques lignes de texte, une petite photo montrait les deux membres du groupe qui souriaient d'un air béat. Ainsi, le jeune homme avait bel et bien réalisé son rêve.

Quelques semaines plus tard, _Anti-nostalgic_, leur premier single, passait sur toutes les radios.

En peu de temps, Bad Luck devint le groupe qui créait le buzz à chacune de ses apparitions ; les amours de Shuichi Shindo, son excentrique chanteur, avec le romancier Eiri Yuki contribuant grandement à sa popularité.

Nakano, lui, demeurait en retrait, discret comme à son habitude, se contentant d'offrir son soutien à son meilleur ami. Dans les interviews il ne s'étalait pas sur sa vie privée ; quelques mois plus tard, les magazines avaient évoqué sa liaison avec une discrète jeune fille de Kyoto. Bien que Suguru se soit interdit de s'intéresser à la carrière de Bad Luck et la vie de ses deux membres, un violent élancement de douleur mêlée de jalousie lui avait traversé le cœur. Une fille de _Kyoto_. Jamais, au cours de ses interviews, Hiroshi n'avait fait mention de son année à Rakuhoru ; même le travail que Suguru avait fourni pour le groupe semblait n'avoir jamais existé. Quand _Bird _sortit, ne subsistait plus qu'une infime trace de ses arrangements. L'amère déception n'avait pas tardé à céder le pas à une froide colère. Que Bad Luck et Nakano aillent au Diable. Il avait pris l'habitude de détourner la tête en passant devant les magazines en couverture desquels leur photo s'étalait désormais.

Il avait continué à travailler, son expression notamment ; il avait remporté d'autres concours dont deux à l'étranger. Sa réputation aussi s'était étendue et au fil du temps il avait commencé à, lentement, se faire une place dans le milieu de la musique instrumentale classique. Intégrer l'Université des Beaux-Arts et de la Musique de Tokyo avait été un pas supplémentaire vers la reconnaissance à laquelle il aspirait si violemment et qui lui permettrait de cesser d'être le « fils de » et le « cousin de » pour exister à son tour sous son seul nom.

C'est la tête pleine de projets qu'il avait quitté le bureau de Tohma Seguchi, à mille lieues d'imaginer que la première personne qu'il allait rencontrer dans ces locaux allait être son ex-petit ami.

_À suivre… _


	13. Chapter 13

**Crédits :** les personnages, à quelques exceptions près, appartiennent à Maki Murakami, nous nous contentons simplement de les emprunter.

Merci à tous ceux et celles qui suivent cette histoire !

* * *

**DEUXIÈME PARTIE**

**CHAPITRE XIII**

Shuichi et Hiroshi étaient aux anges. Cette perspective de tournée les motivait plus que jamais. Jusque là, ils ne s'étaient produits que sur la scène locale mais cette fois, la tournée qu'ils allaient entamer était _nationale_.

Tout n'avait pourtant pas été facile à leurs débuts.

Avant même de se produire dans des petites salles, ils avaient galéré avec des petits boulots cumulés qui ne leur laissaient pas beaucoup de temps pour les répétitions. Hiroshi avait tout bonnement été mis à la porte de chez ses parents et s'était installé chez son ami Sobi, le temps d'être stable financièrement. Ensuite, il avait trouvé un appartement pas trop sordide à Ikebukuro, pas très loin de la gare. Avait alors commencé une période de chance : ils avaient enchaîné les concerts dans les cafés, jusqu'à être contactés par N-G Productions, en réponse à leur démo envoyée. Là, c'était encore une nouvelle étape et ils allaient devoir faire la preuve de leur talent pour se faire connaître et, qui sait, être en tête d'affiche un jour.

Tout occupés qu'ils étaient dans leur discussion ils ne virent pas un garçon se diriger vers eux et percuter Hiroshi. Ce dernier le considéra un instant, certain qu'il le connaissait.

« Fujisaki ? C'est toi ? » dit-il enfin, sans rien remarquer du trouble du garçon qui lui faisait face et qui le dévisageait sans rien dire, un paquet de caramels à la main.

Une vague de colère et de peine submergea Fujisaki. Au fil des années, il n'avait pas réussi à oublier son ancien petit ami. Son amour - et son amour-propre – avaient été blessés pour la première fois. Aucune raillerie d'Obata ne l'avait atteint de cette manière.

« Bonjour, monsieur Nakano, s'efforça-t-il de répondre.

- Monsieur ? rit Hiroshi. C'était fini, ça, non ? Tu te souviens de Shuichi ? Il me semble que vous vous étiez rencontrés. »

Comment le guitariste osait-il se tenir devant lui avec autant de désinvolture ? Il ne semblait pas affecté plus que ça de le revoir. Leur relation n'avait-elle donc pas compté _à ce point _? N'avait-il aucun coeur ? Les sentiments qu'il s'était efforcé d'atténuer puis oublier ressurgirent. À l'évidence, il n'avait pas tourné la page, lui. Comment des émotions enfouies depuis si longtemps pouvaient-elles ressurgir aussi vite et le meurtrir à ce point ?

La plaie venait brutalement de se rouvrir.

Il crispa un peu plus ses mains sur les confiseries ; il était fort, il ne laisserait rien paraître.

« Oui, je me souviens.

- Comment vas-tu ? Que fais-tu ici ?

- Je vais bien, merci. Je… Je suis à l'Université des Beaux-Arts.

- Super ! Félicitations !

- Félicitations à vous aussi, _monsieur _Nakano. Vous êtes arrivé à ce que vous désiriez. Maintenant, je dois y aller, je suis pressé. »

Hiroshi regarda le jeune garçon s'éloigner. Cette réaction ne l'étonnait pas, le Kyotoïte avait toujours été ainsi, un peu guindé et froid.

_Alors que quand il joue… c'est tout le contraire_, songea-t-il avec un étrange pincement au cœur.

Shuichi le tira de ses pensées et ils reprirent le fil interrompu de leur conversation.

XXXXXXXXXX

« …_"Tasukete" to asetta meeru  
Tobidashite kaketsukete mitara tada no fukazume  
Zakune? Zakune? SO zakune?  
Chou zakune? Uh zakune?  
Zakune? Zakune? SO zakune?  
Chou zakune? Uh zakune?  
Yappa YAbakune?... »_

Hiroshi lissa le pantalon qu'il venait de repasser et le posa sur un cintre. Il regarda avec un peu de découragement sa panière de linge propre : elle augmentait dangereusement de volume toutes les semaines et ne désengorgeait que lorsque le guitariste n'avait plus rien à se mettre. Il avait bien une technique secrète et ancestrale qui consistait à acheter des vêtements infroissables mais de là à ce qu'un tee-shirt magique dans le genre soit mis sur le marché, il serait mort enseveli sous le linge. Cette tâche – corvée – était une véritable malédiction.

« Hé ! Ikkyoku ! Dégage ! »

Si même le chat s'en mêlait en se lovant sur le linge propre, il n'y avait plus rien à faire… pour ce jour-là du moins.

Il rangea planche et fer, se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil et se roula un pétard. Il avait pourtant toujours repassé. À Rakuhoru, l'uniforme devait être impeccable.

_C'est marrant que je repense à ça…_ se dit-il. _C'est certainement d'avoir revu Fujisaki._

Il fuma en silence, perdu dans les volutes qui s'élevaient vers le plafond.

Les souvenirs de Fujisaki étaient assez confus car il n'en avait aucune trace : pas de photos, pas de cadeaux impérissables. Il n'avait été qu'un numéro de téléphone qu'il avait supprimé sitôt arrivé à Tokyo.

Une relation fantôme.

Il se rappela pourtant avec un frisson les doigts voletant au-dessus du clavier et délivrant une musique aérienne et enivrante. Mais il dissipa aussitôt ce souvenir aussi fragile que la fumée et secoua la tête. Ça y est, ça lui revenait. Le talent du jeune garçon n'avait été qu'un mince fil dans leur relation. Il était assez immature pour le reste. Pourtant, il ne put retenir un sourire à l'évocation du traditionnel sorbet au citron, accompagné tantôt de bouchées au chocolat, de biscuits ou seul, tout simplement, qu'il venait déguster fréquemment au café Okano. Aimait-il toujours cette glace ?

Alors qu'il allumait un autre joint, il établit un lien entre Ayaka, son ancienne fiancée, et les deux étaient des personnes discrètes, calmes, voire effacées aux yeux des autres et néanmoins très attirantes, selon lui.

_Et avec tous les deux ça a échoué_, songea-t-il un peu amèrement.

S'il avait quitté Suguru, pour des raisons qui lui semblaient obscures aujourd'hui, cela n'avait pas été le cas avec Ayaka. C'est elle qui l'avait quitté. Ils n'avaient pas les mêmes aspirations pour le futur : Hiroshi se voyait en tête de l'Oricon et elle… elle voulait un mari présent pour élever avec elle leurs enfants. Ayaka savait qu'Hiroshi aurait renoncé à tout ça pour elle mais en même temps cela l'aurait brisé ; il n'était pas fait pour être derrière un bureau. Aussi l'avait-elle même découragé de se battre pour elle. Il n'en avait rien su, mais cette séparation avait aussi affecté la jeune fille. Plus tard pourtant, ce choix leur semblerait raisonnable. Il fallait laisser le temps faire son travail.

Le temps, Hiroshi le comblait avec des partenaires de passage, anonymes souvent. Depuis peu, il entretenait une relation, charnelle uniquement, avec la bassiste d'un groupe de goth lolita : Yukari Honda. Ils se voyaient quand ils voulaient, avaient d'autres partenaires sans se rendre de comptes.

« Pas le temps de se disputer ! » s'étaient-ils accordés à dire.

Des amis qui couchaient ensemble.

Aussi ne jugea-t-il pas nécessaire de l'avertir qu'il partait plusieurs semaines en tournée. Travaillant dans les mêmes locaux, elle devait être au courant d'une manière ou d'un autre.

Cette pensée le ramena brutalement à sa corbeille de linge qu'il choisit d'ignorer en allant se coucher.

XXXXXXXXXX

Suguru pendit soigneusement sa chemise à un cintre et laissa échapper un profond soupir. Sa nouvelle vie d'étudiant à Tokyo, si elle était synonyme d'autonomie, impliquait aussi d'avoir à gérer seul tous les aspects de la vie domestique. Cuisiner des plats simples commençait à rentrer dans ses compétences mais manier un fer à repasser relevait encore du domaine de la science-fiction. Heureusement qu'il y avait un pressing juste en face de la résidence où il logeait.

Tout au long de la journée, le garçon s'était efforcé de ne pas penser à la rencontre inopinée avec son ancien petit ami dans la cafétéria de N-G. Bien sûr, il savait que Bad Luck était produit par la société de son cousin mais l'endroit était immense et jamais il n'aurait pensé le rencontrer, surtout à l'occasion de sa première visite. Il n'aurait jamais cru non plus que le revoir le bouleverserait à ce point. Oui, il avait été bouleversé. Même si leur relation avait été éphémère et par bien des aspects assez peu sereine, il n'en demeurait pas moins qu'elle avait été sa première, et sa seule.

Il ouvrit la fenêtre et y demeura accoudé un moment, regardant sans le voir le paysage urbain qui s'étendait devant ses yeux. Il avait été surpris, c'était un fait ; ébranlé, même. Il n'avait pas planifié ces retrouvailles et s'était, en quelque sorte, laissé déborder mais ça n'arriverait plus. Il n'était plus le gamin de première année un peu puéril qui s'était laissé submerger par ses sentiments, il avait mûri ; et il avait autre chose en tête que le souvenir d'une amourette vieille de deux ans.

Il referma la fenêtre et sortit ses affaires de son sac. Rêvasser ne lui ferait pas réussir ses études, aussi se plongea-t-il sans plus tarder dans ses cours.

XXXXXXXXXX

C'est d'une main qui tremblait un peu que Suguru parapha le contrat qui le liait désormais à N-G Productions pour l'enregistrement d'un CD de morceaux de piano. Débuté à 14 heures tapantes, l'entretien avec monsieur Morimoto s'était achevé à 17 heures passées sur une ébauche de maquette, ou du moins, sur la liste définitive des dix-sept compositions que le garçon allait interpréter. Directeur de collection et pianiste avaient longuement commenté chacun des morceaux proposés, en écartant certains, en ajoutant d'autres, pour en arriver à une sélection un peu plus audacieuse que ce qui était prévu au départ. Ne restait qu'à obtenir l'aval de Tohma Seguchi, qui surveillait d'un œil vigilant toutes les étapes de la gestation de son nouveau label, et à partir de là, Suguru pourrait se mettre au travail. Inutile de dire que, sous des dehors blasés, il frétillait d'impatience.

Comme la semaine précédente, son premier geste fut de se rendre à la cafétéria pour y assouvir une envie de sucre. Chance pour lui, il pouvait se bourrer de friandises sans prendre un seul gramme et, par conséquent et au mépris le plus total de son équilibre alimentaire, il ne se privait pas.

Franchissant le seuil de la grande salle, il entendit des voix, et alors qu'il se dirigeait vers les distributeurs, il identifia Nakano – petit tressaillement au niveau du cœur – et une jeune fille qu'il n'avait jamais vue.

« Bonjour, les salua-t-il.

- Oh, salut Fujisaki. Décidément, on n'arrête pas de se croiser en ce moment. Je te présente Yukari Honda, une consoeur, elle aussi fait partie d'un groupe.

- Enchanté, répondit Suguru, notant avec réprobation le décolleté vertigineux dévoilant de généreux appas et la micro-jupe d'où émergeaient des jambes fuselées gainées de noir.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais à N-G ? Si ça n'est pas indiscret, bien sûr, mais comme cela fait deux fois que nous nous y croisons…

- Je suis moi aussi en contrat avec eux. Département classique, bien entendu. »

Le souvenir fugace d'une mélodie exécutée avec maestria traversa furtivement l'esprit d'Hiroshi. La salle de musique du lycée Rakuhoru… Avait-il tout oublié des moments passés là, en compagnie du jeune lycéen ?

« Oh, mais c'est super. Félicitations !

- Merci. Je vois que, pour vous aussi, les choses se passent bien.

- Oui. Dans quinze jours nous débutons notre première tournée nationale. On ne fait pas encore les parties principales mais c'est tout de même énorme pour nous, ça va être l'occasion de nous faire connaître sur du live. Shuichi ne touche plus terre depuis que notre manager nous a annoncé la nouvelle.

- Justement, à propos de cette tournée… intervint Yukari, l'air soudain un peu boudeur.

- Ah, oui. Heu… Désolé, Fujisaki, mais il faut qu'on y aille. Ça m'a fait plaisir de te revoir, il faudra qu'on prenne un verre ensemble un de ces jours pour discuter un peu.

- Heu… mais c'est que je ne sais pas encore quel va être mon emploi du temps ici », esquiva le garçon, soudain sur la défensive. Croiser son ancien petit ami, passe encore ; mais de là à sortir avec lui comme si de rien n'était, il y avait une marge. Nakano paraissait bel et bien avoir tiré un trait sur leur histoire mais pour lui elle demeurait un point sensible et il n'avait pas particulièrement envie d'en discuter.

« Je te laisse mon numéro, et si tu as envie de m'appeler eh bien… n'hésite pas. » Le guitariste de Bad Luck tira un bristol de son portefeuille et le lui tendit avant de s'éloigner en compagnie de la nymphette court vêtue. Suguru considéra le petit rectangle de papier glacé un court instant, luttant contre l'envie de le jeter dans la poubelle la plus proche. C'était sans doute ce qu'il aurait fait deux ans auparavant mais il avait mûri depuis. Avec un soupir, il glissa la carte dans son propre portefeuille puis, bien décidé à ne pas épiloguer davantage sur cette nouvelle rencontre, il entreprit de détailler le contenu du distributeur de friandises.

XXXXXXXXXX

« Tes valises sont bouclées, Shu ?

- Heu… j'ai pas encore tout à fait fini mais je vais demander à Yuki de m'aider, ce soir.

- Et tu crois qu'il va accepter ? » Sceptique, Hiroshi haussa des sourcils interrogateurs. Même si, aux dires de son meilleur ami, le romancier était un parfait homme d'intérieur – un vrai maniaque, de son avis à lui – il doutait fort qu'il consente à s'attaquer au désordre indescriptible que constituaient les affaires personnelles de son amant.

« Bien sûr que oui. On ne le dirait pas comme ça mais c'est un cœur tendre, Yuki. »

La sonnerie de son téléphone empêcha Hiroshi de commenter cette dernière affirmation, ce qui somme toute n'était pas une mauvaise chose, et il décrocha.

« Allô ? Ah ! Salut, Fujisaki ! Je commençais à croire que tu ne me rappellerais jamais. Oui, bien sûr, je comprends… Ce soir ? Non, aucun problème… Très bien. 17h30 dans le hall. À tout à l'heure ! »

« Fujisaki ? Ça me dit vaguement quelque chose…

- Mais si, rappelle-toi, un ami de Kyoto. Il faisait partie du club de musique, on l'a revu il n'y a pas longtemps, expliqua le jeune homme, qui n'avait jamais parlé à son ami du travail de réécriture effectué par le lycéen sur ses compositions, tout comme il avait tu la liaison qu'ils avaient partagée. Nous allons prendre un verre ensemble, histoire de discuter un peu après le travail.

- J'arrive pas à croire que nous allons partir pour notre première tournée nationale. La prochaine qu'on fera, on assurera la partie principale ! »

Hiroshi sourit. Il avait eu raison de croire en Shuichi et sa détermination inébranlable. La raisonnable prudence qu'avait toujours affichée Suguru n'était décidément pas pour lui.

À l'heure convenue, il retrouva le garçon dans le vaste hall de l'immeuble. Plongé dans la lecture d'un magazine, Suguru ne se rendit pas compte de sa présence et il en profita pour l'observer à la dérobée. De là où il se trouvait il ne voyait que son profil, toujours aussi délicat, aux trait à peine moins poupins que dans son souvenir. S'il avait grandi ? De quelques centimètres, peut-être. Sa voix, elle, était un peu plus grave, posée, très semblable à celle de Tohma Seguchi. Dans l'ensemble, un poids plume qui ne changerait sans doute plus beaucoup. Et lui ? Avait-il beaucoup changé en deux ans ?

« Fujisaki ! Je suis là. »

Le pianiste rangea son magazine dans son sac et ils se rendirent dans un petit café situé quelques rues plus loin. Hiroshi commanda un café et Suguru, après un rapide examen de la carte, un sorbet au citron.

« Tu es toujours aussi accro au citron », plaisanta le guitariste, mais un curieux sentiment de nostalgie fit brièvement vaciller son sourire. Il se reprit aussitôt et enchaîna :

« Hé bien ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé à Kyoto depuis mon départ ? »

_À suivre…_

_

* * *

_Les paroles de la chanson qu'écoute Hiroshi sont celles de _1000% SO Zakune_, de Sakurazuka Yakkun, et voici leur traduction : « …_Elle me demande "À l'aide ! " Je me précipite pour la voir, elle s'est juste cassé un ongle. Tu trouves pas que ça craint ? Que ça craint ? Que ça craint trop ? Ça craint trop ! Ça craint ! Tu trouves pas que ça craint ? Que ça craint ? Que ça craint trop ? Ça craint trop ! Ça craint ! Ça craint hein ? » _(Source : Nautiljon point com )


	14. Chapter 14

**Crédits :** les personnages, à quelques exceptions près, appartiennent à Maki Murakami, nous nous contentons simplement de les emprunter.

Merci à tous ceux et celles qui suivent cette histoire !

* * *

**CHAPITRE XIV**

Hiroshi sortit son paquet de cigarettes et le posa à côté de sa tasse de café. Il tira un briquet de sa poche, une cigarette du paquet et enfin, exhala une bouffée de tabac.

Le temps sembla se suspendre.

Ou plutôt, il happa Suguru dans le passé. Le garçon tenta de résister mais il ne pouvait rien faire. Il se rappelait le parfum légèrement sucré qui flottait autour de lui quand il était avec son ancien petit ami. Il n'aimait pas l'odeur du tabac mais il devait reconnaître que les Pianissimo Peche sentaient bon – pas trop mauvais du moins, et lui faisaient penser à un verger de pêchers.

Se retrouver là, tous les deux, paraissait incongru. À l'époque où ils étaient ensemble, ils n'avaient presque jamais été assis tous les deux en même temps, Hiroshi travaillant le plus souvent lorsque lui dégustait sa glace. Et aujourd'hui… aujourd'hui, ils discutaient comme si tout cela n'avait été qu'une illusion, un fantasme. Le citron perdit sa saveur et sembla amer pour la première fois.

Comme avant, Hiroshi fumait sa cigarette en sybarite, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

Comme avant, Suguru se retrouvait derrière une glace au citron.

Comme avant, Hiroshi l'écoutait avec attention et donnait l'impression à son interlocuteur d'être le centre de son monde.

Comme avant, Suguru ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver cela flatteur, et ce, malgré la manière dont il s'était fait plaquer.

« Tu n'aimes plus la glace au citron ? » lui demanda son compagnon.

Alors, Fujisaki le foudroya du regard. Il lui asséna d'un ton sec qu'il n'était qu'un abruti égoïste et cruel. Comment osait-il badiner alors que lui était encore meurtri par leur relation ? Nakano n'avait pas voulu d'une liaison à distance mais s'était entiché d'une gourdasse de Kyoto et l'avait certainement larguée parce qu'elle n'avait sans doute pas voulu coucher avec lui. Oui ! En plus d'être égoïste, il n'était qu'un pervers qui ne pensait qu'au sexe.

Du moins, aurait-il voulu dire tout ça. Au lieu de quoi, il haussa les épaules et se força à finir sa coupe.

S'exprimer aussi franchement n'était pas son fort. À l'époque, il avait essayé de retenir le jeune homme, il avait mis ses sentiments à nu mais ça n'avait pas marché.

« C'est fabuleux pour ton contrat. Tu es très doué », poursuivit Hiroshi, inconscient du trouble qui rongeait son camarade.

Suguru préféra ne pas relever. S'il n'était plus amoureux de Nakano, il n'en était pas moins rancunier et n'avait oublié aucun des mots qu'il avait prononcés lors de leur rupture. Il n'avait pas oublié mais il ne répondit rien. Les Seguchi savaient quand il fallait dire les choses et quand il ne fallait pas ; là, ce n'était pas le bon moment.

« Vous aussi, vous avez réussi. Vous partez en tournée, c'est ça ?

- Oui, notre _première_ tournée. Je suis vraiment excité.

- Vous partez longtemps ?

- Neuf semaines.

- À votre tournée alors ! » trinqua-t-il en soulevant le verre d'eau minérale qui accompagnait la glace.

Ils abordèrent d'autres sujets plus légers avant qu'Hiroshi ne se décide à franchir le pas :

« Et sinon, tu as quelqu'un ? »

Le jeune Kyotoïte, qui avait sagement gardé le silence précédemment, paniqua un peu. Il ne s'était pas attendu à pareille question, aussi, s'empressa-t-il de répondre :

« Oui ! »

Son interlocuteur ne cilla pas et poursuivit ses questions :

« Quelqu'un de Kyoto ?

- Oui.

- Waouh ! Et ça n'est pas difficile la distance ?

- Autant que pour vous et votre… fiancée.

- Ancienne fiancée.

- Oh, je suis désolé, s'excusa faussement Suguru, bien au courant de la rupture qui avait défrayé la chronique dans la presse adolescente.

- Pas grave, répondit Hiroshi. Ayaka méritait mieux que moi.

- Vous l'avez quittée pour _son bien_ ?

- Non, c'est elle qui m'a largué. Je ne correspondais pas à ce qu'elle attendait d'un garçon. Je n'étais pas assez_… traditionnel_. »

Suguru détailla la tenue vestimentaire de son ancien petit ami : un tee-shirt trop petit, une paire de jeans déchirés, des cheveux longs_ et_ teints, sans parler de la vocation artistique et des cigarettes pas toujours légales qu'il fumait. Effectivement, il n'avait rien du petit ami traditionnel. Sans ressentir de joie, il n'éprouvait pas la moindre peine pour Nakano ; les Kamis semblaient partiaux et faisaient payer au jeune Tokyoïte son abandon passé. Oui, il ne récoltait que ce qu'il avait semé.

« Tu vois, tu auras certainement plus de chance que moi, reprit Hiroshi. Je ne vais pas tarder, demain nous partons tôt. Je te raccompagne ?

- Non, merci, j'ai encore des courses à faire en ville.

- À une prochaine fois, à la cafet' sûrement. »

Il régla son café et partit sans se retourner. L'entrevue ne s'était pas trop mal passée, en fin de compte, songea Suguru en prenant le chemin de son appartement.

_Même si je ne peux pas m'empêcher de mentir_…

XXXXXXXXXX

Hiroshi avait eu du mal à s'endormir. Toute la nuit il n'avait pensé qu'à la tournée qui était sur le point de débuter.

Ils faisaient dans un premier temps le nord du pays : Wakkenai, Kitemi, Hakodate et Sapporo en Hokkaido. Ils revenaient ensuite sur Honshu avec des dates à Hachinoe, Noshiro, Sakata, Sendai, Iwaki, Nagano, Nagoya, Kyoto, Matsue et Hiroshima. Leur itinéraire les amenait sur l'île méridionale de Kyushu : Fukuoka, Nagasaki, Fukue, Kagoshima, Takanabe, Saiki et Nakatsu. De là, ils se rendraient sur l'île suivante, Shikoku, avec des soirées à Matsuyama, Uwajima, kochi, Takushima et Kotohira. Retour enfin sur Honshu : Kobe, Osaka et Tokyo. Un total de trente concerts – puisqu'ils jouaient deux soirs dans la capitale.

Une tournée estivale qui s'annonçait grandiose.

Bad Luck couvrait la première partie des Green Velvet – groupe d'une maison de disque concurrente. Hiroshi et Shuichi ne les avaient jamais rencontrés pas mais ils firent brièvement leur connaissance à l'aéroport de Narita.

Green Velvet était un groupe de hip-hop composé d'une chanteuse, Isae Tanaka et de trois danseurs, Chû Muratori, Rin Nabeki et Iwao Shurohima. Ils faisaient fureur dans leur genre. Pas étonnant que leur patron ait choisi un groupe adulé des jeunes car il ne fallait pas se voiler la face : la notoriété de Bad Luck était en partie fondée sur la relation épique de son chanteur avec Eiri Yuki. À présent, ils avaient une chance de se faire connaître du public de Green Velvet et ce à travers tout le pays. Tout allait se jouer pendant la tournée.

À Narita, le groupe de hip-hop embarqua en première classe.

« _Don't worry !_ leur assura K, bientôt _vous _voyagerez en première. Il faut commencer petit ! »

En réalité, ni Shindo ni Nakano ne s'en faisaient. Ils étaient déjà trop contents d'être dans l'avion, en route vers le succès !

XXXXXXXXXX

Le mois de mai n'était pas encore achevé mais déjà un air d'été flottait sur la ville ; dans les rues, les passants avaient remisé vestes et pulls au placard, et chemises légères et jupes volantes avaient refait leur apparition.

L'après-midi était belle et Suguru songeait avec nostalgie que, voilà peu, il serait allé faire un tour à l'Okano pour y déguster sa glace favorite, seul ou avec des amis. Il n'en avait mangée qu'une seule depuis son installation à Tokyo mais n'en avait guère profité vu que c'était en compagnie de Nakano qu'il l'avait prise. Le parfum de citron s'était alors chargé d'amertume mais il était hors de question qu'il renonce à son petit plaisir en raison de souvenirs déplaisants.

Suguru n'avait pas eu l'occasion de beaucoup explorer sa nouvelle ville de résidence depuis son arrivée, c'est pourquoi il choisit de se rendre au café où Hiroshi et lui étaient allés discuter, quelques temps auparavant.

_Leur sorbet n'est pas mauvais_, se dit-il en descendant du bus à l'arrêt qu'il connaissait bien pour être celui qui desservait N-G Productions, _mais il faudra que je cherche un salon de thé plus près de chez moi._

Le garçon n'eut aucun mal à retrouver l'emplacement du petit établissement. Il s'installa à une table près d'une fenêtre, commanda sa glace préférée et tira des cours de son sac. Le programme du premier semestre était chargé – tout comme l'était celui des suivants, sans compter ses sessions de répétitions préalables à l'enregistrement des dix-sept morceaux. Travailler ne le rebutait pas ; depuis qu'il était enfant, il savait que l'on n'obtenait rien sans peine, surtout dans son domaine.

_Et pourtant, les Bad Luck sont célèbres et on ne peut pas dire que ce qu'ils font soit à tomber à la renverse_, persifla une petite voix au fond de son esprit. _D'après ce qu'en a laissé entendre Tohma, Shindo est même plutôt du genre flemmard et parasite. On peut donc tout à fait réussir en comptant uniquement sur la notoriété de son amant._

Suguru plongea sa cuillère à long manche dans sa coupe couronnée de chantilly – supplément maison – et en remonta une grosse bouchée qu'il engloutit avec un peu d'agacement. Comme tout le monde, il savait que la renommée naissante de Bad Luck tenait pour partie aux frasques amoureuses de son chanteur et de son célébrissime amant. Comme par hasard, c'était Tohma Seguchi qui avait signé le groupe, et comme par hasard, ce même Tohma se trouvait être le beau-frère d'Eiri Yuki, le compagnon de Shuichi Shindo. De là à établir quelques raccourcis faciles, il n'y avait qu'un pas.

Pas qu'il aurait été aisé de franchir aussi le concernant, car n'était-il pas, après tout, le _cousin _de Tohma Seguchi ? De là à parler de népotisme…

La cuiller se ficha au cœur d'une boule de glace avec nettement plus de force que ce qu'il était nécessaire. Non, justement, il n'y avait pas lieu de parler de népotisme ou de quoi que ce soit s'en approchant. Dans sa famille, il n'y avait pas de place pour les sentiments – et c'était bien pour cela qu'il se devait d'être le meilleur. Dans son univers, contrairement à celui d'Hiroshi Nakano, l'à-peu-près ne suffisait pas.

XXXXXXXXXX

La salle de concert qui accueillait le spectacle de Green Velvet et Bad Luck à Noshiro était un cube de béton austère à l'acoustique néanmoins excellente. Assis au tout premier rang, Shuichi et Hiroshi attendaient que les quatre membres de Green Velvet en aient terminé pour entamer leur propre répétition.

Les deux garçons étaient toujours sur un petit nuage ; l'accueil du public, s'il était sensiblement moins enthousiaste que pour le groupe vedette, était cependant très bon et, au fil des soirées, les Bad Luck peaufinaient leur style et imprimaient leur marque chez les gens venus les écouter. Chaque nouvelle représentation était un défi jusque-là remporté et les cris et les applaudissements des fans amassés devant eux résonnaient dans leur tête jusque dans leur chambre d'hôtel.

« Ok, c'est bon. On est au poil, annonça Isae Tanaka, la chanteuse, une jeune fille châtaine, mutine et énergique à la présence scénique énorme. C'est à vous, les Bad Luck !

- Hé ! Vous ne restez pas nous regarder ? appela Shuichi, voyant que tous se dirigeaient vers les loges.

- Une autre fois peut-être », lança Rin Nabeki, l'un des danseurs, avant de disparaître dans les coulisses avec un vague salut de la main.

« Pff, ils ne savent pas ce qu'ils perdent.

- Allez, Shu, on y va. Faut assurer ce soir encore.

- Et comment ! Ça va dépoter, c'est moi qui te le dis ! »

Bien que partageant la même affiche, Bad Luck et Green Velvet n'avaient eu que peu de contacts depuis le début de la tournée. Les deux groupes étaient descendus dans le même hôtel à Wakkenai, pour leur première date, et avaient déjeuné ensemble histoire de faire connaissance de manière un peu plus approfondie ; c'est Isae qui avait décidé d'entrer en relation avec K car elle avait, disait-elle, « flashé sur ce groupe après l'avoir vu se produire sur scène en live. » La J-pop n'était pas son style de prédilection mais ces deux-là avaient « un truc qui l'avait interpellée » et c'est ainsi que la tournée avait été montée. En dehors de ces quelques heures de discussion, cependant, ils ne s'étaient plus beaucoup vus par la suite, d'autant que chacun des groupes avait des obligations différentes. Toutefois, l'ambiance était bonne entre eux même si, clairement, les Bad Luck ne jouaient pas tout à fait dans la même cour que les Green Velvet.

Les deux garçons installèrent leur matériel sur la scène et, une fois les réglages effectués, attaquèrent leur chanson d'ouverture, _The Rage Beat_, un morceau dynamique destiné à chauffer le public. Saisi d'une inspiration, Hiroshi ne s'arrêta pas après la fin de son solo mais partit dans une improvisation totale sous les yeux d'abord surpris puis admiratifs de Shuichi.

« C'était super, Hiro ! On va la garder comme ça, celle-là. C'était cool ! Attends que je règle tout ça », s'exclama le chanteur en bondissant sur son synthétiseur.

Des applaudissements retentirent dans leur dos et, se retournant, ils virent Isae, adossée à l'un des montants métalliques qui soutenaient les projecteurs, et qui leur souriait sans cesser de frapper dans ses mains.

« C'était extra, les garçons. Nakano, j'ai adoré ton impro.

- Mais ? Tu n'étais pas censée rentrer à ton hôtel ?

- J'ai changé d'avis. Et puis, je n'ai rien de particulier à faire, alors autant en profiter pour écouter un peu de bon son, non ?

- Dans ce cas assieds-toi et laisse-toi emporter par le rythme de Bad Luck ! »

XXXXXXXXXX

Suguru rabattit le cylindre sur le clavier de son piano et laissa échapper un soupir satisfait. La _Consolation n° 3 en ré bémol mineur_ de Liszt n'avait plus aucun secret pour lui après des jours passés à la travailler sans relâche. Il avait à cœur que tout soit parfait pour son enregistrement mais en cet instant, une pause s'imposait. Il quitta le studio dans lequel il répétait à N-G et se dirigea vers les distributeurs de boissons et friandises installés à chaque étage. Moins bien achalandés que ceux de la cafétéria, il y avait cependant largement de quoi y trouver son bonheur.

_Au moins, je ne risque pas de croiser Nakano en ce moment_, songea-t-il en glissant des pièces dans le monnayeur en échange d'une canette de Calpis. Il la but à petites gorgées tout en consultant la messagerie de son téléphone portable. Deux appels publicitaires qu'il effaça sans même les écouter, un SMS de son petit frère et…

_Nakano ?_

Il ne se trompait pas : il s'agissait bien d'un message de son ex-petit ami. Pourquoi lui envoyait-il un SMS maintenant alors qu'il n'avait pas eu une seule nouvelle en deux ans ? D'un geste sec qui trahissait son agacement, il ouvrit néanmoins le message.

_« Salut Fujisaki !_

_Notre tournée est fabuleuse ! Le public est génial, c'est la fête tous les soirs. Nous apprenons beaucoup ! Et les Green Velvet sont plutôt sympas, ce qui ne gâche rien._

_À bientôt ! »_

Le garçon fixa les quelques lignes sans faire un geste, jusqu'à ce que l'écran devienne noir. Il éteignit son mobile, le fourra dans sa poche, jeta la canette vide dans une poubelle et retourna au studio.

Que Nakano s'amuse. Lui, il avait des choses importantes à faire.

_À suivre…_

_

* * *

_Pianissimo Peche : marque japonaise de cigarettes aromatisées à la pêche.  
Calpis : boisson non alcoolisée à base de lait vendue en canettes, très populaire au Japon.


	15. Chapter 15

**Crédits :** les personnages, à quelques exceptions près, appartiennent à Maki Murakami, nous nous contentons simplement de les emprunter.

Merci à tous ceux et celles qui suivent cette histoire !

* * *

**CHAPITRE XV**

_La soirée avait été parfaite_. C'est ce que se disait Suguru en se passant la langue sur les lèvres. Une excellente journée avec un excellent enregistrement, mais aussi un excellent dîner complété par un excellent dessert : une copieuse part de parfait au chocolat et un excellent DVD. Il fut étonné de voir que son cadran affichait minuit passé de quelques minutes.

« Il est temps d'aller dormir », se dit-il en consultant une dernière fois sa boîte e-mail.

Il y avait un message de son amie Narumi intitulé : « Tu ne devineras jamais qui j'ai vu ! »

Il soupira à la vue de la pièce jointe et se dit que cela pouvait attendre le lendemain mais la curiosité l'emporta et il ouvrit tout de même le message.

« _Je suis allée au concert des Bad Luck ! Nakano dépoooooote ! Il est encore plus mignon qu'avant avec ses cheveux longs, kyaaaaaaaaaaah je suis de nouveau amoureuse !_ »

_C'est son petit copain qui va être ravi_, pensa Suguru. _Bah, il a l'habitude maintenant_.

Il hésita un peu avant de cliquer sur la pièce jointe puis se décida. C'est vrai que les Bad Luck passaient à Kyoto et il se rappelait Narumi lui ayant dit qu'elle irait effectivement les voir mais sa mémoire sélective avait aussitôt remisé l'information au placard. Elle ne savait pas que son ami avait croisé et repris contact avec le guitariste comme elle n'avait jamais su qu'ils étaient sortis ensemble. À y réfléchir, cette relation avait tout eu d'une relation fantôme : pas de témoins ni de preuves, seulement des souvenirs amers qui raccrochaient l'histoire à la réalité.

Son écran était noir, la salle silencieuse.

_Ils sont certainement morts d'ennui,_ songea Suguru, amusé.

Un faisceau de lumière tomba sur le chanteur. A capella, celui-ci entonna _In the Moonlight_. Un halo bleu, beaucoup moins aveuglant, entoura Hiroshi, assis sur un tabouret en arrière-plan. À la guitare acoustique, il accompagna d'abord discrètement puis pleinement son ami.

Malgré lui, un frisson parcourut l'échine de Fujisaki. À son corps défendant, la chanson le captivait et il regretta presque que les projecteurs s'éteignent pour laisser la place aux ténèbres. La seconde suivante, les spectateurs explosèrent en acclamations et une débauche de lumières rouges et blanches inonda la salle sur des rythmes endiablés mais il n'eut pas la suite, la vidéo était terminée.

Ça ressemblait donc à ça, un live des Bad Luck ?

S'il trouvait les versions studios – ou le peu qu'il en avait entendu – médiocres, les versions live semblaient correctes, elles.

Il était de mauvaise foi car il avait trouvé cette version de _In the Moonlight_ plus que « correcte » mais il n'avait pas envie de l'admettre. Aussi essaya-t-il de ne pas y penser avant de se coucher.

XXXXXXXXXX

Les premiers contacts avaient été lointains mais Green Velvet était devenu assez rapidement une seconde famille. Cela faisait un mois que la tournée avait débuté et des affinités s'étaient créées.

Il fallait reconnaître que les six musiciens étaient de bonne composition. Très rapidement, les Bad Luck avaient su pourquoi ils avaient été engagés : Isae Tanaka, la chanteuse, avait adoré les écouter à Tokyo. Hiroshi vit là une ouverture pour un rapprochement. Une après-midi où Isae était restée à leur répétition, ce qui arrivait lorsque son groupe n'avait pas d'obligation, le guitariste lui proposa une sortie au parc Matsugaoka à Iwaki.

« Je voulais te remercier de nous avoir choisis pour première partie. C'est une excellente opportunité pour nous.

- Vous le valez. Vos concerts sont géniaux. »

Hiroshi sortit son paquet de cigarettes et en proposa une à la jeune fille qui refusa :

« Tu ferais bien d'arrêter, le gronda-t-elle. Rin aussi a cette mauvaise habitude. Je connais une très bonne méthode pour arrêter si tu veux. »

Nakano rangea son paquet et se rapprocha de la jeune fille :

« Moi aussi j'en connais une… murmura-t-il en se penchant vers elle pour l'embrasser.

- Mais t'es malade ! » s'écria la chanteuse, surprise, en lui assenant une gifle retentissante. Sur le coup le guitariste ne dit rien puis il ressortit ses cigarettes et en tira une du paquet.

« Je crois que ta méthode est un peu… percutante quand même, dit-il avec une petite moue.

- Oups, fit-elle en riant, je crois que j'y suis allée un peu fort. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris ?

- Je pensais que… que je te plaisais mais à l'évidence, non.

- Hé, je suis fiancée !

- Et alors ? Il y a des gens que ça ne gêne pas. En tout cas… excuse-moi. »

L'incident était clos et ne gâcha pas le reste de la tournée.

Des rituels s'étaient aussi instaurés. Les six musiciens se retrouvaient chaque soir autour d'un verre dans les chambres de l'un des deux groupes ; Isae, qui grâce à son statut de vedette et d'unique fille jouissait de sa propre chambre, ne tardait pas à se retirer. Chû Muratori, un des trois danseurs qui l'accompagnait et assurait les chœurs, sortait alors une table de Mah Jong. Il se réjouissait qu'Hiroshi se joigne à eux, au moins pouvaient-ils enfin y jouer à quatre, car Shuichi ne tardait jamais beaucoup après Isae et abandonnait systématiquement son partenaire.

« On voit ceux qui ont des amoureux, gloussa Iwao Shurohima un soir, après une soirée de concert particulièrement chaude.

- Vous êtes tous les trois célibataires ? s'enquit Hiroshi en ouvrant la fenêtre.

- Non ! Il n'y a que lui qui a une copine, répondit Rin Nabeki en désignant Chû.

- Mais comme elle est étudiante, il l'appelle après le repas, compléta Iwao.

- Pour lui faire « des bisous partout », achevèrent les deux danseurs à l'unisson, des trémolos dans la voix.

- Moquez-vous, mais vous verrez quand vous aurez quelqu'un !

- Et toi, Hiroshi ? » demanda Rin qui l'avait rejoint à la fenêtre pour fumer.

Le guitariste considéra quelques secondes sa relation avec Yukari Honda avant de répondre qu'il était célibataire et ouvert à toutes les propositions.

« Eh bien moi je vous propose de vite finir votre cigarette et de commencer la partie ! »

Sans être particulièrement doué, Hiroshi se débrouillait bien au Mah Jong.

« J'ai été formé par un maître, plaisanta-t-il, faisant référence à Sobi. Il bosse dans un sex-shop mais cultive et entretient les traditions en esthète.

- Tu as des relations sympas, dis-moi. Il ferait une ristourne pour les potes ?

- Oh, il accepte même les règlements en nature, gloussa le guitariste.

- Silence, profanes ! » s'indigna faussement Chû.

À la quatrième partie, Hiroshi déclara forfait. Rin se leva aussi et le suivit dans le couloir.

« Tu connais Matsue ? questionna-t-il tout de go.

- Non.

- Je suis originaire d'ici. Savais-tu que le lac Shinji est tantôt salé, tantôt doux selon la marée ? Nous pourrions aller y faire un petit tour, qu'en dis-tu ? »

Un sourire se peignit sur le visage du guitariste. Il ne fallait pas être devin pour savoir où Nabeki voulait en venir. Tacitement ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie de l'hôtel. Cependant, un déclic familier stoppa Hiroshi sur le seuil.

« Tu vas où, Nakano ? l'interrogea K sans la moindre tentative pour montrer le moindre entregent.

- Euh… Nabeki propose de me faire visiter les abords du lac Shinji, répondit le concerné en fixant l'arme pointée sur lui.

- Du _sightseeing_ à cette heure-là ? Retournez dans vos chambres.

- Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, vous n'êtes pas mon manager, dit Rin nonchalamment.

- Tu réponds en plus ? Si tu veux on va le réveiller, ton manager, il sera ravi que tu fasses le mur.

- On va se coucher, c'est bon, capitula Hiroshi. Tu viens, Nabeki ? »

Les deux garçons reprirent le chemin de leur chambre.

« C'est dommage, nous aurions pu faire plus ample connaissance », ronronna le danseur. Il se pencha pour embrasser Nakano mais sentit quelque chose de froid peser soudain sur sa nuque.

« Au lit, Nabeki. _Now !_ »

Hiroshi haussa les épaules et sourit. Si au début l'attitude atypique de son manager l'avait effrayé, il s'y était résigné. Si cela l'amusait parfois, il savait aussi qu'il ne fallait pas insister. K était vraiment capable d'user de son arme.

« Et toi aussi, Nakano », gronda l'Américain en regardant son poulain s'éloigner en courant dans sa chambre.

XXXXXXXXXX

« Bonjour, monsieur. Avez-vous fait votre choix ?

- Oui. Je voudrais un sorbet au citron et… une crêpe chocolat-chantilly sauce caramel, s'il vous plaît.

- Très bien. Je vous apporte ça tout de suite ! »

Suguru remercia la serveuse d'un hochement de tête avant de tirer de son sac la partition du _Moment musical n° 3 opus 14_ de Schubert, son prochain enregistrement. Comme à Kyoto, la sortie au glacier était devenu un rituel hebdomadaire, un petit moment de détente au parfum de citron. Le café Mayflower, à quelques pâtés de maison du campus, proposait d'excellentes glaces et vu qu'il finissait ses cours à 15h30 le mardi, c'est tout naturellement qu'il avait choisi ce jour pour s'adonner à son péché mignon.

La tournée de Bad Luck se poursuivait avec succès ; non qu'il s'y soit intéressé mais Narumi ne manquait pas de le tenir informé des faits et gestes de son ancien béguin et tuteur en anglais.

« Tiens ! Bonjour, Fujisaki. »

Tiré de l'étude de sa partition, Suguru leva les yeux vers la personne qui venait de lui parler : une jeune fille brune aux cheveux retenus sur la nuque qu'il identifia comme étant Kimiko Sakai, une de ses camarades de classe. Elle aussi étudiait le piano et était, de l'avis du garçon, assez douée.

« Bonjour, Sakai-san.

- Ça a l'air bon, ce que tu manges. Tu es tout seul ?

- Oui.

- Est-ce que je peux m'asseoir, dans ce cas ? Moi aussi je suis seule. »

Suguru acquiesça et referma son livret de partition. Il n'avait jamais trop discuté avec l'étudiante jusqu'à présent et se demandait un peu pour quelle raison elle était venue engager la conversation avec lui – en dehors du seul prétexte qu'elle était dans sa classe – d'autant que Kimiko ne lui avait jamais semblé être quelqu'un de particulièrement liant.

« Tu n'es pas de Tokyo, n'est-ce pas ? Moi je viens d'Hirosaki, dans le nord. Ça m'a fait un drôle de choc, les premiers temps !

- Je suis originaire de Kyoto. Je vis ici depuis mon entrée à l'université mais j'y ai de la famille et j'y suis venu souvent.

- Tu as un sacré niveau en tout cas. Sur quoi est-ce que tu travailles ? questionna la jeune fille après avoir hélé un serveur, en jetant un regard curieux sur la partition posée sur la table. Schubert ? Ce morceau-là n'est pas au programme du semestre, il me semble ?

- Non, je l'étudie juste pour moi », répondit Suguru, peu désireux d'en révéler davantage à cette fille dont il ne savait rien et dont il n'avait pas sollicité la compagnie. Et puis, sa vie professionnelle ne regardait pour l'instant que lui.

« Ça ne t'ennuie pas si je discute un peu avec toi ? s'enquit Kimiko après avoir commandé un café viennois. Je ne connais pas grand-monde ici, alors…

- Je ne connais pas grand-monde non plus, pour tout dire. Tous mes amis sont à Kyoto. »

Car, de toute façon, ce n'était pas comme s'il fréquentait un certain Hiroshi Nakano en dehors des heures de travail, n'est-ce pas ?

XXXXXXXXXX

« Alors ? Où est passé ton Cerbère ?

- Tu veux parler de K ?

- Je veux parler de ce psychopathe qui nous a empêchés de passer un petit moment ensemble il y a deux soirs. »

Hiroshi tira longuement sur sa cigarette et rejeta une volute de fumée.

« Réunion au sommet avec Sakano, notre producteur. Ça nous laisse tout le temps pour discuter ou… faire autre chose. »

Rin Naabeki écrasa son propre mégot dans le cendrier posé sur le balcon à côté du guitariste et adressa à celui-ci un sourire entendu.

« Ta chambre ou la mienne ? »

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Des applaudissements retentirent dans la salle de musique numéro six pour saluer l'interprétation de la _Suite Française n° 4 en mi-bémol majeur_, de Bach, par Suguru. Celui-ci inclina la tête à l'adresse de ses camarades et attendit le verdict de Masanori Ueda, leur professeur. Strict et sévère, celui-ci paraissait ne jamais se satisfaire du jeu de ses élèves et il ne faisait nul doute qu'il en serait de même cette fois.

Dans leur cursus, les étudiants préparant un diplôme en musique et musicologie devaient présenter un morceau de musique baroque. Suguru avait choisi l'une des _Suites Françaises_ car ce jeu rapide et enlevé lui convenait bien et les difficultés techniques constituaient pour lui d'intéressants challenges à surmonter. Les critiques de son professeur, en revanche, avaient tendance à sérieusement l'incommoder.

« Bien, commença monsieur Ueda. Ça n'était pas trop mal pour une première interprétation. Techniquement il n'y a pas grand-chose à redire encore que j'ai trouvé certaines transitions un peu brouillonnes. Mais alors, quelle rigidité dans l'interprétation ! C'était presque martial. Vous avez un compte à régler avec Bach, dites-moi ?

- Je me suis efforcé de suivre au mieux la partition, répondit le garçon d'un ton pincé.

- Suivre ? Vous aviez le nez collé dessus ! Il ne suffit pas de suivre aveuglément une partition ; trop de technique tue la technique et dans votre cas… c'était presque un assassinat. »

Suguru se raidit mais ne laissa pas autrement paraître combien ces paroles le mortifiaient. C'était injuste. Il savait qu'il avait toujours été meilleur technicien qu'interprète, mais les concours qu'il avait remportés au fil des ans étaient un gage de la qualité de son jeu. Sa présente exécution n'avait certes pas été sa meilleure, mais de là à la qualifier d'assassinat, il y avait de l'abus.

« Je travaillerai mon interprétation pour la prochaine séance, assura-t-il d'une voix ferme, les poings crispés sur ses cuisses, sous le clavier. Faites-moi confiance.

- J'y compte bien. Monsieur Kitaro, c'est à vous. »

Impassible en apparence mais le cœur rongé par une humiliation mâtinée de fureur, le garçon retourna à sa place. Son professeur avait beau dire, son jeu était bien meilleur que ce qu'il le prétendait. Depuis qu'il était enfant et ses premières leçons avec sa mère, il avait appris la rigueur, seule une parfaite maîtrise des éléments techniques permettant par la suite de s'autoriser toutes les fantaisies. Il n'avait peut-être pas une sensibilité à fleur de peau mais il connaissait son niveau. En dépit de son jeune âge, sa notoriété s'était étendue dans le Kansai et s'il l'avait véritablement souhaité, il aurait pu débuter une carrière professionnelle après avoir fini lauréat du concours Clara Haskil, en Suisse. Dans un tel contexte, la remarque de Masanori Ueda était, à ses yeux, une véritable insulte.

Le cours achevé, alors qu'il venait de se faire la promesse de se sortir les tripes à la prochaine session afin de faire, métaphoriquement parlant, la nique à son professeur et lui arracher des louanges, il fut rejoint par Kimiko qui, elle aussi et bien plus durement que Suguru, avait essuyé un tir nourri de critiques.

« Tu l'as très bien interprétée, ta _Suite_. Ueda est trop sévère, tu as vu comme il m'a descendue ? J'en avais les larmes aux yeux ! Encore que, pour moi, c'était plus justifié que pour toi.

- Je t'assure que je vais l'obliger à reconnaître mon talent. Il n'aura pas d'autre choix que de me complimenter, la prochaine fois, même si je dois pour ça passer mes nuits à répéter. »

XXXXXXXXXX

C'est un Suguru de fort méchante humeur qui quitta les locaux de N-G, le lendemain soir. Après s'être consacré au _Moment musical n° 3_, il était resté au studio et avait travaillé sa _Suite Française_. Alors qu'il marquait une pause et était allé s'octroyer un petit instant de détente à la cafétéria, trois personnes étaient entrées et leur conversation, qu'il n'avait pas eu d'autre alternative que de suivre, avait fait plus que l'agacer.

« Les Bad Luck achèvent leur tournée dans dix jours. Ils ont très bien marché même s'ils n'assuraient que la première partie. Les ventes de leur album ont fait un bond.

- C'est une bonne chose, c'est un bon groupe. Mais d'après les échos que j'en ai eus, le big boss trouve qu'ils ne sont pas à la hauteur techniquement et qu'ils auront besoin d'un coup de main s'ils veulent aller plus haut.

- C'est clair que Shindo est nettement meilleur au chant qu'au synthé. Ils ont beau se réclamer de l'influence des Grasper, ils sont encore bien loin de leur niveau. Mais j'aime bien moi aussi, même s'ils ne sont pas au top techniquement, ils ont un petit quelque chose en plus qui peut les mener loin.

- Encore que les fans se moquent bien de la technique ! Shindo a une vraie présence sur scène et c'est ça qui compte. Le directeur ne s'est pas trompé quand il les a fait signer. Il a un flair infaillible quand il s'agit de détecter les bons coups et avec Bad Luck, il a eu le nez creux.

- Il faut dire aussi que les histoires sentimentales de Shindo font beaucoup pour assurer leur notoriété ! »

Suguru avait vidé sa canette de café glacé et était remonté au studio où il avait agressé la _Suite Française n° 4 _encore un instant avant de se résigner à rentrer chez lui pour y ruminer à son aise.

Une chose était certaine ; lui ne pouvait compter que sur son seul talent pour réussir, et il entendait bien le prouver.

_À suivre…_

_

* * *

_chirashi : plat simple et familial, à base de riz vinaigré, sur lequel sont dispersées diverses garnitures telles que saumon grillé émietté, omelette en lamelles ou en fins filaments, crevettes cuites, bâtonnets de concombre, carottes grossièrement râpées, œufs de saumon, feuilles de salade émincées, champignons cuisinés, etc.  
Concours Clara Haskil : Concours fondé en 1963 pour honorer et perpétuer le souvenir de Clara Haskil, pianiste suisse d'origine roumaine. Il se déroule tous les deux ans à Vevey, en Suisse, dans le canton de Vaud.


	16. Chapter 16

**Crédits :** les personnages, à quelques exceptions près, appartiennent à Maki Murakami, nous nous contentons simplement de les emprunter.

Merci à tous ceux et celles qui suivent cette histoire !

* * *

**CHAPITRE XVI**

« _Quand est-ce que tu rentres ?_ »

Hiroshi ignora le message et referma son téléphone. Il n'avait pas vraiment pensé à Yukari ni à son retour à Tokyo. La tournée était passée à une allure folle. Tout avait été exaltant : les concerts, les bourdes techniques à gérer rapidement, les différentes étapes, les soirées de Mah Jong arrosées et les moments passionnés avec Nabeki, qui lui rappelait Sobi par certains aspects. Mais comme il n'était pas dans son tempérament de se lamenter, il sourit en se disant qu'il lui restait encore trois jours à vivre dans sa bulle dorée. Trois jours – et trois nuits – qu'il comptait exploiter jusqu'au bout. Yukari et Tokyo pouvaient bien attendre.

Le concert d'Osaka, le dernier avant Tokyo, avait pourtant manqué de panache et un certain écrivain n'y était pas étranger. Monsieur Yuki avait promis à sa dulcinée de venir la voir, lui-même étant présent pour une conférence littéraire. Seulement, monsieur Yuki avait annulé sur un coup de tête juste avant leur entrée sur scène et la dulcinée avait été anéantie. La prestation des Bad Luck aussi. Le sermon de K avait été retentissant ; Hiroshi était certain que Seguchi l'avait entendu de Tokyo. La nuit avait été morose et le retour triste mais Nabeki l'avait rejoint en douce une fois Shuichi assoupi.

Quand le jeune homme poussa la porte de son appartement, il ne lut pas son courrier ni ne consulta son répondeur. La tournée prenait fin dans quatre soirs, pas avant. De toute façon, un certain danseur le dissuada de s'occuper de ces tâches.

« Embrasse-moi, ronronna Rin.

- Non. Je n'embrasse pas, répondit Nakano, malicieusement.

- Juste un baiser.

- Je suis un garçon facile mais… mes lèvres sont scellées. »

Et c'était vrai. Il n'aurait pas pu l'expliquer mais rares étaient ses baisers. Ils étaient peu nombreux à en avoir joui. La bassiste des Bloody Jezabel n'en faisait pas partie. A y réfléchir, seuls Sobi, Fujisaki et Ayaka y avaient eu droit. C'était tellement intime et profond que ses tocades n'y avaient pas accès.

Nabeki haussa les épaules ; peu lui importait, et leur nuit n'en fut en rien gâchée.

XXXXXXXXXX

Le lendemain, Hiroshi fut le premier à se réveiller. Une longue journée les attendait.

Il passa devant son répondeur invisible qui clignotait. Encore deux jours de rêve et il reviendrait à la réalité. Il prépara le café et ne remarqua même pas la pile de lettres invisibles que Sakura avait soigneusement rangée.

Rien ne le laissait paraître mais son cœur battait à tout rompre. Au cours de ces deux mois, il avait foulé la scène des Zepp de Sapporo, Sendai, Nagoya, Fukuoka et Osaka. Mais ce soir… ce soir, Shuichi et lui partaient à la conquête du Zepp de Tokyo. À combien de concerts avait-il assisté depuis qu'il avait onze ans ? D'abord collé aux basques de Sobi et Yuji, puis seul ou avec Shuichi ? Ce soir, c'était eux que l'on venait voir.

Imperturbable, il accomplit ses tâches quotidiennes en jetant quelques regards à son amant de passage. Ils ne se reverraient certainement pas après la tournée mais tout cela importait peu. Ils n'auraient que de bons souvenirs, sans dispute ni regrets.

XXXXXXXXXX

Presque blasé, Rin Nabeki passa sur la scène ; il était habitué aux salles renommées. Comme ses collègues, s'il était juste danseur dans le groupe, il avait des à-côtés non négligeables comme le mannequinat et tous les trois avaient leur réputation.

Hiroshi l'abandonna et attendit que Shuichi arrive. C'est avec lui qu'il avait à coeur de franchir le seuil du Zepp Tokyo. Ce soir, ils devaient être parfaits. Le jeune homme n'était pas dupe : au cours de la tournée, le public s'était déplacé pour Green Velvet. Il n'y avait qu'à voir le nombre de spectateurs. Quand les Bad Luck amorçaient le concert, ils prenaient douloureusement conscience de la vacuité de la salle, les gens ne connaissaient pas leurs chansons ; mais quand les Velvet étaient sur scène, la fosse et les gradins étaient bondés.

Ce soir pourtant, ils étaient chez eux. Une partie des spectateurs allaient au-delà de la curiosité et les suivaient, eux. Shuichi et lui avaient reçu des lettres de fans qui les avaient connus à leurs débuts.

Ce soir, pas de place à l'improvisation ni aux erreurs.

Le guitariste courut se mettre à l'abri car il commençait à pleuvoir. Leurs vacances allaient tomber pendant la saison des pluies, pas de chance.

_À moins que nous partions à Hawaï,_ songea Hiroshi mais la pensée du programme qui les attendait le ramena sur terre.

_Hawaï ou… un salon d'UV,_ pensa-t-il.

Il vit la silhouette de son ami se découper sous la pluie et courir vers lui.

« Lalihooo ! piailla Shuichi. On y est Hiro ! On est au Zepp Tokyo ! On va conquérir le monde ! »

Nakano sourit, écrasa son mégot et le jeta. La journée allait être faste, finalement, et le concert aussi.

XXXXXXXXXX

« Hachinoe, Kagoshima, Kochi, Takushima et Osaka. Aaaah, Osaka. Votre plus belle prouesse. Je dois reconnaître qu'il ne m'avait encore jamais été donné de voir un concert aussi… Voyons, quel est le mot ? Prestigieux ? »

Le retour à la réalité était plus difficile qu'Hiroshi ne l'avait escompté. Au lendemain du second concert au Zepp, les deux musiciens avaient convoqués chez le grand patron. Ce dernier avait disséqué leurs prestations et sans même aborder leurs deux soirs à Tokyo, qui avaient été de véritables réussites, il prit le parti de mettre en exergue les ratés.

« Je ne plaisante pas, Shindo. Tu as fait preuve d'un incommensurable talent : paroles oubliées, programmations désordonnées. J'oubliais le rebondissement spectaculaire quand tu as éclaté en sanglots en plein milieu de _In the Moonlight_ et que tu t'es épanché sur ta vie affective _et _sexuelle.

- C'est de ma faute, monsieur Seguchi, ça n'arrivera plus, implora Sakano. Je… »

Le regard glacé de l'ancien claviériste coupa court à ses lamentations.

K ne disait rien. Il avait assez morigéné les deux garçons. Il souriait même. Peut-être allaient-ils finir par comprendre que le boss était plus redoutable avec ses mots que lui avec son arme. Oui, c'est pour ça qu'il respectait son patron. Un requin, tout comme lui.

Tohma poursuivit son bilan.

« Heureusement pour moi, je suis un homme plein de ressources et miséricordieux. Mon amie Noriko Ukai daigne allouer un peu de son précieux temps pour accorder votre… _justesse_ technique. Aussi allez-vous passer vos vacances à retravailler vos anciens morceaux avec elle et commencer bien sûr votre nouvel album. »

_Adieu grasses matinées, soirées de folie, et journées de farniente_, songea piteusement Hiroshi.

Comme si elle savait que l'on parlait d'elle, la porte s'ouvrit et Noriko Ukai pénétra dans le bureau sans même frapper. L'espace tout entier sembla lui appartenir.

À compter du jour de la dissolution de son groupe, la claviériste avait disparu de la presse. On avait entendu parler de sa grossesse dans les locaux de N-G mais rien n'avait filtré en dehors du bâtiment.

Si grossesse il y avait eue, elle n'avait pas du tout affecté la ligne de la jeune femme. Sa mini-jupe violette révélait de longues jambes fines et galbées et des courbes de callipyge, tandis qu'un chemisier rose sans manches dévoilait un ventre plat et une poitrine généreuse. Un corps sportif et élancé se devinait sous la finesse de la musicienne.

Sans qu'il puisse le retenir, un sourire idiot vint se plaquer sur le visage d'Hiroshi. Avant qu'il n'ait le temps de sortir un compliment à dix yens, Noriko le foudroya :

« Tu dis un seul mot et je te fais avaler ton service trois pièces. »

Hiroshi se figea.

« Allez, j'rigole, détends-toi, ajouta-t-elle en lui assénant une petite tape sur les fesses. Mais n'oublie pas que je suis une femme mariée et comblée. »

Puis elle sourit et salua chaleureusement les autres occupants du bureau.

La réunion dura encore une trentaine de minutes. Alors que les deux garçons se dirigaient vers la sortie du bureau, Noriko les rattrapa par le col.

« Où comptez-vous aller ? demanda-t-elle.

- Euh… fumer, répondit Hiroshi.

- Bien, tu as cinq minutes pas une de plus. Toi, Shuichi, viens avec moi. »

Le guitariste regarda son ami se débattre désespérément et fila sur la terrasse. Dans le genre « tuile », il n'avait pas imaginé pire. Son téléphone vibra. Un SMS de Shuichi :

_« Oskour ! Elle est malade ! Protestons. »_

Protester ? Et comment ?

Bien sûr, il était agacé que quelqu'un vienne s'incruster dans leur groupe, leur rêve, mais la participation de Noriko n'était que temporaire aux dires de Seguchi. Elle n'était là que pour les remettre sur les rails. Si grâce à elle ils parvenaient à atteindre les sommets de l'Oricon, alors il n'était pas complètement contre.

À la fin de la journée, Nakano souffla enfin et prit conscience pour la première fois de la rigueur et de la discipline qui leur faisaient cruellement défaut. K avait été menaçant, actif parfois, mais jamais il n'avait interféré dans leur créativité ni manière de procéder. Noriko, du haut de ses talons aiguille, avait donné un incroyable coup de pied dans la fourmilière.

« On n'est que des glandeurs », grinça-t-il de façon inaudible en cherchant ses clefs de moto sur le parvis mouillé de N-G.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

« Bien ! Un quart d'heure de pause et on s'y remet. Vous tenez le bon bout, les garçons, c'est pas le moment de vous relâcher. »

Shuichi fondit sur son téléphone portable et quitta le studio tel une tornade sur un « J'ai un truc urgent à dire à Yuki ! » Son ami, lui, se dirigea vers la table où était posé son paquet de cigarettes et en tira une qu'il contempla distraitement sans l'allumer. Depuis qu'elle collaborait avec eux, Noriko avait radicalement modifié leur manière de travailler en reprenant quasiment tout à la base. Bien évidemment, cela n'était pas allé sans heurts au début et maintenant encore l'ambiance n'était pas toujours riante au studio, l'ancienne claviériste des Nittle Grasper se montrant intraitable la plupart du temps.

En ce qui le concernait, Hiroshi prenait ce changement avec philosophie ; il avait toujours été travailleur et s'accommodait bien des séances de répétition intenses que leur imposait Noriko. Shuichi, lui, se montrait nettement plus rétif ; la perspective de voir la quasi-totalité de ses compositions réarrangées par la jeune femme avait affreusement blessé sa fierté et il n'hésitait pas à ruer dans les brancards même si, bien souvent, c'était en pure perte.

« Hé bien, Hiro, tu rêvasses ? C'est pas le moment de te déconcentrer. »

Noriko tira à son tour une cigarette de son sac et l'alluma. Elle présenta son briquet au guitariste qui accepta l'offre avec un hochement poli de la tête et y alluma sa propre cigarette.

« Je pensais à quelqu'un.

- Ta petite copine ?

- Non, un garçon que j'ai connu au lycée, à Kyoto. Il jouait du piano et c'était un énorme bosseur. Je dois dire que nos points de vue divergeaient quelque peu à l'époque et je trouvais qu'il en faisait trop mais depuis qu'on travaille avec toi je réalise qu'il avait raison.

- J'ai une formation de pianiste classique et pour faire partie des meilleurs dans ce milieu, il faut effectivement travailler d'arrache-pied. Mais, Hiro, c'est partout la même chose. Shuichi et toi avez un bon potentiel mais vous ne pouvez pas vous permettre d'en rester juste au stade de talents prometteurs. Non seulement vous seriez condamnés à une petite notoriété – parce qu'il ne faut pas rêver, votre tournée ce n'était pas grand-chose – mais sans progression, ce cher Tohma n'aurait aucun scrupule à mettre fin à votre contrat. »

Noriko adressa un petit sourire à Hiroshi et tira brièvement sur sa cigarette. Sous ses allures de nymphette se cachait une musicienne expérimentée et rigoureuse, et le jeune homme prenait conscience de la chance qui leur était offerte de bénéficier d'une pareille aide. Il n'était pas dupe, bien sûr. C'était indirectement à cause d'Eiri Yuki que Tohma Seguchi avait fait appel à son amie et ancienne camarade de groupe, mais cette opportunité leur était présentée et ils ne pouvaient se payer le luxe de la refuser.

« Une chose est certaine, on ne peut pas te reprocher de prendre des gants avec nous, constata-t-il avec bonne humeur. Dire qu'à l'époque j'ai joué les divas alors qu'il avait parfaitement raison.

- Qui donc ?

- Ce garçon de Kyoto. En fait, j'ai passé ma dernière année de lycée à Kyoto et c'est là que j'ai fait sa connaissance. Il était très doué. Il avait proposé de nous aider pour Bad Luck et, par fierté, j'ai décliné son offre mais je vois aujourd'hui que j'ai eu tort car tu nous pousses exactement dans la même direction que lui voulait le faire. »

La claviériste lui lança un regard étonné.

« Effectivement il semblait doué, ce garçon. Qu'est-il donc devenu ? Il a percé ?

- Eh bien oui, figure-toi. Il est même signé chez N-G depuis cette année, il enregistre un disque de morceaux romantiques au piano. »

Noriko haussa les sourcils et expira un mince ruban de fumée.

« Attends… Il ne s'appellerait pas Fujisaki par hasard, ton pianiste ?

- Mais oui. Tu le connais ?

- Un peu, oui. C'est le cousin de Tohma. Il ira loin, celui-là ! »

La jeune femme écrasa son mégot dans un cendrier et partit se chercher une bouteille d'eau minérale aromatisée à la fraise au distributeur, dans le couloir, laissant Hiroshi digérer cette information énorme : Suguru était le cousin de l'un des plus puissants patrons de l'industrie musicale japonaise et il ne le lui avait jamais dit.

XXXXXXXXXX

Suguru repoussa son siège et s'étira longuement. Il était au point sur la _Sonate pour piano n° 8 en ut mineur_ de Beethoven et l'enregistrement ne devait en principe pas poser le moindre problème. Prévu un samedi, il lui permettrait même d'esquiver une répétition avec Masanori Ueda que, fidèle à sa promesse, il était parvenu à prendre au mot mais avec lequel il était désormais quelque peu en conflit même si rien de leur inimitié ne filtrait ouvertement. Jamais de sa vie Suguru ne s'était opposé à un professeur mais monsieur Ueda et lui n'avaient tout simplement pas la même manière d'appréhender les choses et il doutait fort que ce soit le cas un jour.

Le garçon ramassa son sac et quitta la pièce. Il n'était pas très tard, à peine 17h30, et il faisait bien meilleur dans les locaux climatisés de N-G Productions que dans les rues écrasées par le soleil de Tokyo. Alors qu'il sortait de l'ascenseur, dans le grand hall lumineux, quelqu'un se leva du banc sur lequel il était assis et se dirigea vers lui.

« Monsieur Nakano ?

- Bonjour, Fujisaki. Tu vas bien ?

- Heu, oui. Vous… m'attendiez ?

- Oui. En fait, il faut que je te parle. Enfin… je tiens à te dire que je te dois des excuses. »

Suguru leva vers le guitariste des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes. Qu'est-ce que c'était encore que cette histoire ?

« Des excuses ? répéta-t-il platement.

- Oui. Heu… Si c'est possible, j'aimerais en discuter autre part qu'ici. Tu es libre ? Je veux dire… tu as un petit moment à m'accorder ? On pourrait aller prendre un verre, c'est moi qui t'invite. »

Intrigué, Suguru acquiesça. Il n'avait pas revu le jeune homme depuis deux mois et en dehors du message qu'il lui avait envoyé – et auquel il n'avait pas donné suite – il n'avait eu aucune nouvelle. Sans surprise, ils se rendirent au même café que la dernière fois et prirent place en terrasse mais avant que le pianiste ait le temps d'ouvrir la bouche, Nakano le devança.

« Laisse-moi deviner… un sorbet au citron et une part de brownie ?

- Bon pour le sorbet mais pas de brownie aujourd'hui. J'ai bien trop chaud pour avoir faim. »

Hiroshi, lui, commanda un soda. Il allait se lancer mais Suguru fut plus rapide.

« Comment s'est passée votre tournée, monsieur Nakano ?

- Pas trop mal dans l'ensemble… Enfin… nous avons connu quelques petits pépins aussi. C'est le métier qui rentre, on va dire. Mais ce n'est pas de ça dont je veux te parler. Comme je te l'ai dit, je veux m'excuser.

- À propos de quoi ? » Si c'était pour faire amende honorable vis-à-vis de la façon cavalière qu'il avait eue de le laisser tomber, c'était définitivement trop tard.

« Tu te souviens, quand tu as proposé de nous aider sur une des compos de Bad Luck et que j'ai rejeté tes arrangements ? Je me suis comporté comme un parfait imbécile. Je n'ai pas voulu de ton travail et pourtant c'était toi qui étais dans le vrai. Telle qu'elle était, cette chanson ne valait pas grand-chose mais par stupidité j'ai refusé de t'écouter. C'est pour ça que je tiens à m'excuser, au nom de Bad Luck. »

Cette fois, c'est avec incrédulité que l'étudiant en musique considéra son ex-petit ami. L'espace d'un infime instant, il soupçonna même une blague. Hiroshi lui avait toujours martelé sa foi inébranlable en Shuichi et ses capacités de compositeur, son désir de ne pas trahir ce qui faisait l'essence de Bad Luck… et soudain, un revirement d'attitude complet ? Comment était-ce possible ?

« Si je peux me permettre… Qu'est-ce qui a motivé un tel changement d'avis ? dit-il en remerciant de la tête le serveur qui venait de déposer leurs consommations devant eux.

- Disons que j'ai mûri et… eh bien, pour être honnête, depuis que Noriko Ukai collabore avec nous, j'ai pris conscience des vertus du travail. Du vrai travail, je veux dire. J'ai bien peur que Shuichi et moi ne nous soyons comportés comme de véritables dilettantes.

- Mademoiselle Ukai travaille avec vous ? » Pour le coup, c'était une sacrée nouvelle ; Tohma n'avait pas pour habitude de donner de la confiture aux cochons, histoire d'employer une image. S'il avait demandé à son amie de prendre en charge les Bad Luck, c'est qu'il décelait en eux un véritable potentiel. Cependant Noriko, sous des abords décontractés, était une travailleuse acharnée et il ne faisait nul doute qu'avec elle le groupe débutant allait prendre une autre dimension pour peu que ses deux membres acceptent de se plier à ses directives.

« Oui, et c'est loin d'être une sinécure. C'est là que j'ai pris conscience que jusqu'à maintenant nous pensions bosser mais nous ne faisions pas grand-chose. Mes grandes déclarations sur la musique, en fin de compte, c'était du flan. Quelque part, nous ne valions pas mieux qu'Obata et consort. »

Une ombre obscurcit furtivement le visage du pianiste. Même si, depuis deux ans, il n'avait plus jamais eu affaire à son ancien tourmenteur, il ne lui était toujours pas agréable de l'entendre mentionner.

« Obata ? Comment pouvez-vous vous comparer à ce… Je ne veux plus parler de ce pauvre type. Mais si vous vous décidez à vous mettre au travail, je suis sûr que vous irez loin. »

L'espace d'un court instant, les deux garçons se retrouvèrent projetés en arrière, assis à une table de l'Okano, et un silence presque gêné s'établit entre eux, qu'Hiroshi rompit le premier.

« Merci pour tes encouragements. Et tu peux me faire confiance, maintenant on bosse pour de vrai. Si tu savais le savon que Seguchi nous a passé au retour de la tournée !

- Oh, ça ne m'étonne pas. S'il l'a fait, c'est que vous l'aviez mérité.

- Fujisaki… Seguchi, tu… En fait tu le connais bien, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le pianiste le scruta d'un regard perçant puis le gratifia d'un sourire doucereux affreusement familier tout à coup.

« Oh. Je suppose que mademoiselle Ukai vous l'a dit.

- Dit quoi ?

- Que monsieur Seguchi et moi étions cousins. Ne me regardez pas comme ça. Je vous avais dit que j'avais un parent dans ce milieu. Je n'ai simplement jamais donné de nom, c'est tout. Vous comprenez, je n'ai jamais compté que sur mon seul talent pour me faire une réputation. »

Quelque peu pris de court, Hiroshi ne trouva rien à répondre et, pour se donner une contenance, but une longue gorgée de soda.

_À suivre…_


	17. Chapter 17

**Crédits :** les personnages, à quelques exceptions près, appartiennent à Maki Murakami, nous nous contentons simplement de les emprunter.

Merci à tous ceux et celles qui suivent cette histoire !

* * *

**CHAPITRE XVII**

« Vous voulez que je meuuuures ! sanglotait Shuichi. Yuki, aide-moiiii !

- Inutile d'implorer Yuki, il n'est pas là. Maintenant, recommence.

- Aide-moi, Hiroooooo !

- On devrait la faire une dernière fois et après on rentre chez nous. Noriko n'a pas tort, répondit le guitariste.

- Vous vous liguez tous contre moi !

- Arrête de pleurnicher, Shindo. Nous sommes tous fatigués mais personne ne sortira d'ici tant que tu ne seras pas juste. »

Le garçon lendore qu'avait été Hiroshi avait cédé la place à un garçon travailleur. Son interprétation s'en ressentait. En toute honnêteté, il s'était toujours contenté d'obtenir un peu plus que la moyenne. Il n'y avait qu'à Kyoto, au lycée, qu'il avait dû viser les premières places. Et pour quoi, en fin de compte ? Au contact de Noriko, il avait sensiblement changé, mûri. Il devait reconnaître que son niveau s'était amélioré même s'il ne travaillait dur que depuis quelques semaines. Il sentait ses progrès et avait hâte d'exploiter son plein potentiel. Juste la moyenne ne l'intéressait plus.

Shuichi quant à lui ne fonctionnait pas ainsi. Lui marchait à l'affect. Quand le moral était bon, la prestation l'était ; quand le moral était dans les chaussettes, la prestation en pâtissait. Et quand il ne voulait plus travailler, il n'y avait rien à faire. Ce qui ne l'empêchait pas d'être manipulable.

« Sais-tu que Yuki fantasme sur ta voix ? commença Noriko. Il serait _tellement_ déçu que tu chantes faux. Tu veux lui briser le cœur, c'est ça ? »

Le piège était vraiment gros comme une maison mais, assez étonnament, fonctionnait à chaque fois. Pourquoi n'avaient-ils pas usé de ce stratagème plus tôt ? La session se termina à 19 heures et K les rejoignit :

« Ils ont bien travaillé ?

- C'est un peu mieux qu'avant. Il reste des faiblesses, au niveau du synthé principalement, expliqua Noriko.

- On peut leur dire ?

- Allez-y, K. Ils le méritent. Bonsoir les garçons. »

Le grand Américain se tourna vers ses deux poulains :

« Vous avez droit à deux semaines de repos avant de vous mettre à votre nouvel album. Pas de folies, revenez entiers. _Ok guys_ ? »

Les deux garçons n'en crurent pas leurs oreilles. Deux semaines de vacances !

Une fois chez lui, Hiroshi consulta son compte en banque, qui n'avait pas miraculeusement gonflé. Il touchait un bon salaire mais rien de faramineux. Lorsqu'il serait célèbre il en serait autrement mais l'argent n'était de toute façon pas sa finalité. Il épargnait aussi, on ne savait pas ce que la vie réservait, aussi opta-t-il pour une destination peu onéreuse afin de se reposer quelques jours, pas trop cependant car la vie citadine et ses plaisirs lui manquaient toujours très rapidement.

XXXXXXXXXX

Hiroshi soupira. Il s'ennuyait. Il n'y avait pas vraiment de jolies filles ou garçons sur cette plage. À quoi bon avoir du temps libre s'il n'avait personne avec qui le partager ? Cette pensée le ramena à Yukari. Maintenant qu'il y songeait, il ne l'avait pas revue depuis son retour. Il n'avait eu aucune nouvelle non plus.

_Bah, elle doit avoir d'autres chats à fouetter_, se dit-il en reprenant une gorgée de bière fraîche.

Après une dernière baignade, il retourna dans sa chambre d'hôtel faire son sac. Son séjour à Nagoya était agréable mais il avait hâte d'être dans son appartement.

La sonnerie du téléphone le tira de ses pensées.

« Au bureau. _Now_ !

- Mais… »

Il n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, K avait déjà raccroché. Il le rappela donc pour expliquer qu'il ne serait pas tout de suite à N-G étant donné qu'il avait près de 265 kilomètres à parcourir. Une des choses qu'il avait apprises était de ne jamais contrarier son fantasque manager.

Il arriva en fin d'après-midi aux locaux.

« Tiens, ton emploi du temps pour votre rentrée.

- C'était juste ça ? Tu ne pouvais pas le mailer ?

- Tu as un problème, Nakano ?

- Non. À plus. »

Plutôt que de tout de suite récupérer sa moto, il préféra aller boire un bon café et se rendit au petit établissement qu'il fréquentait régulièrement. À travers la vitre, il aperçut Suguru, seul. Il poussa la porte et le rejoignit :

« Salut ! Je peux m'asseoir avec toi ? »

Le garçon leva le nez de son téléphone.

« Bien sûr, répondit-il d'un ton neutre.

- Il est chouette ce téléphone, j'ai le même.

- Moi je suis un peu perdu. Je l'ai depuis peu et… je préférais l'ancien.

- Tu rigoles ? C'est génial les téléphones tactiles. »

Le jeune homme commanda son café et il était en train d'exposer à Suguru toutes les capacités du mobile quand le sien sonna.

« Non je suis rentré aujourd'hui, je m'ennuyais… Mauvaise pêche, ouais… À quelle heure ? … Je passe prendre Yuji ? … En amoureux ? Waah, je me demande bien en quel honneur. A ce soir. »

Il posa l'appareil à côté de celui son ami et goûta le café qu'on venait de lui apporter.

« C'est un des meilleurs cafés de la ville. Il est importé directement d'Italie. Tu viens souvent ici ?

- Depuis que… que vous m'y avez emmené, oui. Leur sorbet n'est pas mauvais. »

Comme un enfant le lendemain de Noël, Hiroshi s'impatientait.

« Tu permets ? demanda-t-il en prenant le téléphone de Fujisaki. Tu as même une application pour la musique, regarde. Oh tu ne l'as pas ? Attends, je te l'envoie et je te la programme. »

Suguru s'était trouvé parfois puéril à cause de son penchant pour le sucre mais en voyant faire son ex-petit ami, il se disait que ce dernier n'avait rien à lui envier.

« Merde ! Je n'avais pas vu l'heure ! s'exclama Nakano en rangeant son téléphone. Je dois y aller. »

Il sortit un billet avant que Suguru ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit. Sans réfléchir, il passa sa main dans les cheveux noirs et les ébouriffa.

« La prochaine fois c'est toi qui m'invites. »

Fujisaki le regarda partir, pétrifié. Il l'avait _ébouriffé_. À quoi jouait-il ? De plus, c'était horrible à dire mais il le trouvait _sympathique_. Sa rancœur semblait fondre comme neige au soleil. Pourquoi était-il comme ça ? Avait-il eu un autre coup sur la tête pour avoir oublié les horreurs qu'il lui avait dites ? Pire, Suguru avait-il _imaginé_ tout ça ? Il termina sa glace et rentra aussi chez lui.

Quand Hiroshi poussa la porte de l'appartement de Sobi, il fut aussitôt happé par l'ambiance tamisée et feutrée qui y régnait. À l'image du propriétaire des lieux, on se retrouvait projeté six siècles en arrière. Cet appartement était un musée. Sobi attendait sur un coussin en fumant son kiseru. Comme à l'accoutumée, Hiroshi le salua et déposa son portefeuille, le téléphone et les clefs de moto sur la table basse puis se dirigea vers les toilettes.

Comme à son habitude, Sobi s'empara du téléphone de son ami et regarda les photos que celui-ci avait prises. N'était-il pas le jour-même sur une des plus belles plages du pays ? Peut-être avait-il capturé un joli spécimen. Au lieu de ça, il vit une adolescente qui souriait à pleines dents en faisant un V avec ses doigts. Le décor derrière elle ressemblait à Hanayashiki, quand donc Hiroshi s'y était-il rendu ? Et surtout depuis quand s'intéressait-il à ce genre de fille ? Il fit défiler les photos – beaucoup de clichés de cette adolescente, ainsi que d'un couple et un enfant aux cheveux noirs – et comprit que ce téléphone n'était pas le sien. Un sourire étira ses lèvres. Il prit son propre téléphone – dont il masqua le numéro – et composa celui de son ami. La personne qui l'avait allait peut-être répondre. Plusieurs sonneries retentirent puis il tomba sur la messagerie. Il recommença et cette fois, une petite voix répondit.

« Nakano ! Tu es un porc ! C'est la dernière fois que je couche avec toi parce que faire ménage à trois avec des morpions…très peu pour moi. Si tu n'avais pas assez d'argent pour du savon, il fallait me le dire ! »

Et il raccrocha, heureux de sa plaisanterie.

« Tu m'as parlé ? demanda Hiroshi en revenant.

- Non. Un faux numéro. »

XXXXXXXXXX

Repasser à N-G, alors qu'il était toujours en vacances, l'agaçait profondément mais Hiroshi avait essayé de joindre Suguru une bonne partie de la soirée pour le prévenir qu'ils avaient échangé par inadvertance leur téléphone. Il n'avait pas répondu, il aurait pourtant dû reconnaître le numéro qui s'affichait sur l'écran du mobile d'Hiroshi, aussi décida-t-il de se rendre aux studios, Suguru s'y trouvait peut-être.

Au lieu de ça, c'est la bassiste des Bloody Jezabel qu'il aperçut.

« Hé Honda, tu ne me dis plus bonjour ? » badina-t-il.

N'obtenant aucune réponse il se leva et courut après elle.

« Yukari, attends !

- Tu veux quoi, Nakano ? répliqua un peu sèchement cette dernière. Tu as un trou dans ton emploi du temps ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu es vraiment trop con, voilà ce qu'il y a.

- Je ne comprends rien.

- Tu es minable. Qu'est-ce que tu croyais ? Tu es rentré depuis un mois et demi et pas un coup de fil. Il paraît que tu t'es bien amusé pendant la tournée. Ben oui, moi aussi je connais Nabeki.

- On… on est libres, non ?

- Hiroshi, on… je te vois depuis presque sept mois. Tu pensais vraiment qu'au bout d'un moment, il n'y aurait pas des… des sentiments entre nous ? Visiblement, pour toi, c'est non.

- Yukari, je…

- Et puis… J'ai rencontré quelqu'un et… je suis avec lui exclusivement. »

Le guitariste regarda la porte de l'ascenseur se refermer sur la jeune fille. A priori, il venait de se faire larguer. Encore. Un léger trouble voila son regard. Quand il se retourna, Suguru se tenait derrière lui. Quand était-il arrivé ?

« Je crois que vous avez mon téléphone, dit le Kyotoïte en tendant celui qui n'était pas à lui.

- Je… je suis venu pour ça, tiens. Écoute, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, argua maladroitement Hiroshi, tentant de justifier ce qu'il venait de se passer avec la bassiste.

- Je ne crois rien et ça ne me concerne pas. Bonne journée.

- Bonne journée », répéta une jeune fille qu'Hiroshi n'avait pas remarqué, et qui accompagnait le pianiste.

Que dire ? Pourquoi se justifier ? Et qui était cette fille, d'ailleurs ? Sa… copine ?

Une fois de plus les portes se refermèrent.

XXXXXXXXXX

Hiroshi hésitait à franchir le seuil du bâtiment. Techniquement, il n'avait pas été invité. Pourtant, la représentation était ouverte aux spectateurs. Il ne savait pas exactement pourquoi il était venu. Il avait vu une affichette dans le hall de N-G et s'était surpris à vouloir y assister. Il s'installa alors que la salle était déjà plongée dans le noir.

Des étudiants défilèrent puis vint_ son_ tour.

Il regarda son ancien petit ami traverser la scène et saluer le public. Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine. Il le vit prendre place derrière l'imposant piano.

Sans honte, il ne reconnut pas le morceau interprété mais fut ému au plus profond de lui. Il savait que Fujisaki était un remarquable technicien mais, justement, tout était un peu trop technique, mécanique. Là… c'était tellement intense qu'il oublia où il était. Le retour à la réalité fut violent. Jamais Fujisaki ne s'était autant dévoilé. Jamais, sauf lorsqu'il lui avait pour la première fois donné un baiser brûlant.

Le public l'acclama et quand le jeune pianiste se retira, il sut qu'il devait aller lui parler. Il se leva et se précipita dans les loges sans remarquer une jeune fille qui le suivait.

Quand il poussa la porte, il entraperçut Suguru et la fille qui l'accompagnait à N-G l'étreindre. Pas de doute, c'était sa petite amie. Hiroshi fit demi-tour et percuta l'adolescente qui l'avait suivi. Il s'excusa vaguement, sans un regard, et rentra chez lui, confus.

Quelque peu interloquée, Narumi demeura plantée sur le seuil de la loge, observant la silhouette de son ancien tuteur d'anglais s'éloigner en toute hâte le long du couloir. C'était bien Nakano, elle ne l'avait aperçu que lorsqu'il était passé devant elle mais elle l'aurait reconnu n'importe où ; ne le voyait-elle pas tous les jours, sur les murs de sa chambre ? Ainsi, il avait gardé le contact avec Suguru depuis Rakuhoru ?

Elle aurait bien aimé échanger quelques mots avec lui – même s'il était désormais _célèbre_, il ne l'aurait sans doute pas repoussée – mais alors il était reparti à toute allure. Étrange. Haussant les épaules, elle passa la porte et bondit sur son ami.

« Félicitations ! C'était génial ! s'exclama-t-elle avec emphase. Je te jure que j'en avais des frissons ! Bonsoir, acheva-t-elle avec un hochement de tête à l'attention de Kimiko Sakai qui lui rendit son salut.

- Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu devais venir ! fit le pianiste, surpris mais heureux.

- J'ai voulu te faire une surprise. Ma sœur est là aussi, on va en profiter pour faire un peu de shopping demain. J'en avais parlé à Rié mais elle ne pouvait pas se libérer.

- Narumi est une amie d'enfance, la présenta Suguru. Et voici Kimiko qui étudie la musique avec moi.

- Enchantée !

- Moi aussi. Oh ! Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu étais resté en contact avec Nakano ! Égoïste ! Tu sais pourtant que je rêve d'avoir son autographe maintenant qu'il fait partie de Bad Luck ! »

Saisi, Suguru mit quelques secondes à se reprendre. Il n'avait parlé à personne de ses retrouvailles avec son ancien petit ami alors comment se pouvait-il qu'elle soit au courant ?

« Nakano ? dit-il enfin, tout en s'efforçant d'adopter une attitude parfaitement détachée.

- Oui. Il était là, il est venu jusqu'à la loge mais avant que j'aie le temps de lui parler il est parti, il m'a même bousculée. Comment est-ce qu'il aurait su que tu jouais si tu ne lui as rien dit ?

- Il était là ? »

Narumi avait beau dire, elle vit clairement que la surprise de son ami n'était pas feinte. Il ignorait vraiment que le guitariste de Bad Luck était venu le voir.

« Nakano ? intervint Kimiko, un peu perdue mais néanmoins curieuse.

- Oui ! Tu connais Bad Luck ? C'est un super groupe. Hiroshi Nakano est le guitariste et c'est notre ancien sempai, à Suguru et moi, expliqua la jeune Kyotoïte avec, dans la voix, quelque chose qui ressemblait à de la dévotion.

- Hé bien, je les ai entendus à la radio. Ils sont deux, je crois ? Alors ce Nakano serait une de vos connaissances ? »

Troublé, Suguru les laissa poursuivre la discussion sans plus y prendre part. Si Hiroshi était passé le voir, comme le prétendait Narumi, pourquoi n'était-il pas entré dans la loge ? C'était à n'y rien comprendre mais comme toujours, rien n'était jamais simple entre eux.

XXXXXXXXXX

La fin du mois avait été éprouvante ; juillet avait été très chaud et très pluvieux et le travail universitaire particulièrement ardu. C'est avec soulagement que Suguru était rentré à Kyoto afin de souffler quelques temps même si, pour lui, les vacances allaient être courtes. Tohma avait en effet émis le souhait qu'il mette à profit cette période de relâche pour se consacrer pleinement à son enregistrement. Dix petits jours de coupure sur les quatre semaines que comptaient les vacances d'été et retour à la capitale pour y travailler d'arrache-pied. Beaucoup auraient rechigné devant pareil programme mais le garçon y voyait une bonne opportunité pour avancer dans son travail sans avoir à composer avec les contraintes induites par ses études. De plus, il était à jour dans ses révisions.

Bien évidemment, ces dix jours avaient filé trop vite ; Suguru en avait cependant profité pour se rendre en pèlerinage au salon de thé Okano, en compagnie de ses amis, ceux du moins qui n'avaient pas quitté Kyoto en cette période de vacances. Le sorbet qu'il y avait dégusté avait eu une saveur particulière, douce et sucrée, qui avait ravivé en lui le souvenir de jours définitivement révolus. Tout aurait été tellement plus simple s'il n'avait pas eu à côtoyer de nouveau son ex-petit ami !

Il s'était aussi décidé, après d'interminables tergiversations, à confesser à Shinichi, son ami de longue date, les tourments dans lesquels il était plongé depuis qu'il avait renoué le contact avec Nakano et, avant cela, la relation qu'ils avaient eue et dont il n'avait jamais parlé à personne.

Le jeune homme, à présent étudiant à Osaka et qui était retourné à Kyoto le temps des vacances, ne lui avait pas été d'une grande aide mais il l'avait écouté s'épancher, ce qui était déjà beaucoup pour Suguru, habitué à conserver l'entière maîtrise de ses sentiments quoi qu'il puisse advenir.

C'est donc avec un poids en moins sur le cœur que Suguru avait regagné Tokyo au début du mois d'août. Désertée par une bonne partie de ses occupants, la résidence étudiante dans laquelle il logeait était presque vide ; Kimiko, elle, était retournée dans sa famille, à Hirosaki. Le contraste était saisissant avec N-G Productions qui, pareille à une immense ruche, bourdonnait d'activité quelle que soit la saison. À ce qu'en savait le garçon, un gigantesque concert en plein air devait avoir lieu le 30, réunissant les artistes les plus en vue du label, au nombre desquels figuraient les Bad Luck.

Les répétitions et l'enregistrement, dans la foulée, de trois des quatre _Romances sans paroles_ de Mendelssohn prévues sur le CD se déroulèrent rapidement et sans le moindre problème. Suguru entamait sa deuxième semaine à Tokyo quand, comme c'en était presque devenu une habitude, il croisa Shindo et Nakano à la cafétéria, un midi.

« Bonjour, les salua-t-il en s'écartant de la porte qu'ils étaient en train de franchir.

- Salut Fujisaki. Ça gaze ?

- Bonjour, Fujisaki. Ça fait un moment qu'on ne t'avait pas vu.

- Hiro, je dois aller faire une course, on se retrouve au studio. À plus, Fujisaki. »

Le chanteur parti, un léger flottement se fit dans la conversation mais Hiroshi se reprit aussitôt.

« Mais dis moi, c'est les vacances ? Comment ça se fait que tu sois encore ici ?

- Je suis rentré quelques jours à Kyoto me reposer mais je profite que j'ai du temps libre pour avancer sur mon enregistrement. Il ne me reste plus que quelques morceaux, vous savez ? Finalement, ça va plus vite que prévu.

- Tu as toujours été un bourreau de travail, fit remarquer Hiroshi d'un ton un peu songeur.

- Monsieur Nakano… Est-ce vrai que vous avez assisté au concert des étudiants de première année organisé par l'université ? » demanda Suguru de but en blanc. La question prit le guitariste de court – comment était-il au courant ? Mais il savait d'expérience qu'on ne cachait jamais très longtemps quelque chose à un Seguchi.

« Oui, j'y étais. J'ai vu l'affiche dans le hall de N-G et j'ai eu envie de t'écouter. C'était… magique. C'était bien plus que de la technique, c'était… merveilleux », avoua-t-il avec une éloquence qui fit se comprimer le cœur de Suguru. Il n'y aurait jamais plus que cela entre eux ; leur entente se limitait à la musique.

« Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas entré dans ma loge, alors ? s'enquit-il platement.

- Tu… ça aussi tu savais ? Excuse-moi. J'aurais dû venir te féliciter mais… je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. Tu dois avoir l'habitude maintenant, non ? Je suis un drôle de zèbre », acheva le guitariste avec un rire un peu contraint. Suguru esquissa un sourire puis s'excusa et reprit sa route jusqu'à une table libre à laquelle il s'installa pour déjeuner.

Hiroshi le suivit du regard puis il se détourna et se rendit sur le parvis devant l'immeuble pour y fumer une cigarette.

XXXXXXXXXX

C'est un Sakano livide qui poussa la porte du Studio 3 dans lequel ses poulains répétaient au quotidien.

« _My_, quelle tête effrayante ! l'accueillit K, occupé, comme souvent, à lustrer son Magnum. Tohma t'a renvoyé ou quoi ?

- Oh non… C'est bien pire que cela… répondit le producteur d'une voix accablée en titubant vers la table au centre de la pièce.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive, monsieur Sakano ? demanda Shuichi en accourant vers lui.

- Ah… C'est terrible, vraiment terrible… Une véritable catastrophe ! psalmodia Sakano avec une faconde de maniaque.

- Mais enfin, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Une décharge à bout portant dans la tasse – et accessoirement la table – posée devant lui tira le producteur de son état de choc.

« C'est terrible ! s'écria-t-il, repoussant sa chaise d'un geste brutal. Mademoiselle Ukai s'est blessée au poignet droit hier soir et elle sera indisponible plusieurs jours. Elle ne pourra pas jouer le 30. Je crains fort que votre participation au concert ne soit compromise ! »

Passé le premier instant de surprise, Shuichi bondit.

« Ça fait rien ! C'est moi qui assurerai le clavier, après tout je l'ai fait des années !

- Mais Shuichi, tu n'as pas le niveau pour assurer sur les arrangements de Noriko, commenta K.

- Comment ? Bien sûr que si, tu me prends pour qui ?

- Ce n'est pas moi qui le dis, c'est Noriko elle-même. Lâche ma cravate maintenant,_ boy_, si tu ne veux pas goûter de mon Magnum.

- Kami-sama, qu'allons-nous faire ?

- Du calme, intervint soudain Hiroshi qui n'avait rien dit jusque-là. J'ai peut-être une solution. »

_À suivre… _


	18. Chapter 18

**Crédits :** les personnages, à quelques exceptions près, appartiennent à Maki Murakami, nous nous contentons simplement de les emprunter.

Merci à tous ceux et celles qui suivent cette histoire !

* * *

**CHAPITRE XVIII**

Pourquoi avait-il eu cette idée ?

Suguru soupira, le visage orageux. Il n'y avait plus aucun doute : Nakano était un idiot doublé d'un salopard. Qu'avait-il bien pu se passer au fond de sa cervelle embrumée par la fumée de cannabis ? Quel était ce petit jeu cruel auquel il s'adonnait ? Ne l'avait-il pas fait assez souffrir deux ans auparavant ? Il fallait encore qu'il en rajoute ?

Toutes ces questions demeuraient sans réponses, empoisonnant la vie du jeune pianiste.

Quand il y songeait, son ancien petit ami ne manquait vraiment pas de toupet ! Il avait remis ses talents de musicien en question, l'avait insulté en le traitant de « technicien » et maintenant… il lui demandait de l'_aide_ ? Rassemblant tout son sang froid, Suguru avait poliment décliné ; il avait déjà suffisamment de travail entre la faculté et l'enregistrement de son disque.

L'idée trottait pourtant dans sa tête. N'était-ce pas une occasion en or pour montrer ce qu'il valait et prouver qu'il pouvait s'adapter à n'importe quel clavier, fût-ce pour jouer de la pop ?

Il y réfléchit toute la journée. Le concert avait lieu le 30, soit cinq jours plus tard.

_Cinq jours sont largement suffisants_, s'enorgueillit-il. Il finit-il donc par gourmander sa colère et rappela Hiroshi en lui expliquant que, finalement, il pouvait les aider.

« Les répétitions se feront après mes journées de cours, évidemment, ajouta-t-il.

- Évidemment ! Je te passe notre manager pour les détails…

- Pas la peine, je vous remercie. Je l'ai déjà eu. »

À l'autre bout du téléphone, Nakano raccrocha, songeur.

_Il tient de son cousin ce côté un peu flippant de tout contrôler_, constata-t-il tout en regardant Shuichi s'arracher les cheveux à l'idée de faire des heures supplémentaires, en compagnie de Fujisaki de surcroît.

« C'est juste pour le concert », tenta-t-il de l'apaiser.

Pourtant l'ombre d'un troisième membre flottait. Noriko ne les honorerait pas _ad vitam eternam_ de ses qualités et Shuichi n'avait pas le niveau au synthétiseur. Tôt ou tard, il faudrait recruter un claviériste s'ils voulaient atteindre le sommet de l'Oricon.

XXXXXXXXXX

Les premières répétitions débutèrent le lendemain après la session de travail habituelle. Quand Hiroshi revint de sa pause cigarette, Suguru était là et écoutait avec attention les explications de Noriko. La jeune femme semblait ravie par son nouvel élève.

Le guitariste adressa un sourire un peu gêné au garçon et s'installa derrière sa guitare. Cette idée d'heures supplémentaires ne l'enchantait guère non plus mais il était prêt à ce sacrifice pour s'accorder avec son ancien petit ami. Travailler avec Noriko avait été facile : elle les avait malmenés au début mais s'était tout de suite adaptée au groupe. Elle n'avait pas essayé d'imposer ses idées ni son style, elle avait juste amélioré les bases.

Avec un froncement de sourcils, Hiroshi se rappela des arrangements qu'avait fait Fujisaki sur _Bird_.

_Pourvu que tout se passe bien_, songea-t-il avec un peu d'appréhension.

« Eh oh ! La Terre appelle Nakano ! le secoua Noriko. Et pas la peine de faire ton petit sourire charmeur. Ça n'a jamais marché avec moi et je ne crois pas que Fujisaki y soit sensible. Au boulot ! »

Le troisième soir, Noriko ne vint pas.

« Je n'en ai plus besoin », se contenta de dire Suguru en allumant son instrument.

Les craintes du guitariste ne se concrétisèrent pas. Suguru se borna à observer les lignes directrices et ne les modifia que légèrement. Un peu trop mécaniquement. Il semblait avoir perdu toute l'émotion qu'il avait exprimée lors du concert de l'université.

_Notre musique ne doit pas l'inspirer_, se dit Hiroshi.

XXXXXXXXXX

Le jour J arriva enfin.

Un festival avec les étoiles, montantes et reconnues, de N-G. Les Bad Luck ouvraient le spectacle, suivis par Baka Neko, un groupe de rock, Megumi Okasaki, une jeune chanteuse aux textes percutants, et les Bloody Jezabel, qui endossaient le rôle de partie principale.

En se rendant aux loges, ils croisèrent les filles qui ne leur adressèrent pas un regard. Elles avaient certainement pris fait et cause pour leur bassiste dans la relation qu'elle avait eue avec Nakano.

« Elles t'ignorent à cause de Honda ? demanda Shuichi une fois dans leur loge.

- Certainement, répondit son ami en allumant une cigarette. Il faut reconnaître que je n'ai pas été très… correct avec elle.

- Trouve-toi quelqu'un de régulier. Regarde, l'amour fait des miracles avec moi. »

Hiroshi considéra son ami. Des miracles peut-être, mais seulement les jours fastes. Quand Yuki changeait d'avis, Shuichi devenait ingérable.

Puis le guitariste tourna ses yeux gris vers Suguru. C'était peut-être l'amour pour cette fille qui avait rendu son jeu plus émouvant. Alors oui, l'amour pouvait faire des miracles.

Il haussa les épaules et détourna le regard, sans un mot, pour terminer sa cigarette en silence.

Pourtant des questions, des doutes s'étaient insinués en lui depuis ce concert. Hiroshi ne comprenait toujours pas ce qui l'avait poussé à aller dans les loges et encore moins ce pincement au cœur en voyant Fujisaki dans les bras de quelqu'un d'autre mais après réflexion, il s'en moquait. Suguru était génial mais il était avant tout un_ gamin_ génial et le guitariste ne voulait pas jouer les nourrices. Lui avait sauté le pas à quinze ans et ne le regrettait pas. Si Suguru avait hésité quand ils étaient au lycée, c'était soit qu'il ne l'aimait pas assez, soit qu'au contraire il l'aimait trop et avait de trop grandes attentes dans leur relation. Ou peut-être n'aimait-il pas les garçons, en fin de compte.

Il écrasa sa cigarette de façon à écraser aussi ses interrogations. Il devait tout donner ce soir.

Ils n'interprétèrent que cinq morceaux mais le public apprécia et les réclama une fois qu'ils eurent quitté la scène. Un signe de K indiqua qu'ils pouvaient y retourner pour un sixième morceau. _Bird._

Ils regagnèrent enfin leur loge, essoufflés et fatigués.

Sakano ondulait de bonheur. Son patron allait être ravi de leur prestation. K astiquait son arme, impassible, mais les gratifia quand même d'un « C'était pas mal ». Il remercia Fujisaki pour son aide et leur donna le feu vert pour rentrer chez eux.

Shuichi fut le premier à partir, tornade rose pressée de revoir son chéri.

Fujisaki ne tarda pas non plus et Hiroshi se pressa pour le rejoindre.

« Attends ! » l'appela-t-il.

Suguru s'arrêta et attendit que son camarade le rejoigne.

« Euh… Merci d'avoir été avec nous ce soir. C'était… c'était super. Tu as aimé ? »

Le jeune garçon réfléchit. Cette soirée avait été différente de tous ses autres concerts. Tout avait été plus dynamique. Il était habitué à un public d'un certain standing, au silence mais là… sentir les vibrations du public l'avait grisé.

Avant même qu'il ait le temps de répondre, Hiroshi était à sa hauteur, tout proche de lui. Il frémit légèrement. Une légère odeur de tabac et de pêche l'enveloppa soudain.

Sans trop réfléchir, le jeune homme le serra contre lui et pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Il étreignit Suguru malgré tous les efforts que celui-ci déploya aussitôt pour s'écarter. Il ne voulait pas le laisser partir. Il ne voulait pas finir la nuit seul. Fujisaki le mordit violemment à la lèvre et il le relâcha enfin, essuyant le sang qui coulait.

Éperdu, Suguru se dégagea et recula de quelques pas, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Il heurta du dos le mur du couloir, désert en cet instant, et lança un coup d'œil désespéré en direction de la porte de la loge, priant les kamis pour que K ou Sakano en sortent, en pure perte. Nakano fit un pas vers lui et, d'un geste instinctif de défense, il lui décocha un coup de poing. Pris au dépourvu et, surtout, ne s'attendant pas à pareille attaque, le guitariste n'eut pas le réflexe de parer et reçut le coup directement dans la mâchoire. Ébranlé, il vacilla et Suguru en profita pour détaler vers la sortie. Hiroshi le suivit du regard sans esquisser un geste pour le suivre.

« Mais quel con… » lâcha-t-il en secouant la tête. Il s'était vraiment comporté comme un parfait imbécile et, connaissant Fujisaki, il allait sans doute en baver pour s'excuser. Avec un profond soupir, il frotta doucement son menton endolori puis remonta la bretelle de son sac, qui avait glissé de son épaule, et suivit à son tour le couloir à pas lents.

Suguru, lui, avait galopé sans se retourner jusqu'à la sortie, le cœur en déroute et les phalanges meurtries. Depuis la bagarre avec Obata dans les vestiaires du lycée, deux ans auparavant, il n'avait jamais plus levé la main sur personne et voilà qu'il venait d'asséner un direct à son ex-petit ami. Et quelle mouche avait piqué ce dernier, en premier lieu ? Il prit le métro pour rentrer chez lui, rendu à un parfait anonymat au milieu des rares occupants de la rame. L'expérience qu'il venait de vivre avait été unique et grisante, et cet imbécile de Nakano avait tout gâché.

En dépit de sa fatigue, il mit un long moment avant de s'endormir, en colère et profondément malheureux.

XXXXXXXXXX

C'est la sonnerie de son téléphone qui l'arracha à ses rêves le lendemain matin. La tête dans le coton, Suguru envoya par réflexe la main vers sa table de chevet et, sans même ouvrir les yeux, décrocha.

« Allô… articula-t-il difficilement.

- Suguru ! C'est Narumi ! Je voulais te dire que j'ai vu ton concert en direct sur MCC et c'était vraiment géant ! Comment tu as trop assuré ! On aurait dit que tu avais fait ça toute ta vie ! »

Le pianiste fit une tentative désespérée pour ouvrir les paupières, qui lui paraissaient collées à la glu extra-forte, et lut « 10h49 » en chiffres rouges sur son radio-réveil. S'il s'était endormi tard, son sommeil avait été de plomb.

« Heu… fut tout ce qu'il fut en mesure de répondre.

- Ah, mais je te dérange peut-être ?

- Non… Enfin… Je dormais, là.

- Oh, désolée ! Comme tu te lèves toujours tôt, je croyais… Enfin, c'était super génial, j'ai tout enregistré. Bad Luck, hier soir, c'était vraiment autre chose ! »

Suguru bâilla largement avant de répondre et se retourna pour s'asseoir dans son lit.

« Je n'ai rien fait, j'ai juste remplacé Noriko Ukai au pied levé, tout le travail avec Bad Luck, il vient d'elle. Moi, j'ai simplement suivi la partition.

- Peut-être mais… Moi j'ai trouvé que tu allais parfaitement bien dans le groupe. Même cet ensemble noir que tu avais, ça te changeait drôlement. Et si tu t'habillais comme ça pour ton prochain récital ? »

Le garçon songea à la veste cintrée dont l'étoffe accrochait la lumière et au haut ajusté à col montant qu'il avait porté toute la soirée. Contrairement à Shuichi Shindo, les vêtements tape-à-l'œil n'étaient pas sa tasse de thé et il avait à cœur de rester sobre ; et pourtant, dans cette tenue si inhabituelle pour lui, il s'était senti à l'aise et décontracté. Bien qu'ayant collé de près à la partition de Bad Luck, il avait expérimenté un moment de liberté tout à fait dépaysant pour lui. Rien à voir avec un récital. Shindo, Nakano et lui n'étaient décidément pas du même monde.

« Heu… Narumi… Il est tard là… Il faut que je me lève. Je te rappelle dans la journée, d'accord ?

- OK. À plus tard ! »

Suguru raccrocha sur un bâillement, hésitant à se lever. La rentrée universitaire avait lieu trois jours plus tard et il voulait en profiter pour boucler l'enregistrement des deux derniers morceaux du CD, un _Nocturne_ de Chopin et une _Rêverie _de Schumann. Sans cette histoire de concert tout serait terminé et l'album déjà en phase de post-production. Avec un soupir il repoussa son drap et se dirigea sans trop d'entrain vers la salle de bains. En théorie il avait quartier libre mais autant en profiter pour travailler un peu.

XXXXXXXXXX

Pas de jour de relâche pour les Bad Luck, en revanche ; dès le matin, ils avaient repris les répétitions après une courte séance de débriefing concernant leur prestation de la veille. En l'absence de Noriko, les deux garçons travaillaient leurs anciennes compositions sur la base des indications qu'elle leur avait laissées mais il s'avéra rapidement que, sans personne pour les cadrer, ils avaient tendance à retomber dans leurs travers habituels, surtout Shuichi qui se laissait emporter par son enthousiasme au détriment de sa technique.

« Mais de toute façon l'aide de Noriko n'étant que temporaire, un de ces jours il faudra bien qu'on recommence à travailler tout seuls ! argumenta le jeune chanteur en se retrouvant nez-à-nez avec la gueule noire du Magnum de son manager, agacé par ses fantaisies.

- Parti comme ça l'est, c'est du temporaire qui risque de s'éterniser alors reprends-toi, déclara froidement le grand Américain. Seguchi va finir par vous virer, à ce compte !

- T'abuses, K. On n'est pas si nuls !

- Et pourquoi ne demandons-nous pas à Fujisaki de remplacer mademoiselle Ukai le temps qu'elle soit rétablie ? proposa soudain Sakano. Après tout il s'est débrouillé comme un chef hier soir, j'avais presque l'impression, par moments, de voir monsieur le directeur !

- Penses-tu, c'est son clone. Je dois dire que travailler avec Seguchi bis, personnellement ça ne me dit pas trop.

- Peu importent vos états d'âme, K. Je vais de ce pas soumettre ma proposition à monsieur le directeur ! »

Il se précipita dans le couloir sans attendre de réponse et surtout sans prêter attention aux protestations de Shuichi qui ne voulait pas d'un « gosse prétentieux » dans son groupe. Hiroshi, lui, garda le silence mais il doutait fort que Suguru accepte de les aider à nouveau après ce qu'il s'était passé la veille dans le couloir.

XXXXXXXXXX

Suguru était en route pour N-G quand son téléphone portable sonna. Tohma Seguchi le priait de passer le voir le plus rapidement possible dans l'après-midi et le garçon l'informa qu'il était justement en chemin. Sans doute son cousin souhaitait-il lui parler du CD.

Cependant, une fois qu'il eut entendu la proposition de Tohma, il demeura sans voix. Bad Luck, _encore_ ? Mais qu'avaient-ils tous à le poursuivre avec ça ?

« Je suis désolé, monsieur Seguchi, mais avec mon travail universitaire cela me semble difficile », répondit-il, dissimulant soigneusement son exaspération. Assumer une fonction de membre additionnel empièterait sur mon temps de travail.

« Pourtant, tu as parfaitement réussi à concilier tes études et l'enregistrement du CD. Tu as quasiment terminé, à ce que m'a dit monsieur Morimoto ?

- Oui, il ne me reste que deux morceaux. Ce sera fini après-demain au plus tard.

- Justement. À présent que tu en as terminé, tu vas avoir plus de temps libre », fit judicieusement remarquer Tohma en se carrant dans son luxueux fauteuil, les mains jointes sur son bureau. Un mince sourire étira ses lèvres. « Mais j'ai plutôt l'impression qu'en fait, tu n'en as pas envie ? »

Suguru se raidit. Son cousin savait bien des choses, mais il était totalement impossible qu'il puisse être au courant de quoi que ce soit concernant les rapports plus que compliqués qu'il entretenait avec Nakano.

« Je ne me sens pas prêt à assumer cette charge supplémentaire de travail, c'est tout. Mon année universitaire en pâtirait à coup sûr et je ne veux pas me contenter de résultats médiocres.

- Voyons, Suguru. Tu ne me feras jamais croire que tu ne pourrais pas gérer ça. Quelques heures de travail par semaine et quelques représentations en soirée, tu prétends que c'est insurmontable ? Je t'offre en échange une occasion unique de te faire remarquer dans le milieu, même s'il ne s'agit pas de classique ce sera une reconnaissance professionnelle et tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Je ne te demande pas de sacrifier tes études et dans le pire des cas, tu pourras t'y remettre l'année prochaine. L'aventure Bad Luck ne te tente vraiment pas ? Tu avais pourtant l'air de t'amuser, hier soir. »

Tohma pressa le bouton d'une télécommande posée sur son bureau et des images du concert de la veille s'affichèrent sur un grand écran encastré dans le mur. Shuichi Shindo occupait le premier plan mais dans le fond on distinguait nettement le pianiste qui, en effet, se donnait à fond derrière les deux claviers sur lesquels il jouait. Suguru sentit ses joues chauffer ; son diable de cousin avait toujours réponse à tout.

« Si c'est par rapport à tes parents… commença celui-ci.

- Non, ça n'a rien à voir. Je… Écoutez, j'accepte jusqu'au retour de mademoiselle Ukai, mais pas davantage. Ma priorité, ce sont mes études.

- Je comprends. Très bien, alors puisque c'est bon, voici ton planning pour la semaine à venir », conclut Tohma avec un large sourire en sortant une feuille d'un tiroir.

XXXXXXXXXX

Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la cafétéria d'un pas vif, le planning crispé dans son poing, Suguru avait le très net sentiment de s'être fait rouler en beauté. Son cousin savait avant même de s'entretenir avec lui qu'il allait accepter sa proposition ; sérieusement, qui pouvait se vanter de tenir tête au puissant PDG de N-G Productions ? Ce que Tohma voulait, il l'obtenait d'une manière ou d'une autre. Enfin… tant qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un remplacement, il pouvait faire un effort.

Il glissa ses pièces dans le monnayeur et sélectionna un café glacé. Comme il récupérait son verre et le portait à ses lèvres, il faillit s'étrangler en apercevant Hiroshi à ses côtés. Que venait-il faire ici ? Comment se faisait-il que, à chaque fois qu'il se rendait à la cafétéria, il s'y trouvât aussi ? Il l'espionnait ou quoi ?

« Salut, Fujisaki. »

Le jeune homme s'avança vers lui et, instinctivement, Suguru serra le poing. Il était parfaitement au fait à présent de la duplicité de Nakano et si celui-ci avait dans l'idée de l'embrasser par surprise, comme la veille… il était prêt à l'accueillir comme il se devait.

« Heu… je voudrais m'excuser, pour hier soir. »

_À suivre… _


	19. Chapter 19

**Crédits :** les personnages, à quelques exceptions près, appartiennent à Maki Murakami, nous nous contentons simplement de les emprunter.

Merci à tous ceux et celles qui suivent cette histoire !

* * *

**CHAPITRE IXX  
**

Hiroshi prit conscience du geste qu'avait amorcé son ex-petit ami et c'est lui qui recula d'un pas.

« Je… Excuse-moi pour hier soir. C'était complètement idiot.

- C'est tout ce que vous trouvez à dire ? Que c'était « idiot » ? Vous… vous m'avez _forcé._

- J'étais grisé et je pensais que tu en avais envie.

- Insinuez-vous que c'est de ma faute ? Ai-je laissé paraître une seule fois de l'attirance pour vous ?

- Non, non. En plus tu as quelqu'un. Je n'ai pas réfléchi.

- C'est peut-être ça votre problème. Vous ne réfléchissez jamais. Ni à ce que vous dites, ni à ce que vous faites. Vous agissez comme un égoïste. Encore. »

Ce dernier mot tonna, imposant un silence lourd. Aucun des deux ne bougeait ni ne parlait. C'est Suguru qui rompit enfin le silence :

« Je vais poursuivre quelque temps avec Bad Luck alors… alors tenez-vous à distance de moi et tout ira bien. Bonne journée. »

Le guitariste ne le retint pas. Il n'avait jamais su y faire avec le jeune garçon mais force était de reconnaître que c'était lui qui avait engendré cette situation ; le savoir-faire relationnel n'y était pour rien.

_Et en plus, on va se voir plus souvent…_

XXXXXXXXXX

Effectivement, plus souvent ils se voyaient mais jamais ils n'avaient été aussi éloignés. Hiroshi éprouvait toujours de la gêne et Suguru de la colère. Le guitariste n'avait plus proposé aucune sortie et se tenait autant que possible éloigné de son ancien petit ami ; pourtant, pourtant il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le regarder à la dérobée.

L'ambiance d'abord studieuse devint vite tendue, d'autant qu'une claire antipathie ne tarda pas à éclater entre le claviériste et le chanteur, Suguru reprochant son manque de rigueur à Shuichi qui, lui, ne supportait pas les manières dirigistes de ce membre additionnel.

Hiroshi faisait toujours de son mieux pour calmer son meilleur ami mais les jours où ça n'allait pas avec Yuki, tout le groupe en pâtissait.

« Regardez-moi ce colifichet ! se gaussait Suguru, désignant le béret en fourrure orange que portait son collègue. Ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'il soit à l'origine de votre dispute avec monsieur Eiri. »

Suguru avait eu l'occasion, à plusieurs reprises, de rencontrer le célèbre écrivain Eiri Yuki, beau-frère de Tohma Seguchi. Il savait que ledit cousin nourrissait des sentiments surprotecteurs pour l'écrivain. Cela expliquait certainement le comportement qu'il avait à l'encontre de Shindo. Comment le détenteur du prix Akutagawa pouvait-il fréquenter un hurluberlu de l'acabit de Shindo ? Comment pouvait-il rester avec ? Combien de temps cela faisait-il qu'ils étaient ensemble ? Trois ans ?

_L'amour a des raisons que la raison ignore,_ songea-t-il.

« Pourquoi tu me parles de colis ? C'est toi qui es timbré », rétorqua Shuichi, satisfait de son jeu de mot.

Le claviériste ne prit même pas la peine de répondre, la discussion volait vraiment trop bas.

« Moi au moins je suis invité à la petite fête de Hiro, ronronna le chanteur. Toi, tu n'intéresses personne.

- Ce n'est pas vraiment une fête, se justifia Hiroshi qui se décida enfin à prendre part à la conversation. J'ai juste une nouvelle console et… et on l'étrenne avec mon frère et quelques amis. Tu… tu peux venir si tu veux.

- Bien sûr que non ! s'insurgea le chanteur. Hiro ne l'invite pas ! De toute façon on est trop bêtes pour lui. »

Peut-être était-il temps d'enterrer la hache de guerre entre lui et son ex-petit ami, en fin de compte ; celui-ci se tenait à carreau et restait aimable sans en faire trop. Et puis, Suguru retirait une immense satisfaction à ennuyer Shuichi.

« Je viendrai mais je ne resterai pas tard.

- Oh tu as peur de rentrer seul la nuit ? Ne t'inquiète pas, personne n'aurait envie de te violer, ha, ha. »

XXXXXXXXXX

L'emploi du temps du jeune Kyotoïte était vraiment chargé : il rejoignait les Bad Luck sitôt que ses cours étaient terminés et y allait aussi les jours où il n'était pas à l'université. Il n'y avait vraiment que les week-ends où il était libre. Une petite soirée de détente ne ferait pas mal. Encore fallait-il qu'il soit vraiment détendu…

Il avait noté l'adresse mais le quartier ne lui évoquait rien. Il connaissait les principaux districts de Tokyo mais n'avait pas vraiment eu l'occasion de découvrir la ville, aussi grimaça-t-il lorsqu'il vit où Hiroshi habitait : l'endroit n'avait rien à voir avec le quartier résidentiel où vivait son cousin et s'il avait su, il aurait accepté l'offre de Nakano de s'y rendre avec lui. Pourtant il n'en était pas véritablement surpris ; le guitariste avait toujours été un peu décalé. Il se hâta de trouver l'immeuble, grimpa rapidement les escaliers des quatre étages et soupira d'aise lorsqu'on lui ouvrit – un garçon plus âgé que son camarade et qui lui ressemblait en dépit de ses cheveux courts. Il le salua et se présenta comme étant le frère aîné d'Hiroshi.

Il s'était attendu à un appartement aussi décrépit que le laissait supposer la façade de l'immeuble mais ce n'était pas le cas. L'intérieur était propre, bien qu'envahi de magazines musicaux et de livres. Deux étagères contenaient une collection impressionnante de vinyles ; il aurait aimé s'y attarder mais cela ne se faisait pas.

De la fumée lui piqua légèrement les yeux et il en chercha la source : un jeune homme en kimono qui se prélassait sur le canapé. Il l'avait déjà vu à Kyoto.

« Oh, mais c'est monsieur Fujisaki. Où est donc votre petite copine avec qui vous nous aviez suivis ? Il croyait que je vendais de la drogue, expliqua Sobi avec un petit rire. Je préfère la _consommer_… avec parcimonie, bien sûr, gloussa-t-il en rejetant ostensiblement la fumée de son kiseru vers le nouvel arrivant.

- C'est un âne, ne l'écoute pas. Enchantée, je m'appelle Sakura Hasumi, se présenta une jeune fille. Je suis allée au lycée avec Shuichi et Hiroshi. Je suis ravie de te rencontrer. »

Suguru lui rendit un salut poli ; au moins une personne dans cette assemblée semblait-elle normale.

En parlant de ça, où étaient donc ses deux collègues ?

« Shuichi ne vient pas en fin de compte, son amoureux secret lui a pardonné, et Hiro est parti chercher de quoi nous rassasier.

- Des bières ! gloussa Yuji, qui avait repris son match de tennis virtuel, interrompu le temps d'aller ouvrir la porte.

- Et des jus de fruits, compléta Sakura.

- Pour les… puceaux, se moqua Sobi.

- Et toi tu es un papy avec ton thé, répondit-elle. Je te fais visiter en attendant, ce n'est pas bien grand de toute façon.

- S'il n'avait pas quitté mon appartement, il vivrait dans un quartier classe et un appartement spacieux et luxueux. Nous ne serions pas les uns sur les autres.

- Oui, et il vivrait à quelle ère déjà ? Ôei ? Tu as l'eau chaude chez toi ?

- Moque-toi, Hasumi, mais vous êtes tous jaloux de mon style de vie. »

Sans lui prêter attention, la jeune fille entraîna Suguru avec elle et lui montra la salle de bains – assez étroite, la cuisine – avec de la vaisselle du matin certainement, et la chambre. Il y avait un futon, quelques livres, plusieurs carnets de partitions, un ordinateur portable posé à même le sol, à côté du lit, et trois guitares : une sèche, une électro-acoustique et une électrique. Il y avait bien aussi quelques vêtements et des paquets de cigarettes éparpillés mais rien de désordonné.

Il entendit une porte s'ouvrir et se fermer, suivi d'un court échange.

« Hasumi lui montre ta chambre. J'espère que tu as planqué tes magazines pornos.

- C'est de ton époque les magazines pornos, tout est sur Internet maintenant ! Et arrête de fumer à l'intérieur, s'il te plaît », répondit Hiroshi, qui se dirigea vers la chambre et salua son collègue qui en sortait, suivi par Sakura.

« Je suis content que tu sois venu.

- Et on va pouvoir faire un tennis à quatre ! Je me mets avec Sakura ! s'exclama Yuji.

- C'est que je ne sais pas jouer, plaida Suguru. Et monsieur Mizutani, il ne veut pas jouer ?

- Ça n'existe pas les consoles à l'époque de _monsieur Mizutani_, gloussa Yuji.

- Pourquoi me fatiguerais-je à des broutilles pareilles ?

- Pour éliminer, répondit Yuji.

- Mon corps est parfait. Laissez-moi dans ma perfection et occupez-vous de vos insuffisances.

- C'est facile, tu verras », le rassura Hiroshi.

Le miracle arriva en effet ; Suguru se prit au jeu et passa une bonne soirée en dépit de ses appréhensions.

L'heure tournait ; Yuji et Sakura s'affrontaient au bowling et Hiroshi et Sobi fumaient à la fenêtre. Le pianiste se servit à boire et s'assit sur le canapé, contemplant misérablement le cendrier qui s'était considérablement rempli tout au long de la soirée. Quand les fumeurs revinrent, il déclina une autre partie de bowling ; il n'allait pas tarder à rentrer, le temps avait filé plus vite qu'il ne l'avait cru.

Sobi prit lui aussi place sur le canapé en regroupant les pans de son kimono. C'était vraiment une figure étrange et d'une autre époque. Précieux mais néanmoins viril.

« Mon métier, commença-t-il, m'a poussé à développer un sixième sens pour… les désirs masculins. Mes interlocuteurs n'ont plus aucun secret pour moi. »

Suguru ne laissa rien paraître mais il se demanda pourquoi l'autre venait lui parler de ça.

« Je devine leurs désirs les plus mesquins, les plus enfouis et je ne me trompe jamais. Oui, je lis dans le cœur des hommes comme dans un livre ouvert. Et Hiro-chan est comme… mon livre de chevet, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire monsieur Fujisaki », gloussa Sobi.

Fujisaki ne voyait pas ce qu'il voulait dire et, de plus, il ne se sentait pas concerné par le monologue.

« Je connais tous ses points sensibles, et ses connaissances, c'est à moi qu'il les doit. Et vous monsieur Fujisaki, avez-vous un peu feuilleté de votre temps ce joli livre ?

- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez, monsieur Mizutani.

- Suis-je donc si sibyllin ? À moins que vous ne soyez naïf en prime ? Je me demande ce qu'il y a dans l'eau de Kyoto pour rendre ses habitants aussi idiots. Au moins il ne s'est pas marié avec la mijaurée. Quel gâchis ç'aurait été, vous ne trouvez pas ?

- Monsieur Nakano fait ce qu'il veut.

- C'est qu'il a tendance à se laisser attendrir par… les petits chatons errants.

- Et vous, qu'êtes-vous ? Son chien de garde ? Vous mordez si quelqu'un s'approche ?

- Ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai mordu à la lèvre. »

Le jeune homme garda le silence puis poursuivit :

« Suis-je étourdi, les petits chats griffent. Ils ne mordent pas.

- Ne vous faites aucun souci : les petits chats n'aiment pas monsieur Nakano. Si après monsieur Nakano les aime, ma foi… c'est son problème.

- Je lis aussi dans le cœur des petits chats et je sais en reconnaître un quand il est triste. Ne vous faites aucune illusion. Il revient _toujours_ vers moi, les autres n'ont jamais compté. Pourquoi croyez-vous qu'il a toujours des relations instables ?

- Qui est triste ? les interrompit Yuji.

- Les petits chats délaissés que ton frère attire et abandonne quand ils grandissent.

- Quoi, Hiro a fait ça ? Il a abandonné Ikkyoku ? s'indigna Sakura.

- Mais non il n'a pas abandonné Ikkyoku, c'est une métaphore. Peu importe, il se fait tard », conclut Sobi en se levant, et il quitta l'appartement après avoir salué tout le monde.

Suguru attendit quelques minutes puis prit congé à son tour. Cette histoire d'Ikkyoku l'intriguait mais elle ne serait pas résolue puisque personne ne lui avait rien expliqué. S'il s'agissait d'un chat, l'animal n'avait pas montré le bout d'une patte et le mystère demeurait sans que toutefois cela empêche le jeune garçon de dormir.

« Je vais rentrer avec toi, si ça ne te gêne pas », dit Sakura.

Non qu'il ait peur, mais faire une partie du chemin à deux étaient plus agréable et la jeune fille était de bonne compagnie. Au moment où ils se séparèrent, Suguru proposa tout de même de la raccompagner mais elle déclina, avançant qu'elle n'habitait pas loin de la gare et que c'était un quartier plutôt calme.

XXXXXXXXXX

« Hé bien ? Où en êtes-vous de votre nouvel album ? »

Intérieurement, Suguru tiqua mais il conserva une parfaite impassibilité. Ce n'était pas à lui que son cousin aurait dû poser les questions, et certainement pas lui qu'il aurait dû convoquer en premier lieu. D'un autre côté, il était probable que Tohma s'était déjà entretenu avec les deux membres de Bad Luck et qu'il souhaitait simplement confronter les versions de chacun. _Un véritable interrogatoire…_ songea-t-il.

« Nous avançons. Monsieur Sakano estime que nous devrions sortir _Electrical Fair_ en version single car, selon lui, c'est le morceau le plus significatif du CD.

- Et toi, qu'en penses-tu ?

- Je ne suis qu'un membre additionnel, mon avis importe peu. »

Tohma haussa un sourcil dubitatif. Il connaissait son cousin et savait qu'il n'était pas vraiment du genre à se mettre en retrait. En y repensant, il avait singulièrement traîné les pieds pour accepter de prendre la place de Noriko. Le directeur de N-G Productions subodorait l'existence d'une histoire échappant à son entendement mais quelle qu'elle puisse être, il savait qu'elle n'aurait aucune conséquence sur la collaboration de Suguru avec Bad Luck. Ce n'était pas leur lien de parenté qui avait poussé Tohma à faire appel à son cousin mais la connaissance qu'il avait de sa rigueur et son professionnalisme. Le fait qu'il lui ait appris à utiliser un synthétiseur venait comme un plus, bien sûr.

« Je compte sur toi pour donner le meilleur en attendant le retour de Noriko », dit-il néanmoins, sachant combien pareille recommandation était superflue mais l'orgueil de Suguru en serait piqué et ce n'était pas une mauvaise chose. Les Seguchi n'avaient pas la louange facile.

« Bien entendu. Vous pouvez compter sur moi. »

Le pianiste quitta le bureau et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur. Ce qu'il avait dit à son cousin n'était pas tout à fait exact – il avait un avis sur les compositions auxquelles il collaborait et ne se privait pas de le donner, ce qui engendrait la plupart du temps des frictions avec Shuichi. Cependant, force était de constater qu'il ne se sentait pas impliqué outre mesure. Il travaillait bien, certes ; mais une fois franchi le seuil du studio, ses pensées se tournaient vers tout autre chose : son travail universitaire, ses représentations à préparer… et Hiroshi.

Il éprouvait toujours du ressentiment à l'égard du guitariste mais depuis qu'il le fréquentait régulièrement, dans un cadre strictement professionnel, le regard qu'il portait sur lui avait changé. Tout comme Nakano avait changé, d'ailleurs ; bien que fondamentalement désinvolte, il s'appliquait dans son jeu, suivait les directives sans regimber et enchaînait les heures de répétitions sans se plaindre. Chose étonnante, mais ô combien appréciable pour Suguru, il ne prenait plus systématiquement le parti de son meilleur ami lorsqu'une divergence d'opinion les opposait. Professionnellement, il avait mûri. Pour le reste… c'était moins certain.

Qui était ce Sobi Mizutani pour son ex-petit ami ? Ses propos au cours de la soirée console avaient été d'une déconcertante ambiguïté. Était-il sorti avec lui, à une époque ? Il paraissait bien le connaître mais peut-être ses déclarations n'avaient-elles été que de belles paroles destinées à le troubler. Mais dans quel but ?

Suguru laissa échapper un soupir et, l'espace d'un instant, hésita à presser le bouton du quatrième étage où se trouvait la cafétéria, puis se ravisa. Son envie de sucre attendrait.

Quand il poussa la porte du studio, Shuichi était en train de relater avec animation quelque chose qui, sans aucun doute, concernait Eiri Yuki et Hiroshi l'écoutait avec attention, hochant la tête comme si ce qu'il entendait était la chose la plus captivante qu'on lui ait jamais racontée. Une bouffée de nostalgie le submergea tout entier ; à Rakuhoru, dans la salle de musique où ils se retrouvaient fréquemment, c'était comme ça aussi : Suguru parlait, intarissable, de musique et son aîné l'écoutait en silence, opinant du chef de temps à autre, incarnation vivante de l'empathie. Nakano avait une personnalité solaire même si, aux côtés de Shindo, il choisissait systématiquement de s'effacer.

Sur le plan affectif, cependant, c'était une autre histoire et le garçon savait de quoi il parlait. Détournant son regard des deux amis toujours plongés dans leur discussion et qui ne paraissaient même pas avoir remarqué sa présence, il rejoignit Sakano qui consignait des dates dans un calepin et lui résuma en quelques mots son entrevue avec Tohma.

« Parfait ! Dans ce cas vous pouvez vous y remettre, la priorité c'est _Electrical Fair _alors donnez-vous à fond ! »

_Voilà qu'il se met à parler comme mon cousin…_ songea Suguru en se glissant derrière son synthétiseur. Shuichi et Hiroshi abandonnèrent la banquette, passèrent à leur tour dans la cabine insonorisée et le regard du guitariste accrocha brièvement celui du claviériste qui baissa aussitôt les yeux vers son instrument.

XXXXXXXXXX

Un beau soleil brillait dans le ciel en cette après-midi de septembre et Suguru soupira ; il aurait volontiers fait un petit détour par le café Mayflower pour y déguster un sorbet au citron mais sa collaboration avec Bad Luck phagocytait tout son temps libre. Il faisait doux et il avait vraiment envie de se détendre, pas d'aller se prendre le bec avec ce fieffé entêté de Shuichi Shindo.

« Fujisaki ! Tu es libre pour une glace ? »

Suguru se retourna vers Kimiko qui avançait vers lui à grandes enjambées. Les options qu'elle avait choisies pour son deuxième semestre différaient de celles du garçon et même s'ils avaient des cours communs, ils se voyaient moins, d'autant que la jeune fille avait fini par s'intégrer à un groupe d'étudiants avec qui elle avait des affinités.

« Malheureusement je dois filer pour N-G. Noriko Ukai est toujours indisponible, apparemment sa fracture du poignet a connu des complications et il a fallu la réopérer. Elle ne sera pas en mesure de jouer avant au moins deux mois, et encore ça m'étonnerait.

- Étant donné son niveau il vaut mieux qu'elle fasse attention, une imprudence et ça pourrait être la fin de sa carrière, commenta Kimiko. Et ton CD ? Il sort quand ? Tu sais que j'ai hâte de l'écouter !

- Monsieur Seguchi lance officiellement le label N-G Classique à la fin du mois. Je ne suis pas le seul à avoir collaboré à ce projet, tu sais. De la même manière que j'ai interprété des œuvres connues au piano, d'autres l'ont fait au violon, violoncelle et flûte. Ces CD serviront d'indicateur, en quelque sorte.

- À la fin du mois ? Mais c'est la semaine prochaine ! Tu dois être drôlement fier. Tu vas en offrir un à ce vieux bouc de Ueda, au moins ?

- Bien sûr ! Dédicacé, en plus ! »

Ils discutèrent encore quelques minutes puis Suguru s'en alla prendre le métro pour rejoindre les locaux de N-G. _Electrical Fair_ était quasiment finalisée et prête à être enregistrée ce qui, a priori, ne devait pas poser de problèmes majeurs, ceux-ci ayant eu tout loisir de s'exposer au cours des sessions de travail précédentes. Ce soir-là, il s'agissait simplement de mettre la dernière main au morceau.

« Bonsoir, salua-t-il en poussant la porte du studio.

« Ah, Fujisaki ! L'enregistrement d'_Electrical Fair _est programmé pour demain en matinée. Est-ce que tu vas pouvoir te libérer ? questionna Sakano en guise d'accueil en lui bondissant littéralement dessus.

- Demain matin ? Heu… Ça devrait être possible mais la prochaine fois, j'apprécierai que vous me préveniez un peu plus en avance, monsieur Sakano.

- Ha, heu, bien sûr… Mais c'était demain soir ou samedi, et samedi vous avez rendez-vous au Tropical Land d'Odaiba pour le tournage du vidéoclip qui accompagnera la sortie du single. Monsieur K s'est déjà occupé de la réservation. »

Le pianiste fronça les sourcils. Il n'avait jamais été question pour lui d'en faire plus que collaborer sur le plan musical. Il n'avait que ses week-ends de libres et quand on faisait comme lui des semaines de plus de quarante heures, c'était un repos appréciable.

« En tant que membre additionnel, remplaçant de surcroît, je ne pense pas que ma présence soit nécessaire dans ce clip, dit-il avec un vif coup d'œil en direction de Shuichi qui n'eut aucune réaction.

- Tu ne participeras pas au tournage. En revanche, une séance de photo est prévue en parallèle et, là, tu devras y prendre part. Ce sont les ordres de monsieur le directeur. »

Suguru serra les poings. Tohma manigançait quelque chose, il en était sûr. Et d'avance, ça ne lui plaisait pas.

_À suivre…_

_

* * *

_Prix Akutagawa : célèbre récompense littéraire japonaise, équivalente du Goncourt français.  
Ère Ôei : l'ère Ôei correspond à la période allant de 1394 à 1428.  
Tropical Land : parc d'attraction fictif que l'on retrouve dans le manga _Détective Conan_.


	20. Chapter 20

**Crédits :** les personnages, à quelques exceptions près, appartiennent à Maki Murakami, nous nous contentons simplement de les emprunter.

Merci à tous ceux et celles qui suivent cette histoire !

* * *

**CHAPITRE XX**

L'air curieux, Suguru suivait du regard Benkei Kobayashi et Sayoko Nakagawa se diriger vers leur loge ; son cousin déplaçait des montagnes lorsqu'il s'agissait de vendre. En l'occurrence, Kobayashi était un jeune acteur en vogue, quant à Nakagawa, sa réputation non plus n'était pas à faire : elle était l'égérie d'un parfum à la mode et tout le monde avait vu son visage sur des panneaux publicitaires ou dans les magazines. Tous deux étaient les protagonistes du clip, un couple qui va à la fête foraine ensemble mais se sépare. Au début, Suguru n'avait pas prêté attention aux paroles, tout concentré qu'il était sur son travail mais lors d'un débriefing, il les avait trouvées bonnes – moins pires que d'ordinaire. Il s'était même surpris à se dire que lui aussi avait ressenti ce vide exprimé dans la chanson. Oui, elle avait fait vibrer quelque chose en lui. Leur chanteur avait donc une once de sensibilité ? Yuki avait certainement contribué à l'écriture.

Lui-même se rendit dans la loge inoccupée du groupe : Shuichi, déjà changé, était au téléphone, Hiroshi… Hiroshi devait fumer quelque part.

Le tournage commençait à 17 heures, et bien qu'ils aient dû arriver sur les lieux à 16 heures, le garçon avait pu profiter d'une partie de son samedi. « Profiter » était un bien grand mot quand il s'agissait des tâches ménagères telles que ménage ou repassage, encore que ce dernier soit parfois délégué au pressing, selon les vêtements dont il s'agissait.

Suguru ressortit des loges et observa un instant l'imposant groupe de figurants recevoir les dernières instructions avant de se disperser dans la foire qui leur était réservée pour la soirée – cela aussi avait dû représenter une dépense colossale. Évidemment, c'était en contrepartie une très bonne publicité pour le parc d'attractions.

Ses deux collègues discutèrent aussi avec le réalisateur, puis Shuichi se dirigea vers l'entrée du parc – maintenant éclairé – et Hiroshi vers Suguru.

« On doit aller à la grande roue.

- On ? répéta le pianiste.

- Oui. Toi et moi.

- Je vais être dans le clip ?

- Non. Et moi non plus. L'équipe va filmer Shuichi puis quand il aura fini, ils filmeront Kobayashi et Nakagawa. C'est énorme ! Je ne pensais pas les voir en vrai un jour !

- Vous n'êtes pas dans le clip ?

- Mais non. L'image du groupe, c'est Shuichi, pas moi. »

_Hé ben, quelle image_, songea Suguru.

Toutefois, le garçon ne décelait aucune amertume ou ressentiment dans ces propos, pas même de la résignation. Son ancien petit ami dégageait un tel charisme qu'il aurait fait un parfait leader mais, au contraire, il avait toujours occupé des postes secondaires. Oui, quand il y réfléchissait, il n'avait jamais attiré la vedette sur lui : en sport, il restait toujours l'allié prêt à aider, avec Obata et son groupe il s'était aussi fondu dans la masse. Cette absence de démarcation pouvait signifier deux choses : soit il faisait preuve d'extrême humilité, soit d'extrême fainéantise.

Contrairement à ce que disait Mizutani, Nakano n'était pas un livre ouvert. C'était plutôt un grimoire rédigé en une langue mystérieuse et inconnue. Pour lui du moins. Le jeune homme interlope oscillait toujours entre deux extrêmes : tantôt doux et gentil, tantôt… tantôt un vrai salaud égoïste. C'en était déroutant. À Kyoto, il était toujours d'humeur égale. Que s'était-il passé entre-temps ? Était-ce la rupture avec sa fiancée qui avait provoqué ces changements ?

_Et alors ? Moi aussi je me suis fait larguer. Est-ce que je me sens obligé d'avoir deux personnalités ? _

Quand il leva les yeux, ils étaient au pied d'une grande roue et une équipe les attendait. On leur commanda de monter chacun dans une nacelle différente. Deux photographes embarquèrent : un au-dessus d'eux et un autre en dessous. Ensuite, on leur demanda de partager la même nacelle.

Agacé par le silence qui régnait entre eux, Hiroshi prit le parti de rapidement le briser bien que ce qu'il avait à dire ne l'enchantait guère.

« Je ne suis pas très doué pour ça mais… je te dois des excuses. »

Après la soirée console, Sakura l'avait longuement réprimandé : comment pouvait-il se montrer si désinvolte avec Suguru alors qu'il l'avait quitté avec une telle indélicatesse ? Et quand elle avait appris pour le baiser après le concert, elle avait été furieuse.

« Je sais que ça vient avec… avec beaucoup de retard mais, euh, je ne suis pas fier de la façon dont je t'ai quitté. Il y a deux ans, j'veux dire. Je n'ai pas pensé une seconde à toi et à ce que tu pourrais ressentir. Sur le moment, c'est ce qui m'a semblé le mieux pour nous deux. Et je suis encore moins fier de… d'avoir ignoré ce fait-là quand… quand je t'ai revu. Je suis presbyte. J'ai toujours du mal à voir ce que j'ai sous les yeux. J'ai aussi été très égoïste de… de t'embrasser l'autre soir. Je suis content que tu sois passé à autre chose, je dis ça pour ta copine. »

Tétanisé par le froid – on n'était qu'en septembre mais il faisait froid en hauteur et ils étaient peu couverts – Suguru l'était aussi par la peur : et si les photographes entendaient cette conversation ? Mais Hiroshi parlait bas, la probabilité que la discussion soit perçue était maigre.

Il détourna son regard vers l'extérieur de la nacelle. Il avait attendu cet instant de sincérité depuis tant d'années. Il pensait que lorsqu'il arriverait, il irait mieux et en serait soulagé. Au contraire, la colère sourdait dans son cœur et se répandait peu à peu dans tout son corps. Avec de l'élan, pouvait-il arriver à propulser Nakano dans le vide ? Lui serait-il possible de le faire passer pour un accident ? Maîtrisant sa colère, il mobilisa tout son sang-froid et fixa son aîné droit dans les yeux ; il parvint même à esquisser un sourire :

« J'ai tourné la page. »

_On revient à la métaphore du livre,_ constata-t-il, amer et étonné par cette réflexion. Si ç'avait été aussi simple, il l'aurait brûlé et n'en parlerait plus.

En bas, Shuichi les attendait. Ils poursuivirent le shooting sur un manège, sur une barque dans un petit lac et prirent même quelques photos dans une savane artificielle.

À 20 heures, tout était bouclé. Shuichi jacassa tout au long du retour sur le ferry qui les ramenait et ils se séparèrent en se souhaitant un bon week-end.

XXXXXXXXXX

Les trois membres de Bad Luck attendaient en silence, debout, dans le bureau de leur patron. Celui-ci lisait la presse musicale et plus particulièrement un article sur le single _Electrical Fair_.

_« …Pour finir, on notera une amélioration dans les paroles. Polymnie se serait-elle adressée à Shindo et lui aurait-elle dicté les paroles de la chanson ? À moins qu'il ne s'agisse d'Eiri Yuki. »_

Il referma le journal.

« Qui a écrit la chanson ? »

Shuichi regarda son meilleur ami puis le directeur.

« C'est Hiroshi. »

Le guitariste lui lança un coup d'œil furibond, trahi.

« Hiro, si je ne lui dis pas, il va me tuer ! Il l'aurait su d'une façon ou d'une autre.

- Merci monsieur Shindo. Monsieur Nakano, pourquoi nous avoir caché vos talents ? Avez-vous d'autres secrets qui seraient bénéfiques au groupe ?

- Non… monsieur le directeur.

- Réfléchissez bien. Soyez parfaits pour la conférence de presse. Suguru, tu y participes aussi, bien sûr.

- Excusez-moi, monsieur le directeur, pourrait-on garder cette histoire d'écriture… entre nous ? »

Tohma considéra son employé puis lui sourit :

« Certainement, monsieur Nakano. Cela ne sortira pas d'ici », le rassura-t-il.

Une fois dehors, Hiroshi soupira. La question allait ressortir lors de la conférence, c'était une certitude.

Suguru, lui, ne réalisait toujours pas que les paroles venaient de son ex-petit ami. Il avait donc un _cœur _?

« Ces paroles… pourquoi ne m'avez-vous pas dit que vous en étiez l'auteur ?

- Ça aurait changé quelque chose ? Et puis, elles datent d'il y a longtemps. Au moins six mois.

- En route pour la conférence ! On te dépose à ta fac au retour. »

La salle était déjà pleine quand ils arrivèrent. Après une courte présentation, les questions fusèrent d'abord pour Fujisaki : Bad Luck comptait-il un nouveau membre ? Pourquoi avait-il rejoint le groupe ? Abandonnait-il la branche classique ? Apparemment, les journalistes avaient épluché son C.V. au microscope, seul son lien de parenté avec Tohma Seguchi était encore secret. Mais pour combien de temps ?

Une fois la source de questions à Fujisaki tarie, les journalistes s'intéressèrent aux deux autres membres du groupe.

« Pour Nakano. Une source sûre a révélé que vous étiez l'auteur des paroles d'_Electrical Fair_. Y a-t-il un lien entre la chanson et votre relation avec Ayaka Usami ? »

Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'une autre enchaîna :

« Est-ce une réponse à son récent mariage avec le jeune moine Satô ? »

Le sourire du guitariste vacilla légèrement :

« Nous aimerions nous concentrer sur les questions relatives à l'album », répondit-il.

Quelques questions traînèrent encore sur le sujet mais devant la réticence à répondre des musiciens, elles reprirent une orientation musicale. L'exercice se poursuivit durant une bonne demi-heure, puis tous quittèrent le studio. Une fois dans le van, ils soufflèrent enfin.

« Hiro ! Tu savais qu'elle s'était mariée ? demanda Shuichi.

- Bien sûr que non. Pourquoi me l'aurait-elle dit ? Elle aurait dû m'inviter tant qu'on y est.

- Quand même ! C'était rapide pour se marier ! Quelle ingrate ! »

Hiroshi n'écoutait plus, de toute manière. Il tapa rapidement un message à son ami Sobi puis laissa son regard errer à travers la fenêtre sur des rues qu'il ne voyait même pas. Cette fois, c'était vraiment fini. Chaque jour, il avait secrètement espéré qu'Ayaka reviendrait, qu'elle lui dirait qu'elle s'était trompée, qu'elle le suivrait au bout du monde. Toutes ses relations avaient été sans lendemain car il voulait être sans attaches lorsqu'elle le rappellerait. Elle ne l'avait jamais fait. Il se sentait happé par un énorme vide. Il était bel et bien seul à présent.

XXXXXXXXXX

« À quoi tu penses, Hiro ?

- Hm ? Oh… À rien de particulier…

- Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette ces derniers temps. Tu as des soucis ? »

Le jeune homme s'écarta de la barrière métallique qui courait le long de l'allée piétonnière et adressa un pâle sourire à son amie Sakura qui le regardait avec sollicitude. Il commençait à faire frais et le parc où ils étaient allés faire un petit tour en fin d'après-midi était presque complètement désert.

« Non. Peut-être… Juste des regrets. C'est dans ce parc que j'ai fait la connaissance d'Ayaka, tu sais ? J'étais avec Shu. Nous venions souvent ici pour discuter… avant. Nous rêvions notre avenir. Mais ça fait un moment que nous n'y sommes pas retournés tous les deux.

- Oh là, tu ne serais pas en train de me faire un petit coup de déprime, toi ? Tu sais que tu peux tout me raconter Hiro, on se connaît depuis longtemps, dit Sakura d'un ton encourageant.

- Ayaka s'est mariée.

- Vraiment ? Quand cela ?

- Je n'en sais rien. Récemment, à ce que j'ai cru comprendre. Elle ne me l'a même pas dit. Nous nous sommes séparés et, très vite, elle a coupé les ponts, comme s'il n'y avait rien eu entre nous. Et moi, bêtement… j'ai cru que, peut-être, elle finirait par revenir. Je suis un sacré abruti, pas vrai ? »

Hiroshi laissa échapper un petit rire amer et fouilla instinctivement dans la poche de sa veste, à la recherche de son paquet de cigarettes. Son amie soupira.

« Tu penses toujours à elle ?

- Oui. On était trop différents mais… je l'aimais vraiment. Je savais tout au fond de moi que ça ne pourrait pas marcher longtemps entre nous mais j'ai essayé d'y croire tout de même. Effectivement, ça n'a pas tenu, je n'aurais jamais pu lui offrir l'existence bien réglée qu'elle souhaitait.

- Ça t'a fait mal, Hiro ?

- Bien sûr. Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? »

Un sourire triste étira fugacement les lèvres de l'étudiante.

« Je crois que tu n'es qu'un idiot qui ne voit pas plus loin que le bout de son nez.

- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- Pour rien. Nous devrions rentrer, il ne fait pas chaud. C'est bon pour samedi soir, alors ?

- Oui je viendrai, tu peux compter sur moi. »

Le guitariste raccompagna son amie à moto jusque chez elle puis regagna son domicile. Ce n'est qu'une fois assis sur son canapé, Ikkyoku confortablement installée sur ses genoux, qu'il repensa à la curieuse remarque que lui avait faite Sakura. Étonnant de sa part, en règle générale elle avait plutôt tendance à le réconforter lorsqu'il n'avait pas trop le moral, comme ce soir. Il n'était qu'un idiot ? Certes, il ne pouvait nier qu'en certaines occasions il n'avait pas joué très fin, mais…

_Nous nous sommes séparés et, très vite, elle a coupé les ponts, comme s'il n'y avait rien eu entre nous. Et moi, bêtement… j'ai cru que, peut-être, elle finirait par revenir._

N'était-ce pas exactement ce qu'il avait fait avec Suguru ? Ils avaient rompu – _il_ avait rompu – et la première chose qu'il avait faite en rentrant à Tokyo avait été de le rayer de sa vie en même temps que cette année scolaire suivie à Rakuhoru. Il n'avait plus donné de nouvelles et avait repris le cours de son existence comme si ce temps passé à Kyoto n'avait jamais existé. Pas étonnant que Fujisaki lui ait voué une rancune aussi tenace. Avait-il attendu, lui aussi, cet appel qui n'était jamais venu ?

« Sakura a raison, dit-il à sa petite chatte d'un ton désabusé, je ne suis qu'un crétin fini. Tu crois que ça se soigne ? »

Cela se soignait peut-être ; mais en ce qui concernait Suguru, il doutait à présent de parvenir à recoller les morceaux.

XXXXXXXXXX

Suguru pressa le bouton « off » de son synthétiseur et, sans attendre, alla récupérer ses affaires. Pour une fois la répétition se terminait relativement tôt mais la journée n'était pas finie pour lui ; il retournait à l'université travailler un morceau de piano avec Kimiko. Celle-ci, en difficulté sur le _Prélude, chorale et fugue_ de César Franck, qu'elle devait présenter en public, avait fait appel à lui pour l'aider à répéter. Sa technique n'était pas mauvaise mais elle était en délicatesse avec certains passages, principalement dans le dernier mouvement, et plus elle cherchait à rectifier le tir plus elle s'enlisait, la perspective de recevoir les critiques acerbes de Masanori Ueda achevant de la perturber totalement.

« Bonsoir, à demain ! lança-t-il en enfilant sa veste tout en se dirigeant vers la porte du studio. Monsieur Shindo, je compte sur vous pour avoir corrigé le texte de _Magical Shadows_ en fonction de mes indications.

- Oh ça va, hein. Je sais ce que j'ai à faire.

- Tu es bien pressé, Fujisaki. Un rendez-vous galant ? lança K du fond de la pièce.

- Vous savez ce que c'est, monsieur K, les filles n'aiment pas attendre. À demain ! »

Hiroshi regarda la porte se refermer, songeur. Suguru s'en était nettement mieux tiré que lui sur le plan affectif, en fin de compte. Lui… où en était-il, exactement ? Il y avait bien Rika, rencontrée lors de la soirée karaoké organisée par Sakura ; une étudiante en histoire comme son amie avec qui il avait passé un long moment à discuter et à qui il avait donné son numéro de téléphone. Une jolie jeune fille d'apparence un peu bohème et aux idées bien arrêtées sur la place des femmes dans la société japonaise. Peu sensible à l'appartenance d'Hiroshi au groupe Bad Luck, elle avait en revanche paru l'être par sa personne au point de passer la fin de la nuit avec lui. Devait-il la recontacter ? Était-il prêt à envisager une nouvelle histoire à présent qu'il était clair qu'Ayaka ne lui reviendrait pas ?

Était-il prêt, enfin, à définitivement passer à autre chose ?

XXXXXXXXXX

L'indisponibilité de Noriko n'en finissait pas de se prolonger et Suguru commençait à se résoudre au fait qu'il irait probablement au terme de l'enregistrement de l'album, dont le titre avait enfin été arrêté : _Electrical Fair_, et qui était d'ailleurs quasiment achevé. La collaboration provisoire qui ne devait à la base durer que cinq jours perdurait depuis près de trois mois et demi. _Déjà le 12 décembre_, songeait le pianiste en contemplant le planning de la semaine. Des journées interminables, des week-ends tronqués et d'énormes efforts à fournir pour rester à jour dans ses études universitaires. Il avait toujours été un gros travailleur mais là, il commençait à saturer. Pourquoi Noriko tardait-elle autant à reprendre ses activités musicales ? Sa blessure au poignet était guérie depuis des lustres mais elle paraissait avoir relégué Bad Luck au second plan de ses priorités. Tohma préparait-il quelque chose ? Le connaissant, c'était tout à fait probable.

« Fujisaki, est-ce que tu pourras te libérer jeudi et vendredi, matin et après-midi ? C'est ta partie qu'on va enregistrer. Ça va te faire deux grosses journées mais monsieur le directeur a estimé que ce serait suffisant pour toi étant donné ta maîtrise technique et ton professionnalisme.

- Hé ! Ça veut dire que Hiro et moi on est juste des nuls en comparaison ? protesta Shuichi, qui profitait de la coupure induite par l'arrivée de Suguru pour consulter la messagerie de son portable – sait-on jamais, Yuki pouvait avoir essayé de le contacter ?

- Il a raison, Shu. Et tu le sais, tempéra Hiroshi. Fujisaki est dix niveaux au-dessus de nous en technique, et pour une version studio c'est ça le plus important.

- Je vais voir à m'organiser en conséquence, conclut le concerné en rangeant la feuille dans son sac. Que travaillons-nous aujourd'hui ? »

En dépit des heures supplémentaires et des prises de bec récurrentes entre chanteur et claviériste intérimaire, il n'échappait à personne qu'une certaine routine s'était instaurée entre les Bad Luck et leur membre additionnel. Les séances de travail avaient beau être animées la plupart du temps, l'influence que chacun des musiciens avait sur les autres commençait à se faire ressentir. Bien que toujours principalement guidé par son affect, Shuichi parvenait à se montrer plus appliqué ; Hiroshi s'impliquait davantage et Suguru consentait parfois à oublier la technique pour laisser ses émotions l'inspirer. À l'image des garçons qui le composaient, Bad Luck changeait lentement de visage et, en cette fin d'année, un certain équilibre semblait en passe d'être atteint. Professionnellement parlant, et à la grande satisfaction de K et Sakano, le groupe paraissait prêt à s'envoler vers de nouveaux horizons.

_À suivre…_

_

* * *

_Polymnie : muse de la rhétorique, dans la mythologie grecque.


	21. Chapter 21

**Crédits :** les personnages, à quelques exceptions près, appartiennent à Maki Murakami, nous nous contentons simplement de les emprunter.

Merci à tous ceux et celles qui suivent cette histoire !

* * *

**CHAPITRE XXI**

Deux semaines ? Trois semaines ? Un mois ? Combien de temps s'était-il écoulé depuis qu'il avait passé la nuit avec Rika Taniguchi, l'amie de Sakura ? Pas un coup de fil ; pas de SMS non plus, elle ne possédait pas de téléphone portable. Qui de nos jours n'avait pas de portable ? Il fronça les sourcils.

_Portable ou pas, elle m'a utilisé !_ songea-t-il. _Vu ses discours, j'aurais dû m'en douter._

Même si ses mœurs étaient légères et qu'il excellait dans les relations éphémères, il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir ignoré un partenaire de cette façon.

« Votre cigarette… elle est finie », l'interrompit Suguru.

Hiroshi leva les yeux vers sa cigarette qui n'était plus qu'un bâtonnet de cendre sur le point de s'effriter. Il l'écrasa, agacé, et sortit son paquet qu'il fripa aussitôt.

« C'était la dernière, maugréa-t-il en jouant avec son briquet désormais inutile.

- Vous… vous avez un souci ? demanda Suguru, presque à son corps défendant.

- Une fille. Elle ne me rappelle pas. Je pensais qu'on avait accroché, il faut croire que non. »

Cette fois, le claviériste ne trouva rien à dire. Hiroshi non plus.

C'était vraiment bizarre de côtoyer Fujisaki après leur histoire. Nakano n'avait pas pour habitude de fréquenter ses anciennes relations, hormis Sobi, mais son aîné avait toujours été décalé et de toute façon il n'aurait pas pu faire autrement. Yuji ignorait tout de ce qu'il s'était passé (et arrivait encore sporadiquement) entre son meilleur ami et son frère, et il n'aurait pas compris pourquoi les deux garçons ne voulaient plus se voir. Shuichi aussi n'avait pas su. Hiroshi l'adorait mais lui dire quelque chose revenait à faire une annonce publique et cette histoire ne devait parvenir aux oreilles de Yuji sous aucun prétexte. Seule Sakura se doutait de quelque chose mais ne lui en avait jamais parlé non plus. À l'époque, Yuji et Sobi étaient avec eux au lycée et elle avait bien remarqué comment Hiroshi se comportait avec son sempai. Il n'avait pas des étoiles dans les yeux mais il était sous le charme de son camarade plus âgé qui usait et abusait de ses atouts sur son entourage ; puis un jour tout avait cessé, il ne le regardait plus, la flamme s'était éteinte. Sobi avait déjà les cheveux longs et des manières rétro. Qu'on l'aimât ou qu'on le détestât, il laissait rarement indifférent, il attirait les gens comme un aimant. Sans le détester réellement, Sakura ne l'appréciait pas beaucoup, elle le trouvait néfaste. Se servir des gens comme il le faisait était incorrect. Il ne s'impliquait jamais dans quoi que se soit : quand il n'aimait pas quelqu'un ou qu'on lui avait fait une crasse, il se cherchait une âme damnée pour accomplir sa vengeance à sa place. Aucun ennui ni blâme pour lui, il était parfaitement hors de cause à chaque fois. Oui, Sobi était un serpent sournois et il avait forcément fait quelque chose à Hiroshi.

« Je vais m'acheter des clopes ! »

En y regardant de plus près, Hirohi estimait que Suguru passait beaucoup de temps en leur compagnie. Noriko n'avait jamais assisté aux shootings avec eux. Devaient-ils être bientôt trois officiellement ? Cela ne le dérangeait pas vraiment ; il s'était excusé plusieurs fois auprès de son ancien petit ami, cependant quelque chose clochait. Il se sentait toujours gêné en sa présence. Il avait fait amende honorable et le jeune Kyotoïte filait le parfait amour avec sa copine, non ?

_Et moi, j'attends qu'on me rappelle…_

Oui, ça le contrariait, songeait-il en ouvrant son nouveau paquet acheté au coin de la rue. Rien que l'odeur du tabac suffisait à le réconforter. Il n'allait pas fumer tout de suite car la pause se terminait mais dès qu'il sortirait, il irait dans un café et en grillerait une.

Quand il poussa la porte, un mélodrame se jouait dans la salle de répétitions ; Shuichi pleurait en balbutiant quelque chose qui ressemblait à « pas… ête… oureux… Yukiiiiii » et Fujisaki… eh bien, égal à lui-même, ne laissait rien transparaître mais il semblait irrité. Une énième querelle entre eux, sans doute.

« Nakano, _hurry up !_

- J'ai une grande nouvelle à vous annoncer ! Nous partons en Hokkaido la semaine prochaine pour participer à l'émission _How do you like Wednesday_ ! exulta Sakano.

- Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi je dois venir, bougonna Suguru. Moi, j'ai un important récital le 27.

- Mais nous serons de retour le 25 ! _No problem !_

- J'ai donc un jour de battement ? C'est plus que je n'aurais osé espérer.

- Tu n'as qu'à dégager si tu n'es pas content, cracha Shuichi.

- _Keep quiet !_ ordonna le manager, secondé par son ami Magnum. Personne n'a le choix. Si vous êtes mécontents, vous savez qui aller voir. »

Ils le savaient et aucun des trois ne songeait à y aller, bien entendu. La répétition s'acheva dans un silence résigné, seul Hiroshi s'en moquait, il devait juste demander à son amie Sakura si elle pouvait s'occuper de son chat.

Quelques heures plus tard, tous se séparèrent. Suguru monta deux étages plus haut, dans une salle où il y avait un piano. Au moins pouvait-il répéter tranquillement les trois morceaux qu'il devait présenter. Il s'agissait de trois des _Études d'exécution transcendantales_ de Liszt dont la n° 4 : _Mazeppa_, la n° 6 : _Vision_ et la n° 11 : _Harmonies du soir_. Tout allait bien avec _Mazeppa_ et _Harmonie du soir_ mais les arpèges à la main droite puis aux deux mains de _Vision_ étaient retors. C'était accessible mais il manquait de temps. Tout en se massant les poignets, il jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre, qui donnait sur une petite cour à l'arrière du bâtiment. Il y vit une personne revêtue d'un grand manteau rouge vif. Sûrement quelqu'un de la maison de disque, peu de gens passaient par cette sortie. On leur avait recommandé de l'utiliser car ils commençaient à être connus. Il fronça les sourcils : Shindo et Nakano (avec leurs chevelures, difficile de ne pas les reconnaître) venaient de sortir et ils se séparèrent sur un petit geste amical. Son ancien petit ami se dirigea vers la personne en rouge ; la fille qui ne l'avait pas rappelé peut-être. Il les vit discuter un moment puis ils partirent ensemble. Deux amis n'auraient pas marché aussi proches l'un de l'autre. À présent, son humeur était vraiment propice à _Vision_ mais si celle-ci allait de l'obscurité à quelque chose de lumineux, Suguru se demandait ce qui pourrait l'éclairer, lui.

XXXXXXXXXX

Le départ arriva plus vite que prévu.

Hiroshi effleura la peau dénudée de sa maîtresse. Sakura allait être hors d'elle lorsqu'elle apprendrait qu'il avait couché avec une de ses amies. Rika n'avait pas cédé tout de suite. Ils avaient certes passé la nuit ensemble après le karaoké mais pas de sexe. Ils étaient allés dans un café et avaient longuement discuté, un peu flirté aussi. Il l'avait raccompagnée chez elle mais elle ne l'avait pas invité à monter ; à peine une promesse de le rappeler. Ce qui lui avait paru une éternité n'avait duré à peine qu'une semaine. Un soir elle l'avait attendu comme le lui avait dit Sakura, derrière les studios et ils avaient juste dîné. Le lendemain ils étaient allés voir un film et cette fois, elle lui avait proposé de venir chez elle.

Il la secoua doucement et n'eut pour toute réponse qu'un grognement. Il insista jusqu'à ce qu'elle ouvre les yeux :

« Je dois passer me changer chez moi.

- Et tu me réveilles pour ça ?

- Je ne veux pas que tu croies que je me suis éclipsé comme un malpropre. »

Il déposa un léger baiser sur sa joue et partit. Il ne la verrait pas avant une bonne semaine. Les Bad Luck partaient pour Hokkaido le jour même et ils y restaient sept jours. Ils profitaient du voyage pour faire une mini-tournée dans plusieurs villes et terminaient par le tournage de l'émission à Sapporo.

Quand K conduisait, un trajet de douze heures se réduisait à sept ou huit, ce qui ne les empêcha pas de passer une demi-journée sur la route.

« Je veux aller aux toilettes ! gémit Shuichi.

- On est bientôt arrivés !

- Tu dis ça depuis deux heures. »

Fatigué par les jérémiades du chanteur, le manager sortit son arme et la pointa vers lui :

« Tu te plains encore une fois… _bam._ »

Suguru s'agrippa à son siège : l'Américain avait complètement lâché le volant pour se retourner.

« _Easy, Fujisaki_. J'ai des yeux dans le dos. »

Yeux dans le dos ou pas, les mains elles, n'étaient pas le dos. K reprit la conduite et mit son clignotant pour entrer dans une aire. Après tout, depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas fumé ?

Shuichi jaillit du minivan et courut aux sanitaires, imité plus posément par les trois autres.

Hiroshi se réjouit d'avoir mis des mitaines et un manteau épais : loin de la chaleur urbaine de la capitale, le froid était mordant. Lui aussi manquait de nicotine. Il sortit une cigarette et en savoura lentement la saveur familière. Inconsciemment, son regard se porta sur Fujisaki. Ce dernier s'étira et marcha un peu. Les flocons commençaient à tourbillonner ; certains s'égaraient dans sa chevelure sombre.

« Quelque chose ne va pas, monsieur Nakano ? demanda le pianiste, conscient et gêné du regard sur lui.

- La neige… dans tes cheveux. Tu me fais penser à un personnage dans une boule de neige. »

Hiroshi tira une bouffée sur sa cigarette et s'approcha. Il ébouriffa son ancien petit ami pour l'en débarrasser :

« Tu devrais rentrer… ou mettre un bonnet. »

C'était ce genre de réflexions qui déstabilisaient immanquablement Suguru. C'était aussi ce genre de réflexions qui l'avaient séduit, aussi déroutantes soient-elles. Shuichi revint, l'air soulagé, et ils remontèrent dans leur véhicule.

Outre le fait qu'ils passaient beaucoup de temps ensemble, Suguru expérimentait sa première tournée : séances d'autographes, concerts, répétitions, le tout à un rythme effrayant. Chaque jour il étaient dans une nouvelle ville, dormaient dans un nouvel hôtel. Il avait apporté ses partitions de Liszt dans l'espoir de les travailler, aussi luttait-il chaque soir, accumulant la fatigue, pour pouvoir répéter pendant deux bonnes heures.

C'est privés de Sakano qu'ils arrivèrent à Kushiro, dernière étape avant Sapporo : le producteur avait glissé sur une plaque de verglas à Shibetsu et s'était cassé une jambe ; le déplacement en minivan étant proscrit, il devait être rapatrié quelques jours plus tard à Tokyo, abandonnant le groupe aux soins de K. La salle où ils se produisirent était petite mais l'ambiance vraiment festive. Hiroshi et Shuichi s'endormirent presque immédiatement de retour à l'hôtel, quant à Suguru, il passa plus de temps que d'ordinaire sur les trémolos pernicieux de _Vision_. Plus que courroucé, il éteignit son instrument et débrancha le casque qu'il rangea soigneusement dans un étui. Cette situation ne pouvait plus durer. Bad Luck était un divertissement agréable mais qui commençait à empiéter sérieusement sur sa véritable carrière. Les deux autres ne le voyaient pas mais il était à bout et se contenait de plus en plus difficilement.

Le lendemain, il n'y avait qu'une répétition le matin et une séance d'autographes dans un magasin de disque l'après-midi. Ensuite, ils partaient directement pour Sapporo.

Tout se déroula normalement, sauf qu'au moment de quitter le disquaire, Shuichi avait disparu. Il avait parlé d'aller aux toilettes et n'était toujours pas revenu au bout de trente minutes. Après une fouille des locaux, K ordonna à tout le monde de rester sur place et contacta la police.

« Il s'est peut-être noyé dans la cuvette, hasarda Fujisaki.

- Toi, tu ne sais rien ? demanda K à Hiroshi.

- Non, non. Il voulait passer la journée avec Yuki mais s'était fait une raison, il faut croire. »

Quelques instants plus tard, cependant, le manager reçut un coup de fil. Il libéra les employés et clients présents – qui l'avaient pris pour un terroriste lorsqu'il avait sorti son arme et leur avait défendu de sortir – et prit Hiroshi et Suguru à part :

« Vous allez seuls à Sapporo et je reviens avec Shindo dans la nuit. _Okay guys ?_

- Mais… qui va conduire ? s'affola Suguru.

- Nakano, tu sais conduire ?

- Oui m…

- _See you !_ »

Il lui jeta les clefs et disparut dans la foule.

« Hé bien… en route, Fujisaki. »

Bien qu'il soit à peine 17 heures, la nuit était tombée et une épaisse couche de neige recouvrait les routes. Avant de partir, Hiroshi essaya d'en savoir plus et appela son ami mais il tomba sur la messagerie. Avec un soupir, il mit le contact et démarra. Le trajet n'était pas long, quatre heures tout au plus. Cependant, le ciel jusque-là dégagé se couvrit très rapidement et des nuages opaques engloutirent les étoiles. Une neige drue commença à tomber.

« On ne voit rien ! s'exclama Suguru qui venait de se réveiller.

- C'est comme ça depuis une heure, répondit Hiroshi.

- Je dors depuis si longtemps ?

- Depuis qu'on est parti. »

Le jeune pianiste se tut : il avait feint l'endormissement pour ne pas avoir à faire la conversation mais s'était véritablement endormi.

« Des nouvelles de monsieur K ou de Shindo ? demanda-t-il en se frottant les yeux.

- Non. J'ai laissé un message à Sakano mais comme les portables sont interdits dans les hôpitaux il n'aura son message que demain. Quant à joindre quelqu'un de N-G, c'est plutôt mort vu l'heure qu'il est.

- Sommes-nous loin de Kushiro ?

- Non, on a dû faire à peine une cinquantaine de kilomètres.

- Mais on va arriver à quelle heure ? s'enquit Suguru, une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix.

- Je n'en sais rien, je ne peux pas aller plus vite.

- Je le savais, que ça finirait mal !

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Dors, moi je conduis », dit Hiroshi, tentant d'adopter un ton convaincant.

Suguru referma les yeux et s'assoupit, exténué par ses répétitions tardives et l'enchaînement des concerts. Quand il les rouvrit, il espéra de tout cœur se trouver dans les rues d'une ville éclairée et bruyante. Au lieu de ça, ils étaient toujours plongés dans des ténèbres plus denses que la poix et il avait l'impression qu'à pied, il irait plus vite. Un élan de panique le submergea.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il va nous arriver ? Nous allons mourir de froid, en panne d'essence au milieu de nulle part ? s'écria-t-il.

- Je te réchaufferai si ça devait se produire. Rien de tel que la chaleur humaine, non ? » plaisanta Nakano. Peu réceptif, étant données les circonstances, à la plaisanterie, le garçon se hérissa.

« Vous n'êtes qu'une créature lubrique. Je crois que depuis le début vous n'avez toujours pensé qu'à une seule chose : me… _sauter_. »

Le conducteur tressaillit à ce mot mais ne releva pas, toute sa concentration et son sang-froid mobilisés sur la route.

« Toujours aucune nouvelle ? interrogea Fujisaki après un silence long et pesant.

- Non.

- Ce fichu imbécile nous a encore mis dans la panade. Comment acceptez-vous tout ça ? Nous devrions être à l'hôtel à cette heure !

- Je peux te laisser conduire si tu veux.

- Je n'ai pas le permis.

- Mais moi non plus. »

Une bouffée de colère embrasa tout entier le pianiste. Il ne supportait plus la désinvolture de son ex-petit ami.

« Pourquoi ça ne me surprend pas ? Vous ne respectez rien ni personne. Vous vous croyez au-dessus des lois. Qu'est-ce que vous respectez ? La drogue que vous fumez ? Votre ami Mizutani ? Quelles jolies valeurs !

- Pour qui tu te prends pour dire ça ?

- Je me prends pour quelqu'un qui respecte ses amis, qui ne les largue pas sous de faux prétextes. Mademoiselle Usami a bien vu ce que vous étiez. Ah si j'avais été plus malin !

- Ne mêle pas à Ayaka à ça, s'impatienta le guitariste.

- Je vous déteste, monsieur Nakano. Je vous exècre du plus profond de mon âme pour vous être conduit comme ça avec moi. Il n'y a jamais que vous qui comptez, les autres vous vous en fichez. Vous n'êtes qu'un égocentrique. »

Hiroshi ne détachait pas le regard de la route, impassible.

« Vous ne dites rien ?

- Je ne préfère pas. Je manque de nicotine, je pourrais être désagréable, répondit-il d'un ton qu'il voulait neutre mais qui lui coûta néanmoins un net effort.

- C'est bien votre style de ne rien dire. De ne rien faire non plus. Avec mademoiselle Usami, ça ne vous a pas gêné la distance, à moins que d'autres aient satisfait vos besoins charnels ? persifla le garçon.

- Ne mêle plus Ayaka à cette conversation, je t'ai dit. Et elle, elle me retournait mes sentiments.

- Parce que moi non ? rugit Suguru. Je vous ai presque supplié d'entretenir une relation à distance !

- Tu ne connaissais rien de l'amour. Tu étais trop jeune.

- Et vous qu'en connaissez-vous ? Dix minutes par-ci par-là avec des partenaires sans nom et sans visage. C'est ça l'amour dont vous êtes capable ? »

Piqué au vif, Hiroshi détourna brièvement les yeux de la route. Les flocons qui dansaient fugitivement dans la lumière des phares avant de disparaître dans l'obscurité d'encre troublaient sa vision, à la longue.

« Je vais te dire… J'ai haï cette année à Kyoto. J'ai été coupé de mes amis, de ma vie, de mes rêves, et au nom de quoi ? D'un examen d'entrée où j'ai échoué. J'ai haï cet uniforme ridicule et les cheveux courts, ces petits bourgeois endimanchés autour de moi me collaient la gerbe. Il fallait que j'oublie tout. Puis il a y eu toi ; une bouffée d'oxygène mais… je ne pouvais pas te ramener à Tokyo. Tu incarnais malgré toi tout ce qui m'avait blessé pendant un an. Je crois sincèrement que si nous nous étions connus à un autre moment et à un autre endroit ça aurait pu marcher. »

Cette explication aussi aurait pu aboutir à une trêve, si elle avait eu lieu ailleurs et dans d'autres circonstances ; les nerfs usés par la fatigue et l'anxiété, Suguru rétorqua sèchement :

« C'est facile de dire ça. Moi je crois que vous avez rompu parce que je ne m'allongeais pas.

- Entre autres choses aussi. Ça voulait dire que tu ne voulais pas plus de moi que ça. Réveille-toi, le sexe compte aussi dans une relation… _sentimentale_. Tu as bien franchi le pas avec ta copine, non ?

- Vous me fatiguez avec cette histoire, soupira Fujisaki d'un ton las. Je n'ai pas de copine. À cause de vous peut-être et du mal que vous m'avez fait. »

Ainsi, aucune page ne s'était tournée. Hiroshi souhaita de tout son cœur que la tempête s'arrête et qu'il puisse rouler à vive allure pour vite arriver mais la neige continuait de tomber dru.

Que devait-il penser ? Que Suguru l'aimait encore ?

« Et ne croyez pas que j'ai toujours des sentiments pour vous », s'empressa de rajouter le jeune Kyotoïte.

Au moins il avait la réponse.

« Je vous trouve répugnant et je me demande vraiment comment j'ai pu m'intéresser à quelqu'un comme vous. Votre ami Mizutani est en plein fantasme quand il dit que…

- Arrête de mêler les autres à tout ça, bon sang ! Ce que tu as dit sur moi est… est peut-être vrai mais qui es-tu pour juger les autres, que tu connais à peine ? siffla Hiroshi, les doigts crispés sur le volant.

- Lui ne s'est pas privé pour le faire. Qu'il se vautre dans ses délires opiacés mais ne discrédite pas ses interlocuteurs.

- Tu as un problème avec la drogue ?

- Sûrement moins que vous ou votre ami, rétorqua Suguru.

- Détends-toi un peu ! Tu es vraiment coincé. Franchement, moi non plus je ne comprends pas ce qui m'a attiré chez toi.

- Je ne suis pas coincé. Je respecte les lois, fit Suguru, pincé.

- Arrête, tu vas me dire que tu traverses au piéton rouge ? Tu t'encanailles, dis-moi. Tu n'as jamais rien transgressé. C'est minable. Tu as quoi ? Dix-huit ans ? Dix-neuf et tu es déjà un petit vieux. Tu n'as rien vécu et tu ne veux rien vivre. Même ta musique est sclérosée. »

Deux ans auparavant, Suguru n'avait rien dit mais cette fois, il n'entendait pas subir à nouveau.

« Vos insultes aussi sont sclérosées. Renouvelez-vous de temps en temps. Je suis un des meilleurs espoirs du Japon et vous qu'êtes-vous ? En dehors de faire mouiller les culottes des adolescentes, vous ne valez pas grand-chose musicalement. Ce sont les frasques de monsieur Shindo qui alimentent votre notoriété. »

Un long silence, chargé de tension, s'abattit entre eux.

« _… One ever told me that love would hurt so much, oooh yes it hurts, and pain is so close to pleasure And all I can do is surrender to your love, just surrender to… _»

Dans le minivan résonnait la voix de Freddie Mercury. Un coin de ciel bleu incongru dans la tempête qui ne sévissait pas qu'à l'extérieur.

« Il n'y a qu'une solution : quitte le groupe, ça ne souillera pas ta prodigieuse carrière. »

Ce furent les dernières paroles échangées au cours du trajet. Suguru sombra peu à peu dans un sommeil profond et Hiroshi ne pipa plus un mot. Même la musique pourtant entraînante fut impuissante à le détendre, aussi profita-t-il d'une accalmie pour s'arrêter pour fumer : il écoula d'un seul coup son paquet en fumant cigarette sur cigarette. Ni K ni Shuichi ne l'avaient rappelé et ils restaient injoignables.

Vers Hidaka, la tempête cessa subitement, comme s'il s'était agi d'un cauchemar ; il put adopter une allure plus soutenue pour arriver vers 3 heures du matin à Sapporo. À nouveau, un problème se posa car il ne savait pas à quel hôtel il devait aller. Les deux premiers qu'il essaya étaient complets quant au troisième… il ne restait qu'une chambre avec un lit double. C'était mieux que rien. À contre-cœur il réveilla Suguru.

« Nous sommes arrivés. Il ne reste qu'une chambre, je dormirai par terre. »

Il contacta une dernière fois K pour l'informer de l'endroit où ils étaient. Il prit son sac, attendit que son camarade en fasse autant et referma le véhicule. Une bonne douche, un joint puis un long sommeil lui feraient le plus grand bien. Le jeune homme titubait presque de fatigue quand il se laissa enfin tomber sur le seul lit que comportait la chambre. Ce trajet interminable, en pleine nuit et sous la neige l'avait rudement éprouvé, sans parler de la conversation en forme de règlement de comptes avec Suguru qui avait usé ses nerfs. Face à lui, les yeux bouffis par le sommeil, son jeune collègue paraissait sur le point de s'effondrer. En temps normal, le guitariste aurait plaisanté sur leur mésaventure mais là, il n'avait absolument pas le cœur à rire. Suguru demeurait planté devant la porte, serrant les brides de son sac comme si sa vie en dépendait.

« Tu… veux aller prendre une douche en premier ? » proposa-t-il en dépit de l'envie furieuse qu'il avait de se ruer sous le jet d'eau chaude. Le pianiste se frotta le visage et sa première impulsion fut de répondre par l'affirmative mais la vue des traits las de son ex-petit ami le fit se raviser ; il avait conduit une bonne partie de la nuit dans des conditions difficiles et avait besoin, plus que lui, de se détendre.

« Non, allez-y. Vous devez être épuisé », dit-il en déposant enfin son sac sur une chaise. Pour sa part, il ne rêvait que d'une seule chose : se laisser tomber dans le lit et dormir.

Hiroshi le remercia d'un hochement de tête, récupéra sa trousse de toilette et passa dans la salle de bains. Demeuré seul, Suguru lança un regard à la chambre, correcte sans plus et vraiment peu spacieuse. En l'absence de Sakano et de K, toujours injoignables, et dans l'ignorance du nom et de la localisation de l'hôtel dans lequel ils avaient réservé, Nakano avait fait ce qu'il pouvait pour trouver un hébergement pour la nuit et en cette période de l'année ils pouvaient s'estimer heureux d'avoir réussi à dénicher une chambre libre car, autrement, ils auraient été contraints de passer la nuit dans la camionnette.

Avec un profond soupir, il déballa ses affaires et consulta la messagerie de son téléphone portable. Il commençait à piquer du nez lorsqu'Hiroshi sortit de la salle de bains et il passa aussitôt dans la petite pièce envahie de buée. Une bonne douche lui permit de quelque peu se décontracter mais quand il repassa dans la chambre il manqua buter sur son camarade, agenouillé à côté du lit.

« Que faites-vous ? s'enquit-il avec une pointe d'agacement dans la voix.

- Comme tu peux le constater, je fais mon lit, répondit le guitariste en étendant une couverture sur le sol. Je suppose que tu ne veux pas d'une créature lubrique et égocentrique comme moi à tes côtés.

- Cessez de dire n'importe quoi. Vous êtes épuisé, vous n'allez pas dormir par terre.

- Quoi ? Tu as peur que les futures performances de Bad Luck en pâtissent ?

- Si ça vous fait plaisir de le croire alors dormez où ça vous chante, même dans la baignoire, ça m'est égal, lança le pianiste d'un ton acide en se glissant sous les couvertures. Mais après, ne venez surtout pas me dire que c'est_ ma_ faute si vous avez des courbatures partout parce que vous aurez voulu jouer les martyrs. Bonne nuit et pensez à éteindre la lumière. »

Il rabattit le drap sur sa tête et disparut à la vue d'Hiroshi qui demeura un instant sans bouger, toujours agenouillé, puis se remit debout avec un soupir et replaça l'oreiller sur le lit dans lequel il prit place à son tour. Si on lui avait dit, après tout ce temps, qu'il finirait par faire lit commun avec Suguru il aurait ri, d'autant que vu les rapports qu'entretenaient les deux garçons en cet instant, la situation était loin d'être agréable ; l'idée ne lui en traversa pas moins l'esprit.

« T'en fais pas, je garderai mes distances. Bonne nuit. »

Suguru ne répondit pas.

_À suivre…_

_

* * *

How do you like Wednesday ?_ : émission réelle diffusée sur Hokkaido TV et présentée par Takayuki Suzui et Yō Ōizumi.  
24 décembre : à l'instar de la Saint-Valentin, le 24 décembre est considéré comme une fête des amoureux au Japon.  
La chanson citée dans ce chapitres est un extrait de _One year of love_ de Queen.  
HTB : Hokkaido Television Broadcasting Co.


	22. Chapter 22

**Crédits :** les personnages, à quelques exceptions près, appartiennent à Maki Murakami, nous nous contentons simplement de les emprunter.

Merci à tous ceux et celles qui suivent cette histoire !

* * *

**CHAPITRE XXII**

C'est la chanson _The kids aren't alright_, du groupe Offspring, qui les arracha sans ménagement à leur sommeil quelques heures plus tard. Hiroshi tendit péniblement la main vers son téléphone, luttant pour émerger, tandis que Suguru s'agitait à ses côtés.

« Hiro ! Tu as vu l'heure ? Et d'abord, où Fujisaki et toi vous trouvez-vous ? »

La voix de K était aussi énergique qu'à l'accoutumée. Ce type était-il véritablement humain ? Peut-être était-ce en réalité une variété ultra perfectionnée de cyborg, un peu comme dans le film _Blade runner_, échappé par mégarde d'un laboratoire qui menait des recherches sur les technologies de pointe ?

Repoussant ses couvertures, le guitariste expliqua ce qui les avait conduits à se retrouver là où ils étaient – et dont il ignorait et le nom et l'emplacement – mais il suffisait que leur manager leur donne un point de rendez-vous et ils y seraient… dès que possible.

« _Roger_ _!_ Vous avez quarante-cinq minutes pour ramener vos fesses aux studios de HTB. Exécution ! »

Suguru laissa échapper un geignement plaintif à la vue de l'heure : 6h30. Même s'il avait dormi dans le van pendant une bonne partie de la route, il avait les jambes en coton. Après un passage éclair par la salle de bains et un bout de conduite effrénée dans les rues bordées de neige de Sapporo, heureusement fort peu fréquentées à cette heure, les deux musiciens vinrent se ranger au pied de l'immeuble en briques rouges, de taille relativement modeste, qui abritait les locaux de la principale chaîne de télévision d'Hokkaido. K les attendait dans le hall, en compagnie d'un Shuichi à l'air déconfit.

« Juste à temps, les accueillit leur manager. Oh, quelles mines abominables ! Heureusement que vous allez passer au maquillage !

Monsieur K, nous avons à peine dormi cette nuit et nous n'avons rien dans le ventre depuis hier après-midi, laissez-nous au moins prendre un petit déjeuner ! » plaida Suguru dont l'estomac hurlait famine et qui se sentait des jambes en mousse. Le grand Américain le considéra comme si sa requête était des plus incongrues avant d'acquiescer.

« _Alright_, je m'en occupe. On se retrouve dans un moment dans votre loge mais pour l'instant je vous laisse avec mademoiselle Ogura qui va vous donner le planning de la journée. À tout à l'heure. »

Fidèle à sa promesse, K fit délivrer un copieux petit déjeuner dans la loge des Bad Luck. Trop occupé à se sustenter pour avoir le temps d'exposer à Shuichi sa façon de penser, Suguru ne disait rien mais ne perdait pas une miette de la discussion qu'il avait avec son meilleur ami et une violente envie de se jeter sur lui pour lui planter ses baguettes à la base du cou l'envahissait lentement devant l'ineptie de ses explications quant à sa disparition inopinée.

« J'avais tout planifié ! Je comptais filer à l'aéroport, passer la soirée avec Yuki – je lui avais même acheté un cadeau – et revenir ce matin par l'avion. Je voulais lui faire une surprise pour la fête des amoureux mais K a alerté la police et j'ai été arrêté à l'aéroport. Arrêté, tu te rends compte ! C'était horrible, Hiro. Ils m'ont embarqué comme si j'étais un criminel ! C'est pas un crime d'être amoureux pourtant ! »

_D'être un abruti irresponsable, teint en rose de surcroît, c'en est un et je comprends tout à fait les motivations de ces braves policiers_, commenta dans sa tête le membre additionnel de Bad Luck en regarnissant généreusement son assiette.

« Tout de même, Shu, tu aurais au moins pu m'en parler, je me suis inquiété !

- Mais je comptais revenir vite ! Vous ne vous seriez aperçu de rien. »

Rassasiés, coiffés et maquillés les Bad Luck avaient singulièrement meilleure allure lorsque K revint les chercher pour les conduire au studio. Le principe de l'émission était simple : les deux animateurs de l'émission, Takayuki Suzui et Yô Oizumi, devaient les suivre tout au long de la journée et commenter leurs activités sur un ton la plupart du temps humoristique. Le programme du groupe était d'ailleurs assez léger en ce dernier jour de tournée : séance de photos dans une salle d'arcade puis dans un snowpark, repas dans un petit restaurant, séance de dédicaces chez un disquaire, mini-concert dans une salle à la mode sinon grande et, en fin d'après-midi, retour en studio pour une courte interview. Le tournage se déroula sans problème et sur le coup de 19 heures, les Bad Luck et ce qui restait de leur encadrement reprirent place dans le van et K entama le long chemin de retour vers le Kantô et la capitale.

Il était plus de 4 heures lorsque Suguru, qui avait dormi tout le trajet tout comme ses deux camarades, referma la porte de son studio. La nuit était déjà celle du 26 décembre et le lendemain il devait interpréter ses trois _Variations_ de Liszt en public. Il n'avait plus que quelques heures pour travailler celle qui lui posait des problèmes, _Vision_, mais étant données les difficultés qu'elle lui posait et son état de fatigue, la partie était perdue d'avance.

Quelques heures de repos s'imposaient cependant avant d'entreprendre quoi que ce soit.

XXXXXXXXXX

Des applaudissements retentissaient dans la salle et Suguru salua, une expression indéchiffrable plaquée sur le visage, avant de regagner la coulisse, les poings crispés par la colère. Dès les premiers accords de _Mazeppa,_ il avait senti qu'il n'était pas dans le rythme mais s'il était parvenu à limiter la casse sur cette première étude, il avait littéralement explosé en vol au beau milieu de l'interprétation de _Vision_ et, jusqu'à la fin, désuni, il avait couru après les notes. Un seul mot pour qualifier sa prestation : désastreuse. D'ailleurs Kimiko, qui attendait son passage, se contenta de lui adresser un faible sourire sans même chercher à le réconforter car elle savait parfaitement qu'avec une interprétation aussi moyenne, rien ne parviendrait à le consoler et il devait en outre être furieux contre lui-même. Personne n'était à l'abri d'un jour sans mais malgré tout elle ne parvenait pas à expliquer pareille contre-performance chez un instrumentiste aussi sûr techniquement que Suguru.

Ce dernier, en revanche, se l'expliquait parfaitement ; Bad Luck monopolisait de plus en plus son temps et son énergie, et son travail universitaire commençait à en pâtir sérieusement. Son jeu de ce soir en était la preuve éclatante, il avait été tout simplement lamentable. Jusqu'à quand cela allait-il durer ? Son cousin se servait de lui sans le moindre scrupule, Shindo et Nakano abusaient de son talent, et pour quelle gratification au final ? Se faire traiter de petit vieux sclérosé par un type qui ne respectait rien ni personne et se prendre le bec au quotidien avec un idiot borné à la cervelle monotâche pour qui tout se ramenait à une seule et même chose : Yuki.

Une chose était certaine, il n'entendait pas gâcher sa carrière pour deux imbéciles qui n'en valaient pas la peine.

XXXXXXXXXX

Ce qui l'énervait le plus, c'était qu'elle ne dise rien. Le trajet était douloureusement silencieux. Il avait repassé cent fois dans sa tête ce qu'il pourrait répondre à ses reproches mais elle demeurait muette. Son frère cadet avait discuté joyeusement, comme si de rien n'était, trop content de le retrouver mais il dormait à présent, blotti contre lui. Elle ne parlait pas mais son regard n'en était pas moins interrogateur. Qu'avait-il pu se passer pour qu'il accomplisse une telle prestation ? Bien sûr Bad Luck lui prenait du temps, trop de temps, elle n'était pas sotte, mais il y avait autre chose. Et c'est cette autre chose qui la préoccupait.

« À demain », lâcha Suguru quand le taxi s'arrêta devant chez lui.

Il repoussa doucement Ritsu et se précipita jusque dans son appartement. Sa mère était venue assister à la représentation de fin d'année et ils devaient passer la journée du lendemain tous les trois avant de repartir ensemble à Kyoto pour les fêtes.

Impossible de s'endormir. Il se retournait sans cesse dans son lit en repensant aux remontrances de son professeur. Ce dernier, un sourire sadique aux lèvres, l'avait humilié devant ses camarades. De plus, le lendemain, il lui faudrait affronter sa mère ; elle n'allait pas laisser passer cette incartade et exigerait des explications convaincantes.

XXXXXXXXXX

Hiroshi se retournait lui aussi dans son lit, incapable de trouver le sommeil. Soucieux de ne pas déranger sa compagne, il finit par se lever et alla fumer au salon. À son retour, la veille, il avait passé la soirée chez son amie Sakura, qui avait mis son air maussade sur le compte de la fatigue. Quand elle lui avait demandé s'il allait voir Fujisaki jouer, il avait répondu que non, il avait un truc à faire. En langage Hiroshi-esque, « avoir un truc à faire » voulait dire soit faire un mauvais coup avec Sobi, soit sortir et chercher quelqu'un avec qui coucher.

Rika non plus n'était pas dupe et avait senti que la tournée ne s'était pas exactement bien passée mais n'avait pas insisté et avait accueilli son amant avec joie.

Le regard perdu dans le vide, le guitariste se demandait comment la situation avec Fujisaki avait pu se dégrader si violemment. On ne l'avait jamais autant fustigé. L'avait-il blessé à ce point ? Tout ça pour un flirt ! Si encore il avait couché avec puis était parti, il aurait compris son ressentiment mais ils n'avaient fait que flirter ! Il secoua la tête avec lassitude et retourna se blottir contre Rika.

Le lendemain, ils paressèrent au lit avant de se décider à sortir déjeuner à l'extérieur.

« Et pour le dessert, je voudrais une glace mais une grosse ! Pas une riquiqui des restaurants. Avec de la chantilly, des noix caramélisées, un biscuit. Tu penses être l'homme de la situation ? »

Ils étaient en train de déguster leur dessert – pour une fois, Hiroshi s'était laissé séduire par un gâteau à la pêche – et discutaient avec entrain quand trois personnes s'arrêtèrent devant eux.

« Bonjour monsieur Nakano ! »

Avec surprise, le jeune homme identifia les Fujisaki. Il se leva aussitôt pour les saluer , étonné que le petit Ritsu l'ait reconnu après tant d'années.

« Bonjour madame Fujisaki, s'inclina-t-il. Tu as grandi Ritsu-kun ! Euh… voici… Rika Hokusai.

- Enchantée, salua celle-ci.

- Nous discutions avec Suguru de son avenir. Quel est votre avis ? demanda la mère de ce dernier. Que pensez-vous de ses performances dans votre groupe ? » Hiroshi lança un rapide coup d'œil au pianiste qui se tenait quelques pas en retrait, l'air passablement maussade.

« Eh bien… Il suit avec talent les traces de Noriko Ukai ou même de son prestigieux cousin.

- Merci, monsieur Nakano. Passez une agréable journée. »

Il les regarda s'attabler non loin d'eux et se rassit. Une fois de plus, sa compagne sentit une tension qui n'existait pas auparavant mais eut la délicatesse de ne pas l'aborder.

« Et si nous allions nous promener maintenant que je suis rassasiée ? »

Ils saluèrent les Fujisaki et partirent.

Suguru continua de déguster son gâteau, l'air de rien, mais il n'avait pas manqué de reconnaître la fille au manteau rouge criard qu'il avait vue peu avant leur départ à Hokkaido.

XXXXXXXXXX

Hiroshi s'essuya le front et se laissa tomber sur le canapé :

« Quand tu m'as demandé de l'aide pour le ménage, tu aurais pu préciser qu'il fallait_ tout_ faire.

- Tu serais pas venu, p'tit frère adoré, répondit Yuji.

- Moi en tout cas, j'adore voir des mecs travailler, roucoula Sobi.

- Eh ! Ne pense pas une seconde à mon Hiro-chan comme à un objet sexuel ! le réprimanda l'aîné des Nakano. Jette ton dévolu sur qui tu veux mais pas sur lui, il est…

- « Chaste ». Je connais la chanson depuis dix ans.

- Et chez toi, c'est propre au moins ? Qui exploites-tu pour faire ton ménage ?, demanda Hiroshi dans l'espoir de changer de sujet.

- Ce n'est pas mon genre d'exploiter la faiblesse humaine. On me supplie pour que je m'occupe de mon foyer. Et j'étais très occupé en cuisine ces deux derniers jours. »

Le 31 décembre était là. Les trois garçons avaient projeté de le fêter en petit comité avec Sakura. Ils resteraient ensemble jusqu'à l'aube pour voir le premier lever de soleil de l'année puis se rendraient ensemble au temple pour prier et adresser leurs vœux. Sakura repartirait alors chez elle et les garçons iraient retrouver les parents d'Hiroshi et Yuji chez Sobi. Adolescent, le jeune homme avait habité quelques mois chez les Nakano et mettait depuis un point d'honneur à les convier chez lui chaque année pour le repas du Nouvel An afin de les en remercier.

« Moi j'aimerais bien voir Sobi qui cuisine ! Tu vas à ton boulot parfois ?

- J'ai des employés pour ça, répondit le concerné en haussant les épaules. En attendant filez vous doucher ! L'heure tourne.

- Prem's ! s'écria Yuji en se précipitant dans la salle de bains.

- J'ai chaque année l'impression qu'il ne fait le ménage que le 31 décembre », fit remarquer Hiroshi en cherchant un cendrier. Il s'installa à côté de son ami et fuma en silence.

« Tu ne dis rien ? demanda-t-il au bout d'un instant.

- Je repensais à nous deux. »

Ce fut au tour d'Hiroshi de se taire. Il écrasa sa cigarette dans le cendrier et en alluma une autre ; il n'y avait plus rien à dire sur eux deux. Pourquoi toutes les vieilles histoires ressortaient-elles ces derniers temps ? Suguru, puis Sobi. Yukari aussi allait-elle le rappeler ?

« C'est toi qui te tais.

- Tu veux qu'on parle de la façon élégante dont tu m'as quitté ou du désarroi dans lequel tu m'as plongé à l'époque ?

- Tu m'en veux encore ?

- Non. Mais on n'oublie pas ce genre de chose quand c'est son premier amour.

- Je ne me suis jamais excusé il me semble. Alors… à l'époque j'étais un petit con et je ne considérais pas mes amants comme j'aurais dû le faire, toi spécialement. Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas te faire autant mal.

- Tu traites toujours tes amants de cette façon il me semble ?

- Hiro-chan, là où je voulais en venir c'est que… tu es doué, généreux et magnifique. Nous pourrions… »

« Au suivant ! » s'exclama Yuji en ressortant de la petite salle de bains, pimpant et joyeux.

« Tout le monde n'est pas de cet avis, conclut Hiroshi en écrasant sa cigarette, songeant à la discussion qu'il avait eue avec Fujisaki dans le minivan. J'ai changé. »

Seul dans la salle de bains, il laissa le jet d'eau chaude lui changer les idées. Il repensait à ce que Sobi venait de lui dire. Il repensait à la façon dont il s'était conduit avec Suguru. Il l'avait traité comme il avait été traité presque dix ans plus tôt. Les choses auraient-elles été différentes s'ils avaient couché ensemble ? Se serait-il efforcé de maintenir sa relation viable ? Il avait repris le dessus quand Sobi l'avait quitté mais Fujisaki semblait en être resté au même point. À moins que ce soit de l'avoir revu qui l'avait bouleversé ? Trop de questions !

Il termina sa douche et s'habilla, il avait encore à se changer pour la soirée.

XXXXXXXXXX

Les festivités s'étaient bien passées, de même que le repas avec ses parents, qui avaient fini par se résigner à son choix de carrière. Hiroshi était retourné au temple avec Rika. La compagnie de la jeune fille lui plaisait et il faudrait bien qu'il se décide à en parler à Sakura un jour.

C'est pourtant le cœur lourd qu'il retourna à N-G ; revoir Fujisaki ne l'enchantait guère. Ils étaient dans une situation désagréable car bien qu'il ait admis ses torts, il avait été blessé. Quand il arriva, le pianiste n'était pas encore là.

_La fac certainement, il passera après…_

Il vint effectivement en fin de journée pour le debriefing du séjour en Hokkaido. Hiroshi fumait frileusement sur la terrasse en attendant l'heure lorsqu'il sentit quelqu'un dans son dos. Il se retourna et sursauta : Suguru se tenait derrière lui.

« On m'envoie vous chercher », dit-il platement.

Le jeune homme tira une dernière bouffée sur sa cigarette et l'écrasa dans le cendrier pour suivre son collègue qui marchait devant.

« Vous n'en serez sans doute pas surpris mais je vais suivre votre conseil, je quitte le groupe. »

Le guitariste respira. Ouf, c'en était fini de ces longues interrogations. Suguru allait finalement disparaître du tableau.

XXXXXXXXX

Fin du cours. Suguru replaça ses affaires dans son sac et consulta sa montre. L'espace d'un instant il se dit qu'il devait se dépêcher d'aller prendre le métro pour se rendre à N-G avant de se remémorer qu'il ne collaborait plus avec les Bad Luck et qu'il n'avait donc nul besoin de se presser pour quoi que ce soit. Il avait désormais tout loisir de se rendre au Mayflower pour y déguster, en dépit du froid de ce début de janvier, un sorbet au citron mais le cœur n'y était pas. Il n'avait toujours pas digéré la médiocrité de son interprétation des_ Études_ de Liszt, qualifiée par sa mère de « risible », et il tenait à se rattraper pour sa prochaine prestation publique. Avec une démonstration aussi peu réussie, il avait de lui-même tendu le bâton pour se faire frapper et Mansanori Ueda, son professeur, ne s'était pas fait prier pour s'en saisir.

_« Hé bien, monsieur Fujisaki, où était donc votre fameuse technique ce soir ? Peut-être l'aviez-vous oubliée dans l'étui de votre synthétiseur ? »_

C'était inévitable et en dehors de l'humiliation d'être passé à côté de son morceau il s'était mis en porte-à-faux non seulement vis-à-vis de son professeur mais aussi de quelques-uns de ses camarades de classe qui n'appréciaient pas vraiment son mélange des genres. Ce faux-pas d'un rival talentueux était du pain béni pour eux.

Remisant toute pensée du Mayflower et de ses pâtisseries dans un coin de sa tête, Suguru ramassa son sac et gagna d'un pas rapide la section des salles de musique. S'il voulait se rattraper, autant commencer tout de suite à travailler les prochains morceaux sur lesquels il allait être évalué, en l'occurrence plusieurs des _Dix-huit pièces pour piano_ de Tchaïkovski qu'il devait présenter en public à l'occasion d'un festival de fin d'année universitaire. Comme il fallait s'y attendre, toutes les salles étaient déjà occupées mais alors qu'il tirait un stylo de sa trousse pour réserver une heure le lendemain, en fin d'après-midi, une exclamation le fit se retourner vers deux étudiants qui arrivaient dans son dos, deux pianistes de son groupe avec qui il n'avait jamais eu d'affinités particulières sans pour autant entretenir de mauvais rapports.

« Hé Fujisaki ! Tu as laissé tomber tes petits copains de Bad Luck il paraît ?

- Ma collaboration avec eux a pris fin, c'est tout », répliqua le garçon d'un ton froid, bien qu'en définitive son camarade ait eu raison : il avait bel et bien rompu son contrat – ce qui lui avait valu de passer un moment assez désagréable dans le bureau du directeur de N-G Productions.

« Tu te remets à bosser le piano ? Il faut dire que c'est pas en jouant de la J-pop qu'on arrive à interpréter du Liszt, ça se saurait. »

Un nuage assombrit fugacement le visage de Suguru mais il conserva l'air impassible derrière lequel il s'était si souvent réfugié en présence d'Hiroshi et renvoya aux nouveaux arrivants un regard chargé d'hostilité.

« C'est tout ce que vous avez à me dire ? Parce que j'ai des choses à faire.

- Non, justement… » L'un des étudiants fouilla dans son sac et en tira un CD qu'il tendit à Suguru sans que celui-ci fasse le moindre geste pour le prendre. L'autre lui mit sous le nez _Electrical Fair_ ainsi qu'un feutre indélébile.

« Ma petite cousine l'a reçu en cadeau pour son anniversaire alors j'ai pensé que ce serait sympa si tu pouvais le lui dédicacer, gloussa le garçon. Elle sera folle de joie, c'est une fan de Bad Luck. »

Un infime instant, Suguru envisagea de lui planter son feutre dans l'œil et il imagina même brièvement la scène ; toutefois, nonobstant le fait que pareil geste lui serait sans doute très lourdement préjudiciable, il se devait de montrer qu'il était au-dessus de ces bassesses. Il prit donc le feutre et le CD et, après avoir demandé quel était le prénom de la petite cousine en question, il parapha avec élégance le boîtier de plastique et le rendit avec un petit sourire parfaitement indéchiffrable à son camarade qui, quelque peu désarçonné, le replaça dans son sac.

« Excusez-moi, à présent, mais il faut vraiment que j'y aille. »

Alors qu'il s'éloignait le long du couloir, bouillonnant de colère rentrée, il s'avisa qu'il avait oublié de noter son nom sur la feuille de réservation collée sur la porte de la salle. Pouvait-il envisager d'aller répéter à N-G ? Dans la mesure où il n'était plus sous contrat avec la prestigieuse maison de disques, pouvait-il bénéficier de l'accès sans restriction à ses locaux et ressources ? Tohma était son cousin, mais après la manière dont il avait mis fin à sa collaboration avec Bad Luck il craignait un peu que celui-ci n'en profite pour lui faire payer sa défection – il n'était pas au-dessus de pareille mesquinerie, bien au contraire.

Pour l'instant, ce qu'il avait de mieux à faire était encore de rentrer chez lui.

XXXXXXXXXX

Si Hiroshi était soulagé de ne plus avoir à côtoyer Suguru au quotidien, il le montrait nettement moins que Shuichi qui, lui, clamait haut et fort à qui voulait l'entendre combien sa vie était redevenue paisible depuis que « ce poison de Fujisaki » n'était plus là pour lui dire ce qu'il avait à faire.

Les Bad Luck avaient une nouvelle fois perdu leur membre additionnel mais aucune indication n'était venue de Tohma quant à l'adjonction d'un nouveau préposé aux arrangements, ce qui semblait satisfaire tout le monde en dehors peut-être de Sakano, instable sur ses béquilles mais opérationnel au lendemain de son rapatriement à Tokyo. Quoi qu'il puisse en être, pour l'instant les deux garçons bénéficiaient du travail de Noriko et Suguru et se débrouillaient plutôt bien, un concert au Pelshana était d'ailleurs programmé à la fin du mois de janvier histoire de commencer l'année en beauté ; le Pelshana était un petite salle mais c'était là qu'avaient débuté les Nittle Grasper et l'endroit en avait conservé une notoriété presque mythique. Tous les artistes qui se produisaient sur cette scène caressaient l'ambition de devenir aussi célèbres que leurs illustres prédécesseurs.

Cependant, ce n'était pas aux Grasper que songeait Hiroshi tout en fumant rêveusement une cigarette, lors de la pause-déjeuner, quand son téléphone sonna. Numéro inconnu. Il hésita un bref instant puis décrocha.

« Nakano.

- Nakano ? C'est bien Hiroshi Nakano ?

- Oui. À qui ai-je l'honneur ?

- Michiru Kougyo. Tu te souviens de moi ? On était dans la même chambre à l'internat, à Kyoto. »

Le guitariste observa un léger silence. Rakuhoru, une période de sa vie sur laquelle il avait tiré un trait mais dont il semblait bien qu'il ne pourrait jamais totalement se détacher. Michiru, son coturne. Qu'est-ce qui avait pu le pousser à le contacter, depuis tout ce temps ? Et surtout, pourquoi ? Non qu'ils s'étaient quittés en mauvais termes mais… chacun avait suivi le cours de sa vie de son côté.

« Kougyo, bien sûr ! Ça faisait longtemps !

- Je t'ai vu à _How do you like Wednesday ?_, la semaine dernière. Quand je t'ai vu, franchement, j'en suis pas revenu ! Je savais que tu jouais de la guitare mais je ne pensais pas que tu finirais par passer à la télé. C'est la gloire ! »

Bien que pris au dépourvu par cet appel totalement inattendu, le jeune homme éprouvait un réel plaisir à entendre la voix de son ancien camarade. Non, il n'y avait pas eu que de mauvaises choses au cours de cette année scolaire à Kyoto. Il avait passé de bonnes soirées en compagnie de Michiru alors qu'il aurait pu tomber sur l'un de ces petits fils à papa qu'il détestait tant.

« C'est sympa de m'avoir appelé. Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu deviens ?

- Je suis retourné en Hokkaido, je fais des études de commerce pour travailler plus tard avec mon père. C'est plus plan-plan que toi, c'est clair ! Et je me suis fiancé cet été. »

Un sentiment indéfinissable traversa le cœur du guitariste. Il se souvenait de la manière dont son camarade avait poursuivi Sakura de ses assiduités lors de ses passages à Kyoto. À présent, tous les deux étaient casés et lui… où en était-il exactement avec Rika ? Il n'aurait su le dire mais leur relation était loin d'être conventionnelle. Une fois de plus.

« Félicitations ! répondit-il, réprimant un vague accès de mélancolie. Ma foi, qui aurait cru que tu passerais de champion d'_air guitar _à homme établi ? »

Ils discutèrent un petit moment et se quittèrent sur une invitation d'Hiroshi à assister à l'un de leurs concerts si d'aventure son ex-coturne venait à passer à Tokyo, ou lui en Hokkaido.

Distraitement, il alluma une autre cigarette et resta encore un instant dehors, songeant à tous les gens qu'il avait connus à Kyoto, avec qui il s'était plus ou moins bien entendu, de Daisuke Obata à Megumi, la fille de son patron à l'Okano… pour en revenir, invariablement, à Suguru Fujisaki.

XXXXXXXXXX

« Bien. Nous pouvons donc considérer que ta représentation moyenne de décembre dernier n'était qu'un faux-pas regrettable. Hier soir tu as été brillant, Suguru. »

Contrairement à la fois précédente, Haruka Fujisaki avait toutes les raisons d'être satisfaite par la prestation de son fils. Fierté maternelle mise à part, il fallait reconnaître que l'interprétation des _Pièces pour piano_ avait été magistrale mais Suguru, cette fois, s'était donné les moyens de ses ambitions ; les longues heures passées à travailler son jeu – sur un piano de location – s'étaient révélées payantes et lui avaient valu un triomphe à la fin du morceau ainsi qu'une revanche éclatante sur son professeur et quelques-uns de ses condisciples.

L'année universitaire s'était terminée sur cette rentrée en grâce musicale et il avait aussitôt regagné Kyoto pour y passer ses quinze jours de vacances. Bien qu'il ait beaucoup travaillé et ses cours et sa musique, les trois mois qui venaient de s'écouler lui avaient paru bien calmes sans la surcharge de labeur occasionnée par sa collaboration avec Bad Luck. Et aussi… il ne l'avouerait jamais bien sûr mais… les applaudissements enthousiastes mais polis du public venu l'écouter n'avaient pas grand-chose à voir avec les acclamations débridées des fans de Bad Luck ; et s'il en avait été fier et satisfait, il ne s'était à aucun moment senti vibrer.

Il n'était pas retourné à N-G. Il n'avait plus revu ni Shindo ni Nakano. Il s'était consacré au piano, comme il n'aurait jamais dû cesser de le faire. Mais alors, pourquoi avait-il ressenti ce curieux vide à la fin de son concert ?

Quoi qu'il en soit, ces deux semaines de coupure allaient pouvoir lui permettre de repartir sur de bonnes bases.

_À suivre… _

_

* * *

_Le ménage du 31 décembre est un des rituels du nouvel An.


	23. Chapter 23

**Crédits :** les personnages, à quelques exceptions près, appartiennent à Maki Murakami, nous nous contentons simplement de les emprunter.

Merci à tous ceux et celles qui suivent cette histoire, et bonne année !

* * *

**CHAPITRE XXIII**

« Je t'ai dit non ! Bad Luck, c'est fini, qu'ils se débrouillent, j'ai une vie, Tohma ! »

Le directeur de N-G Productions fronça les sourcils, l'air contrarié. La tournée des Bad luck arrivait à grands pas et les laisser partir sans membre additionnel le tracassait. Il était bien trop tard pour auditionner quelqu'un et ce jeu de chaises tournantes l'agaçait, sans compter le discrédit que cela ne manquerait pas de jeter sur le groupe.

Ce qui l'irritait aussi, c'est que l'on se dérobe à sa férule. Si Noriko n'avait jamais été sensible à son autorité, y compris au temps des Nittle Grasper, son jeune cousin l'avait tourné en ridicule ; le sang des Seguchi ne coulait pas pour rien dans ses veines.

« Et cette façon de raccrocher ! » grogna-t-il en reposant son combiné téléphonique.

0o0o0o0o0o0

« _« Nous avons voulu prouver que nous n'étions pas qu'un boys band dont le seul talent est de faire mouiller les petites culottes des adolescentes ou alimenter les ragots de la presse à scandales » a déclaré le guitariste de Bad Luck avec un sourire néanmoins séduisant. _

_« Electrical [acoustic] Fair » n'est pas seulement un coup de marketing éclatant c'est aussi une occasion émouvante de découvrir le groupe de J-Pop qui monte sous un autre angle. La chanson éponyme est encore plus bouleversante, Shindo fait preuve d'une grande sensibilité et justesse d'interprétation._

_« Nous remercions l'orchestre philharmonique de Tokyo de nous avoir consacré du temps, ça a été une véritable rencontre », explique Shindo, le leader du groupe, les yeux plein d'étoiles. »_

« Bla bla bla, commenta Sobi en refermant le journal. Tu deviens un excellent parti. Comment ça se passe avec la copine d'Hasumi ?

- Nous nous sommes quittés d'un commun accord, répondit Hiroshi en tassant son paquet de cigarettes. J'en ai assez des relations qui commencent dans un lit et n'aboutissent à rien. Je voudrais… je voudrais une vraie histoire. Tu sais : le cœur qui bat plus vite, les SMS à longueur de journée, les silences bienheureux, les cadeaux de Saint-Valentin ou du White Day. Ce genre de conneries quoi. »

Sobi conserva le silence. Il décelait de la sincérité dans les propos de son ancien amant et sut, à ce moment précis, qu'il l'avait définitivement perdu ; il ne pourrait jamais lui offrir une relation _amoureuse_. Peut-être était-il temps de le laisser partir définitivement, pour qu'au moins l'un des deux réussisse sa vie sentimentale. Toutefois, retenir un sarcasme représentait un effort surhumain qu'il ne prit pas la peine de faire :

« Ne me fais pas pleurer, je n'y arriverai pas. Quoique le coup de la Saint-Valentin, j'avoue que ça me remue l'estomac, dit-il en esquissant une petite moue. En revanche, si c'est ce que tu veux… Révise ta méthode parce que dans les relations où tu étais amoureux, tu ne couchais pas et dans celles où tu couchais, tu n'aimais pas. Tu n'es pas plus doué que ton frère à ce que je constate.

- Ce sera pour plus tard de toute façon, car nous partons en tournée pour trois mois.

- Trois mois ? Comment vais-je faire sans toi pendant trois mois ?

- Oh, ce n'est pas la première fois et je sais que tu t'occupes très bien tout seul au cours de mes absences.

- Hiro, si tu trouves… Quand tu auras trouvé « la » personne, tu… on se verra toujours ? »

En fin de compte, les Nakano avaient été sa seule famille : son père avait abandonné son foyer et il avait vu sa mère s'étioler au point de se désintéresser de lui, son seul fils ; ainsi, avant d'habiter complètement chez les Nakano, il y dormait souvent. Peut-être que lui aussi pourrait un jour faire suffisamment confiance à un homme pour le revoir et qui sait, s'installer avec ?

« Tu n'es qu'un idiot, Mizutani-sempai, ce qu'on a vécu, c'est irremplaçable, et des comme toi il n'y en a qu'un.

- Je pense bien ! La terre n'a qu'un seul soleil, non ? Dis-moi, tu ne t'es pas fait tirer les oreilles par ton boss parce que « _un boys band dont le seul talent est de faire mouiller les petites culottes des adolescentes _», c'est politiquement incorrect, ça.

- Je suis rock'n roll, non ? »

Hiroshi n'était pas encore prêt à raconter l'épisode douloureux d'Hokkaido ; de plus, s'il avait dit que cette expression venait de Fujisaki, Sobi ne l'aurait jamais cru.

XXXXXXXXXX

_« … Nous n'étions pas qu'un boy's band dont le seul talent est de faire mouiller les petites culottes des adolescentes ou alimenter les ragots de la presse à scandales » a déclaré le guitariste de Bad luck avec un sourire néanmoins séduisant._ »

« C'est énorme de déclarer ça à la presse, tu ne trouves pas Suguru ? » s'exclama Narumi.

Le garçon était loin de partager l'excitation de son amie. C'était lui qui avait dit ça en premier lieu et visiblement son ex-petit ami n'avait pas oublié.

« J'adore _Electrical [acoustic] Fair_, c'est tellement… romantique ! piailla la jeune fille sans tenir compte du silence de son interlocuteur.

- C'est surtout un moyen ingénieux de pallier l'absence d'un claviériste doué.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Si ça te manque, tu n'as qu'à retourner avec eux.

- Je ne dis pas que ça me manque, rétorqua Suguru en se maudissant d'avoir formulé tout haut sa pensée. C'est juste que… Shindo manque de pratique et a du mal à assumer deux fonctions à la fois.

- Mais Nakano est notre ami ! Vous vous entendiez bien au lycée. »

Suguru remercia les kamis d'avoir cette discussion au téléphone. Bien que cette histoire semblât définitivement terminée puisqu'ils s'étaient tout dit, n'en avoir parlé à personne représentait un fardeau pour lui. Et puis, il était tout de même un peu jaloux : jouer avec un orchestre philharmonique n'était pas rien. Il ne l'avouerait pas à voix haute mais le remix classique de l'album était différent. Qui pouvait bien être derrière cette idée ?

XXXXXXXXXX

« _Great idea,_ le remix de l'album, Nakano. Toutefois, nous ne pourrons pas déplacer le philharmonique.

- Pourquoi ? Ce serait sympa de partir avec eux, répondit Shuichi.

- Oui, mais ça coûterait cher », expliqua Sakano, enfin sur ses deux jambes.

K et lui entreprirent d'égrener le détail de la tournée : les villes, le groupe avec lequel ils partaient, les moyens déployés.

« Lalihoo ! Ca va être super ! s'émerveilla Shuichi une fois qu'ils en eurent terminé. Une mini-fête foraine sur scène, c'est délirant !

- Et si tu penses t'échapper pour une raison ou une autre… »

K termina sa phrase en mettant le chanteur en joue.

« _Bang !_ »

C'était vrai. La production commençait à investir dans leur spectacle, cette tournée allait être un véritable challenge. Si elle était couronnée de succès, occuper la partie principale se rapprochait.

XXXXXXXXXX

Hiroshi sentait son taux d'adrénaline monter de plus en plus au fur et à mesure que le début de la tournée approchait. La veille du départ, il régla les derniers détails : il passa déposer Ikkokyu chez son amie Sakura, ce qui fut l'occasion d'essuyer une tempête de reproches sur sa relation cachée avec Rika.

« Et en plus tu la largues ! conclut la jeune femme, lapidaire.

- Faux ! Elle aussi souhaitait me quitter, c'est elle qui a lancé la discussion. Nous étions bien ensemble mais il manquait l'étincelle qu'il y a entre toi et Tamiya.

- Oh ne me prends pas par les sentiments. Tu ne me dis plus rien depuis… depuis l'an dernier. Tu… tu t'éloignes, Hiro.

- Il n'y a peut-être rien à dire, constata-il en haussant les épaules. Mais je ne vais pas abuser de ton temps, ton chéri va bientôt arriver. Tiens, je te laisse ma console, vous vous amuserez bien… si vous avez le temps. »

Sakura le considéra d'un regard triste et l'étreignit encore une fois, souhaitant à Shuichi et à lui une bonne tournée. D'abord d'un naturel secret, le jeune homme ne voulait pas ennuyer son amie. De plus, son petit ami, un autre étudiant, ne voyait pas d'un bon œil la complicité qu'ils avaient.

Sans son chat ni sa console, l'appartement semblait vide. Ce fut l'occasion de méditer sur la discussion qu'il avait eue avec son ami Sobi quelques jours auparavant. Il dressa rapidement une liste des personnes avec qui il était sorti et ne s'était pas bien comporté, et à qui il lui fallait impérativement faire face ; au moins repartirait-il sur des bases saines. Quatre personnes en ressortaient : Ayaka, Keigo Sasaki – un jeune serveur à qui il avait fait tourner la tête puis n'avait plus donné signe de vie – Yukari Honda et… et Suguru Fujisaki.

Avec Yukari et Sasaki, les échanges furent brefs mais se passèrent étonnement bien. Il hésita à appeler son ancienne fiancée, mais il le fallait car ce serait l'étape finale du deuil de cette relation. En dépit de son statut de femme mariée, ils discutèrent longtemps et il fut soulagé de ne plus ressentir d'amour pour elle. Yuji avait raison ; tout passe finalement, tout s'éteint.

Tout… sauf peut-être la colère de Fujisaki. Il était tard quand il termina de parler avec Ayaka, aussi se cacha-t-il derrière cette excuse pour ne pas l'appeler.

Lorsque le moment de se coucher arriva, le sommeil ne vint pourtant pas. L'excitation du départ n'y était pas étrangère mais il y avait autre chose. Sur une impulsion il se leva et prit du papier blanc sur lequel il coucha une longue missive destinée à le délester du poids de sa culpabilité. S'il ne pouvait pas parler à son ancien petit ami, il pouvait au moins lui écrire.

Au petit matin, il relut sa lettre et en nota les idées principales, une chanson en naîtrait peut-être.

À tête reposée, après la cigarette et le café matinaux, il décida de la poster sur son chemin vers les studios.

XXXXXXXXXX

En dépit de sa contre-performance lors de son évaluation de décembre – dues aux circonstances que l'on savait – Suguru avait su se reprendre pour clore son année universitaire de belle manière et entamer la suivante avec une détermination renouvelée. Loin du stress occasionné par ses heures de travail supplémentaire, il avait presque l'impression que ses études étaient une sinécure comparées aux cadences infernales qu'il avait suivies pendant près de quatre mois. L'esprit en paix, il pouvait se consacrer pleinement à ses cours et ses répétitions, et envisageait avec sérénité la future représentation publique au cours de laquelle il aurait à interpréter la _Suite op. 25_ d'Arnold Schoenberg.

Une année somme toute plutôt paisible en perspective qui lui laissait de nombreuses opportunités d'aller s'adonner au péché de gourmandise au café Mayflower.

Comme chaque soir, le garçon récupéra son courrier dans le hall de la résidence étudiante où il logeait ; quelques publicités et une lettre dont le nom de l'expéditeur fit légèrement tressaillir son cœur. Hiroshi Nakano.

Les deux musiciens ne s'étaient pas revus depuis l'arrêt de la collaboration de Suguru avec Bad Luck. Lui n'avait pas cherché à le faire après avoir quitté N-G et le guitariste non plus. L'étudiant s'était même désintéressé de la carrière de ses deux ex-collègues, n'ayant plus que d'occasionnelles nouvelles par le biais de Narumi. L'explication à Sapporo avait définitivement sonné le glas de leur ancienne amitié et depuis Suguru s'efforçait de ne plus se concentrer que sur ses études. Cela faisait un peu plus de trois mois maintenant, alors pourquoi Nakano avait-il soudain éprouvé le besoin de lui écrire une lettre ? Et qui, d'ailleurs, communiquait encore par lettres à l'heure des téléphones portables de troisième génération ?

Une fois chez lui, il décacheta l'enveloppe et en tira une feuille pliée en quatre, couverte de l'écriture déliée du jeune homme.

_Fujisaki, _

_Je ne me cache pas derrière une feuille mais au moins ne souffriras-tu pas ma présence si celle-ci t'horripile ; le cas échéant, tu n'auras qu'à froisser cette lettre et la jeter._

_S'excuser une énième fois ne servirait plus à rien. Je vais essayer de t'ouvrir mon cœur. _

_Je n'ai cessé de repenser à notre discussion dans le minivan. Je te concède tous tes reproches. _

_Pour être honnête, dès le début je ne me suis pas investi dans notre relation : je savais quelle en serait l'issue. Je ne pensais qu'à moi à Kyoto. Je n'ai pas écouté les appels de ton cœur, au contraire, je t'ai accablé d'une responsabilité qui n'était pas tienne. Tu n'étais pas coupable de mon désarroi._

_Je ne me suis pas joué de toi cependant et ta compagnie m'a permis de tenir. De façon vulgaire, je t'ai reproché notre manque de relations physiques. À cette époque-là, je me suis demandé si ton hésitation ne venait pas d'un manque d'attirance : peut-être n'était-ce pas une réelle orientation. Je me répète mais je crois très sincèrement et fortement qu'à un autre moment, nous deux ça aurait marché. Maintenant peut-être, qui sait ?_

_Je ne cherche pas à te reconquérir : j'ai bien compris que tu ne nourrissais que de la colère (méritée) à mon encontre. J'essaie peut-être de réparer maladroitement ces années que tu as perdues à cause de moi. _

_Je te souhaite une bonne continuation et je suis sûr qu'il y a quelqu'un qui t'est destiné, qui t'aimera et ne te fera pas souffrir comme je l'ai fait._

_J'ai été aussi soulagé que tu quittes le groupe : je n'avais plus mes péchés sous les yeux. Mais c'était puéril de ma part et j'ai voulu venir te voir des tas de fois devant ta fac mais je n'ai pas pu, j'avais trop peur, j'étais trop couard. De quoi, je ne sais pas trop, de te faire encore mal peut-être._

_Je suis capable de te redire tout ça droit dans les yeux si tu le veux. Sache que si tu ne donnes pas suite à ce message je cesserai de te poursuivre. Nous partons en tournée pour trois mois, de toute façon._

_Beaucoup de paragraphes qui commencent par « je » mais il y a un moment où il faut se dévoiler, n'est-ce pas ? Si j'avais commencé par là quand nous étions ensemble, peut-être aurions-nous défait quelques-uns de mes soucis._

_Hiroshi._

_P.S. : j'ai injustement dénigré ton orientation classique par colère, je suis content que tu n'aies pas douté et aies poursuivi dans cette voie, c'est un véritable sacerdoce et quoi que j'en pense, tu es tout simplement merveilleux derrière un piano. Tu nous manqueras au synthétiseur où tu avais acquis la pratique et l'intuition. Je souhaite de tout mon cœur que tu composes un jour une mélodie, fût-elle à tendance classique, c'est une jouissance que personne ne t'apportera._

L'étudiant demeura songeur un long moment après avoir achevé sa lecture. Après les désillusions que lui avait fait connaître Nakano, il ne savait plus vraiment de quelle manière prendre cette lettre. Le ton était différent de toutes les discussions qu'ils avaient eues depuis leurs retrouvailles et, pour une fois, le jeune homme reconnaissait et assumait l'intégralité de ses torts. Mais qu'en était-il de lui ? N'en avait-il pas eus aussi ? Certes il était le plus jeune et à l'époque de Rakuhoru il n'avait aucune expérience. Le fiasco de sa relation avec Hiroshi avait profondément ébranlé sa confiance mais au lieu de tourner la page il avait – inconsciemment, peut-être – gardé au cœur cette blessure qui n'en finissait pas de suppurer. Pour preuve, après la rupture de son contrat avec Bad Luck, il avait agi exactement comme la première fois, c'est-à-dire joué l'autruche en enfouissant la tête dans le sable sitôt qu'il était question du groupe. Pour la seconde fois, orgueil et rancune avaient guidé ses décisions, l'empêchant tout simplement de pardonner et d'oublier.

Et il osait se prétendre mature ? Si c'était le cas, il avait encore un long chemin à parcourir.

Pourquoi continuer à se mentir en ne faisant remonter à la surface de sa mémoire les seuls mauvais côtés de son ex-petit ami ? Pourquoi n'évoquer systématiquement que les remarques désagréables et les paroles aigres ? Il y avait là-derrière une dose de mauvaise fois indéniable.

Peut-être était-il temps de mettre au rebut les anciennes rancoeurs et se conduire, enfin, en adulte.

XXXXXXXXXX

La tournée n'avait débuté que depuis quelques jours lorsqu'Hiroshi trouva sur sa messagerie un appel de Suguru. En peu de mots, celui-ci lui disait qu'il avait reçu sa lettre, qu'elle l'avait fait réfléchir et que, sans renier aucun de leurs torts réciproques, il avait décidé de dépasser le stade des ressentiments pour repartir sur de nouvelles bases. Il concluait en déclarant qu'il aimait beaucoup le concept du remix acoustique et avançait l'hypothèse que l'idée venait de son ex-petit ami.

Le jeune homme fut heureux de ce message qu'il s'attendait à moitié à ne jamais recevoir. Pour la première fois depuis des mois, la voix de Suguru était naturelle, sans trace de gêne, de colère ou de quoi que ce soit d'autre – signe d'un changement sincère ? Il n'était pas tard dans la soirée, aussi rappela-t-il sans attendre. Il avait écrit dans sa lettre qu'il était capable de tout lui dire en face, et bien que ce ne soit pas exactement le cas par téléphone… au moins était-ce de vive voix.

L'abcès était définitivement crevé et ils se surprirent, après une entrée en matière un peu hésitante, à discuter sans passion, de manière détachée, trop calmement peut-être ; au moins plus aucune amertume ne subsistait entre eux.

Dès cet instant, comme protégés par la distance, ils se mirent à échanger des messages, courts pour la plupart, qui parlaient de musique et de cela uniquement, terrain qui avait été favorable à leur rapprochement en premier lieu mais avait bien vite conduit aussi à des divergences puis des disputes. Hiroshi se prenait parfois à imaginer la « patte » de Suguru dans l'un ou l'autre des morceaux retenus pour la tournée, à l'interprétation foncièrement différente qu'il en aurait faite par rapport à Shuichi ; l'étudiant, lui, s'était mis en tête de prendre au mot son ex-petit ami et de composer quelque chose pour lui prouver et _se_ prouver aussi qu'il était capable d'autre chose que de simplement interpréter ou réarranger une partition déjà écrite. Il s'agissait à la fois d'un challenge et d'un jeu, et il avait la ferme intention de remporter la partie.

XXXXXXXXXX

Heures de cours, heures de répétitions, sorties occasionnelles au Mayflower… Suguru ne l'aurait avoué pour rien au monde mais il s'ennuyait un peu. Au regard de sa première année d'université où tout avait marqué une rupture – changement de cadre de vie, changement de niveau d'études – et des à-côtés chargés qu'il avait eu à assumer – enregistrement d'un CD et collaboration avec Bad Luck – cette année-ci lui semblait d'un monotone achevé. Certes il travaillait toujours beaucoup mais il ne jonglait plus avec les heures et, de manière globale, tout se déroulait de façon un peu « lisse ». Métro, boulot, dodo en quelque sorte ; mais si cette existence lui avait convenu à merveille à ses débuts universitaires, il se prenait à souhaiter que les choses changent. Vivre la tournée des Bad Luck à travers les messages que lui envoyait Hiroshi lui faisait immanquablement songer à la ferveur du public amassé dans la salle qui parvenait si bien à le faire vibrer, à ces fins de concert épuisantes mais si gratifiantes lorsque, de la coulisse, parvenaient les appels de la foule qui scandait leurs noms. Il en venait à regretter ces moments lors desquels il était en osmose avec ses deux collègues et où, pendant tout le temps qu'ils occupaient la scène, les empoignades verbales et les prises de bec étaient oubliées.

Avec un soupir, Suguru s'écarta de la fenêtre et baissa le store. L'après-midi était bien avancée mais la chaleur était déjà étouffante en cette fin du mois de juin. Il alluma son synthétiseur – un modèle de moyenne gamme acheté d'occasion sur un coup de tête – et chargea les réglages du morceau qu'il avait composé à l'incitation d'Hiroshi. Il était finalisé depuis un bout de temps déjà et, à ses moments perdus, le garçon en avait composés plusieurs autres. Il avait eu du mal à se lancer, pour tout dire ; la liberté qu'il avait de pouvoir créer ce que bon lui semblait l'avait quelque peu effrayé au départ mais à force de réflexion il avait réussi à dépasser ce blocage et s'était laissé griser par cette sensation d'omnipotence, de pouvoir tout faire et tout maîtriser. Enfin, disciplinant ses élans créatifs pour les adapter au cadre qu'il souhaitait, il avait noirci des partitions entières pour aboutir à une composition métissée, aux sonorités J-rock mais aux influences clairement classiques, dont il était très fier et qu'il avait nommée _Hybrid_. À ce jour, elle demeurait sa plus aboutie mais il était plus que motivé pour améliorer ses autres créations.

Il ne jouait pas depuis plus de dix minutes que son téléphone sonna. Nakano. Les Bad Luck n'avaient-ils pas achevé leur tournée la veille ?

« Allô ?

- Fujisaki, salut, c'est Nakano. Tu vas bien ?

- Très bien, monsieur Nakano. Et vous ? Votre dernière représentation s'est-elle bien passée ?

- Oui, c'était fantastique. Mais tu sais, je suis content d'être rentré. Dis-moi… Je ne te dérange pas ?

- Oh non, pas du tout. Il a fait tellement chaud que je ne suis pas sorti de la journée.

- Ah… Hé bien… Que dirais-tu si je passais te chercher et qu'on aille se prendre une glace ensemble ? Un sorbet au citron, par exemple… C'est moi qui t'invite. Ça marche ? »

Sous l'assurance et le ton décontracté de cette dernière question, Suguru décela une infime hésitation. Paradoxalement, l'éloignement les avait rapprochés mais l'heure était venue de franchir le dernier obstacle à une véritable réconciliation. Autant le faire maintenant.

« Vous savez bien que c'est une proposition que je ne refuserais pour rien au monde. À tout à l'heure, alors ! »

_À suivre…_


	24. Chapter 24

**Crédits :** les personnages, à quelques exceptions près, appartiennent à Maki Murakami, nous nous contentons simplement de les emprunter.

Merci à tous ceux et celles qui suivent cette histoire !

* * *

**CHAPITRE XXIV**

Son cœur battait un peu trop vite. La probabilité que tout se passe bien était élevée mais Fujisaki était un être à part et réservait des surprises pas forcément agréables. Pourtant, au cours des dernières semaines, ils n'avaient jamais été aussi proches depuis qu'ils s'étaient revus. Cela faisait un an et demi à présent. S'il se rappelait correctement, ils étaient allés dans un café discuter. Hiroshi allait partir pour sa première tournée et Suguru commençait la fac en même temps que l'enregistrement d'un disque. Depuis… depuis Suguru avait intégré le groupe, ils s'étaient disputés et le garçon avait quitté les Bad Luck.

La terrasse du Mayflower était bondée, aussi durent-ils attendre qu'une table se libère. À peine installé, Hiroshi sortit une cigarette et l'alluma.

_Ainsi, les choses ne changent pas ?_ constata Suguru en son for intérieur, songeant lui aussi à leur première sortie à Tokyo.

Contre toute attente, cette fois-ci, Hiroshi commanda également une glace.

« Vous vous laissez tenter par le côté obscur ? se moqua Suguru, content que les choses _changent_, en fin de compte.

- Il fait vraiment trop chaud !

- Oh, ne vous justifiez pas, rit-il. Si je devais me justifier à chacune de mes glaces, j'aurais besoin d'une imagination débordante. »

Agréablement surpris par cette légèreté, le guitariste se détendit.

« Et votre tournée alors ? »

Hiroshi entreprit alors de raconter tout ce que Shuichi et lui avaient vécu au cours de ces trois mois. Suguru n'avait jamais vu son ancien petit ami aussi volubile ; son regard gris étincelait comme le soleil se reflétant dans l'eau. En cet instant précis, il l'enviait et aurait souhaité être aux côtés de ses ex-collègues. S'il avait été impulsif, il aurait demandé à revenir dans le groupe mais pareille décision ne pouvait pas être prise à la légère. En tout cas, il allait y penser sérieusement.

« … Et hier soir, la foule était hystérique ! Nous avons deux soirées supplémentaires ici après-demain et samedi, et ensuite on a droit à une semaine de repos.

- C'est fantastique, conclut Suguru d'un ton neutre, dissimulant soigneusement son excitation. Comptez-vous partir en vacances ?

- Non ! Sakura va criser si je lui demande de garder mon chat encore une semaine. Surtout son copain, si tu veux mon avis.

- Pourquoi… pourquoi ne pas demander à votre petite amie ?

- Ma petite amie ?

- La fille qui était au glacier avec vous quand nous vous avons croisés avec ma mère et Ritsu.

- Oh, Rika. Et bien… nous nous sommes séparés avant la tournée, répondit Hiroshi. Nous… nous cherchions la même chose mais entre nous ça ne marchait pas autant que nous l'aurions voulu. « La vie, c'est comme une boîte de chocolats », non ? « On ne sait jamais sur quoi on va tomber. »

- Moi ça ne me dérange pas, les boîtes de chocolats, tout me plaît.

- Même ceux à la liqueur ?

- Hum… non, répondit Suguru avec une petite moue. Mais on peut les faire faire sur mesure, les boîtes de chocolat.

- Ce serait pas mal, quelqu'un sur mesure. Quoique non, ce serait ennuyeux et ça manquerait vraiment de spontanéité.

- Il y a des traits de caractère rédhibitoires, quand même, non ?

- Je ne sais pas, à toi de le me dire », le taquina Hiroshi en croquant le biscuit qui accompagnait sa glace.

Sans qu'ils s'en aperçoivent, ils avaient dérivé vers un terrain très glissant. Ne pouvaient-ils donc jamais avoir une conversation normale ?

« Et toi, quoi de neuf ? enchaîna le guitariste, qui ne voulait pas de drame. Tout se passe bien ? Toujours en train de faire enrager tes petits camarades et Ueda ? »

Au cours de la tournée, les deux garçons s'étaient étonnamment ouverts et sans rentrer dans les détails, Suguru avait évoqué les moqueries de ses camarades et la façon dont son professeur le honnissait dès qu'il en avait l'occasion.

« Plutôt, oui », répondit le pianiste, un éclatant sourire aux lèvres.

À lui de partir dans le récit de ses derniers cours. Il fut à deux doigts de parler de ses compositions mais une timidité enfantine le retint. Il savait que son travail était de bonne qualité mais c'était encore _son_ trésor et il ne voulait pas le partager comme ça, sur la terrasse d'un café bondé, au milieu des bruits urbains ; il voulait faire les choses bien, dans un endroit adéquat, même s'il ne savait pas trop comment procéder pour le moment.

« En ce qui concerne Ueda, je ne dis pas ça pour te flatter, mais je suis sûr qu'il est jaloux. Il n'a pas fait une carrière brillante.

- Parce que vous connaissez sa carrière ? Quand même ! Il a donné de grands concerts à son époque.

- Eh bien, il est frustré : madame Ueda ne le satisfait pas assez », suggéra Hiroshi avant de se rendre compte que ce genre de blague ne devait pas être du goût de Fujisaki.

_C'est peut-être ça qui me gênait_, se dit-il. _Je devais faire attention à tout ce je disais, je n'étais pas moi-même. Il aurait fallu qu'il m'accepte tout entier et ça… c'était pas gagné._

« Dans ce cas, peut-être devrais-je aller voir si votre ami Mizutani a dans sa boutique de quoi le dérider. Plusieurs étudiants m'en seraient reconnaissants. »

Le guitariste manqua de s'étouffer à cette remarque. Que s'était-il passé en trois mois pour que Fujisaki soit aussi… cool ? Peut-être avait-il pris de la drogue à son insu ?

Comme Hiroshi ne disait rien, Suguru piqua un fard. Jamais il ne faisait de réflexions de cet ordre-là. Pour quoi allait-il passer ? Un _gourgandin_ ? Avait-il pris de la drogue à son insu ? Bien sûr que non, c'est juste que, pour la première fois, il se sentait bien en compagnie de Nakano et était enfin détendu.

Les deux garçons se séparèrent en fin d'après-midi en se promettant de remettre ça.

XXXXXXXXXX

Le grand jeune homme déposa ses bagages à terre. Il avait vérifié son itinéraire des tas de fois et ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il venait à Tokyo. Il consulta sa montre : 10h08. Il avait rendez-vous à 11h au cabinet notarial Yamamura. C'était son dernier stage avant le concours final. Il avait choisi Tokyo afin de s'affranchir de ses parents et leurs relations. Le cabinet Yamamura était le deuxième qu'il avait sollicité, chez Tokeshi on l'avait refusé. Il avait trouvé un appartement dans le quartier de Shibuya, eh bien ? Il fallait bien s'amuser un peu aussi, non ?

Le trajet en métro fut rapide et il arriva un quart d'heure en avance. À 11h06, il prenait ses fonctions.

Sa journée finie, il s'étira, satisfait : l'ambiance était stricte mais au moins l'hôtesse d'accueil était plutôt jolie. Il retourna à la gare récupérer ses bagages qu'il avait laissés à la consigne et prit le chemin de son appartement.

Il lui faudrait faire les courses, constata-t-il en regardant tristement son réfrigérateur vide. Évidemment, il aurait dû arriver la veille et acheter de quoi manger ; ce soir il allait devoir dîner dehors.

_J'en profiterai pour m'imprégner de l'ambiance du quartier_, se dit-il en revêtant une tenue plus décontractée que son costume–cravate.

Au pied de son immeuble, il ferma les yeux et se laissa envahir par les effluves de nourriture, le parfum des filles qui allaient danser même si c'était lundi soir, ah… une odeur d'urine, identifia-t-il en grimaçant. Pourtant, ce qu'il sentait surtout, c'était la douce fragrance de la liberté. Il se décidait à partir quand on le percuta de plein fouet.

« Hé ! gronda-t-il. Hé… mais c'est Nakano ! s'exclama-t-il joyeusement. Comment tu vas, vieux ? »

Hiroshi recula de quelques pas, stupéfait. S'il s'était attendu à rencontrer quelqu'un dans ce quartier, ce n'était certainement pas…

- O… Obata ?

- Ouais ! Tu te souviens de moi ? Tu es devenu une star, tout le monde parle de toi à Kyoto. Je vais dîner, tu te joins à moi ? »

Hiroshi considéra son ancien camarade avec de grands yeux. Décidément, tout Kyoto semblait venir à lui. Le grand garçon s'était étoffé depuis le lycée mais il était parfaitement reconnaissable.

« Hé bien… pourquoi pas ? Je connais un restau sympa, justement. »

Pour être tout à fait honnête, Hiroshi aurait été incapable de dire pourquoi il avait accepté sans même réfléchir l'invitation de son ancien camarade de classe. Le moins qu'on pouvait dire est qu'ils ne s'étaient pas séparés en bons termes mais à le voir comme ça, planté devant lui et un grand sourire aux lèvres, l'air sincèrement heureux de le revoir, tout ce qui aurait pu être du ressentiment s'était instantanément dissipé. Il n'aurait jamais aucun loisir d'oublier son année à Kyoto, semblait-il.

Habitant le quartier, le guitariste eut tôt fait de se rendre dans un petit restaurant qu'il fréquentait régulièrement, seul ou avec des amis, et dont le personnel le connaissait bien. Même s'il était à présent un artiste connu, jamais personne n'y faisait allusion devant lui et inutile de dire qu'il appréciait ce petit égard d'autant que la popularité de Bad Luck ne cessait de croître.

Les deux jeunes hommes prirent place à une table dans un coin et, tout malaise disparu, se mirent à parler d'eux.

« J'aurais jamais pensé te revoir un jour, et à Tokyo en plus. Toi, notaire ! Tu as décidé d'abandonner le syndicat du crime organisé, alors ? plaisanta Hiroshi.

- Tu devrais savoir que les notaires sont les plus grands voleurs de la Terre, Nakano. Je n'ai rien abandonné du tout ! rétorqua le Kyotoïte avec un clin d'œil.

- Et la batterie ? Tu en joues toujours ?

- Ah, c'est terminé tout ça. Je suis un homme rangé maintenant. Et tu avais raison, Jenova c'était surtout pour ramasser des minettes. C'est pas comme toi, tu prenais ça au sérieux et tu as drôlement bien réussi ! Vous cartonnez sacrément, il parait ; ma sœur est folle de vous, si elle savait que je t'ai rencontré elle ferait un malaise, elle me bassine avec Bad Luck chaque fois qu'on se voit, relata Obata en levant son verre. À ta santé, vieux !

- Santé. Honnêtement… on ne croirait jamais qu'on s'est pris à coups de poing un jour.

- Bah, ce sont des choses qui arrivent. En parlant de ça, j'ai vu que Fujisaki avait fait partie de ton groupe ? Qu'est-ce qu'il devient, mon puceau préféré ? »

L'expression détendue d'Hiroshi vacilla brièvement mais il se ressaisit aussitôt ; il n'y avait qu'une légère moquerie dans la voix de son ancien condisciple, rien de commun avec la méchanceté teintée de mépris qu'il employait autrefois pour parler de Suguru. Le temps avait joué pour tout le monde et il semblait bien que les vieilles rancoeurs se soient là aussi effacées.

« Lui aussi poursuit son chemin même s'il nous a donné un coup de main pendant un temps, expliqua le guitariste. Il a préféré continuer dans le classique.

- N'empêche que j'en suis pas revenu de le voir jouer de la pop. Il n'était pas si coincé que ça en définitive, mon petit colibri. Qui sait, peut-être même que maintenant il se tombe plein de filles ? Et toi Nakano, quoi de neuf de ce côté-là ? Populaire comme tu l'es, tu dois sacrément embarquer ! »

Théoriquement parlant c'était la vérité, si l'on se fiait au nombre de lettres d'admiratrices – et d'admirateurs – qu'il recevait tous les jours, il n'avait que l'embarras du choix. D'autres ne se seraient pas gênés mais il n'avait jamais été attiré par ce genre de relations éphémères. Toutefois, avec Obata, il ne pouvait que jouer le jeu.

« J'ai pas mal de succès, c'est vrai. Guitariste n'est peut-être pas aussi respectable que notaire mais… ça a d'autres avantages.

- Je le savais ! Ah, j'aurais jamais dû laisser tomber la musique, s'écria le jeune homme, feignant le désespoir. Hé, Nakano, puisque ça a l'air de se bousculer pour toi, tu pourras bien me filer quelques numéros de jolies filles à l'occasion, hein ? »

Leur repas achevé, et après une visite sommaire des incontournables – bars, boîtes branchées – du quartier, les deux anciens condisciples se séparèrent sur la promesse de rester en contact. Obata aussi avait changé, songeait Hiroshi en fumant l'ultime cigarette de sa longue journée. N'était-ce pas normal, en fin de compte ? Mûrir, devenir adulte… endosser des responsabilités. Shuichi seul paraissait imperméable au changement et encore en partie seulement. Les choses étaient en train de bouger et il entendait bien être du mouvement.

Il referma la fenêtre après un dernier regard au quartier assoupi, écrasa son mégot dans un cendrier et alla se coucher.

XXXXXXXXXX

Il avait mûrement réfléchi sa décision ; pendant des jours, à la faveur des vacances d'été, il avait soigneusement pesé les pour et les contre, reconsidéré plusieurs fois, et sous des angles différents, les conséquences de son acte. Après tout, les Seguchi ne faisaient jamais rien à la légère, n'est-ce pas ?

Sa mère le savait, c'est pourquoi elle l'écouta sans l'interrompre lui exposer les raisons pour lesquelles il envisageait de mettre ses études universitaires entre parenthèse afin de reprendre sa collaboration avec Bad Luck. Collaboration à laquelle il avait lui-même mis fin plusieurs mois auparavant et que personne n'avait sollicitée depuis. Mais s'il s'agissait d'un challenge, tout comme les autres, il était prêt à le relever.

« … et c'est pourquoi je vais contacter Tohma dès que possible. Je sais qu'il n'a pas apprécié la façon dont j'ai laissé tomber le groupe mais je pense avoir des arguments qui sauront le convaincre de m'accorder une seconde chance. »

Haruka Fujisaki considéra son fils un long moment, l'air grave. Suguru avait toujours été un garçon réfléchi et nul doute qu'il savait ce qu'il faisait. Si l'on faisait abstraction de sa contre-performance de Noël, ses résultats universitaires étaient excellents et il avait les capacités d'aller jusqu'au bout de son cursus avec les honneurs. En parallèle, son jeu s'était bonifié et il y avait désormais chez lui une nouvelle qualité d'interprétation. Pourquoi, dans ce cas, opter pour une orientation radicalement différente et pour laquelle, surtout, il paraissait ne jamais avoir véritablement eu d'attirance ? Bien sûr, Tohma avait suivi la même voie mais… son parcours était différent.

« Il n'est pas question pour moi de cesser de travailler le piano, précisa Suguru devant le silence prolongé de sa mère. Seulement je pense que… en ce moment, explorer d'autres genres musicaux peut m'être bénéfique. Je ne veux plus me borner à simplement interpréter, tu comprends ? »

L'idée avait fait son chemin, petit à petit. Même s'il l'avait subie au départ, il avait fini par prendre goût à la liberté. Travailler dur ne l'avait jamais rebuté et il aimait apprendre mais, quelles qu'aient pu être les circonstances qui l'avaient accompagnées, cette expérience avec Bad Luck l'avait enrichi. Depuis peu il créait, et même si ce n'était pas toujours facile, c'était grisant. Les concerts aussi l'étaient. Une fois mis de côté la fatigue et le stress des déplacements, ne demeurait que le souvenir magique de salles combles et du public qui vibrait. Toutes ces choses qu'il avait envie de retrouver. Il était jeune et talentueux ; quelle que soit son orientation musicale, sa carrière l'attendait.

« Bien. Je vois que tu as pris ta décision en ton âme et conscience. Mais je ne suis pas autant convaincue que toi que ton cousin passera l'éponge aussi facilement, tu sais combien il déteste qu'on lui fasse faux-bond.

- Oui. Mais ne t'en fais pas, quand j'irai le trouver, j'aurai de quoi étayer mon argumentation. Moi non plus je ne laisse rien au hasard. »

Mère et fils échangèrent un sourire entendu.

XXXXXXXXXX

C'était, à peu de choses près, le même sourire qu'arborait Tohma Seguchi tandis que, assis dans son confortable fauteuil de directeur, il écoutait son jeune cousin lui faire part de sa volonté de reprendre sa collaboration avec Bad Luck, une dizaine de jours plus tard. L'extrémité des doigts jointe et ses coudes sur son bureau, il donnait une impression de décontraction soigneusement étudiée sous laquelle absolument rien ne perçait.

« Et donc, après avoir proprement claqué la porte de N-G, tu souhaites à présent reprendre tes fonctions auprès de Bad Luck, commenta l'ancien claviériste de Nittle Grasper une fois que Suguru eut fini de parler. Qu'est-ce qui te laisse penser que j'ai envie de te rappeler, ou même que Shindo et Nakano veulent encore de toi après la façon dont tu les as laissés tomber ?

- Il m'était impossible à cette époque de concilier mes études universitaires et ma contribution envers les Bad Luck.

- Mais si tu as tenu à privilégier tes études il y a quelques mois à peine, pourquoi veux-tu subitement les interrompre ? Tu m'excuseras, Suguru, mais ton comportement n'est pas très sérieux. J'ai besoin de personnes fiables dans mes rangs, pas de girouettes qui semblent ne jamais savoir ce qu'elles veulent. »

Attaque frontale que le jeune pianiste encaissa sans un battement de cils. Tohma n'allait pas lui offrir des chocolats, c'était clair.

« Je reconnais avoir eu des torts dans cette histoire et m'être comporté de façon quelque peu… cavalière. Il n'est pas dans mes habitudes de me montrer inconstant. Des choses ont changé, depuis. Et… seuls les idiots ne changent jamais d'avis. »

Leurs regards se croisèrent et Suguru soutint brièvement celui de son aîné – juste le temps de lui montrer qu'il avait gagné en assurance sans pour autant chercher à l'affronter de quelque manière que ce soit. Les Seguchi maîtrisaient à la perfection les arcanes de l'obédience familiale et hiérarchique.

« Comme tu dis, approuva Tohma en inclinant la tête. Cependant, si je ne remets nullement en cause tes motivations, quelles qu'elles puissent être, je ne vois toujours pas où serait mon intérêt à te prendre toi plutôt qu'un autre. Les Bad Luck se débrouillent bien tout seuls pour le moment et ce ne sont pas les musiciens de studio qui manquent à N-G. Alors ? Quelle serait ta spécificité par rapport à eux ? »

Le garçon tira un CD de son sac et le posa devant son cousin.

« Ceci. Je n'ai pas fait que réfléchir, ces derniers temps. Je vous demande simplement de l'écouter et de juger si, oui ou non, mon travail et mes influences peuvent bénéficier à Bad Luck. Quant à Shindo… je ne crois pas qu'il osera se permettre de vous dire non si c'est vous qui imposez mon retour. Il est inconscient mais tout de même pas à ce point.

- Très bien. J'écoute ceci dès que je le peux et je te contacterai pour te donner ma réponse. Tu es toujours en vacances, il me semble ?

- Oui, jusqu'à la fin du mois.

- Si ma réponse devait être favorable… tu sais que j'aurais besoin de toi immédiatement ? Et à plein temps.

- Oui, je le sais. Bien, monsieur Seguchi, je ne veux pas abuser davantage de votre temps. Merci d'avoir accepté de me recevoir.

- Oh, mais je ne refuse jamais une deuxième chance aux personnes de talent, Suguru. Au revoir et… à bientôt peut-être. »

_À suivre…_

_

* * *

« La vie, c'est comme une boîte de chocolats. On ne sait jamais sur quoi on va tomber »_ : citation extraite du film _Forrest Gump._


	25. Chapter 25

**Crédits :** les personnages, à quelques exceptions près, appartiennent à Maki Murakami, nous nous contentons simplement de les emprunter.

Merci à tous ceux et celles qui suivent cette histoire !

* * *

**TROISIEME PARTIE**

**CHAPITRE XXV**

Tohma n'avait pas pu écouter le CD laissé par son cousin de toute la journée mais il ne l'avait pas oublié pour autant. Lorsque sa dernière conférence se termina, peu avant de regagner son domicile, il glissa le disque dans sa chaîne et se servit un whisky tourbé, comme il les aimait. Il se rassit dans son siège et le tourna face à la grande baie vitrée qui surplombait Tokyo, plongée à présent dans l'obscurité et les lumières artificielles. Aucune expression ne trahissait un quelconque intérêt. À la fin de l'album, il contacta K et Sakano pour leur dire que Fujisaki revenait dans le groupe mais qu'ils ne devaient pas encore l'annoncer aux deux autres membres de Bad Luck, quant à Fujisaki, il le lui annoncerait lui-même. Il retira le disque, le rangea dans sa mallette en cuir et rentra enfin chez lui.

XXXXXXXXXX

Si Suguru avait été du genre à tourner en rond, c'est ce qu'il aurait été en train de faire en ce moment. Il avait donné son CD une semaine auparavant et toujours aucune nouvelle. Mécontent, ll engloutit un autre chocolat. Son cousin le faisait tourner en bourrique, il en était certain. Son portable se mit à sonner et il se précipita, reconnaissant la mélodie attribuée à Tohma. Enfin !

XXXXXXXXXX

« Quoi ? Demain et pour deux semaines ? cria Nakano pour être sûr d'être entendu en dépit de la musique dont les basses faisaient vibrer les amplis. Okay », soupira-t-il avant de raccrocher.

« Un problème ? lui demanda Obata, occupé à regarder d'un œil concupiscent une fille en train de se déhancher juste sous son nez.

- Je vais devoir rentrer. Demain on part à l'aube. Notre manager nous a déniché un engagement de dernière minute.

- Encore un peu ! Je suis sûr que tu peux avoir un ticket avec cette fille.

- Cinq minutes alors et en prime, tu t'occupes de mon chat pendant les deux semaines où je serai absent. »

Le futur notaire réfléchit et acquiesça. Leur rivalité avait été vite oubliée et Hiroshi appréciait de sortir avec quelqu'un de son âge. Même si son ancien coturne Michiru était casé, il aurait aimé le revoir également. Il appréciait beaucoup ses amis de Tokyo mais avait l'impression d'un peu tourner en rond.

Nakano soupira. Leur participation au _Summer Pop Festival _tombait bien : Shuichi déprimait depuis des jours et leur travail était au point mort. Quand K l'avait menacé de son arme, le chanteur s'était précipité sur elle et en avait gobé le canon.

« _'Ue-moi, 'A_ », avait-il gémi.

Cette réaction avait, c'était le cas de le dire, désarmé l'Américain mais la situation n'avait pas changé pour autant. Aussi, un changement d'air se révèlerait-il peut-être bénéfique.

XXXXXXXXXX

Suguru n'en montrait rien mais il jubilait. Au fur et à mesure que sa valise se remplissait, son excitation montait. Il repartait en tournée et pour un festival !

« _Vous remplacez au pied levé un groupe qui s'est désisté. Retrouve les autres à 7 heures devant les studios_ », lui avait dit Tohma. Il n'avait rien ajouté à propos du CD qu'il lui avait laissé mais Suguru savait qu'il avait aimé sinon il ne l'aurait jamais rappelé.

Il était aussi content de retrouver Nakano qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis une dizaine de jours. D'ailleurs, le jeune homme était-il même au courant de son retour ? Si oui, pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas appelé ? Bah, ils auraient bien le temps d'en discuter en chemin.

La nuit s'annonçait courte car l'adrénaline le maintenait éveillé mais il se raisonna et alla se coucher après avoir jeté un dernier coup d'œil à son nouveau synthétiseur. L'instrument qu'il s'était acheté était une moyenne gamme mais celui-là… celui-là allait lui ouvrir la porte de la gloire. C'était un cadeau de sa mère, reçu quelques semaines plus tôt à l'occasion de son anniversaire. Il avait vingt ans désormais, il était majeur et prenait sa vie en main. Un large sourire étira ses lèvres et il fut heureux d'être seul pour profiter de sa béatitude. Peut-être revendrait-il l'autre, songea-t-il avant de sombrer dans un profond – mais court – sommeil.

XXXXXXXXXX

Les rues étaient quasiment désertes. Dans quelques heures, elles vomiraient des milliers de véhicules. Dans quelques heures, Hiroshi achèverait sa nuit dans le minivan. Il alluma une cigarette tout en observant les dernières étoiles qui piquetaient le ciel. Il n'allait pas tarder à partir chez son ami Sobi déposer sa moto dans son garage puis se rendre en train aux studios. Sans Ikkyoku – qu'Obata gardait – l'appartement semblait vide.

Il songea tristement à ses résolutions évaporées en même temps que ses retrouvailles avec son ancien camarade de classe. Il avait été facile durant la tournée de ne fréquenter personne mais à présent qu'il se retrouvait inoccupé et qu'il sortait souvent, c'était une autre histoire. Il n'avait jamais eu de mal à séduire et n'aimait pas être seul. Alors quoi ? Sauter sur le ou la première venue ? Même s'il n'appréciait pas trop le petit ami de Sakura, il enviait leur relation. Était-il capable d'aimer à nouveau quelqu'un comme il avait aimé Ayaka ? Son ancienne fiancée ne lui manquait plus, c'est la sensation d'aimer qui lui manquait. Il se sentait le cœur vide et stérile. Il avait essayé avec Rika mais n'avait pas dépassé le stade de la bonne amie. Et d'abord, comment pouvait-on rencontrer des gens sinon en sortant ? Les amis des amis ? Sobi n'avait pas vraiment d'amis en dehors des frères Nakano, il avait déjà pioché dans les contacts de Sakura, Yuji avait beaucoup d'amis mais on en revenait encore et toujours au cercle principal : Sobi, Yuji, Shuichi et lui-même. Vivait-il en autarcie relationnelle en fin de compte ?

Il écrasa son mégot dans le cendrier et le reposa sur le rebord de la fenêtre.

Il devait donc voir plus de monde mais sans coucher avec, conclut-il en se brossant les dents.

Il ne pensa plus à cette histoire jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve dans le train, lieu propice à l'oisiveté. Si seulement il avait pensé à emporter un bouquin ! Il se promit d'en acheter un à la gare. Heureusement, sa mélancolie opiacée se dissipa en même temps que le ciel rougeoyait et c'est d'excellente humeur qu'il arriva aux studios. Les bureaux n'étaient pas encore ouverts mais un passage latéral permettait d'accéder à une cour intérieure où leur minivan devait venir les chercher, Shuichi et lui. Avec surprise, il aperçut une petite silhouette mais son étonnement ne connut plus de bornes quand il mit un nom dessus.

« Fujisaki ? »

Ce dernier sursauta et se retourna vivement.

« Monsieur Nakano, bonjour ! Comment allez-vous ?

- Bien, répondit celui-ci d'un ton quelque peu traînant avant de remarquer deux sacs posés aux pieds du garçon. Tu pars en vacances ? »

Puis :

« Tu pars… avec nous ?

- Toujours aussi perspicace ! Mais je constate que monsieur Seguchi n'a pas pris la peine de vous prévenir ?

- Tu reviens pour les vacances, c'est ça ?

- Eh bien, j'ai arrêté mes études. »

Le dire à voix haute donnait une dimension réelle à la chose. Il avait bel et bien arrêté la musique classique pour explorer la J-pop !

« Je crois que je commence à comprendre pourquoi vous avez sabordé votre examen d'entrée à l'université. Ce n'est pas pareil pour moi, ce n'était pas un rêve mais c'est un feu brûlant qui… qui me consume et… et je crois que j'aime vraiment être avec vous. Avec Bad Luck, je veux dire. »

Hiroshi resta troublé l'espace d'un instant mais il recouvra ses esprits sitôt sa cigarette allumée. Ce n'était plus un enfant qui se confortait dans ses habitudes et la facilité qu'il avait face à lui mais un adulte prêt à partir à l'aventure. Un étrange frisson lui parcourut l'échine mais il en fut grisé.

« Tu sais, tout le monde ne nous aime pas. Nous devons encore nous faire une place dans le milieu et notre avenir, bien que florissant, n'en est pas moins incertain.

- Ce n'est pas grave. Je ferai le chemin avec vous et… et à trois nous réussirons. Monsieur Shindo n'est pas si mauvais que ça… quand il chante bien sûr, parce qu'au synthétiseur, laissez-moi vous dire qu'il ne vaut pas tripette. À ce sujet, j'ai reçu un fantastique instrument pour mon anniversaire, je m'en servirai désormais. Je commencerai la programmation durant le trajet. »

Hiroshi ne l'écoutait plus, uniquement concentré sur son intonation dynamique. Jamais son ex-petit ami n'avait paru si vivant. Lui aussi avait l'impression de se consumer mais il repoussa vivement cette idée. Pas lui, pas Fujisaki, il ne lui accorderait jamais une autre chance.

Un vrombissement de moteur retentit et le minivan se gara devant eux. Ils chargèrent les sacs et attendirent le retardataire ; toujours le même qui n'était pas à l'heure. Shuichi déboula enfin à toutes jambes, hors d'haleine. K démarra et le chanteur dut sauter en marche dans le véhicule.

« _Next time_, c'est sans toi, Shindo, dit l'Américain en écrasant brutalement l'accélérateur.

- Vous ne… pouvez pas… me remplacer. Mais… Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là celui-là ? On en était pas débarrassés ? s'écria le chanteur en découvrant Fujisaki assis dans le véhicule.

- Bonjour monsieur Shindo, moi aussi je suis content de vous revoir. »

S'ensuivirent des doléances à n'en plus finir. C'était donc ça la punition que lui avait réservée son cousin, constata Suguru qui regrettait amèrement de ne pas avoir pensé à emporter des bouchons de cire.

Shuichi se tut enfin et entreprit de bouder tout en envoyant un SMS – le premier d'une très longue série, assurément – à son bien-aimé.

« C'est une sacrée blague que t'as faite Seguchi, dit Hiroshi, sagace.

- Oh ! Ne parle pas comme ça de monsieur le directeur, répliqua Sakano qui n'avait rien manqué de la conversation. Ce n'est pas à mauvais escient qu'il a fait ça. »

_Et voilà, après Shindo le râleur, Sakano l'apologiste_, remarqua Suguru, heureux de, en quelque sorte, « rentrer à la maison ».

XXXXXXXXX

Rien ne traînait jamais avec Tohma Seguchi. Sitôt arrivés à Hamamatsu, dans la préfecture de Shizuoka, point de départ de leur tournée et lieu du _Summer Pop Festival_, les trois garçons reçurent l'ordre de se préparer au plus vite en vue de la conférence de presse qu'ils devaient tenir à onze heures tapantes.

« Quelle conférence de presse ? Et pourquoi ? s'enquit Shuichi.

- Shindo, il va falloir que tu annonces l'arrivée dans le groupe de Fujisaki. C'est officiel à partir de maintenant.

- Mais ! J'en veux pas, moi, de ce petit bêcheur !

- T'as pas trop le choix, Shu.

- Allez vous préparer, intervint K. Rendez-vous dans quarante minutes au salon du rez-de-chaussée. Shuichi, je compte sur toi. Pas de fantaisie de dernière seconde, hein ? »

C'est ainsi que Suguru fit son entrée officielle chez les Bad Luck. Pas le temps d'ailleurs de se perdre en chamailleries inutiles, la première représentation ayant lieu le soir même, l'après-midi fut consacrée à une longue répétition. Assez curieusement, le pianiste n'eut aucun mal à se mettre au diapason des autres membres du groupe, comme s'il n'avait jamais interrompu sa collaboration avec eux. Shuichi et lui avaient beau s'entendre comme chien et chat, une fois au travail tout était différent.

Les quinze jours suivants virent Bad Luck se bonifier chaque soir un peu plus et à leur retour à Tokyo, le 31 août, le groupe avait trouvé une véritable homogénéité musicale. Bouderies, mésententes et prises de bec faisaient désormais partie intégrante de leur quotidien mais le bilan du festival et de la tournée était plus que positif. Pour Tohma Seguchi, d'ailleurs, les progrès étaient visibles et il n'était plus question que Bad Luck envisage de redevenir un duo. Première conséquence, et pas de plus franchi vers la consécration : pour leur prochaine tournée, les Bad Luck assureraient la partie principale. Depuis que Sakano lui avait annoncé cette grande nouvelle, Shuichi était sur un petit nuage.

« Tu te rends compte Hiro ? On a enfin fini par y arriver. La prochaine fois on aura la scène rien que pour nous, fini de jouer les apéritifs ! Yuki va être tellement fier de moi !

- Tu peux remercier Fujisaki aussi, sans sa contribution on n'y serait peut-être pas arrivés », ajouta Hiroshi qui jouait avec un médiator. Le concerné, lui, sirotait un thé glacé sans rien dire. Tout s'était précipité pour lui dès l'instant où il avait laissé son CD à Tohma. Sitôt qu'il avait eu sa réponse, il avait contacté la scolarité de l'université afin de faire part de l'arrêt de son cursus. À partir de là, il avait travaillé le répertoire de Bad Luck avec, cette fois, la certitude de pouvoir pleinement se consacrer à une fonction choisie et non plus imposée. Quoi qu'il en soit, l'intervention de son ex-petit ami le touchait.

« Oui mais tout de même… il pourrait être un peu plus aimable de temps en temps. Enfin, c'est vrai qu'il a fait du bon boulot. »

Silence toujours de la part de Suguru qui repensait à la tournée. L'espace de ces quinze jours il avait retrouvé cette ambiance qui lui avait tant manqué, le contact avec le public et la liberté de jeu qu'il avait pu se permettre ; les discussions post-concert avec ses deux camarades, Hiroshi surtout. À présent que ne subsistait plus aucune gêne entre eux, le guitariste s'exprimait sans retenue et laissait libre cours à ses sentiments. Une fois sorti de scène, son excitation était presque palpable et à tout le moins contagieuse ; Shuichi et lui rayonnaient.

« Justement, en parlant de boulot il est temps de vous y remettre. Voici votre planning pour la semaine, déclara K en leur distribuant des feuilles. J'ai fait _light_ pour la reprise mais à partir de lundi prochain on s'y met à fond. Allez ! Au travail tout le monde ! »

Shuichi bondit derrière son micro et ses deux collègues allèrent prendre possession de leurs instruments respectifs. Allumant son synthétiseur, Suguru songea que huit mois s'étaient écoulés depuis qu'il avait fait ce même geste au même endroit – et à l'époque, les choses étaient bien différentes.

« OK, alors on commence par _New Romance_, histoire de reprendre en douceur ! »

Les Bad Luck étaient revenus de leur tournée deux jours auparavant, un vendredi, et après un week-end de repos bien mérité les affaires avaient repris séance tenante. Au moment de la pause, alors qu'il allait prendre un café au distributeur de boissons de l'étage, Suguru songeait à la rentrée universitaire qui s'était faite sans lui. Si ses proches avaient accepté sans trop poser de questions son changement radical d'orientation – Narumi avait même bondi, extatique, à l'idée qu'il allait définitivement faire partie de l'un de ses groupes favoris – et aussi pouvoir lui faire parvenir « plein de choses » appartenant à son « beau Hiro » – Kimiko avait paru dubitative et quelque peu attristée mais lui avait néanmoins souhaité bonne chance.

« Tu vas me manquer… Et puis, qui va tenir tête à Ueda maintenant ? » avait-elle conclu avec un sourire mélancolique.

« Tu m'as l'air bien songeur, dis-moi. »

Tiré de ses pensées par la voix familière de son ex-petit ami, le garçon tressaillit et quelques gouttes de café brûlant lui tombèrent sur la main.

« Ah ! Monsieur Nakano, vous m'avez surpris !

- Attends, essuie-toi, dit le jeune homme en lui tendant un mouchoir en papier. À quoi pensais-tu, si ce n'est pas indiscret ?

- Oh, ça ne l'est pas du tout. Je pensais à la fac. Après la tournée que nous venons d'effectuer, je me dis que j'ai vraiment fait le bon choix.

- En effet c'était très différent de… la dernière fois. Mais tout était différent, de toute manière. Nous n'avons pas vraiment eu le temps d'en discuter mais… j'ai adoré ta façon de jouer. Je ne veux pas dire que tu étais mauvais les fois précédentes, après tout la technique c'est ton point fort mais là… tu étais vraiment dedans et on voyait bien que tu t'amusais. C'était chouette ce qui se passait entre nous, sur scène. »

Hiroshi glissa quelques pièces dans le monnayeur et récupéra une canette de Coca-Cola.

« J'aime beaucoup le travail que tu as fait sur nos dernières compos alors que tu n'as pas eu tant de temps que cela pour t'y mettre. Tu n'étais pas obligé mais les arrangements que tu as faits étaient encore meilleurs que les précédents. »

Le claviériste avala une gorgée de son café et inclina la tête.

« C'est que… J'ai suivi le conseil que vous me donniez à la fin de votre lettre et je me suis essayé à la composition. C'est un exercice auquel je m'étais déjà livré mais… jamais de cette manière. J'ai beaucoup appris ce faisant. » Il marqua une légère pause et but à nouveau, soudain un peu nerveux. Seul Tohma avait jusque-là écouté ses compositions – et celles-ci devaient l'avoir convaincu puisqu'il l'avait rappelé dans le groupe – mais vis-à-vis de Nakano il éprouvait une étrange pudeur. Le moment, toutefois, semblait être venu de la surmonter.

« J'aimerais… vous en faire écouter une en particulier. Pour que vous me donniez votre avis. Enfin, si cela ne vous ennuie pas, bien sûr. »

Le jeune homme considéra son camarade avec quelque étonnement. Fujisaki n'avait jamais été du genre à douter et là, il le sentait presque hésitant. Rien que cela aurait suffi à piquer sa curiosité aussi acquiesça-t-il.

« Aucun problème. Je suis plutôt curieux d'entendre ça.

- Dans ce cas… Pourriez-vous rester un peu plus tard, une fois la répétition terminée ? Je vous la jouerai, ce sera mieux qu'une piste MP3.

- Entendu. Je n'avais rien prévu de spécial. »

Suguru le gratifia d'un large sourire et vida le reste de son gobelet.

XXXXXXXXXX

Comme l'avait annoncé K en début de matinée, cette journée de reprise avait été légère et c'est avec une heure d'avance que les Bad Luck purent rentrer chez eux, chose que Shuichi s'empressa de faire en galopant, heureux de pouvoir passer soixante minutes de plus de sa vie avec Yuki. Ses deux collègues, eux, allèrent faire un petit tour à la cafétéria le temps que Sakano, qui aimait s'attarder, quitte à son tour le studio. Une fois le producteur parti, ils retournèrent dans la salle et Hiroshi prit place à califourchon sur une chaise, les bras croisés sur le dossier, tandis que Suguru chargeait le programme de _Hybrid_, sa composition la plus aboutie, qu'il n'avait jamais fait écouter à personne.

« Bien. Le morceau que je vais vous jouer s'appelle _Hybrid_, vous comprendrez pourquoi une fois que vous l'aurez entendu. De mon point de vue c'est le meilleur de tous ceux que j'ai créés et vous allez être le tout premier à l'entendre. J'aimerais que vous me disiez ce que vous en pensez.

- C'est quand tu veux », dit le guitariste, amusé. Seul avec Suguru dans la pièce vide, il avait un peu l'impression d'être revenu à l'époque de Rakuhoru, dans la salle de musique. Que lui réservait donc son ancien petit ami ?

Suguru inclina la tête et lança l'introduction. Véloce et très rythmée, Hiroshi n'y vit que de la J-Pop très basique et dont on retrouvait l'écho dans les arrangements des chansons de Bad Luck. Toutefois, sitôt que le garçon se mit à jouer, son camarade réalisa que quelque chose était différent. En dépit d'un tempo rapide et martelé, le phrasé était subtil et certains accords renvoyaient à des références classiques connues ; la partition, sous une apparente simplicité, était complexe et les transitions très travaillées liaient avec une belle fluidité passages lents et enlevés. Il fallait un technicien pour interpréter ce morceau et Hiroshi dut s'avouer bluffé. Nul doute qu'il y avait beaucoup de travail là derrière et le résultat était d'autant plus honorable que la pop n'était pas le domaine musical de prédilection de Fujisaki.

« Alors ? Qu'en pensez-vous ? » questionna ce dernier une fois les dernières notes évanouies. Hiroshi se mit debout et vint vers lui en applaudissant.

« Excellent ! C'est excellent Fujisaki. Honnêtement je n'ai rien d'autre à dire. Tu maîtrises ta partie, ce mélange des genres est surprenant mais franchement réussi. Bravo !

- Vous ne dites pas ça juste pour me faire plaisir ?

- Bien sûr que non ! Tu assures vraiment, c'est la vérité.

- Merci. Vos compliments me font plaisir. J'avais à cœur de prouver que je n'étais pas juste un interprète. »

Hiroshi grimaça et adopta un air contrit. Il ne faisait pas bon froisser la susceptibilité de son jeune camarade !

« C'était complètement stupide de ma part de t'avoir dit ça mais ce morceau est la plus belle réponse que tu pouvais me donner. Il est encore tôt, pour fêter ça je t'offre un sorbet au citron avec double supplément de chantilly ! »

_À suivre…_


	26. Chapter 26

**Crédits :** les personnages, à quelques exceptions près, appartiennent à Maki Murakami, nous nous contentons simplement de les emprunter.

Merci à tous ceux et celles qui suivent cette histoire !

* * *

**CHAPITRE XXVI**

Suguru referma son livre, très satisfait. Haruki Murakami était vraiment un excellent écrivain et si certains aspects de la narration lui avaient paru légèrement rétro, _La fin des temps_ était un très bon roman, celui qui allait suivre devrait être à la hauteur.

« _Tu devrais lire les Twilight, c'est trop bien_, » aurait glapi Narumi, tombée sous l'emprise de Stephenie Meyer et ses contes idiots pour adolescentes.

Bien sûr qu'il n'allait pas les lire ! Déjà, il n'aimait pas trop les histoires de vampires mais s'il devait en choisir un, ce serait le _Dracula _de Bram Stoker, créateur du mythe du vampire romantique au sens noble du terme, certainement pas celles d'une arriviste écervelée à l'imagination écoeurante.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre et décida de se rendre à l'Aoyama Book Center de Shibuya : il offrait bien plus de variété que les trois autres magasins de la ville. Peut-être ensuite pouvait-il passer chez Hiroshi puisqu'il n'habitait pas très loin. Mais quand il appela ce dernier, il tomba directement sur la messagerie ; il devait être occupé, tant pis. C'était un samedi et il devait sans doute profiter des dernières belles journées.

Totalement par hasard, il découvrit qu'une nouvelle boutique allait ouvrir : un artisan chocolatier. Rien que l'aspect soigné de la devanture lui mit l'eau à la bouche et il nota l'adresse dans sa tête en se promettant de revenir pour l'ouverture.

Dans l'immense librairie il trouva bien plus que son bonheur ; ses achats allaient l'occuper plusieurs semaines. Alors qu'il allait régler, il se sentit défaillir : devant lui, Obata – ou plus vraisemblablement un garçon qui lui ressemblait – payait aussi des livres quelques caisses plus loin. Il n'y avait plus songé jusqu'à cet instant mais le souvenir de son ancien persécuteur le glaça : il avait été la tête de Turc d'Obata jusqu'à ce que celui-ci quitte – enfin – le lycée. Hiroshi et lui, de la même promotion, s'étaient même battus, ce qui avait valu un renvoi à Nakano. Et ce garçon, à quelques mètres de lui, avait quelques années de plus mais aurait pu être son ancien tortionnaire. Suguru se hâta de payer et quitta les lieux, le plus rapidement possible et sans se faire remarquer : sosie ou pas, il ne voulait rien avoir affaire avec ce type.

_Une glace s'impose pour me remettre de mes émotions_, décida-t-il, déçu que son ex-petit ami n'ait pas répondu à son message. _Il a sûrement des choses importantes à faire._

XXXXXXXXXX

Quand Hiroshi arriva le lundi matin, il s'excusa de ne pas avoir rappelé :

« Je suis allé camper avec mon frère et sa copine. Nous sommes rentrés tard hier soir, il y avait un problème ?

- Non, mais j'étais à l'ABC de Shibuya et j'ai pensé que vous étiez peut-être libre. Vous allez rire mais vous ne devinerez jamais qui j'ai cru voir. Obata. Vous vous rappelez de lui ? C'est amusant, non ? »

Non ce n'était pas amusant. En revanche, c'était sans doute le moment de lui dire.

« Je pense… que c'était lui. Il… il est à Tokyo depuis quelques mois et habite le quartier aussi. »

Ce fut au tour de Suguru de blêmir.

« Il est à Tokyo et… vous le saviez ?

- Je l'ai croisé par hasard il y a quelques semaines et on a discuté.

- Il vous a cogné, vous avez été renvoyé à cause de lui et vous avez _discuté_ ? fit Suguru, incrédule.

- Ce sont des histoires de gamins tout ça, c'est fini.

- C'est ma vie qui a été un enfer chaque jour ! Pendant des années !

- Peut-être pourrais-tu le voir pour qu'il s'excuse, il a changé je crois, proposa Hiroshi.

- Qu'en savez-vous ?

- Je… je suis sorti un peu avec lui. En boîte de nuit je veux dire pas… pas sentimentalement.

- C'est votre ami à présent ? rétorqua Suguru d'un ton pincé.

- Disons qu'il est de bonne compagnie et je te le répète, il a mûri. Pas énormément, je le conçois mais ça reste un type sympa tu sais. »

Suguru rongea son frein toute la journée : comment son ancien petit ami avait-il pu prendre parti aussi facilement ? C'était facile pour lui qui n'avait pas dû endurer les railleries d'Obata tout au long du collège et du lycée. Au contraire, quand il était arrivé à Rakuhoru, il avait tout de suite été accepté par le grand garçon et ses sbires. Ensuite, leurs relations s'étaient dégradées, bien sûr, et ils avaient fini par ne plus se parler. Il se rappela aussi le jour du Bunkasai : il était allé voir Hiroshi se produire avec Jenova, lui-même avait joué après. Le renvoi du jeune homme lui avait permis de l'héberger et… et il s'était déclaré après un long baiser dans la ruelle devant chez lui.

_Au moins penser à ça ne m'énerve plus_, songea-t-il, calmé.

Il se surprit à sourire. Tout n'avait pas été désagréable avec Nakano. Depuis leur rupture, il n'avait cessé de le diaboliser mais à présent, il admettait avoir vécu de bons moments. Cette histoire de Love Hotel avait pris des proportions énormes à l'époque mais avec du recul, la démarche de son ex-petit ami lui semblait normale. Ce qui l'avait froissé c'est que Nakano pense qu'il était ce genre de garçon. Aller dans un lit où d'autres personnes avaient forniqué était tout simplement répugnant et il aurait été hors de question de le faire sous le même toit que son jeune frère et sa mère. De toute façon, il ne serait pas allé si loin, pas aussi tôt. L'avenir lui avait donné raison : Hiroshi l'avait quitté sans état d'âme, qu'il ait couché ou non avec n'aurait pas changé les choses.

Il ressortit la lettre que le guitariste lui avait envoyée après leur dispute dans le minivan.

_« Je ne me suis pas joué de toi cependant et ta compagnie m'a permis de tenir. De façon vulgaire, je t'ai reproché notre manque de relations physiques. À cette époque-là, je me suis demandé si ton hésitation ne venait pas d'un manque d'attirance : peut-être n'était-ce pas une réelle orientation. » _

Il sourit. Jamais il n'avait répondu à cette interrogation mais le claviériste savait à présent clairement quelles étaient ses orientations et celles-ci ne l'entraînaient pas vers les filles.

_« Je me répète mais je crois très sincèrement et fortement qu'à un autre moment, nous deux ça aurait marché. Maintenant peut-être, qui sait ? »_

Aujourd'hui… Aujourd'hui chacun avait son appartement, plus besoin de Love Hotel. Mais aujourd'hui, chacun avait autre chose en tête. D'ailleurs quand il y pensait, son collègue le croyait hétérosexuel mais lui aussi, ne fréquentait-il pas que des filles ? Il y avait eu sa fiancée de Kyoto puis une fille de N-G, bassiste d'un groupe de rock gothique, et l'amie de Sakura. Planait encore l'ombre de ce Mizutani qui qualifiait Hiroshi de « livre de chevet à qui il avait tout appris. » N'avaient-ils pas échangé un baiser brûlant, en pleine rue devant le café Okano à Kyoto ? Quelle était la nature de leurs relations ?

XXXXXXXXXX

« Arrête de bouger Hiroshi, je n'ai pas fini tu le vois bien, et si une seule goutte de ton produit chimique souille mon kimono, je t'enverrai la note du pressing sans vergogne. »

Sobi avait déjà fait les racines et appliquait à présent la teinture sur les longueurs et les pointes. Si Hiroshi avait fait sa première coloration seul, Sobi s'était très souvent chargé des suivantes.

« On ne te voit plus très souvent ces temps-ci, dit-il en trempant le pinceau dans le mélange rouge et pâteux.

- Je suis occupé.

- Occupé ? Avec Fujisaki ?

- Entre autre, oui. Enfin la journée, rectifia le guitariste.

- C'est curieux qu'il soit revenu… dans le groupe. Bientôt vous allez vous remettre ensemble. »

À dessein, Hiroshi ne répondit rien. Il aimait bien taquiner son aîné.

« Enfin, tu sais, si ça n'a pas marché une fois, je ne vois pas pourquoi ça marcherait maintenant, rajouta Sobi.

- Tu es jaloux ?

- Jaloux ? D'un puceau ? Ne sois pas sot. Ça ne te réussit pas la chasteté. »

Hiroshi ne put retenir un soupir.

« Voilà, c'est fini », déclara Sobi, brisant le silence soudain qui s'était installé entre eux. Il retira les gants en plastique mis pour l'opération et alla les jeter dans la cuisine. Hiroshi partit à sa suite et l'enlaça.

« Lâche-moi, bouda l'autre garçon, tu vas vraiment me salir.

- Je dois t'avouer que… je ne suis pas vraiment chaste. J'ai craqué l'autre soir et je pense même qu'il t'aurait plu. Mais c'était juste un en-cas, hein, un Mardi-Gras.

- Je ne te félicite pas pour tes résolutions _violées_. »

Mais un sourire victorieux trahissait ses pensées.

« Va te rincer, ça fait dix minutes. »

Il dévora du regard son ancien amant qui se déhanchait exagérément juste pour l'allumer.

« Au fait, Hiro-chan, il est vraiment pas mal ton nouveau tatouage. »

Ce dernier se retourna et lui adressa un clin d'œil avant de disparaître dans le long couloir qui menait à la salle de bains.

Mizutani avait tout de suite remarqué le chat tribal nouvellement lové au creux de la nuque de son ami. Avait-il été choisi pour ses vertus apotropaïques ? Sa carrière décollait remarquablement mais sa vie sentimentale était un fiasco. Un peu comme pour lui, à y réfléchir. Il n'y avait que Yuji qui tirait son épingle du jeu : un job minable mais il avait rencontré une fille plutôt sympa et tous deux semblaient amoureux – même si Yuji tombait toujours amoureux. En attendant, il était bel et bien jaloux de Fujisaki : Tous deux étaient sortis à une époque avec le jeune guitariste mais lui n'avait pas joui d'une rédemption ; Hiroshi lui avait à de nombreuses reprises rouvert son lit mais pas son cœur. Du coup, il se sentait moins spécial à ses yeux. De plus, Fujisaki et lui étaient dans le même groupe, tous les jours, toute la journée ; Sobi s'estimait exclu davantage et il ne voulait pas perdre son ex-amant comme il avait perdu sa famille. Pourquoi Nakano était-il immanquablement attiré par des agneaux alors qu'il était lui-même un loup ? Ou peut-être… peut-être n'était qu'un agneau déguisé en loup pour faire face aux coups du sort, à savoir la cuisante rupture que Sobi avait lui-même générée. C'était donc ça, le retour de bâton ?

Sobi ignorait aussi qu'Hiroshi cherchait désespérément un accompagnement guitare pour _Hybrid_. Il en avait composés trois, chacun dans un registre différent, mais aucun ne lui convenait. Le chat lui porterait peut-être bonheur.

XXXXXXXXXX

Cela faisait dix bonnes minutes qu'Hiroshi et Suguru regardaient avec curiosité Shuichi dériver lentement à travers le studio, à hauteur du plafond, un grand sourire béat peint sur le visage. Du moins était-ce l'impression qu'il donnait, celle d'être sur un joli petit nuage rose pâle sur lequel il flottait, en pleine extase. Fait hautement surprenant, ce Nirvana n'avait, pour une fois, aucun rapport avec Yuki.

« Je ne l'avais encore jamais vu dans un état pareil, commenta enfin Suguru.

- Les réactions des fans sont la plupart du temps incompréhensibles pour le commun des mortels, Fujisaki.

- Oui, mais les Grasper sont nos rivaux. Bad Luck commence à peine à avoir un vrai succès et ils vont nous voler la vedette. Je me ferais du souci si j'étais monsieur Shindo car monsieur Seguchi ne nous ménagera pas. »

La conférence de presse donnée par Tohma pour annoncer la reformation du groupe mythique Nittle Grasper avait eu lieu en milieu de matinée et diffusée sur de nombreuses chaînes musicales. Depuis qu'il avait appris la nouvelle, Shuichi était ainsi.

« C'est en grande partie à cause des Grasper que Shuichi s'est lancé dans la musique. Et tu ne vas jamais me croire, mais son modèle c'était Seguchi. »

Suguru, qui portait un verre de thé à ses lèvres, leva des yeux incrédules vers son camarade. Heureusement qu'il n'avait pas été en train de boire car il se serait étranglé.

« Mon cousin ? Son modèle ? Mais… mais il n'existe pas sur Terre deux personnes plus opposées qu'eux !

- Je sais bien mais c'est comme ça. C'est la réussite de cet homme qui l'a toujours poussé à s'accrocher à son rêve – encore que je crois bien que depuis qu'il le connaît pour de bon, il a quelque peu révisé son jugement à son égard.

- Monsieur Seguchi est loin d'être quelqu'un de commode, mais s'il ne l'avait pas été, je doute qu'il aurait obtenu la réussite qui est la sienne. Il ne manque pas de requins dans ce milieu. »

Hiroshi lança un coup d'œil singulier au garçon à ses côtés. Celui-ci n'était pas non plus quelqu'un de commode et seule sa jeunesse était responsable des faiblesses dont il serait à coup sûr débarrassé dans quelques années. Déjà, il avait remarquablement mûri en quelques mois et professionnellement parlant, il était inébranlable. Restaient les émotions… nettement plus difficiles à contrôler, le grand Tohma Seguchi ne se laissait-il pas parfois emporter lorsqu'il était question de Yuki ? L'affect n'était-il pas la seule faille dans la cuirasse des Seguchi ?

« Non, en effet, se borna-t-il à dire.

- Je me demande… Oui, c'est sans doute pour cela que mon cousin a tenu à ce que mademoiselle Ukai travaille avec Bad Luck, pour la remettre en selle en prévision de leur retour… commenta-t-il d'un air pensif et désagréablement spéculateur à la fois. Plutôt bien joué, sauf que cette blessure au poignet est tombée au mauvais moment… »

L'arrivée de K, assortie d'une salve de coups de feu dans le plafond, tira Shuichi de sa bienheureuse transe et coupa court à toute supputation. Il était bien temps de se remettre au travail.

XXXXXXXXXX

« Hmpf. Ça n'a pas traîné. »

Avec un petit soupir agacé, Suguru ferma la fenêtre de son navigateur et mit son ordinateur en veille. Le retour des Nittle Grasper s'avérait encore plus fracassant que ce qu'il l'avait escompté. Il n'avait pas fallu trois jours à _Sleepless Beauty_, leur premier single, pour se retrouver en tête de l'Oricon alors que le groupe revenait après six années d'absence. Jamais, en les voyant, n'aurait-on pu le croire ; même sur le plan physique, le temps paraissait ne pas avoir eu d'effet. Tout le monde, apprenant qu'ils allaient remonter sur une scène foisonnant de nouveaux talents, s'était attendu à une bataille féroce pour la reconquête de leur ancienne suprématie. Il n'y avait pas eu la moindre lutte ; comme s'ils ne s'étaient jamais arrêtés, comme si leur séparation n'avait été qu'un petit break de quelques semaines, les Nittle Grasper avaient assommé la concurrence d'un seul coup, après un unique passage en qualité d'invités d'honneur dans une émission musicale réputée. Les anciens fans s'étaient arraché _Sleepless Beauty_, entraînant dans leur ferveur un très grand nombre de nouveaux adeptes. La légende était de retour et n'avait rien laissé aux autres que des miettes à se partager.

Pas plus que les autres, Suguru n'avait été au courant du projet de reformation des Nittle Grasper. Non qu'il ait été dans les confidences de son cousin, mais il avait l'amer sentiment de s'être fait avoir, et que le coup vienne d'un membre de sa propre famille était encore plus douloureux à encaisser. Car il ne fallait pas se leurrer, Tohma l'avait manipulé. Pour avoir suivi un parcours très semblable au sien, il avait su, en proposant à son jeune cousin une place au sein des Bad Luck, que celui-ci finirait par se prendre au jeu. N'eût été la mésentente avec Nakano, ignorée de Tohma, tout serait d'ailleurs allé bien plus vite.

En dépit de sa jeunesse et son manque d'expérience, Bad Luck était le groupe en vue du moment, celui qui, selon tous les observateurs, avait le plus de chance de succéder un jour en notoriété aux Nittle Grasper… sauf que ceux-ci venaient de reprendre du service. Pour Suguru, la manœuvre était claire ; dans un combat pour la suprématie, il fallait des rivaux à la hauteur et ils étaient justement des faire-valoir de rêve, avec qui chaque confrontation créerait l'événement et aboutirait à la vente de millions de disques. Oui, c'était aussi basique que cela. Pouvoir et argent, y avait-il jamais eu autre chose pour faire marcher le monde ?

« _L'amour, parfois_ », souffla furtivement une petite voix dans sa tête mais il repoussa l'idée avec mépris. L'amour n'était utile que mis en mots ou en images et décliné en chansons, films ou romans. Un amour fantasmé, bien loin de la réalité et du mal qu'il pouvait quelquefois engendrer, tout juste bon à remplir les caisses des producteurs et autres éditeurs. Rien de plus.

De plus en plus irrité, le garçon se dirigea vers son synthétiseur et il allait en presser la touche de mise en marche lorsqu'il se ravisa. _Sleepless Beauty_ tournait en boucle dans sa tête et, même avec la mauvaise foi la plus extrême, force était de s'incliner devant la perfection implacable de cette composition. Tout en elle sonnait juste, tout y était actuel, pile dans la mouvance musicale du moment avec cependant un petit quelque chose qui portait la marque de ses créateurs. Difficile, face à un tel aboutissement, de faire mieux. Si les Bad Luck voulaient passer devant, il allait au moins falloir qu'Eiri Yuki demande officiellement, et en direct, Shindo en mariage, ou que celui-ci se déclare enceinte – mais vu le personnage, c'était peut-être bien dans ses cordes.

À moins que… ils n'essaient de tout miser sur un métissage musical inédit. Cette idée méritait réflexion et Suguru s'empara de son téléphone.

XXXXXXXXXX

Le salon de thé Okano avait fait peau neuve depuis la dernière fois où il s'y était rendu, constata Suguru en poussant la porte du petit établissement. Rien de révolutionnaire non plus, on ne l'avait pas soudain converti en café branché, mais les murs arboraient une teinte plus claire et la disposition des tables avait changé. Un vent de renouveau semblait souffler partout et il était impératif de suivre le mouvement.

Changement ou pas, cependant, le garçon passa commande d'un sorbet au citron. Certaines choses demeuraient immuables.

« Il n'y a pas une seule fois où tu as pris autre chose qu'une glace au citron, lui fit remarquer Shinichi, avec qui il avait rendez-vous, donnant voix à ce qui venait juste de lui traverser l'esprit. Ils ne mettent pas de poison dans le reste, tu sais.

- C'est que je suis quelqu'un de traditionaliste, et le sorbet au citron est plus facile à digérer que le parfait au chocolat. Alors ? Que penses-tu de ce dont je t'ai parlé au téléphone ? Ça ne te paraît pas trop ringard comme idée ? »

Shinichi tira de son sac le CD d'_Electrical [acoustic] Fair _et le fit glisser vers son ami.

« J'ai beaucoup aimé, même si le concept n'est pas neuf, bien sûr. Cela dit, pour un groupe de J-Pop, ça change pas mal de choses et on ne peut pas dire que ce ne soit pas audacieux. »

Suguru observa le CD avec surprise. S'il avait parlé de l'album au violoniste, il ne se serait jamais douté qu'il puisse en posséder un exemplaire ; à ce qu'il en savait, ses goûts, en dehors du classique, allaient de pop-rock à métal.

« Il est à Makoto, expliqua Shinichi. C'est un fan de Bad Luck, d'ailleurs ça ne t'ennuierait pas de le faire passer à tes deux collègues afin qu'il le dédicacent ? Ça lui ferait très plaisir.

- Bien sûr, pas de problème », dit Suguru en rangeant le CD dans son propre sac. Makoto, dernier-né de la famille Garai, avait douze ans. Le public de base de Bad Luck était constitué en grande partie d'adolescents et préadolescents, majoritairement féminins d'ailleurs, alors que les Nittle Grasper fédéraient des fans des deux sexes dont l'âge moyen était nettement plus élevé. C'était idiot de comparer, évidemment ; mais là encore, l'avantage n'allait pas à Bad Luck.

« Cet arrangement classique n'était qu'une étape. J'ai pensé à autre chose, cette fois ce ne serait pas juste un arrangement mais la structure même de nos compositions qui serait différente. Écoute ça », conclut-il en tendant à son ami son lecteur MP3 prêt à jouer _Hybrid_.

XXXXXXXXXX

Chaque lundi, la première chose que Shuichi faisait en arrivant était de prendre Hiroshi à part pour lui raconter par le menu tout ce que Yuki et lui avaient fait ensemble de passionnant ; la plupart du temps, d'ailleurs, il n'était rien arrivé de plus palpitant que Yuki enfermé dans son bureau à écrire jusqu'à pas d'heure et son jeune amant vautré devant la télé après s'être adonné à quelques tâches ménagères n'impliquant pas de conséquences graves pour l'appartement en cas de dérapage. Le week-end qui venait de s'écouler avait néanmoins été faste, pour une fois, car Yuki ayant un peu d'avance sur son planning d'écriture, il avait non seulement eu du temps à consacrer à son compagnon mais il l'avait même accompagné au cinéma en soirée. Inutile de dire que Shuichi ne touchait plus terre.

« … et pour ne pas être reconnu il avait mis une casquette et des lunettes de soleil et je te dis pas, Hiro, il était trop sexy ! La prochaine fois qu'on sortira ensemble je prendrai des photos.

- Et toi Fujisaki, tu as passé un bon week-end ?

- Excellent, monsieur Nakano. J'étais à Kyoto et il a fait très beau, j'en ai profité pour voir des amis. J'aimerais avoir un mot avec vous, un peu plus tard, si c'est possible ?

- Hé bien, oui. À la pause, ça ira ?

- Parfait. À tout à l'heure, donc », conclut Suguru en allant prendre place derrière son synthétiseur sur lequel il voulait effectuer quelques modifications de programme. Hiroshi le suivit d'un regard intrigué. De quoi pouvait-il bien souhaiter l'entretenir ? Oh, sans doute de boulot.

De boulot il était en effet question, et après avoir écouté l'exposé de son camarade, Nakano était partagé entre admiration et exaspération.

Admiration pour sa propension à avoir analysé la situation nouvelle que représentait le retour des Nittle Grasper et immédiatement réagi en conséquence ; pour être honnête, Shuichi et lui n'étaient pas allés jusque là – même si, sans doute, un raisonnement assez similaire avait dû commencer à se mettre en place dans la tête de K.

Exaspération devant cette tendance à vouloir coûte que coûte imposer sa façon de voir les choses. Non seulement Suguru avait décortiqué la situation mais, de son point de vue du moins, il avait peut-être une solution, solution qu'il se proposait d'appliquer sans même avoir eu l'opinion des autres. Cette manière d'agir lui rappelait son travail sur _Bird_, quelques années auparavant. Que Suguru ait été dans le vrai mis à part, il ne l'avait pas appréciée alors et ne l'appréciait pas plus aujourd'hui ; il avait peut-être raison dans l'absolu mais il devait jouer franc-jeu et en parler à tout le monde en premier lieu.

« Vous comprenez, _Electrical [acoustic] Fair_ a ouvert la porte à un nouveau concept et il faut poursuivre dans cette voie, mais cette fois pas juste arranger, il faut intégrer d'autres influences. Classiques ou autres. Sinon, contre les Grasper, c'est perdu d'avance.

- J'entends bien, Fujisaki, mais… tu te trompes. C'est pas comme ça qu'il faut procéder.

- Pardon ?

- Je veux dire, tout ce que tu viens de m'expliquer c'est à Shuichi qu'il fallait le raconter d'abord. C'est lui qui a le dernier mot pour tout ce qui touche Bad Luck.

- Mais je sais bien, et je comptais faire part de mon idée à tout le monde. Seulement, j'ai tenu à vous en parler avant car je sais que c'est vous qui êtes à l'origine de _Electrical [acoustic] Fair _aussi ai-je pensé que si vous acceptiez d'appuyer mon propos, il passerait nettement mieux auprès de monsieur Shindo. Qu'en dites-vous ? » acheva le claviériste avec un petit sourire.

_À suivre…_

_

* * *

_ABC : Aoyama Book Center, grande librairie de Shibuya.


	27. Chapter 27

**Crédits :** les personnages, à quelques exceptions près, appartiennent à Maki Murakami, nous nous contentons simplement de les emprunter.

Merci à tous ceux et celles qui suivent cette histoire !

* * *

**CHAPITRE XXVII**

Il n'y avait pas un bruit dans la salle. Suguru osait à peine respirer. K nettoyait son arme – pas très rassurant, Sakano regardait par la fenêtre comme s'il projetait de s'y jeter – pas très motivant, Shuichi fixait un carnet, le stylo à la main – pas très inspirant, Hiroshi avait branché un casque à sa guitare et jouait on ne savait pas trop quoi – pas très intéressant et lui-même effleurait son clavier, sans en tirer un son. C'était donc ça une journée de composition pour les Bad Luck ? Comment cela pouvait-il déboucher sur quoi que ce soit de productif ? Hiroshi lui avait reproché son manque de communication mais son meilleur ami et lui ressemblaient à deux autistes, n'était-ce pas censé être un travail de _groupe_ ?

Le guitariste retira son casque et quitta la pièce.

C'était sa cinquième cigarette depuis le retour du déjeuner, il ne fumait pas autant d'ordinaire. Malgré son sang-froid et une maîtrise exemplaire de ses émotions, sa dépendance trahissait son état ; le retour des Nittle Grasper le rendait nerveux.

« Il me faut une guitare classique ! réclama-t-il une fois de retour. Ou une électro-acoustique parce que je n'arriverai à rien avec celle-là sur _Hybrid_. Le texte, ça avance, Shuichi ? »

Ce dernier haussa les épaules.

« Je ne sais pas de quoi ça parle alors j'ai du mal à raconter une histoire.

- Mais enfin ! Quel idiot vous faites ! C'est l'histoire d'une rencontre, d'un combat et pour finir d'une union ! s'exclama Fujisaki, agacé d'avoir à se répéter pour la vingtième de fois. C'est le feu et la glace, la haine et l'amour, la violence et la douceur, le jour et la nuit.

- Roméo et Juliette ? osa le chanteur.

- Oui, concéda Suguru.

- Shuichi, c'est… Yuki et toi. La glace et le feu comme a dit Fujisaki puis… quelque chose de fort comme quand… quand vous vous câlinez. »

Ce mot enfantin et pudique sonnait bizarrement dans la bouche de Nakano mais Shuichi parut – enfin ! – comprendre.

« De toute façon, on remet ça demain, _guys_ et soyez plus productifs qu'aujourd'hui, sinon messieurs Smith et Wesson sauront vous faire travailler », conclut K qui, lui, avait l'habitude de les voir composer.

Depuis que Suguru avait réintégré le groupe, les sorties « entre collègues » se faisaient rares : Hiroshi semblait prendre un nouveau cap, encore. Cette inconstance l'habitait toujours, se poserait-il un jour ? Avait-il changé pour Ayaka Usami ? Avec elle, il avait semblé si près du mariage que Suguru ne pouvait que se demander comment il s'était comporté. Au moins l'avait-il soutenu quand il avait exposé son nouveau concept à leur chanteur, même si ce dernier avait presque trouvé plus séduisante l'idée de créer un scandale avec Yuki.

Ils prirent l'ascenseur mais au lieu de descendre, Nakano expliqua à Suguru qu'il montait deux étages au-dessus. Intrigué, le claviériste le suivit. Une jeune fille, qu'il avait déjà vue auparavant dans les locaux, l'attendait. Ils se saluèrent et pénétrèrent dans la pièce devant laquelle la fille s'était tenue. Suguru patienta quelques instants puis s'approcha de la porte sur laquelle il lut qu'il s'agissait de la salle des Bloody Jezabel. Un nom vaguement familier… effectivement, il se rappela avoir cru comprendre qu'Hiroshi était sorti avec la bassiste du groupe mais celle-ci l'avait quitté. Il avait même assisté à une scène entre eux, un jour. Il haussa les épaules et rentra chez lui.

XXXXXXXXXX

De retour chez lui, le soir, Hiroshi s'effondra sur son canapé tout en songeant qu'il aurait dû acheter à manger sur le chemin car il n'avait vraiment pas la foi de préparer le repas. Insensible à son découragement, Ikkyoku pressa son nez contre son bras pour avoir sa ration car si son maître était trop fainéant pour se nourrir, elle avait faim et ne voulait pas attendre.

Quand son téléphone sonna, il reconnut la sonnerie attribuée à Sobi et choisit de ne pas répondre. Cependant le téléphone sonna à nouveau, et il savait que son ami insisterait jusqu'à ce qu'il décroche, aussi se résigna-t-il à répondre, un brin agacé.

« Quoi ?

- C'est comme ça que tu me réponds ? Tu n'es pas très élégant.

- Je…

- Je sais. « J'ai eu une journée difficile, je suis en manque d'inspiration et je n'ai pas mangé. »

_Y a des micros planqués dans l'appartement ?_ se demanda le guitariste.

« Et, non, il n'y a pas de micros dissimulés chez toi. Le voyeurisme ne m'intéresse pas, il n'y a que mon reflet qui me fascine, tu devrais le savoir. Je suis en bas de chez toi avec un panier-repas, alors tu as cinq minutes pour ranger ton salon. »

C'était tout Sobi ça. Il continuait à s'occuper de lui alors qu'il n'était plus avec et qu'il était largement en âge de prendre soin de lui tout seul.

« … Tu te rends compte où on en est ? Ce qui me gonfle le plus c'est que parfois Fujisaki a tendance à se la jouer solo. Bien sûr je l'ai appuyé pour son nouveau concept, il n'a pas tort mais je ne suis pas son porte-parole ! Il parlait de créer un scandale, sinon. Vu ses affiliations, il en serait capable.

- Tu es vraiment irritable depuis que tu n'as plus de relations sexuelles. Tu deviens aigri. Le petit Fujisaki sait juste qui est le cerveau de Bad Luck. Détends-toi. »

Avant qu'il ait le temps de dire « ouf », Sobi était agenouillé aux pieds de son ancien amant et déboutonnait son pantalon.

« Mais tu es malade ! s'insurgea Hiroshi en se mettant debout. Arrête !

- Tu es devenu frigide en plus ? Avant ça ne t'aurait pas gêné, dit son ami en se relevant dignement.

- Ce n'est pas le moment. Je ne sais toujours pas où j'en suis et… j'ai du travail.

- Dans ce cas je t'abandonne à ta quête du clédalisme, _moine._ »

Sobi appela un taxi et partit sans un au revoir. Hiroshi changeait et il n'aimait pas ce qu'il devenait.

_Sûrement qu'il doit chercher« clédalisme » dans le dictionnaire, _songea le jeune homme avec un petit sourire satisfait en montant dans le taxi.

Resté seul, le guitariste sortit de son étui la basse qu'il venait d'acheter et l'essaya en se remémorant les conseils que Yukari lui avait prodigués en fin d'après-midi. Elle aussi était fiancée ; avec le garçon qu'elle avait rencontré après lui. Apparemment, toutes ses conquêtes se casaient après être sorties avec lui, et de là à ce que Rika et Fujisaki soient les prochains ne l'aurait même pas étonné.

Il posa l'instrument et prit sa guitare acoustique. Elle lui révèlerait un accompagnement digne d'_Hybrid_, dût-il y passer la nuit.

XXXXXXXXXX

Et la nuit il y avait passé mais il y était arrivé. Quelque chose le satisfaisait, enfin ! Il se doucha rapidement et enfourcha sa moto, sa guitare classique accrochée dans son dos.

Comme d'habitude, Suguru était le premier sur les lieux. Impatient, Hiroshi lui proposa de monter sans attendre au Studio 3 pour lui faire écouter le fruit de son labeur.

« Nous sommes un groupe : ne soyez pas hâtif, il faut l'aval de notre leader, c'est ça ? » rétorqua le claviériste en prenant un café et en allant ostensiblement s'installer à une table au fond de la cafétéria. Nakano soupira et sortit fumer ; inutile d'essayer de discuter avec quelqu'un d'aussi borné et rancunier.

Une fois tous les membres de l'équipe réunis dans le studio, Hiroshi fit écouter sa partie et exposa l'idée qu'il avait eue.

« Comme l'a dit Fujisaki, nous allons raconter une histoire et _Hybrid _sera la conclusion. Il faudrait une trame simple et chaque chapitre correspondrait à un morceau, ça ferait des clips géniaux ! Je ne suis pas écrivain mais soit on parle d'un couple, c'est bateau, soit on raconte l'histoire d'un homme, ou d'une femme, qui se cherche et mûrit. Une sorte de voyage initiatique. On pourrait même en tirer un livret illustré. J'avais aussi pensé à une intro au shamisen pour le premier morceau et on pourrait en mettre un peu dans _Hybrid_, histoire de rappeler le début. J'ai quelques notions et avec du travail, on peut peut-être en tirer quelque chose de sympa. »

Le travail de la journée s'orienta sur ces idées-là et à force de discussions, le plan de l'album fut fixé.

XXXXXXXXXX

Normalement, Suguru était censé attendre le lundi suivant pour savoir de quelle manière son collègue avait travaillé avec le shamisen mais la curiosité – et l'excitation de l'écriture de son premier album – le consumaient, aussi finit-il par appeler Nakano pour savoir s'il avait avancé et s'il pouvait éventuellement passer.

« Oui, oui, avec plaisir. Je n'ai le shamisen que depuis hier mais je suis comme un fou avec. Passe donc. »

Le jeune homme se mordit la langue aussitôt après avoir raccroché. Son appartement était dans un état épouvantable et empestait le cannabis, et il ne s'était même pas encore douché. Il ouvrit les fenêtres, entassa hâtivement les magazines et le courrier – qu'il devait vraiment trier un jour – dans un coin du salon et dissimula sa panière de linge à repasser dans sa chambre dont il ferma soigneusement la porte. Ceci fait, il put enfin foncer se laver.

Quand Suguru arriva, il s'enroula dans une serviette – ce garçon faisait aussi partie de la famille de Flash ? – et l'invita à entrer en s'excusant du désordre, puis déclara qu'il allait s'habiller.

« Sers-toi du café, il est chaud, je viens de le faire. »

Suivant le conseil de son camarade, Suguru se servit une grande tasse du café qui embaumait le petit coin cuisine. Tout en promenant son regard sur le salon – passablement en désordre – il se fit la remarque que c'était la première fois qu'il s'y retrouvait seul en compagnie de Nakano. Un curieux chatouillis lui effleura furtivement le cœur mais il n'y prêta pas attention. Tout ceci était fini et bien fini, il était là pour le travail, et il était plus que curieux de voir de quelle manière Hiroshi se débrouillait avec le shamisen.

L'instrument traditionnel était posé dans un coin et Suguru s'en approcha afin de l'examiner. Même s'il ne s'était jamais particulièrement intéressé à ses sonorités, l'instrument en lui-même possédait une sobre élégance, du long manche fin, laqué de noir, terminé par trois minces chevilles, à la caisse de résonance carrée tendue de peau claire. L'espace d'un instant le garçon imagina Hiroshi revêtu d'un kimono, en train d'en jouer à genoux, et à nouveau un minuscule frisson le parcourut. Il chercha le plectre dont il savait qu'on se servait pour pincer les cordes, nettement plus grand qu'un médiator standard pour guitare, et l'aperçut un peu plus loin, posé sur une pile de mangas. Curieux, il s'en empara, révélant la couverture du livre dans son intégralité : une femme dans une pose plus que subjective dont les attributs hypertrophiés débordaient largement d'un bikini ridiculement trop étroit.

Étonné, Suguru reposa le plectre et souleva le manga. Celui qui se trouvait dessous, tout comme le reste de la pile, était à l'avenant. Du hentaï. À son âge, Nakano lisait encore des choses pareilles ? Certes, lui aussi en avait lues mais il avait treize ans et, avec des petits camarades de collège, découvrait l'interdit dans des mangas subtilisés à des grands frères ou des cousins. Quel garçon n'en avait pas fait de même ? Mais s'il concevait que des adolescents aux hormones en ébullition puissent être excités par ce genre de lecture – lecture étant un bien grand mot – il se demandait ce qu'un adulte pouvait trouver d'intéressant là-dedans. Nakano… n'était pas en manque à ce point-là, tout de même ?

« Voilà je suis prêt, excuse-moi », s'annonça Hiroshi en repassant au salon et Suguru, comme pris en faute, reposa d'un geste brusque le livre qu'il avait à la main.

« Ah, heu… » bafouilla-t-il, le rouge aux joues et bien embarrassé de rougir ainsi ; il n'était pas si prude !

« Je… je regardais le shamisen, ajouta-t-il comme pour se justifier. Il est très beau.

- C'est mon ami Sobi qui me l'a prêté, expliqua Hiroshi en venant prendre l'instrument. Et ça aussi ça vient de lui, dit-il en désignant les mangas. Rassure-toi, il n'y a pas que ça dans ma bibliothèque. »

Pourquoi, à son tour, était-il en train de donner une explication qu'on ne lui avait pas demandée ? Après un court instant de flottement, le guitariste invita son hôte à prendre place sur le canapé et se servit à son tour un mug de café.

« J'ai passé une partie de la soirée à me familiariser avec le shamisen, ce n'est pas évident au début mais j'arrive à faire à peu près ce que je veux. D'ici lundi ce sera bon, mais de toute façon on n'en est pas encore à l'enregistrement, pas vrai ? Tiens, je vais te jouer ce qui devrait être l'intro du premier morceau. »

Les yeux luisant d'excitation, Nakano posa l'instrument sur ses genoux.

« Traditionnellement on joue agenouillé mais pour aujourd'hui je t'épargnerai ce spectacle ridicule. La difficulté, c'est qu'il n'y a que trois cordes et que le manche est très étroit. Alors… ça donne ça. »

Un peu emprunté, le jeune homme entreprit d'égrener des notes lentes, quelque peu mélancoliques, impression accentuée par la sonorité délicate de l'instrument traditionnel. Au départ écrite pour la guitare, la partition s'accommodait parfaitement d'une transcription pour le shamisen. Sans être révolutionnaire, c'était original et harmonieux.

« Vous avez bien travaillé, monsieur Nakano. C'est un très bon début, le félicita Suguru une fois qu'il eut terminé. Il ne reste qu'à espérer que monsieur Shindo assurera pour les paroles. Franchement, il devrait demander de l'aide à monsieur Eiri. Je suis certain qu'il ne la lui refuserait pas, en plus.

- Il a sa fierté de parolier, rétorqua aussitôt Hiroshi qui n'aimait pas la manière qu'avait le claviériste d'écorcher systématiquement son meilleur ami. Il n'écrit peut-être pas les meilleurs textes de la Terre mais au moins il peut se donner à fond dans l'interprétation de son propre travail. Que dirais-tu si Seguchi te collait quelqu'un pour « t'aider » à composer ?

- Monsieur Eiri n'est pas juste « quelqu'un » pour monsieur Shindo. D'ailleurs je ne vous en ai pas encore parlé mais j'ai déjà demandé à ce qu'on vienne m'aider. »

Son collègue le considéra avec un étonnement mâtiné d'agacement. De cela non plus Fujisaki n'avait rien dit à personne. Cette manie de faire cavalier seul, comme s'il revenait aux seuls autres de faire des efforts dont lui était dispensé, n'était pas sans l'irriter. Globalement, il trouvait que son ex-petit ami avait mûri mais par certains aspects il se conduisait toujours comme un gosse trop gâté et trop sûr de son talent.

« Merci de nous en avoir fait part. J'aime beaucoup ta conception de ce qu'est un travail de groupe. »

Suguru croisa les bras en une attitude de défi ; le retour des Nittle Grasper avait ébranlé la frêle cohésion qui s'était formée depuis peu entre les anciens et le nouveau membre de Bad Luck. Des tensions ressortaient et s'exacerbaient pour le moindre prétexte, et il était devenu moins facile de calmer le jeu.

« J'ai bien le droit de demander des conseils à des gens de mon entourage, que je sache ? Il me semble que vous n'avez pas hésité à le faire avec mademoiselle Honda pour la basse. Ce qui vous est permis me serait donc interdit ? »

Interdit, c'est bien ce que resta Hiroshi à ces paroles. Comment pouvait-il savoir pour Yukari ? Oh, de toute façon c'était un Seguchi et ces gens-là n'étaient pas comme le commun des mortels, alors inutile de chercher à en savoir davantage. Quoi qu'il en soit, il marquait un point. Oui, mais sa démarche à lui était différente, n'est-ce pas ?

« Je n'ai pas l'intention de travailler tout seul de mon côté, si c'est ce que vous craignez. Vous vous souvenez de Shinichi Garai ? C'était mon voisin, à Kyoto. Il y a quelque temps, je lui ai parlé de mon idée de modifier la structure de nos compositions. Il est violoniste, peut-être vous en souvenez-vous, et j'ai pensé qu'il pourrait me donner son avis sur certains morceaux. Rien de plus. »

Ikkyoku s'étira paresseusement et bondit sur le rebord d'une fenêtre où elle s'étala, le ventre offert aux rayons du soleil.

« D'ailleurs il arrive à Tokyo par le train de 11h30. Cela vous dirait-il de déjeuner avec nous ? »

XXXXXXXXXX

À dire vrai, Hiroshi n'avait que de vagues souvenirs du voisin Kyotoïte de Suguru, tout juste se souvenait-il l'avoir aperçu à plusieurs reprises à l'Okano mais ils n'avaient à chaque fois échangé que les salutations d'usage. Contrairement à la volubile Narumi, Shinichi était quelqu'un de réservé.

Discret certes mais qui connaissait indéniablement bien son affaire. Même s'ils n'avaient fait que survoler le sujet « Bad Luck », Hiroshi ne manqua pas de remarquer que le violoniste possédait une culture musicale très étendue, et si la J-Pop ne paraissait pas faire partie de ses genres de prédilection, il en connaissait les mécanismes.

Il connaissait aussi manifestement très bien Suguru et la proximité qui existait entre les deux garçons agaçait quelque peu Nakano qui se sentait parfois exclu de leur conversation. Même à présent que Suguru et lui avaient tout mis à plat subsistaient des tensions qui émergeaient de manière récurrente. Était-il destiné à toujours se chicaner avec lui ? Il avait cru que les choses s'étaient arrangées depuis quelques mois mais apparemment il s'était trompé et ce constat l'énervait.

« Non, vraiment ? Tu t'es retrouvé sur l'autoroute à vélo ?

- Hé bien, je n'arrivais pas à comprendre ce qui était écrit sur les panneaux, alors je me suis engagé tout de même. Mais je trouvais bizarre que les voitures roulent si vite. »

En plus il racontait des choses pittoresques, comme cette anecdote surprenante survenue au cours d'un séjour en Europe, quelques mois auparavant. Encore que, songea Hiroshi, c'était tout à fait le genre de chose dont Shuichi serait capable.

« Et que s'est-il passé ?

- Des policiers sont arrivés en voiture mais ils ont été très gentils et comme ils ont vu que j'étais de bonne foi, ils m'ont accompagné jusqu'à la sortie la plus proche. Après, bien sûr, je ne savais plus du tout où j'étais mais j'ai fini par retrouver mon chemin. Ça fait de bons souvenirs, finalement. »

Effectivement, au vu de l'hilarité de Suguru, cette histoire l'était – bonne. Subitement, Hiroshi n'avait plus qu'une envie : que ce déjeuner se termine et qu'il puisse retourner chez lui perfectionner son jeu au shamisen.

« Pour en revenir à l'album, dit justement le claviériste, nous avons pensé utiliser un shamisen dans certains morceaux. Dès l'intro de la première compo, nous affirmerons notre différence.

- Du shamisen ? Comme les Yoshida Brothers ? commenta Shinichi. C'est plutôt sympa ce qu'ils font, j'aime bien.

- Heu… non, pas tout à fait. Nous, ça resterait ponctuel. »

Le téléphone d'Hiroshi se mit à sonner et il s'excusa. Sobi. S'il ne répondait pas il savait que son ami ne lâcherait pas l'affaire, et couper son portable aurait été grossier. La conversation fut courte mais il en résultait que Sobi désirait simplement savoir comment Hiroshi se débrouillait avec son shamisen.

« J'espère bien que tu me feras l'honneur de me montrer, en privé, de quelle manière tu sais te servir de mon instrument », conclut-il d'un ton rien moins qu'équivoque.

« Désolé, c'était Mizutani. Le propriétaire du shamisen, précisa le jeune homme pour Shinichi. Heu… Je m'excuse mais je dois y aller, j'ai des choses à faire. Merci pour le repas, j'ai passé un bon moment en votre compagnie. Au revoir, Garai-san. À lundi, Fujisaki. »

Il alla régler sa part de l'addition et quitta le petit restaurant. Il n'avait rien de particulier à faire mais la présence de Shinichi, tout sympathique fût-il, usait lentement ses nerfs sans qu'il parvienne à complètement s'expliquer pourquoi. Autant mettre l'après-midi à profit pour améliorer sa maîtrise du shamisen, attendu qu'il n'avait soudain plus trop le cœur à aller s'amuser.

« Hé bien ? Où en sont les choses entre Nakano et toi ? » s'enquit Shinichi après le départ du guitariste. Si Suguru s'était confié à lui à une époque afin de se décharger des sentiments qui l'étouffaient, il n'avait par la suite quasiment plus abordé le sujet.

« Nulle part. Chacun vit sa vie et c'est très bien comme ça.

- Vraiment ? ajouta le violoniste après un court silence.

- Comment ça, vraiment ? Bien sûr ! Et c'est dans l'ordre des choses, nous avons changé tous les deux, affirma Suguru d'un ton vif.

- Ah, si c'est dans l'ordre des choses alors il n'y a rien à faire, en effet.

- Je te prierai de ne pas te moquer de moi ! Nakano est juste un collègue, au même titre que Shindo. Nous devrions y aller aussi, dit le claviériste en consultant sa montre, après tout on a du pain sur la planche. »

XXXXXXXXXX

Chacun travailla donc de son côté et au lundi matin, c'est avec une heureuse surprise qu'ils découvrirent trois textes – _trois_ _!_ – nés de la plume de Shuichi qui, tout au long du week-end, s'était partagé entre Yuki et l'écriture.

L'album devait compter dix titres au final mais c'était déjà une bonne base de travail et les trois garçons se mirent à l'œuvre sans attendre.

_À suivre…_

_

* * *

_**Shamisen** : luth chinois importé au XVIe siècle au Japon.  
**Yoshida Brothers** : groupe composé de deux frères, Kenichi et Ryoichiro Yoshida. Joueurs de shamisen, ils se sont orientés vers la création musicale contemporaine avec pour résultat un mélange de sons traditionnels et de rythmes et musiques modernes.


	28. Chapter 28

**Crédits :** les personnages, à quelques exceptions près, appartiennent à Maki Murakami, nous nous contentons simplement de les emprunter.

Merci à tous ceux et celles qui suivent cette histoire !

* * *

**CHAPITRE XXVIII**

Hiroshi regarda sa montre et grimaça. Il avait dix minutes de retard et, l'air de rien, il en était profondément agacé. De surcroît, il n'avait pas vu Sakura depuis des semaines. Pour sa dernière année d'études, elle effectuait un stage et entre la préparation des cours et la correction des devoirs, elle n'avait pas trop de temps. Un autre facteur intervenait : Funato Tamiya. Le garçon sortait avec l'étudiante depuis presque un an et demi mais considérait néanmoins Hiroshi comme un rival. Leur intimité le gênait, aussi les deux amis se rencontraient-ils sans lui.

Était-ce ça être en couple ? Rejeter les anciennes connaissances pour ne profiter que de son ou sa partenaire ?

Tout le monde était en couple autour de lui. Shuichi, Sakura et même Yuji. Ne restait que l'irréductible Sobi mais lui appréciait son célibat qui lui permettait de croquer tous les fruits qu'il désirait. D'ailleurs, le guitariste ne savait pas comment interpréter le geste qu'il avait eu à son égard quand il était venu lui apporter à dîner, quelques temps auparavant. Ils s'étaient revus pour le shamisen, que son ami lui avait prêté de bonne grâce (sans manquer une remarque graveleuse au sujet du manche) mais ils en étaient restés là, comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. En y réfléchissant, c'était la première fois qu'il éconduisait son ancien amant : à chaque fois, il se laissait séduire par ses manières sensuelles et plongeait tête baissée dans la volupté promise. Pourtant, son ingratitude soudaine le préoccupait. Sobi faisait tant pour lui ! Certes, ce n'était pas une raison pour céder à ses avances mais en échange il pouvait au moins se montrer plus présent. Sans être en couple, lui aussi délaissait son vieil ami et agissait en égoïste, en fin de compte.

Quand il arriva enfin, Sakura était installée à une table et avait passé commande, pour lui aussi manifestement puisqu'il y avait deux parts de gâteau devant elle.

_À moins qu'elle ne soit enceinte ?_

Il frémit à cette idée. Si Tamiya ne l'aimait pas beaucoup, c'était réciproque et il était peut-être un peu tôt pour avoir un enfant avec lui.

« Ah, te voilà, Nakano ?

- Oh, je ne suis en retard que de… quinze minutes, tu as connu pire. »

Ils se saluèrent chaleureusement et Hiroshi s'assit.

« Pour la peine, je t'ai commandé le gâteau le plus calorique.

- Tu as pris le même à ce que je vois.

- Mais c'est tellement bon », dit-elle en plongeant sa cuillère dans la pâtisserie.

Pas besoin de parler de la pluie et du beau temps, ils avaient des tas de choses à se dire. Honneur aux dames, Sakura commença par raconter le début de ses cours : elle était dans un établissement un peu chaud mais dès le premier jour, elle avait montré à ses élèves qui était le professeur et même si certains étaient toujours turbulents, l'ensemble était correct.

« Et sinon, Fujisaki est un membre _officiel _?

- Ah… oui.

- Et ça se passe bien ?

- Des hauts et… des bas. Parfois, je le trouve pédant et ça m'insupporte. Parfois… parfois sa musique me bouleverse. C'est lui qui est à l'origine de notre nouvel album. Je… je lui ai envoyé une lettre avant notre longue tournée de cet été, et suite à ça il a composé un morceau vraiment… fabuleux et nous allons articuler notre album autour de ce morceau. Le travail en groupe se passe moins bien. Shuichi et lui se tirent sans cesse dans les pattes, moi je suis tiraillé entre les deux et ça aussi ça me gonfle.

- Tu… tu es toujours… sans partenaire ?

- J'ai craqué il y a quelques semaines mais… il était irrésistible. Sinon, personne. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi je n'arrive pas à tomber amoureux. Avec Ayaka, ça a été si… rapide et facile. Je me dis que je finirai vieux garçon, comme Sobi.

- Toujours pas casé, lui ? interrogea la jeune fille en croquant une amande.

- Je suis prêt à parier que je trouverai quelqu'un avant lui.

- Ne lui dis pas ça, il serait capable de rencontrer un homme juste pour te prendre au mot.

- Pas faux. En attendant, ça me pèse. Je crois que c'était une mauvaise idée ce célibat forcé. Je ne pense presque qu'à ça. L'autre jour Fujisaki est venu chez moi et a trouvé des hentaï, c'était trop la honte. Je devrais faire du sport, ça me défoulerait.

- Aaaaah, il est venu chez toi ? Eeet ?

- Et rien, nous avons travaillé. Nos… relations professionnelles sont suffisamment compliquées comme ça pour en envisager des privées. »

Hiroshi essuya une trace de crème au coin des lèvres de Sakura et remarqua en hélant la serveuse qu'un des clients les prenait en photo. Il se dirigea aussitôt vers le coupable et lui arracha son téléphone des mains pour en supprimer les clichés.

« Hé ! Il est malade ce gars ! C'est mon téléphone ! protesta le paparazzi improvisé.

- Et c'est ma vie privée ! » rétorqua Hiroshi en lui rendant l'appareil d'un geste sec. Il paya rapidement et intima à son amie de partir prestement. Quelques rues plus loin, n'ayant pas été suivis, ils s'arrêtèrent.

« Excuse-moi, tu n'avais pas fini ta tarte.

- C'est la rançon du succès. Tu me réinviteras la prochaine fois, sourit la jeune fille.

- On va chez moi ?

- Non, j'ai des copies à corriger mais ce n'est que partie remise, c'est bientôt les vacances. »

Ils partirent chacun de leur côté, sans plus penser à l'incident. Hiroshi appela Sobi pour savoir s'il était disponible. Il l'avait quelque peu délaissé ces derniers temps, alors pourquoi ne pas lui jouer un morceau de shamisen tout en lui narrant les derniers potins, dont l'incident de la journée ?

XXXXXXXXXX

Assis sur un banc devant N-G Productions, Hiroshi fixait une affiche en face de lui. Une publicité pour une marque de vêtements prêt-à-porter de luxe. Sur l'affiche, l'homme était de profil, torse nu, le visage baissé. Hiroshi le connaissait, il l'avait déjà vu, il en était sûr. Plongé dans ses réflexions, il n'entendit pas son collègue arriver.

« Bonjour, salua le claviériste des Bad Luck.

- Ah, Fujisaki, tu m'as surpris. Salut. Ce garçon me dit quelque chose mais je ne le remets pas. Tu ne saurais pas qui c'est ? »

Suguru jeta un coup d'œil sur l'éphèbe de papier glacé.

« Une ancienne conquête, qui sait ? répondit-il sur un ton qui se voulait badin.

- Mais oui ! Sacré Nabeki ! Merci, j'y aurais pensé toute la journée, sinon. »

Il tira une dernière bouffée sur sa cigarette et l'écrasa. Il avait appris la dissolution du groupe Green Velvet quelques mois auparavant : la chanteuse mettait sa carrière de côté pour profiter de sa grossesse et sa maternité mais on n'avait rien su des trois danseurs et choristes.

Tous deux se dirigèrent vers l'entrée des studios. Hiroshi sortit son passe et poussa la porte que Suguru referma vivement, l'air alarmé.

« Monsieur Nakano ! Pourquoi monsieur Eiri nous suit-il ? Pourquoi s'est-il teint en noir et… bave-t-il ? »

Le guitariste se retourna et aperçut un garçon collé à la porte vitrée.

« C'est Tatsuha, le frère de Yuki. Dès que Ryûichi Sakuma est dans les parages, il n'est pas rare de le voir rôder dans le coin.

- Devons-nous lui ouvrir ?

- Bah, c'est un finaud, il trouvera bien un moyen pour entrer. »

La répétition battait son plein, sans trop de drames pour une fois, lorsque K entra dans le studio et déposa sur la table principale un exemplaire de _8-teen_, un magazine pour adolescents sur les people. Tous le regardèrent d'un air interrogateur, sans prêter attention au titre qui s'étalait en couverture : « _Exclusif : Le côté obscur d'Hiroshi Nakano_. »

« Nakano, on peut savoir ce qui t'a pris de te battre en plein milieu d'un café ? _Answer me !_

- Mais… de quoi tu parles ?

- De ceci », répondit le manager en ouvrant la revue à une page marquée qu'il fourra sous le nez du guitariste. Stupéfait et incrédule, celui-ci entreprit de lire tout haut le contenu d'un article pour le moins diffamatoire.

« _Coup de gueule ou coup de pub ? Hiroshi Nakano, le séduisant guitariste des Bad Luck, met à terre un client du café ******. « Je prenais une photo de ma copine quand il est arrivé vers moi, furieux, et a cassé mon téléphone ! » se plaint le jeune étudiant agressé. Le musicien roucoulait avec une groupie quand il a été démasqué et s'est jeté sur le garçon._

_Mais l'histoire ne s'arrête pas là. Un des membres du groupe a confié à notre journaliste que Nakano était coutumier de la violence. Il y a quatre ans, en 2006, alors que le futur musicien entamait sa dernière année au lycée très privé Rakuhoru, à Kyoto, il a molesté un autre lycéen, ce qui lui a valu seulement trois jours d'exclusion. D'autres faits auraient été étouffés grâce à l'influence de ses parents. Des questions sont soulevées : pourquoi a-t-il quitté Tokyo pour recommencer ses études à Kyoto ? Là encore les langues se délient : le guitariste a été accusé d'agressions sur un élève plus jeune que lui. Il ne faut pas non plus exclure un coup de pub : le retour des Nittle Grasper compromet sérieusement l'ascension des Bad Luck, mais jusqu'où sont-ils prêts à aller pour atteindre la gloire ? _»

Un lourd silence s'abattit dans la pièce. Hiroshi tentait de contenir la colère qui montait en lui. Des hauts et des bas, avait-il dit à son amie, eh bien là, il était propulsé au fond d'un gouffre.

« Tu n'es qu'une petite ordure, Fujisaki ! siffla-t-il.

Suguru, encore sous le choc de la lecture de l'article calomnieux paru dans _8-teen_ et qui avait réveillé en lui de si mauvaises surprises, demeura suffoqué par cette attaque ; suffoqué plus encore par celui qui venait de la porter.

« Quoi ? s'écria-t-il, indigné.

- Me dénoncer comme ça, quatre ans plus tard, c'est vraiment mesquin et minable.

- Vous êtes complètement fou ! s'insurgea le claviériste. Comment pouvez-vous imaginer que j'aurais pu faire une chose pareille ! »

C'était cela le plus humiliant, que Nakano puisse le croire capable de pareille bassesse. La colère chassa l'indignation.

_« Quiet, boys !_ asséna K en sortant son arme. Nakano, explique-toi.

- J'ai… j'ai peut-être été impliqué dans cette histoire au café. J'y étais avec une amie et un gars nous a pris en photo. Je me suis levé et effectivement, j'ai pris son téléphone pour effacer les photos. Cette histoire d'agression au lycée… à Tokyo, c'est complètement faux ! Je… j'ai eu un accident voilà pourquoi j'ai recommencé l'année à Kyoto. Et là… Fujisaki, ressortir cette histoire alors que si j'en suis arrivé là c'était pour _te_ défendre, c'est…

- Ce n'est pas moi ! Cessez donc de m'accuser comme vous le faites ! rétorqua le claviériste en raidissant ses épaules.

- Un membre du groupe ! Tu crois que Shuichi ferait une chose pareille ? »

Bien sûr que non, Shindo était un ange, personne de sensé ne pouvait lui imputer de mauvaises intentions ; lui par contre, c'était une tout autre histoire n'est-ce pas ? Le magouilleur du Kansai, prêt à tous les coups tordus pour faire parler du groupe, le digne héritier de son cousin !

« Et vous pensez que_ moi_ je le ferais ? aboya-t-il, hors de lui.

- Tu as bien parlé de créer un scandale ! Avoue que tu y pensais déjà ! riposta Hiroshi, tout aussi furieux en plus de se sentir trahi.

- C'était du second degré et je pensais que vous l'aviez compris ! Vos accusations sont odieuses et sans le moindre fondement ! C'est… Il s'agit sans doute d'un coup monté !

- Arrête ta paranoïa ! Et ce serait qui, alors ? »

Une seule personne, bien évidemment. Toujours la même, toujours prête à nuire et à causer des torts.

« Obata, qui d'autre ? cracha Suguru. C'est Obata le responsable !

- Qui est Obata ? demanda K.

- Le garçon que monsieur Nakano a frappé à Kyoto. Une sale brute qui…

- Arrête tes délires ! C'est toi qui l'accuses sans fondements. C'est… c'est un pote à présent. On s'est encore vus la semaine dernière et on s'est vraiment bien amusés ! Avoue que tu me détestes encore. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait cette fois ? »

Arrivé à ce point, K jugea opportun d'intervenir avant que guitariste et claviériste n'en viennent véritablement aux mains. Il croisa les bras et déclara d'un ton sans appel :

« OK, conférence de presse à 11 heures. Nakano, raconte tout comme tu me l'as expliqué et annonce que tu vas porter plainte contre ces allégations. »

Le guitariste foudroya du regard son ancien petit ami. Comment avait-il pu le trahir de cette façon ?

XXXXXXXXXX

L'article calomnieux publié dans _8-Teen_ et farouchement démenti par Hiroshi en conférence de presse avait eu un effet inattendu. Non sur la popularité de Bad Luck qui, comme le claironnait K, se nourrissait de scandales quels qu'ils soient, mais sur les relations entre le jeune homme et son père. Si ses parents avaient fini par prendre leur parti que leurs deux fils ne suivraient jamais le chemin qu'ils avaient souhaité leur voir prendre, et que leurs rapports s'étaient quelque peu réchauffés, certains sujets demeuraient sensibles ; par chance, la plupart du temps, c'était Shuichi qui monopolisait l'attention quand on parlait de Bad Luck. Cette fois, cependant, la situation était différente et le nom des Nakano était cité dans un contexte fort peu glorieux.

Il n'avait pas fallu bien longtemps aux journalistes pour établir le lien entre le séduisant guitariste un peu rebelle et le juge à la Cour suprême si influent. Réputé pour son intransigeance, Asato Nakano s'était retrouvé en butte, par le biais de cet article stupide, aux critiques de ses adversaires qui s'étaient emparés de l'affaire avec délectation, l'accusant d'avoir couvert les agissements de son voyou de fils alors que, dans le même temps, il prônait la sévérité la plus extrême pour les délinquants.

Qu'Hiroshi ait tout réfuté en bloc et annoncé son intention de porter plainte contre _8-Teen _n'avait rien changé, aussi le juge était-il de fort méchante humeur quand son cadet le rappela suite au message rien moins qu'amène qu'il lui avait laissé.

« Allô.

- Bonjour, père.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est encore que cette histoire ? De qui proviennent ces allégations imbéciles ? Est-ce que tu réalises que mes adversaires m'attaquent à travers toi ? rétorqua monsieur Nakano sans s'embarrasser de politesses.

- Je suis sincèrement navré, père, mais croyez bien que je suis le premier à déplorer la publication de ce ramassis d'âneries.

- Tu t'en moques, tout ceci ne fera aucun tort à ce pathétique trio que tu qualifies de groupe. Mais moi ! Je ne sais pas de quelle manière ce torchon a fini par arriver jusqu'au Bureau des Procureurs publics mais ce crétin de Kozuka, qui me déteste, s'en sert à présent pour me dénigrer. On m'accuse d'avoir usé de mon influence pour couvrir des actes délictueux que tu aurais commis, est-ce que tu t'imagines ?

- Mais… mais c'est grotesque, en dehors de cette histoire avec Obata à Rakuhoru je n'ai jamais rien fait de répréhensible ! » protesta Hiroshi, indigné. Certes, il lui arrivait de fumer occasionnellement un peu d'herbe… mais qui n'en avait jamais fait autant ?

« Peut-être mais en tout cas, aujourd'hui, c'est _ma_ réputation qui est atteinte et tu sais comment sont les gens ! Je te préviens, Hiroshi, ça ne va pas se passer comme ça. Quelles qu'aient été les motivations de l'ordure qui a lancé ces ragots, il aura à en répondre devant moi. Il parait que c'est quelqu'un de ton groupe, je suppose que ce n'est pas toi, alors qui ? »

La voix de son père était calme mais chargée de colère et de menace. Fujisaki… Ce ne pouvait être que lui, n'est-ce pas ? Shuichi aurait été incapable de lui faire un coup aussi bas. Fujisaki, lui, n'avait jamais vraiment eu de respect pour le groupe ou pour son chanteur, et il avait la rancune tenace. Et si l'on se fiait à la manière d'agir de Tohma Seguchi, il y avait des chances pour qu'il soit aussi mesquin.

« Je… je n'en sais rien, père. »

Dans ce cas, pourquoi le couvrait-il ? Il aurait été bien en peine de le dire. Pour protéger le groupe ? Ou parce que, tout au fond de lui, il sentait confusément que cette façon de faire ne collait pas avec la personnalité de Suguru ?

« Comment ça ? Je suis sûr que c'est cette espèce de guignol aux cheveux roses, il ne rate jamais une occasion de s'afficher de la manière la plus vulgaire et tapageuse qui soit !

- Père c'est ridicule, Shuichi est mon meilleur ami, il ne ferait jamais ça ! Et il n'était même pas au courant de ce qui s'est passé à Kyoto.

- Dans ce cas c'est l'autre, sous son air de ne pas y toucher il doit être amateur de scandales, j'en mettrais ma main à couper !

- Fujisaki ? C'est le propre cousin du directeur général de N-G Productions, quel serait son intérêt à faire ça ?

- Alors, Hiroshi, _qui_ est le responsable ? »

Le jeune homme raccrocha peu après non sans avoir subi un laïus de son père et s'être fait dire et redire que, pas plus que Yuji, il ne possédait la moindre valeur morale. En l'occurrence, il en avait au moins une ; il n'était pas un délateur.

Ce qui ne signifiait pas pour autant qu'il envisageait d'absoudre Fujisaki, bien au contraire. Il y avait des limites à la chevalerie.

XXXXXXXXXX

Comme pour toutes les rumeurs lancées dans les tabloïds, celle concernant Hiroshi ne tarda pas à se faire oublier, remplacée par d'autres potins nettement plus croustillants. Néanmoins, le malaise entre guitariste et claviériste, lui, persistait. En dépit du déni véhément de Suguru, Nakano ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver un fort ressentiment à l'égard de son camarade qui, lui, avait en travers de la gorge les accusations infondées de son ancien petit ami. Et si Hiroshi, jusque là, avait joué la carte de la conciliation, il se refusait à toute forme d'excuses. C'était bien à lui qu'on avait fait du tort, en premier lieu !

« Super ! Passez une bonne soirée et à demain ! »

Comme à l'accoutumée, Shuichi salua tout le monde et quitta le studio sans attendre. Tandis que Sakano s'affairait à noter des dates dans son agenda, Hiroshi s'attardait à peaufiner une mélodie à la guitare et Suguru, retranché derrière son synthétiseur, achevait d'apporter quelques modifications à ses programmations. Personne ne parlait.

« J'ai terminé. Au revoir et à demain », déclara enfin le claviériste en enfilant sa veste avant de s'en aller à son tour sans un regard à Hiroshi qui paraissait totalement immergé dans son jeu.

Bien que la rumeur née de l'article sur Nakano ait fait long feu, leurs rapports demeuraient tendus. Maussade, Suguru pressa le bouton d'appel de l'ascenseur. Tout allait pour le mieux entre Hiroshi et lui, du moins en ce qui le concernait, et il avait fallu que ce torchon vienne semer le trouble à nouveau. De qui émanait-il ? « Un membre du groupe » était-il écrit. Shindo ? Non, ce n'était pas son genre, et même s'il semblait toujours prêt à tout pour faire parler de Bad Luck, jamais il ne se serait abaissé à compromettre son meilleur ami. Était-il même au courant de la bagarre ? Pas certain. Et puis, cela ne collait tout simplement pas avec le personnage. Trop malveillant, trop réfléchi.

Était-il possible qu'il s'agisse de Tohma lui-même ? Après tout, il n'avait jamais caché sa désapprobation à propos de la liaison d'Eiri Yuki avec Shuichi Shindo, et s'il l'avait décidé, il pouvait fort bien s'en être pris à lui par un moyen ou un autre. Quel intérêt, alors, de s'attaquer à Nakano ? Comment aurait-il su des choses remontant à près de quatre ans ? De plus, avec le retour des Nittle Grasper sur le devant de la scène, il avait certainement d'autres chats à fouetter... et s'il souhaitait nuire, il disposait de moyens autrement plus radicaux.

Pas son cousin, donc. Alors qui ? K ? Leur manager était connu pour adorer créer l'événement et il ne reculait devant rien pour faire parler de ses poulains, quelles que soient les circonstances. Mais, là encore, il ignorait sans doute tout de la bagarre entre Nakano et Obata, comment aurait-il pu être courant ? En outre, sa façon d'agir habituelle était plus directe ; avec lui, il fallait foncer, faire du bruit, se montrer et pour cela un seul média était envisageable : la télévision. Un article, même à scandale, était trop… discret.

Restait Obata, qui ne faisait pas partie de l'entourage du groupe mais avait très bien pu se faire passer pour tel afin de donner du poids à ses déclarations. Nakano lui avait dit avoir renoué le contact avec lui depuis quelques temps. N'avait-il pas pu feindre l'amitié puis, au bout du compte, se venger de l'algarade survenue à Rakuhoru ? L'histoire avait fait jaser à l'époque dans les couloirs du lycée, personne jusqu'alors n'ayant jamais osé s'en prendre à ce garçon à la réputation sulfureuse. Qu'il se soit fait taper dessus par un autre élève, originaire du Kantô qui plus était, avait marqué les esprits. N'était-ce pas un motif suffisant pour qu'il ait eu envie de rendre à son ex-condisciple la monnaie de sa pièce ? Oui mais dans ce cas, il se serait sans doute fait un malin plaisir de le citer lui, Suguru, et de l'impliquer nettement plus clairement ; de suggérer, comme il l'avait fait à l'époque, que Nakano et lui entretenaient bien plus qu'une relation de simple amitié.

Désabusé, Suguru secoua la tête. Quel que soit le responsable, cela ne changeait rien. Hiroshi et lui étaient à nouveau en froid et cela l'affectait bien plus que ce qu'il n'aurait jamais voulu l'admettre.

Arrivé dans le grand hall de l'immeuble, il consulta sa montre. Il n'était pas très tard même si le jour commençait à décliner en cette fin de mois d'octobre. Soudain, il avait vraiment envie d'un sorbet au citron.

_À suivre…_

_

* * *

_Les Tokyoïtes considèrent parfois les autres Japonais et en particulier ceux du Kansai comme des « provinciaux » en appuyant sur la nuance péjorative de ce terme. En contrepartie, il existe au Japon ce même snobisme provincial que l'on rencontre parfois en France et qui consiste à se moquer (gentiment) des habitants de la capitale.


	29. Chapter 29

**Crédits :** les personnages, à quelques exceptions près, appartiennent à Maki Murakami, nous nous contentons simplement de les emprunter.

Merci à tous ceux et celles qui suivent cette histoire !

* * *

**CHAPITRE XXIX**

« _Un juge acquitté. Si l'histoire est passée inaperçue dans la presse people, elle prend une tournure différente dans la sphère judiciaire. Le juge Asato Nakano, père d'Hiroshi Nakano, guitariste dans le groupe pop Bad Luck, a déclaré qu'il n'allait pas porter plainte pour diffamation contre la journaliste du magazine 8-teen : « Si mademoiselle Yamato avait fait correctement son métier – vérifier ses sources – elle aurait su, d'une part, que mon fils a quitté le lycée Tohoku suite à un accident de moto. Évidemment, le coma qui s'en est suivi est moins racoleur et glamour qu'une rixe. D'autre part, pour son incartade à Rakuhoru, le proviseur du lycée et le conseil de discipline ont appliqué une sanction aux deux parties en toute impartialité et sans intervention parentale. Enfin, pour cette histoire au café ******* d'autres témoins affirment qu'Hiroshi a juste effacé les photos, mais là encore, pas de sensationnel. Mon fils et moi sommes miséricordieux et nous abandonnons les poursuites pour diffamation. Nous apprécierions un professionnalisme plus accru de la part de mademoiselle Yamato – et de ses confrères – à l'avenir. » Le scandale se termine… »_

Le jeune homme referma le journal en soupirant. Il s'était bien sûr douté qu'il y aurait des retombées mais pas à ce que Yamato « embellisse » ses révélations, et si les choses avaient failli très mal tourner, le tohu-bohu semblait être enfin dissipé.

« Ces torchons n'ont pas un budget pour les dommages et intérêts pour rien… grommela-t-il. Dommage qu'il ait laissé tomber les poursuites, avec l'argent il aurait pu s'acheter un appartement décent. »

XXXXXXXXXX

« Il parait qu'aujourd'hui il y a le casting pour le rôle de Kintaro dans les locaux. Tu crois qu'on pourrait y aller ? demanda Shuichi.

- Vu où on en est, je n'y crois pas. On a trop de retard. À cause de moi, soupira Hiroshi.

- Ce n'est pas comme si une certaine personne ne t'avait pas dénoncé, fit remarquer bien fort Shuichi pour que Suguru, un peu à l'écart, puisse l'entendre. Ça va avec ton père ?

- Il fait la gueule, comme d'habitude. D'ici le nouvel an, ça devrait se tasser. On a tout dit sur le sujet, tout le monde est au courant de ma vie à présent, c'est super.

- T'en fais pas, tout le monde va vite oublier. On va voir le casting ?

- Tu ne rentres pas chez toi ?

- Non. Yuki est absent et K a menacé de le tuer, _le_ tuer, tu te rends compte ? si je l'accompagnais. Alors, pour sauver mon bien-aimé, je reste ici, à mourir doucement. »

Était-ce ça aussi, l'amour ? « Mourir » pour la personne qu'on aimait ? Même si Shuichi voyait toujours les choses en grand, son cœur battait réellement pour quelqu'un d'autre que lui.

« Tu n'as qu'à dormir à la maison, on se fera une de nos bonnes vieilles soirées. On prendra des pizzas et on regardera un film ou on jouera à la console.

- Non, répondit tout simplement Shuichi. Je ne peux pas dormir ailleurs que dans l'odeur de Yuki. »

Une image horrible s'imposa à Suguru et Hiroshi : Shuichi vautré dans les affaires sales de son amant comme s'il s'agissait d'un champ de fleurs. Sans se concerter, ils réprimèrent tous les deux un frisson et chassèrent cette idée répugnante de leur esprit.

XXXXXXXXXX

Autant décompresser et arrêter là pour aujourd'hui. Tout en reposant précautionneusement le shamisen sur son socle, il repensa à la conversation téléphonique qu'il avait eue quelques jours plus tôt avec Ayaka. Elle avait appelé suite à l'article paru dans _8-teen_ et lui avait appris une nouvelle : elle allait être maman. Sur le coup, cette annonce lui avait fait l'effet d'un coup de poing dans le ventre. Un autre homme avait la vie qu'il aurait dû avoir. Puis il avait su presque aussitôt que ce n'était pas de cette vie qu'il voulait. Pas comme ça, pas tout de suite. Il n'aurait pas pu abandonner son enfant lors des tournées, il en aurait eu le cœur brisé mais il n'aurait jamais pu l'emmener, ce n'était pas une vie. Ayaka l'avait quitté au bon moment. Une vie de couple n'était pas incompatible avec sa carrière : contre toute attente, Shuichi réussissait la sienne. Noriko avait mis sa carrière de côté pour avoir sa fille et maintenant qu'elle revenait, Saki allait à l'école. Lui n'aurait pas eu la volonté de mettre sa carrière entre parenthèses. Dans l'immédiat, il fallait se battre pour atteindre le sommet – ce qui semblait compromis avec le retour des Nittle Grasper… mais il aimait ça, et il en était davantage stimulé.

Enfin soulagé du poids de son ancienne relation avec Ayaka, il se demanda si la solution n'était pas de retenter avec les ex encombrants pour voir où il en était avec eux. Il avait été longtemps amoureux de Sobi, non ? Tous les deux avaient glissé dans une relation en pointillés, peut-être fallait-il recommencer ou… y mettre un terme pour de bon.

Il suivit son ami après un quasi inaudible au revoir au claviériste qui, lui aussi, aurait bien voulu assister au casting. Kintaro, le héros de leur album, c'était un peu lui après tout.

Malheureusement, quand les deux musiciens arrivèrent, les auditions étaient finies. Tant pis, ils verraient bien qui avait été retenu le moment venu.

XXXXXXXXXX

Hiroshi s'installa sur le tabouret que Sobi venait de tirer et lui tourna le dos. Il frémit quand son aîné l'embrassa au creux du cou avant de commencer à le peigner.

« Tu n'es pas obligé de me faire les pointes, je peux encore me payer le coiffeur.

- Je serai ton esclave chaque fois que nous passerons une nuit… et un matin comme ceux-là. »

Oui, ils avaient fait l'amour. L'initiative était venue du guitariste. Il avait voulu savoir ce qu'il ressentait exactement pour son ancien amant. Rien. Il n'avait rien ressenti. Enfin si. Du plaisir. Beaucoup de plaisir. Uniquement du plaisir. Il n'irait pas jusqu'à mourir pour lui. Il l'aimait comme il aimait Sakura : une forte amitié.

« Sobi… On ne doit plus le faire. Tu ne dois plus me charmer com…

- Te charmer ? Qui m'a allumé hier soir en se frottant lascivement contre mon…

- C'est bon, c'est bon, j'étais là, merci. Mais… mais en vérité, je… Je suis malheureux d'être seul. J'ai été trop longtemps emprisonné par ta présence et…

- Et quoi ? On ne doit plus se voir ? Cesse de bouger s'il te plaît, rétorqua Sobi, un brin agacé.

- Sobi… _Tu_ m'as quitté il y a presque huit ans, _tu_ m'as brisé le cœur et c'est trop tard pour nous deux maintenant. J'aurais toujours peur que tu me quittes du jour au lendemain, encore. Cette nuit… c'était la dernière fois. Et ce matin… un petit bonus », essaya de plaisanter Hiroshi.

Pendant un instant, on n'entendit plus dans la salle de bains que le bruit sec des ciseaux sur le velours des cheveux. Hiroshi attendit que son ami range les ciseaux et l'époussette puis il se leva et se retourna.

« Je t'aime. Tu es mon confident, celui qui sait tout de moi mais je t'aime différemment aujourd'hui. »

Il l'étreignit en enfouissant son visage dans la soyeuse chevelure noire. Elle portait toujours cette fragrance ambrée, tellement familière.

« Je ne te quitterai jamais même si… même si je rencontre quelqu'un. Toi aussi tu devrais… Laisse tomber monsieur I. ! Tu n'aurais pas de mal à trouver quelqu'un !

- Bien sûr que je n'aurais pas de mal, merci de me le dire. Monsieur I… Monsieur I. est un amant fabuleux, je n'ai aucune raison de ne plus le voir. Et puis nous sommes sur la même longueur d'onde : pas d'attache, hormis le sexe. »

Monsieur I. était un membre de la diète avec qui Sobi entretenait une liaison régulière depuis quelques années. Aucun risque qu'il s'en amourache : sa réputation et sa famille (une femme et deux enfants) ne devaient en aucun cas être entachées ce qui impliquait beaucoup de discrétion, au grand plaisir de Sobi qui adorait les intrigues.

Le jeune homme ramassa les mèches pendant qu'Hiroshi se mirait.

« Tu m'as fait un dégradé ? Merci !

- C'est léger. Pas de quoi s'affoler. »

Cependant, sa conscience le travaillait de plus en plus. Il devait se décharger du poids qui lui oppressait le cœur. Il avait trahi la seule personne qui l'aimait – et qu'il aimait – vraiment. Mais que se passerait-il après ? il y avait fort à parier qu'Hiroshi pardonnerait, mais si ce n'était pas le cas ? Il ne voulait pas le perdre.

« Tu sembles soucieux, constata le guitariste.

- C'est moi qui ai informé _8-teen_.

- Quoi ?

- Je l'ai fait mais je ne pensais pas que cette imbécile de Yamato broderait des inepties pareilles. »

Hiroshi ne parvenait pas à y croire. De toutes les personnes de son entourage, jamais il n'aurait imaginé que la trahison vienne de Sobi, en qui il avait aveuglément confiance. Il était sonné, et furieux.

« Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? Pourquoi ? Réponds-moi !

- Du calme.

- Que je me calme ? Tout le monde est au courant pour mon coma, pour Rakuhoru, j'ai incendié Fujisaki et…

- Cesse donc de tout ramener à lui ! »

Le ton plus vif du jeune homme mit la puce à l'oreille d'Hiroshi. Ainsi, c'était ça !

« J'ai compris ! Tu voulais que je pense que c'était _lui_. Tu m'as manipulé ! Mais avec lui aussi c'est terminé !

- Ça c'est ce que tu crois. Tu t'évertues à chercher quelqu'un que tu as tous les jours sous le nez. Tu sais très bien que si tu étais resté à Kyoto, ça aurait marché entre vous deux.

- C'est faux ! Je ne supportais pas sa suffisance. Tôt ou tard j'aurais craqué. Et ne change pas de sujet ! Tu as vu la situation dans laquelle tu as mis mon père ? » Si Hiroshi avait espéré un quelconque repentir de la part de son ami, il en fut pour ses frais.

« Je sais bien. Mais avoue que ça te plaît.

- Non ça ne me plaît pas et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que ça retombe sur moi ! Merde ! T'as vraiment été con sur ce coup-là. Moi, comme un imbécile, je viens de te dire que je te faisais confiance et toi… toi tu racontes tous mes petits secrets.

- Hiro-chan… »

Pour la première fois, la voix de Sobi trahissait de la panique mais il se ressaisit aussitôt.

« Hiro-chan, tu sais que je ne recommencerai pas. Je crois que j'ai compris que tu n'étais plus à moi.

- Je crois surtout que nous allons sur le champ chez Fujisaki et chez mon père présenter des excuses.

- Des excuses au puceau ? s'offusqua le jeune homme. Je préfère mourir.

- Si tu n'y vas pas, ce n'est pas pas par les cheveux que je t'y traînerai. »

Et il ne plaisantait pas. Résigné, Sobi soupira.

« Je les appelle, prépare-toi.

- Moi je suis prêt. Toi, en revanche, tu ferais mieux de mieux te changer pour faire passer la pilule à ton père. Sèche-toi les cheveux aussi, ça fait négligé, les cheveux mouillés. »

Le pire c'est qu'il n'avait pas tort aussi Hiroshi retourna-t-il dans la chambre qu'il avait occupée quelque temps, à son retour de Kyoto, et fouilla dans la garde-robe qu'il stockait ici. Il revint avec un kimono noir dans le dos duquel serpentait un ruisseau argenté.

« Très bon choix, le complimenta Sobi. C'est sobre et distingué, exactement ce qu'il convient pour ton père.

« Nous allons chez Fujisaki pour le café et chez mon père pour le thé. Je te conseille de te préparer à affronter Fujisaki, c'est un volcan ce garçon.

- Un volcan _puceau_, grommela Sobi. Tu crois qu'il entre souvent en éruption ? » ajouta-t-il, narquois, réussissant à arracher un sourire à son ami.

Dans le taxi, ils ne se parlèrent pas. Hiroshi était assez énervé. Il allait devoir présenter des excuses, encore. N'en finirait-il donc jamais avec tout ça ?

« Et ne parle pas tant que je ne te l'ai pas dit, intima-t-il alors que le véhicule se rangeait devant l'immeuble.

- Oui, papa. »

XXXXXXXXXX

À l'autre bout de l'interphone, Suguru essayait de contenir sa joie. Cet appel avait été trop inattendu pour qu'il le refuse, et pour une fois le ton n'avait pas été cassant. D'autre part, ni Shinichi, venu passer le week-end à Tokyo car il sentait bien que son ami s'y sentait isolé, ni lui n'avaient vraiment de projet pour cette froide journée hivernale. Le violoniste le regarda presque sautiller jusqu'à la porte pour ouvrir.

La surprise lui coupa la parole. Il ne s'était pas attendu à voir son ancien petit ami ainsi vêtu. La couleur du kimono faisait ressortir à merveille la flamboyance de sa chevelure nattée avec perfection, sans qu'un seul cheveu ne dépasse. Avant même qu'il puisse dire quelque chose, une voix familière lui hérissa les poils. Mizutani. Que faisait-il ici, celui-là ?

« Il est magnifique, n'est-ce pas monsieur Fujisaki ? C'est moi qui l'ai adonisé. Ah, attention à ne pas glisser sur votre bave tout à l'heure.

- Bonjour à vous aussi… monsieur Mizutani. Je vous en prie, entrez. »

Néanmoins, le jeune homme avait raison. L'habit ne faisait pas le moine mais Hiroshi produisait grande impression. D'où venait-il (ou où allait-il ?) ainsi vêtu ? Son regard suivit les méandres du ruisseau argenté brodé dans son dos jusqu'à sa chute de reins et il rosit imperceptiblement.

« Nous sommes désolés de vous déranger à l'improviste mais il s'agit d'une urgence, en quelque sorte. Bonjour monsieur Garai, salua Hiroshi. Je vous présente…

- Sobi Mizutani, l'interrompit le concerné en s'inclinant. Vous avez sans doute déjà entendu parler de moi. À propos de ce que l'on vous a dit, tout est vrai, dit-il avec un sourire charmeur. Je suis ravi de faire votre connaissance. »

Shinichi s'inclina à son tour en se remémorant tout ce que Suguru lui avait raconté de peu flatteur à son sujet.

« C'est pour vous monsieur Fujisaki, poursuivit Sobi en présentant une énorme boîte frappée du logo de la pâtisserie française Ladurée.

- Vous n'auriez pas dû… Merci », s'arracha le claviériste après un temps d'hésitation.

« Oh que si et tu n'as pas encore entendu son histoire », marmonna Hiroshi.

« C'est petit chez vous, comment vous débrouillez-vous pour dormir à deux ici ? Oups, j'ai peut-être mis le doigt où il ne fallait pas. D'habitude, je sais où il faut le mettre, ne vous méprenez pas, monsieur Garai », plaisanta Sobi, s'attirant un regard noir de la part de Nakano. Suguru ne releva pas et servit quatre cafés. La présence de ce pervers de Mizutani le contrariait mais l'intriguait aussi. Qu'allait-il encore se passer ?

« Entrons dans le vif du sujet. Je vous présente mes plus sincères excuses. Hiroshi s'est mépris sur l'identité de l'informateur de l'article de _8-teen_.

- _Je_ me suis mépris ? Tu me rejettes la faute dessus, en plus ? s'offusqua le guitariste.

- Hiro, ne fais pas l'enfant. Tu n'es pas très perspicace mais on t'aime quand même. »

Nakano serra les dents.

« D'accord, j'ai été maladroit dans mes propos et mademoiselle Yamato n'a pas tout saisi. »

Ce fut au tour de Suguru de prendre la mouche. Qu'était donc en train d'expliquer ce triste individu ? Qu'il avait sciemment délivré ce tombereau d'âneries à une pimbêche sans scrupules ? Et tout cela dans quel but ?

« Vous n'êtes qu'un escroc, monsieur Mizutani. C'est ma réputation que vous avez salie. Vous vous ennuyez à ce point, alors ? »

Sans qu'il s'en rende compte, son ton montait en même temps que sa colère. Il se releva, les deux mains plaquées sur la table.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris ? Qu'est-ce que je vous ai fait pour être votre bouc émissaire ? Hein ? »

Shinichi posa sa main sur le bras de son ami :

« Calme-toi, Suguru. Monsieur Mizutani avait certainement de bonnes raisons et…

- Ne te laisse pas avoir par ce serpent ! Dès que tu auras le dos tourné, il te mordra. Et pas de remarque tendancieuse ! ajouta Suguru à l'attention de Sobi. Vous m'avez fait passer pour un traître ! Moi je règle mes problèmes comme un homme ! En face !

- Me proposez-vous un duel ? ironisa Mizutani.

- Prenez les choses au sérieux pour une fois ! Je travaille avec monsieur Nakano, je le vois tous les jours. Avez-vous une idée de ce que je vis depuis que cet article est paru ? Je suis un paria au sein du groupe. Déjà, Shindo ne m'aimait pas beaucoup mais là ils se sont ligués contre moi, et à cause de qui ? D'un minable escroc qui fait les choses en douce. Sortez de chez moi !

- Non. Nous allons finir cette conversation… en hommes.

- Pourquoi avez-vous fait ça ? insista Suguru durement. Et épargnez-moi vos œillades, ça ne marche pas. »

Sobi éprouva comme un malaise. Il s'était certes douté que des macarons, aussi chers soient-ils, ne feraient pas l'affaire mais il ne s'était pas attendu à cette fureur froide. L'image du volcan lui revint en mémoire. En fin de compte, Fujisaki avait peut-être mûri. Cependant, il ne savait pas quoi répondre. Lui dire la vérité lui crevait le cœur mais il lui fallait être sincère, pour une fois.

« Je suis vraiment désolé. Le but était bien sûr de vous rendre coupable. C'était très puéril et méchant de ma part, excusez-moi.

- Ça, je le sais. Ce que je ne sais pas c'est _pourquoi_.

- Parce que… Justement parce qu'Hiroshi passe beaucoup de temps avec vous, et quand il n'est pas avec vous, c'est encore de vous qu'il parle. »

Troublé, Suguru se rassit.

« Vous êtes… _jaloux_ de moi ?

- Bien sûr que non ! Regardez-vous, avec vos cheveux en bataille et votre manque de goût vestimentaire évident ! »

En vainqueur, Suguru sourit et jugea bon de clore la discussion ici. Histoire de ne pas envenimer la situation, Hiroshi s'empressa à son tour de s'excuser.

« Je crois que je devrais écrire une chanson intitulée « Excuse-moi » ou le tatouer sur ma peau, conclut-il, essayant de plaisanter.

- Et moi, je crois que ces macarons sont délicieux ! C'est une attention charmante que vous avez eue là, monsieur Mizutani. Je me rappelle, quand je suis allé à Paris, en avoir ramenés à Suguru et il avait beaucoup aimé.

- Votre accent du Kansai me plaît beaucoup, c'est très musical ! complimenta Sobi sans la moindre trace de moquerie.

- Excusez-nous mais nous allons devoir vous quitter, le coupa Hiroshi.

- Je vais me faire gronder par son père, à présent. »

Voilà qui expliquait l'élégance de leur tenue. Suguru ne se rappelait pas des parents d'Hiroshi mais la presse avait dressé plusieurs tableaux du célèbre juge et tous se recoupaient en dépeignant Asato Nakano comme un homme intransigeant et dur.

Ils se levèrent, imités par Suguru et Shinichi.

« Je sais ! s'exclama Sobi sur le seuil de la porte. Et si nous partions tous les quatre en Hokkaido avant les fêtes ! À mes frais bien sûr. Cela nous permettrait de repartir sur de bonnes bases et de faire connaissance de façon plus approfondie, roucoula-t-il à l'adresse du violoniste.

- C'est que… je suis occupé, commença ce dernier.

- J'ai horreur de tenir la chandelle… enfin ça dépend celle de qui… mais venez également ! Je possède un chalet formidable avec tout le confort possible, ce serait dommage de s'en priver. Ne me laissez pas seul, ils vont parler musique et bien que j'adore cet art, je suis un profane et tout me paraît abscons. »

Hiroshi soupira. Voilà que son ami jouait la carte de la petite chose fragile.

« Euh, c'est que je suis violoniste alors…

- Dans ce cas, apportez votre instrument ! Vous décoderez pour moi. Et puis il faut être quatre pour jouer au Mah Jong.

- Excusez-nous mais nous devons vraiment y aller », insista Hiroshi en tirant son ami hors de l'appartement.

« Alors comme ça tu as un chalet en Hokkaido ? demanda-t-il une fois dans le taxi.

- Je suis sûr que ça ne posera pas de problème si je demande. »

L'entretien avec le père d'Hiroshi se déroula nettement mieux. Sobi expliqua qu'il s'était laissé aller à des confidences avec ce qu'il croyait être une jolie jeune fille innocente mais que celle-ci l'avait roulé en lui cachant sa profession. Assez étonnamment, le mensonge passa ; Asato Nakano appréciait beaucoup le jeune homme : beaucoup plus distingué que ses deux fils, il respectait pieusement les traditions et usait souvent d'un langage châtié. L'usage du chalet en Hokkaido ne fut qu'une formalité, comme Sobi l'avait prédit.

_À suivre…_


	30. Chapter 30

**Crédits :** les personnages, à quelques exceptions près, appartiennent à Maki Murakami, nous nous contentons simplement de les emprunter.

Merci à tous ceux et celles qui suivent cette histoire !

* * *

**CHAPITRE XXX**

Les choses avaient fini par se tasser d'elles-mêmes, doucement. Hiroshi s'était contenté de dire à Shuichi que la personne qui s'était confiée à la journaliste de _8-Teen_ n'était pas Fujisaki mais quelqu'un d'autre qui avait avoué ses torts et s'était s'excusé. Le chanteur n'avait pas insisté ; dans la mesure où l'article n'avait causé aucun préjudice à Yuki, peu lui importait qui en était à l'origine. L'ambiance au studio était à nouveau au beau fixe et le travail sur l'album progressait même plus rapidement que prévu, ce qui transportait Sakano de joie.

« Grâce à l'avance que vous avez prise, le tournage du clip de _Twilight Times_ va pouvoir se faire dans les jours qui viennent, autant gagner du temps puisque nous le pouvons.

- Au fait, qui est la personne qui a été retenue pour le rôle ? s'enquit Shuichi.

- Un jeune mannequin qui a fait un temps partie d'un groupe. Attendez, j'ai sa photo… répondit Sakano en fouillant dans un volumineux dossier de presse. Son nom m'échappe… Ah, la voici ! »

Il posa sur la table la photo d'un jeune homme brun au visage bien dessiné, à l'expression déterminée mais néanmoins charmeuse. Si Shuichi se contenta de déclarer que c'était un bon choix, Hiroshi, lui, le reconnut aussitôt, et pour cause ; il l'avait vu peu de temps auparavant sur une affiche en face du parvis de N-G Productions : Rin Nabeki, ancien membre de Green Velvet. Le monde était-il si petit ?

« On le connaît ! Tu te rappelles, Shu ? Il faisait partie de Green Velvet, ne me dis pas que tu as oublié ?

- Attends… On assurait la première partie de notre toute première tournée nationale, c'est ça ? Je dois dire que je me souviens surtout de leur chanteuse mais on s'était bien amusés avec eux. »

Suguru conserva le silence. Il ne connaissait rien des Green Velvet mais quelque chose lui disait que Nakano et ce Nabeki avaient peut-être plus d'affinités que les autres ne le pensaient. Et cette idée lui occasionnait un désagréable petit pincement au creux de l'estomac.

XXXXXXXXXX

Courir, et ne surtout pas s'arrêter.

Hors d'haleine, le jeune homme déboucha d'une ruelle et remonta à toutes jambes la route déserte flanquée d'entrepôts qui s'étendait devant lui. Dans son dos, le ronflement d'un moteur l'informa que ses poursuivants n'avaient pas perdu sa piste et gagnaient inexorablement sur lui. Où aller, à présent ? D'un dernier effort, il obliqua brutalement sur sa droite et s'engouffra dans une petite traverse aux murs de briques rouges, trop étroite pour que la voiture puisse passer. Mais son espoir fut de courte durée ; la ruelle était barrée en son milieu par une clôture grillagée, trop haute pour être escaladée. Pas le temps de revenir sur ses pas, la berline grise freinait déjà devant l'entrée du passage. Il avala sa salive. Sa longue course prenait fin ici.

« Coupez ! »

Le fuyard exhala un long soupir et son visage s'éclaira d'un sourire. Jamais il ne s'était attendu à ce que le tournage d'un vidéoclip soit aussi physique ! Mais c'était amusant, il avait l'impression d'être la vedette d'un film d'action.

« C'était parfait, Nabeki. On en a terminé avec les scènes urbaines, demain on poursuit le tournage à Takayama. On passe à la partie avec les Bad Luck ! » s'écria le réalisateur tandis que toute sa petite équipe gagnait un autre endroit des docks, dans le quartier portuaire.

Les trois membres du groupe attendaient un peu plus loin, arrivés peu de temps auparavant sur les lieux du tournage, et avaient eu tout loisir d'assister à la course folle de « Kintaro ».

« Hé ! Nabeki ! »

Ce dernier se retourna vers celui qui venait de l'interpeller et qui avançait vers lui. Cheveux longs et roux, belle gueule, air assuré ; le guitariste débutant avec qui il avait passé quelques excellents moments n'avait pas beaucoup changé, en définitive. Enfin, du point de vue physique, car en ce qui concernait leurs carrières respectives, les choses avaient nettement évolué.

« Nakano ! Ça faisait un bail ! C'est toi qui tiens la vedette, maintenant.

- Tu fais toujours des photos, à ce que j'ai vu. Je n'aurais jamais pensé te retrouver dans un de nos clips.

- J'avais envie d'élargir le domaine de mes compétences, et qui sait ? devenir peut-être comédien. Télé ou cinéma ça m'intéresse, mais pour le moment j'en suis encore à me faire connaître. J'espère que votre clip me portera chance.

- Hiro, c'est à nous, appela Shuichi avec un geste de la main.

- Ça m'a fait plaisir de te revoir, vraiment.

- Moi aussi. Et je n'ai pas oublié les bons moments qu'on a passés ensemble. Justement je suis libre en ce moment alors… si ça te dit… »

Hiroshi hésita à répondre. L'invitation avait le mérite d'être directe. Nabeki, il s'en souvenait, n'était pas du genre à jouer les difficiles et lui aussi éprouvait le besoin de se changer les idées. Il avait passé du bon temps en sa compagnie, pourquoi dans ce cas se priver ?

« Je dois y aller, j'ai pas trop le temps de discuter. On va sans doute se revoir demain pour le tournage à Takayama, Que dirais-tu de nous revoir en soirée ? On pourrait boire un verre ensemble… et plus, si affinités ? »

Nabeki lui adressa un clin d'œil assorti d'un sourire enjôleur.

« Ça me convient tout à fait. À demain, alors. »

XXXXXXXXXX

« Hé, Hiro ! On n'attend plus que toi pour reprendre ! »

L'interpellé détourna le regard du ciel gris qu'il fixait distraitement à travers la large vitre du studio. La soirée de la veille, en compagnie de Nabeki, s'était très bien passée mais n'avait pas connu l'épilogue qu'il escomptait. Ils avaient pris un verre ensemble, s'étaient laissés aller à discuter… sans, en fin de compte, aller plus loin. Certes, le mannequin était séduisant – plus encore que quelques années auparavant, avec sa chevelure plus longue qui lui donnait l'air moins policé – mais le guitariste n'avait pas eu envie de franchir le pas à nouveau. S'il y avait un ex avec qui il souhaitait essayer quelque chose, ce n'était pas Nabeki, d'autant plus qu'il n'avait jamais existé le moindre sentiment amoureux entre eux. C'était une connaissance ; rien de plus.

Il écrasa son mégot dans un cendrier et quand il se leva, ses yeux glissèrent vers Suguru qui, lui aussi, le regardait et qui baissa aussitôt le regard sur son clavier. Après tout ce temps et cette somme phénoménale de malentendus accumulés entre eux… existait-il encore un espoir de réconciliation ? Sobi prétendait que oui et il fallait reconnaître qu'il possédait un flair infaillible pour ce genre de choses ; mais quand il regardait Fujisaki, il en doutait. Le claviériste était toujours aussi difficile à déchiffrer et même s'il ne paraissait plus lui tenir rigueur de ses accusations sans fondement, il ne montrait rien de plus.

Le séjour en Hokkaido serait peut-être une bonne occasion d'y voir enfin plus clair ?

XXXXXXXXXX

« Oh ! Quel magnifique chalet vous possédez, monsieur Mizutani !

- N'est-ce pas ? Il est dans la famille depuis des années. »

Hiroshi leva les yeux au ciel. Sobi avait fait des pieds et des mains pour que son ami consente à garder le silence sur le fait que le chalet montagnard, bâti sur les hauteurs de la station de Rusutsu, était en réalité propriété des Nakano. Même Suguru n'en savait rien – non qu'il ait jamais posé la question, d'ailleurs. Le guitariste était encore étonné que son jeune collègue ait accepté l'invitation de Sobi, d'autant qu'il avait avoué par la suite ne pas savoir skier.

Quoi qu'il en soit, en ce week-end précédant Noël, ils étaient quatre à se tenir devant la porte d'entrée de l'imposant chalet, admirant sa façade rustique festonnée de glace. Car Shinichi Garai était lui aussi au rendez-vous, et de l'avis d'Hiroshi il devait vraiment aimer la neige pour avoir donné une suite favorable – ou du moins, de ne pas l'avoir déclinée – à l'invitation d'un parfait inconnu sur le compte duquel il avait sans doute entendu de drôles d'histoires.

Plus grand domaine skiable d'Hokkaido, Rusutsu présentait un panorama superbe sur les montagnes environnantes et, dans le lointain, un grand lac aux eaux claires. La neige était tombée en abondance au cours des derniers jours et la vue qui s'offrait aux quatre garçons était celle d'une étendue immaculée trouée par endroits de bouquets d'épicéas vert sombre. Cependant, la vision la plus insolite, de l'avis de Suguru, était celle de Sobi revêtu d'un jean et d'un blouson de sport dernier cri ; ce type condescendait donc à vivre au présent, de temps à autre ?

« Et si nous rentrions ? Il ne fait pas très chaud », déclara Hiroshi, nettement moins sensible que les autres à la beauté d'un paysage qu'il connaissait bien, et qui commençait à sentir le froid transpercer le cuir de ses chaussures. Il n'avait pas été facile d'arracher à K l'autorisation de s'absenter un week-end entier en plus du vendredi après-midi, car la période des fêtes de fin d'années, et les semaines la précédant, étaient traditionnellement chargées niveau planning. Par chance, Shuichi s'était révélé être un appui précieux ; Yuki devant participer à un salon du livre dans le sud du pays, son amant avait vu là une occasion inespérée de passer du temps en sa compagnie car « il ne pourrait peut-être pas le faire le jour des amoureux » et tous s'étaient remémorés alors sa fugue avortée, près d'un an auparavant. K avait lâché du lest, peu désireux de revoir se produire un incident du même genre, et dans la foulée avait donné le feu vert aux deux autres membres du groupe pour leur petite escapade à la montagne.

Une fois à l'intérieur, comme le propriétaire qu'il n'était pas, Sobi organisa une visite sommaire des lieux puis tous allèrent poser leurs affaires dans leurs chambres respectives. Le jour commençait à décliner bien que l'après-midi touchât à peine à sa fin et Hiroshi proposa de se rendre à la station afin de louer skis et chaussures le temps de relancer la chaudière, car la maison était glaciale.

« Le village n'est qu'à une vingtaine de minutes à pied, expliqua-t-il. Et pourquoi ne pas aller prendre un café ensuite ? Offert pas notre généreux hôte, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire suave.

- Excellente idée ! » renchérit Suguru en se portant instinctivement à la hauteur de son ex-petit ami. Lui non plus n'avait rien contre l'idée de faire payer Sobi… même s'il ne s'agissait que d'une tasse de café. Et puis, n'avait-il pas parlé de « séjour à ses frais » ? Même s'il n'avait jamais chaussé de skis de sa vie, le garçon exultait à l'idée de s'en faire offrir la location. Rancunier, Suguru Fujisaki ? Absolument !

Sobi arbora un air de martyr et en profita pour accaparer Shinichi tout le long de la descente vers la station.

Ils ne mirent pas longtemps à choisir leur équipement – tout le monde ayant opté pour des skis de piste classiques, même Sobi qui, contrairement à ce qu'avait malicieusement insinué Hiroshi, ne pratiquait pas le télémark – et après une courte promenade le long des rues illuminées du village, ils s'installèrent dans un café pour y prendre une boisson chaude.

Suguru parcourut la carte des consommations et un sourire éclaira son visage : ils proposaient des sorbets au citron !

XXXXXXXXXX

Contrairement aux a priori d'Hiroshi, tout se passait pour le mieux. Après le café, ils avaient fait des courses pour le week-end et c'est d'excellente humeur qu'ils étaient remontés au chalet. Ils avaient aussi planifié les jours à venir : Hiroshi et Suguru resteraient en bas des pistes pour voir les bases du ski tandis que les deux autres iraient skier. Ils se retrouveraient vers 13 heures pour partager une collation, ensuite Shinichi resterait avec Suguru et Hiroshi irait retrouver son ancien coturne, Michiru, à qui il avait donné rendez-vous quelques semaines auparavant, et par la même occasion il ferait connaissance avec sa fiancée. Le soir, ils dîneraient tous les six. Le lendemain matin, une balade en raquette était prévue pour les quatre garçons, histoire de rester un peu ensemble.

Après le dîner, ils passèrent au salon. Hiroshi entreprit de préparer un feu dans la cheminée pendant que Shinichi et Suguru admiraient une estampe représentant une _bijin_ en kimono safran.

« C'est inspiré d'une œuvre d'Iwasa Matebai », expliqua Sobi d'un ton docte qui laissait entrevoir de très longues explications.

Hiroshi marmonna un « Je vous laisse, je vais fumer » et Suguru s'empressa de le suivre : Shinichi était assez grand pour se tirer de cette situation par lui-même s'il le souhaitait.

Les deux garçons se couvrirent soigneusement car vu la température extrêmement basse, fumer devenait une véritable expédition.

« Tu ne restes pas à l'intérieur ?

- Non. Ça va, merci.

- Tu n'aimes pas beaucoup Sobi, n'est-ce pas ?

- Difficile d'apprécier quelqu'un d'aussi fourbe. Entre lui et monsieur Shindo, je vous admire. Quel est votre secret pour les supporter ? Une tendance au masochisme ?

- Le temps, certainement. Et puis, ça n'a pas toujours été facile pour lui.

- Cela justifierait-il ses… intrigues ?

- Non, sourit Hiroshi. Ça c'est son caractère. Il a des défauts mais… il est clairvoyant, en quelque sorte.

- C'est très beau ici en tout cas. Je suis content d'être venu, remarqua Suguru, peu désireux de gâcher l'ambiance en abordant un sujet manifestement sensible.

- Ça change tellement de mon appartement. À cause des néons des boîtes de nuit, on dirait qu'il y fait constamment jour. Je devrais peut-être songer à déménager. »

Leur regard se porta vers le ciel obscur parsemé de petits points lumineux.

« Tu te rappelles de l'an dernier ? Je me demande si la tempête n'était pas plus violente dans le minivan qu'à l'extérieur. »

Question rhétorique, bien sûr. Fujisaki, dont la mémoire était tenace et le caractère rancunier, ne pouvait en aucun cas avoir oublié cet épisode fâcheux de leur tragédie.

« Vous ne vous rappelez que de ça ?

- Non. Je me rappelle de ce qu'il passait comme musique. J'avais branché ma clé USB et ça jouait _One year of love_ de Queen. C'était tellement incongru, une si belle chanson noyée dans un flot d'insultes que ça m'a marqué.

- Vous ne m'écoutiez donc pas ? demanda Suguru en essayant de prendre un ton amusé.

- Si, si. C'était difficile de ne pas t'écouter. Tu as toujours eu un sacré caractère mais pour la circonstance, je l'avais mérité. Tu sais, je n'ai jamais voulu te faire du mal sciemment. Je… je suis maladroit et pas très constant ou alors, juste incapable en amour. J'essaie de rencontrer quelqu'un pour construire une relation durable mais je n'y arrive pas. Il manque… il manque quelque chose. Tu vois ce que je veux dire ? Au moins j'ai résisté à Nabeki.

- Vous… vous êtes sortis ensemble ?

- Lors de notre première tournée, oui. J'étais avec Yukari aussi à l'époque mais tu vois, à ce moment-là, je voulais juste m'amuser et ne dépendre de personne.

- Être amoureux ça n'est pas forcément dépendre. C'est juste être deux. »

Hiroshi ne répondit rien. Ils n'avaient jamais été aussi proches. Même quand ils sortaient ensemble ils n'avaient jamais vraiment parlé de sujets privés. Il aurait voulu sa cigarette plus longue à se consumer. Peut-être Suguru ne s'apercevrait-il pas qu'il avait fini ?

« Tu vois, tu es plus mûr que moi pour ça. Et c'est courageux de dire ce que tu viens de dire après la façon dont je t'ai laissé tomber. Moi j'ai eu le cœur brisé quand… quand Sobi m'a quitté. »

_Une autre confidence,_ songea-t-il avant de poursuivre.

« J'avais ton âge quand on s'est connus enfin, connus sexuellement. Un peu plus jeune, peut-être. Je ne l'aime plus depuis longtemps mais quant il m'a laissé, ça a cassé quelque chose. J'ai été tellement malheureux que je me suis promis de ne plus aimer autant. Ou de ne plus aimer tout court. Oh, j'éprouve de l'affection mais… »

_Mais quand ça devient sérieux, je me défile._

« Ayaka… je me rends compte que je ne l'aimais pas autant que je le croyais. Ç'aurait été une erreur de l'épouser. Je ne veux pas d'une vie plan-plan. Pas tout de suite du moins. »

Le claviériste avait remarqué que son ancien petit ami avait terminé sa cigarette mais il ne voulait pas rompre ce moment. Certes, il mourait de froid mais cet instant-là n'avait pas de prix.

« Nous devrions rentrer, tu as l'air frigorifié. Sans parler du pauvre Garai que nous avons lâchement abandonné aux mains de Sobi. »

À regret, les deux garçons quittèrent l'étroite terrasse couverte de neige et retournèrent près de l'âtre crépitant mais le salon était vide.

« Vos jeux de Cythère sont finis ? demanda Sobi en entrant dans la pièce, portant un plateau chargé de thé bien chaud et de pâtisseries.

- Et les tiens ? l'interrogea Hirochi en se frottant les mains pour se réchauffer.

- Monsieur Mizutani m'entretenait sur l'Ukyio-e. L'étendue de son savoir est vraiment impressionnante.

- C'est normal, c'est de son époque, grinça Hiroshi.

- J'espère alors que vous me donnerez un peu de votre élixir de jouvence. Il fait des merveilles ! s'exclama Shinichi en prenant place à la table basse placée devant le feu. Vous avez parlé de Mah Jong il me semble ? »

Après quelques parties, les quatre garçons se souhaitèrent une bonne nuit : la journée du lendemain s'annonçait fatigante et il était déjà tard.

XXXXXXXXXX

L'air distrait, Suguru regardait par le hublot : le week-end avait filé à une allure incroyable et il aurait bien aimé qu'il se poursuive encore un peu. Oh, vu ses prouesses à ski il ne participerait pas de sitôt aux Jeux Olympiques mais il s'était bien amusé. Mizutani n'était pas aussi pénible qu'il l'avait cru. Bien sûr il n'allait pas oublier comme ça cette histoire d'article mais il n'avait plus d'a priori aussi prononcé à son égard. Il avait même plus appris sur Hiroshi en un week-end que durant tout le temps où ils étaient sortis ensemble. Il allait fermer les yeux et revivre ces moments merveilleux quand il sentit des cheveux lui chatouiller le visage. Hiroshi – installé dans la rangée de derrière avec Sobi – se penchait au-dessus de lui :

« J'ai oublié de te dire ! J'ai pensé à quelque chose sous la douche ce matin.

- Parce que t'appelles ça « penser », toi… ronronna Sobi. Sois plus discret la prochaine fois. »

Shinichi se leva avec un petit rire.

« Je vous laisse mon siège, Nakano, vous serez plus à l'aise pour discuter.

- C'est une approche, monsieur Garai ? roucoula Sobi.

- Bien sûr que non. La gérontophilie n'est pas ma tasse de thé.

- Garai reprend l'avantage, commenta Hiroshi d'un ton railleur en s'installant à côté du claviériste.

- Je suis très sexy pour mon âge. Quel que soit et quel que sera mon âge, j'étais et serai sexy. Même quand j'étais un nourrisson dodu, j'avais déjà fait la conquête de toutes les sage-femmes. »

Très vite les deux garçons n'écoutèrent plus, trop occupés à discuter d'un arrangement auquel le guitariste avait pensé.

« Moi aussi j'ai _pensé_ à quelque chose sous la douche, confia Shinichi à son voisin.

- À moi, j'espère ?

- Évidemment. Vous êtes le soleil rayonnant de cet implacable hiver. L'exposition temporaire du musée National de Kyoto est justement consacrée à l'Ukiyo-e mais elle se termine début janvier. Je monte avec ma famille à Tokyo pour le nouvel an, vous pourriez redescendre avec nous, si vous le voulez.

- Et on va tous tenir dans une voiture ?

- Je conduis un minivan. Comme dans le film _Little Miss Sunshine. _L'avez-vous vu ? »

Sobi ne put retenir un rire.

« Qu'est-ce qui est drôle ?

- Je nous visualise sur l'autoroute, en panne. Je sais changer un pneu mais salir mes précieux kimonos pour pousser un véhicule, non merci, sans parler des couinements du klaxon.

- Il roule très bien ! s'indigna le violoniste. Et je reste quelques jours à Kyoto avant de repartir à Osaka. Ce serait l'occasion de vous montrer comment je me sers de… mon instrument.

- Ça, ça me parle ! Passez donc me chercher à ma boutique quand vous serez là.

- Dans quelle galerie travaillez-vous ?

- Pardon ?

- Vous êtes galeriste, non ?

- J'expose des objets mais… ce ne sont pas vraiment des œuvres d'art. Je travaille dans un sex-shop. Un très grand sex-shop. En y réfléchissant, c'est vrai qu'à mon niveau, le sexe peut être considéré comme une forme d'art dans lequel j'excelle. »

Si Shinichi fut surpris par cette révélation pour le moins inattendue, il n'en laissa absolument rien paraître.

« C'est d'accord. Donnez-moi l'adresse et je viendrai vous chercher, acquiesça-t-il sans se démonter.

- Il vous faudra entrer, je travaille dans l'arrière-salle.

- Aucun souci.

- Bien, si vous passez me chercher… je viendrai, conclut Sobi en sortant une carte de sa boutique qu'il tendit à son voisin. Et si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, je saurai trouver de quoi vous faire _plaisir_. J'ai un don pour ça. Avec un prix d'ami en plus. »

_à suivre…_

_

* * *

_Takayama : ville japonaise située dans la préfecture de Gifu. Elle compte beaucoup de monuments historiques qui lui valent le surnom de « petite Kyoto ».  
Télémark : Le télémark est la technique ancestrale du ski alpin.  
Bijin : jolie femme.  
Ukiyo-e : mouvement artistique japonais de l'époque d'Edo (1603-1868) comprenant non seulement une peinture populaire et narrative originale, mais aussi et surtout les estampes japonaises gravées sur bois donc l'œuvre majeure est _La grande vague de Kanagawa _d'Hokusai.


	31. Chapter 31

**Crédits :** les personnages, à quelques exceptions près, appartiennent à Maki Murakami, nous nous contentons simplement de les emprunter.

Merci à tous ceux et celles qui suivent cette histoire !

* * *

**CHAPITRE XXXI**

Ils avaient travaillé dur mais en vain. L'album n'avançait pas. Ni sur le plan du texte, ni sur celui de la musique. Le moral était en berne en cette veille de fête. Chacun espérait que la nouvelle année débloquerait les rouages mais en attendant, il fallait des résultats.

« Tu pars quand à Kyoto ? demanda Hiroshi.

- Demain matin. Je voudrais faire quelques achats ce soir, répondit Suguru.

- Je peux venir avec toi ? »

Aussi après avoir souhaité un bon réveillon à toute l'équipe, les deux garçons partirent ensemble. Leurs emplettes ayant pris plus de temps que prévu, ils restèrent ensemble pour le dîner puis Hiroshi raccompagna le claviériste chez lui à moto.

« Vous avez l'air préoccupé, monsieur Nakano.

- C'est que… J'ai très envie de t'embrasser. »

Alors, le jeune homme se pencha et attira son ex-petit ami contre lui. Il ne se débattit pas cette fois.

« Monsieur Nakano, vous m'entendez ? »

Hiroshi sortit de sa rêverie.

« Vous avez l'air préoccupé. Vous allez bien ?

- Non. Oui enfin… Non je ne suis pas préoccupé et oui je vais bien. C'est que… Tiens, dit-il en fouillant dans son sac à dos. C'est pour toi. Après tout ce que tu as enduré depuis le début de l'année… Voilà. »

Suguru prit le paquet en remerciant son collègue.

Puis Hiroshi se dit qu'il lui faudrait se jeter à l'eau tôt ou tard et, profitant de sa proximité, il attira le claviériste contre lui et l'embrassa. L'étreinte n'avait rien à voir avec celle d'après le concert, quelques années auparavant. D'ailleurs, Suguru ne se déroba pas.

« Ne dis rien, s'il te plait, murmura le jeune homme. Laisse-moi parler. J'ai un lourd passif derrière moi mais j'aimerais avoir une dernière chance avec toi. Je ne peux pas te promettre que ce sera éternel, ce serait te mentir, mais… je me comporterai convenablement. Je suis le même mais j'ai mûri et comme je te l'ai dit, je crois que notre moment, c'est maintenant. Réfléchis-y pendant les vacances et… on en reparle après. Et si tu ne veux pas, je te promets que le groupe n'en souffrira pas. Je chercherai juste par tous les moyens à te séduire et te mériter, conclut Hiroshi avec un petit sourire. Bonne nuit ! »

Il remit son casque et la moto fila dans la nuit jusqu'à plus n'être qu'un point lumineux perdu au milieu de la circulation.

XXXXXXXXXX

Les courtes vacances occasionnées par les célébrations du nouvel an avaient filé bien trop vite au goût de chacun des membres de Bad Luck. Entre visites à la famille et aux amis, sans parler des repas de fête et de la tournée des temples, Suguru n'avait pas eu l'occasion de prendre un véritable repos – d'autant qu'il était tombé sur Sobi un soir, en passant devant le domicile des Garai. Ainsi, l'invitation de Shinichi n'était pas restée lettre morte. Un sourire avait étiré ses lèvres lorsqu'il s'était représenté le précieux jeune homme assis au milieu de la bruyante fratrie de son camarade, avec peut-être un chien ou deux sur les genoux, dans le Combi Volkswagen familial qui tenait plus de la pièce de collection que du van dernier cri. En même temps, Mizutani était amateur d'antiquités, non ?

Cependant, s'il n'avait pas vraiment eu de temps pour se reposer, Suguru en avait eu pour réfléchir ; faire le point sur l'état de sa relation avec Nakano, sur les conséquences qu'avait eu ce baiser, la veille de son départ. Où en était-il, et où souhaitait-il aller ?

En toute honnêteté, il n'avait pas vu arriver le baiser de son camarade. Cependant, et bien qu'il en ait été très surpris, il l'avait _apprécié_. Quoi qu'il ait tenté de croire, ou de faire croire, il n'était pas parvenu à tourner complètement la page sur leur – éphémère – relation, même si ses sentiments étaient allés de l'amour jusqu'à la haine, passant entre ces deux extrêmes par une gamme incroyablement riche et étendue d'amertume et de ressentiment. Quand Hiroshi l'avait embrassé après le concert, il l'avait haï. À présent… Les choses avaient changé et Suguru aurait menti en disant que le dernier baiser d'Hiroshi ne l'avait pas fait frissonner. Il n'en avait rien dit – et le guitariste ne lui en avait d'ailleurs pas laissé le temps – mais passé un légitime instant de surprise, il l'avait savouré, tout bref avait-il été.

Néanmoins, _« chat échaudé craint l'eau froide » _comme disait le proverbe, et le claviériste avait été échaudé plus qu'à son tour. La dernière brouille en date ne remontait qu'à quelques semaines et il n'avait pas la moindre envie de se lancer dans une nouvelle relation qui risquait de se terminer en queue de poisson.

En fin de compte, il était plutôt disposé à accorder une ultime chance à Nakano ; mais cette fois, c'est lui qui imposerait son rythme. Et si les choses ne marchaient pas entre eux… il refermerait définitivement le livre de cette histoire qui durait depuis trop longtemps sans le mener nulle part.

Le matin de la reprise le trouva, comme d'habitude, le premier dans les locaux de N-G Productions. Bien qu'il ait présenté ses vœux à tous les gens qu'il avait croisés sur son chemin jusqu'au studio, et qu'il n'ait montré ce faisant qu'un visage souriant, il se sentait nerveux. Hiroshi aussi avait peut-être réfléchi de son côté et avait très bien pu changer d'avis. C'était idiot et il secoua la tête avec agacement en s'emparant d'un magazine d'actualité musicale posé sur une petite console. En couverture s'affichait une photo de Nittle Grasper – encore. L'année qui venait de s'écouler avait marqué leur retour triomphal mais celle qui débutait serait celle de Bad Luck. Tohma connaissait son affaire mais il n'était pas infaillible et le jeune claviériste était intimement persuadé que sa formation avait les moyens de titiller les Dieux tout en haut de leur Olympe, voire plus. Mais pour ce faire, il allait falloir travailler d'arrache-pied !

Il était si absorbé par la lecture de l'article qu'il n'entendit pas la porte du studio s'ouvrir et quand un « Bonjour, Fujisaki », le salua, il tressaillit et se retourna avec un glapissement vers le nouvel arrivant.

« Monsieur Nakano ! Vous m'avez fait peur ! »

Belle entrée en matière. Au moins, sa nervosité venait-elle de se décharger d'un seul coup.

« Bonne année », souhaita le guitariste, manifestement lui aussi quelque peu sur la retenue. S'il n'avait pas prémédité le baiser donné juste avant les vacances, agissant sous l'impulsion du moment, il ne savait à présent pas trop quelle attitude adopter car il revenait à présent à Suguru de mener la danse. Et s'il ne voulait pas de lui ?

« Bonne année à vous aussi. Heu… Avant toute chose, j'aimerais que nous ayons une discussion. Par rapport à nous. Enfin… vous savez de quoi je veux parler, n'est-ce pas ? »

Hiroshi sentit ses paumes devenir moites. Fujisaki allait-il le repousser ? Il ne s'était pas soustrait à son étreinte quelques jours auparavant mais cela ne signifiait pas qu'il était prêt à tenter à nouveau l'aventure avec lui. Après tout, si lui avait confié ses doutes et ses attentes à son ex-petit ami lors de leur séjour en Hokkaido, celui-ci n'avait rien dit de ce qui le concernait.

« Heu… Oui, bien sûr, acquiesça-t-il, masquant ses émotions.

- Mais pas ici, dit le claviériste en consultant sa montre. Il est encore tôt, les autres ne vont pas arriver avant un petit moment. Voudriez-vous… m'accompagner sur le toit ? »

Un peu surpris, Hiroshi opina et enfila son blouson. Il faisait froid en ce début de janvier et en cette heure matinale un faible soleil s'efforçait d'écarter les derniers lambeaux d'une aurore grise et triste. Suguru marcha jusqu'à la barrière métallique et s'y accouda, laissant errer son regard sur les lumières clignotantes de la ville qui s'étendait à perte de vue. Son collègue frissonna et vint se poster à ses côtés avant d'allumer une cigarette. La bise froide qui soufflait en hauteur piquait la peau de son visage mais il conserva le silence et attendit.

« Monsieur Nakano… Ça fait des années maintenant que nous nous connaissons. Avant de vous rencontrer je n'avais jamais pensé à… à l'amour. Je veux dire, ça ne m'intéressait pas, les amourettes de mes camarades m'apparaissaient comme de futiles passades, la plupart sans lendemain, occasionnant plus de déceptions qu'autre chose. Puis je vous ai rencontré et, petit à petit, mes sentiments se sont mis à changer mais tout était nouveau pour moi. Pour la première fois de ma vie j'étais attiré par quelqu'un, et ce quelqu'un était un garçon. » Suguru marqua une pause et Nakano demeura muet, les yeux rivés à la fumée qui montait de l'extrémité incandescente de sa cigarette.

« Ne vous méprenez pas, je n'avais aucun a priori concernant ce dernier point, même si je ne pensais pas que je pouvais moi aussi avoir une orientation sexuelle différente. Vous savez, dans ma famille, ce n'est pas ce genre de chose qui importe, et dans la mesure où ce n'est pas un paramètre que l'on peut contrôler, ma foi… »

Nouveau silence. Le soleil paraissait déterminé à remporter la partie contre les nuages qui s'attardaient dans le ciel, baignés d'une lueur violette. Il ferait bientôt jour ; cependant, le garçon n'avait pas envie de se hâter.

« Ce que je savais en revanche c'est que je vous aimais vraiment. C'était la première fois que j'éprouvais ce genre d'émotion mais je savais que c'était sérieux. Ça l'était moins pour vous, manifestement. Je reconnais avoir eu des torts dans cette histoire et une part de responsabilité dans son échec. Mais, surtout, j'ai beaucoup souffert de la manière dont vous m'avez laissé tomber. J'ai ressassé tout ça très longtemps en cherchant à déterminer si, oui ou non, j'aurais pu faire en sorte que les choses ne se terminent pas ainsi entre nous. Ç'a été une période très douloureuse pour moi. Cependant je vous avais aimé… et en vous retrouvant, des années après, j'ai aussi retrouvé tout ce qui me plaisait tant chez vous. Je… je serais malhonnête en prétendant que je ne voudrais pas retenter quelque chose avec vous. Mais… je n'ai plus envie de souffrir. »

Hiroshi considéra avec gravité le garçon qui se tenait à ses côtés. C'était la première fois qu'il se montrait aussi prolixe sur ses sentiments et il prit conscience qu'il le perdrait définitivement s'il ne jouait pas franc-jeu. Il sentait affleurer ses appréhensions et ses doutes, et la confiance toute cabossée qu'il était pourtant encore prêt à lui accorder. Le jeune homme, lui, savait où il en était et cette fois, il était sincère ; il avait fait un tri salutaire dans ses sentiments et c'était Fujisaki qu'il voulait, personne d'autre.

Il lâcha sa cigarette entièrement consumée et, d'un geste un peu emprunté, effleura la joue de Suguru.

« Je t'ai dit être prêt à tout faire pour te reconquérir et je compte bien honorer ma parole. Je ne te presserai pas, n'aies pas peur. Je veux que cette fois ça marche entre nous et que ça dure un bout de temps. »

Suguru le regarda d'un air solennel puis un sourire éclaira son visage.

« Je le souhaite aussi. Mais… pour le moment, c'est encore un peu tôt pour envisager quoi que ce soit. Même si je dois dire que j'ai apprécié votre dernier baiser.

- Tu m'en vois soulagé. Je craignais d'avoir encore gaffé, comme je sais si bien le faire avec toi.

- J'espère que la série noire va s'arrêter. Nous devrions y retourner, les autres sont sans doute arrivés, maintenant. »

Le claviériste sourit à nouveau et se dirigea vers les escaliers. Son camarade s'attarda encore un instant sur la terrasse, plissant les yeux face au soleil définitivement victorieux des nuages et qui avait entrepris son ascension dans le ciel à présent dégagé. Oui, la journée allait être belle, songea-t-il en prenant à son tour le chemin du studio.

XXXXXXXXXX

Comme l'avait espéré K, ces quelques jours de coupure avaient été bénéfiques et c'est avec une belle ardeur que Bad Luck se remit au travail sur l'écriture de _Kintaro's Wake_, qui était le titre enfin arrêté de leur prochain album. On y suivait les destins parallèles de deux personnages pareillement nommés Kintaro, incarnés par Rin Nabeki, dans le passé et le présent ; mais si le Kintaro du passé mourait de ses erreurs, celui du présent parvenait à les éviter et, de là, entamait une lente évolution aboutissant à une rédemption, chaque morceau du CD abordant un thème distinct : doute, désespoir, amour… Un concept audacieux, voire risqué pour un groupe de J-Pop mais qui représentait une belle occasion de se démarquer de la production globale et de bousculer, peut-être, la suprématie des Nittle Grasper.

_Kintaro's Wake_… Le titre anglais avait été proposé par Hiroshi et approuvé par tous les autres, mais Suguru était certain que personne à part lui n'avait établi le parallèle avec le roman de James Joyce, _Finnegans Wake_, un texte incroyablement ardu et métaphysique qui traitait de renaissance. La ressemblance entre les titres était totalement fortuite, bien évidemment, mais le claviériste y voyait là comme une symbole ; il avait toujours plus ou moins considéré l'histoire de Kintaro comme la sienne, celle de quelqu'un qui se cherche, doute et finit par se trouver, mais tout un chacun pouvait en réalité se reconnaître en Kintaro. Voilà pourquoi, à son avis, leur album avait une vraie chance de connaître le succès.

Suguru ôta le casque qu'il avait sur les oreilles et s'étira. L'ambiance était studieuse et on aurait pu entendre une mouche voler. Shuichi, penché sur un bloc-note, écrivait avec frénésie tandis qu'Hiroshi annotait une partition à l'autre bout de la pièce. Sans bruit, le claviériste se glissa hors du studio et se rendit à la cafétéria pour y prendre un chocolat chaud.

« Ta partie avance bien ? »

Inévitablement, Suguru sursauta. Il devenait une tradition pour Hiroshi de se couler silencieusement dans son dos afin de le surprendre, semblait-il. Et à chaque fois, il se faisait avoir.

« Ah ! Mais quand donc cesserez-vous de faire peur aux gens comme ça !

- Mais je ne fais pas ça avec tout le monde, tu sais. Seulement avec toi, fit Nakano avec un sourire bon enfant.

- Ça vous amuse que je me renverse tout dessus à chaque fois, alors ?

- J'adore quand tu râles, en fait. Tu t'énerves, tes joues deviennent toute roses et c'est adorable.

- C'est ridicule, marmonna le garçon, embarrassé en sentant son visage chauffer. Et si c'est comme ça que vous avez l'intention de me conquérir, j'aime autant vous dire que vous faites fausse route. »

Son ton n'avait rien de sec ou de mordant, cependant. Hiroshi adopta un air passablement penaud et introduisit des pièces dans la machine.

« Pour me faire pardonner je t'invite à déguster un sorbet au citron après le travail, qu'en dis-tu ?

- J'en dis que… pour un supplément chantilly, je suis même prêt à vous absoudre. Cela vous convient-il ? renvoya le garçon qui aimait bien, dans le fond, ces petits échanges.

- Oh, si je peux m'en tirer à si bon compte je suis prêt à te faire peur tous les jours. »

S'assurant d'un rapide coup d'œil qu'ils étaient seuls dans la salle, le guitariste passa la main dans les cheveux de Suguru et l'ébouriffa. Il n'avait pas oublié que ce geste plaisait et énervait tout à la fois son camarade ; il n'alla pas plus loin, toutefois. Il avait promis d'attendre.

« Fujisaki ?

- Hm ?

- Et si tu m'appelais simplement Nakano, comme avant ?

- Cela mérite réflexion », fut tout ce que le claviériste se borna à répondre, ravi en réalité d'abolir à nouveau cette distance symbolique entre eux.

« Et, Fujisaki ?

- Hm ?

- Est-ce que, de mon côté, je peux t'appeler Suguru ?

- Oh, mais pour cela il va falloir rajouter le supplément chocolat… Nakano. »

XXXXXXXXXX

« Au revoir tout le monde ! À demain ! »

Shuichi salua ses collègues et s'élança hors de la salle. Peu lui importait que les Bad Luck soient en pleine préparation d'un album, l'heure, c'était l'heure – à la sortie du moins, le matin cette règle semblait plus difficilement applicable. Les deux autres continuèrent encore un peu puis éteignirent leurs instruments.

« Ne m'attends pas, dit Hiroshi à Suguru, voyant que celui-ci patientait devant la porte.

- Oh… je pensais que nous aurions pu prendre un café ensemble.

- C'est que… Je n'ai pas encore fini alors… à demain. »

Si le guitariste avait retenu quelques traits de caractère de son… son quoi d'ailleurs ? Son ancien petit ami en phase de devenir son petit ami actuel ? Bref, s'il avait retenu quelque chose c'est qu'il était aussi jaloux que gourmand. Dire qu'il avait rendez-vous avec Rin Nabeki pour lui apprendre l'introduction du premier morceau au shamisen aurait été comme jeter de l'huile sur le feu.

Le sort en décida toutefois autrement car c'est avec surprise que Suguru croisa le mannequin à sa sortie de l'ascenseur. Ils se saluèrent poliment, sans plus, et le garçon ne put s'empêcher de le suivre d'un regard suspicieux : pas de doute, il allait dans leur salle. Il prit l'ascenseur, agacé mais se résolut à ne pas remonter voir ce qu'il se passait plus haut. Une fois dans le hall, cependant, lui revint en mémoire le surnom donné par K à Nabeki : « le dragueur de Shinji ». Bien sûr, le claviériste ne connaissait pas l'anecdote qui le lui avait valu, mais ce sobriquet ne laissait rien présager de bon ; il avait bien remarqué le regard concupiscent que le « dragueur de Shinji » portait sur son petit ami. Rongé par le doute, il se décida à faire demi-tour ; s'il devait être trompé dès le début, autant le savoir. Après tout, il n'y avait qu'un pas à franchir pour qu'Hiroshi soit infidèle. Il retourna illico à leur salle et colla son oreille contre la porte. Rien, pas un bruit, des murmures peut-être mais il n'en était pas certain. Peut-être pouvait-il prétendre avoir oublié son portefeuille ? Les deux autres garçons devaient être enlacés sans se soucier du reste du monde. N'y tenant plus, il ouvrit brutalement la porte.

« J'ai oublié… j'ai oublié quelque chose ! » tonna-t-il.

Les deux garçons levèrent la tête, étonnés. Ils étudiaient une tablature.

« Oh, bonsoir Suguru ! Je n'ai rien vu ici mais cherche, je t'en prie.

- Je… je ne veux pas vous déranger, rétorqua Fujisaki. Bonsoir monsieur Nabeki, que faites-vous ?

- Nakano a la gentillesse de m'apprendre le morceau d'ouverture. Il devait me doubler avec la scène prise de dos mais je préfère la réaliser moi-même et donc, depuis quelques soirs, je viens après vos répétitions. Il n'accepte ni mes invitations ni mes paiements en nature en retour, j'en suis presque vexé, sourit le mannequin.

- Je ne vois pas mes affaires, j'ai dû mal chercher dans mon sac. Bonne chance et à demain, Nakano. »

Il referma vivement la porte derrière lui, le rouge aux joues. Il venait de passer pour un idiot jaloux et possessif. C'était ce qu'il était mais… il n'avait pas à en faire la démonstration, surtout de manière aussi ridicule. Son téléphone vibra et le message le fit rougir davantage :

« _Je suis sûr que tu es tout rouge là ^^ Je t'appelle quand j'ai fini._ »

Même avec le téléphone Hiroshi le faisait sursauter.

Il eut une bonne partie de la soirée pour méditer sur son acte. Jaloux, il l'avait toujours été mais cette situation, telle qu'elle était, décuplait ses doutes. Il avait envie de retenter, il en mourait d'envie, mais cela n'allait-il pas engendrer d'autres problèmes ? Hiroshi semblait avoir du mal à gérer ses ex, quels qu'ils soient. Le jeune homme, justement, l'appela un peu plus tard, demandant s'il pouvait passer pour le dessert car il était un peu tard pour le dîner. Ne trouvant aucun bon argument pour refuser, Fujisaki accepta. La perspective d'un bon dessert aussi le tentait car il savait que son petit ami ne viendrait pas les mains vides. Effectivement, il apporta trois parts d'opéra :

« Il t'en restera une pour demain matin, expliqua Hiroshi en se déchaussant.

- Vous avez fini tard. Avez-vous dîné ensemble ?

- Bien sûr que non, ça ne mange rien les mannequins, gloussa le guitariste. Plus sérieusement, je suis passé chez mon frère, des soucis de toilettes bouchées mais je ne m'attarderai pas sur les détails. Il va se fiancer d'ailleurs. Il a annoncé ça en pleine besogne, m'enfin, j'espère qu'il a fait sa demande dans de meilleures conditions. J'espère que nos parents viendront, encore que elle, elle a un poste sérieux. »

Les deux garçons passèrent dans le petit salon et s'assirent sur le canapé, leur part de gâteau à la main.

« Je crois savoir à quoi tu penses et… c'est faux. Avec Nabeki ça s'est terminé en même temps que notre tournée, c'était juste… physique. Après, il est sympa et je ne me voyais pas lui refuser ça. Je ne t'ai jamais trompé, ce n'est pas mon genre. Le… sexe ou l'absence de sexe dans notre cas ne sera pas un motif de… de gêne pour moi. J'ai apprécié la façon dont tu t'es ouvert à moi et je te respecterai le temps qu'il faudra. »

Suguru soupira, le visage tourmenté.

« Je… je suis jaloux et quoi que vous disiez je le serai. C'est un mannequin, lui, et il est…

- Pas intéressant. Il n'y a que toi qui m'intéresses.

- Pourquoi ? Ça n'a pas marché la première fois. Nous sommes toujours aussi différents.

- C'est vrai mais nous sommes plus expérimentés et toujours attirés l'un par l'autre. Je sais que ça va être difficile mais fais-moi confiance. Laisse-moi te prouver que j'en vaux la peine.

- Je vous tuerai de toute façon si vous me trahissez ! Et ça vous fait sourire ? gronda Suguru.

- Tu es passionné, j'adore ça ! Mangeons nos gâteaux, je ne vais pas traîner pour rentrer. Mon chat doit mourir de faim. »

Une fois chez lui, Hiroshi passa un long moment à réfléchir à la façon dont il allait s'y prendre pour reconquérir Suguru. Autant dire qu'un travail titanesque l'attendait. Il chercha même sur quelques sites la façon de s'y prendre. « Intriguez-le », « intéressez-vous à son univers », « démarquez-vous des autres » mais quand il arriva au conseil « Soyez sexy pour votre homme, osez la lingerie en dentelles » il renonça. Tout finirait par se faire naturellement, non ?

_À suivre…_


	32. Chapter 32

**Crédits :** les personnages, à quelques exceptions près, appartiennent à Maki Murakami, nous nous contentons simplement de les emprunter.

Merci à tous ceux et celles qui suivent cette histoire !

* * *

**CHAPITRE XXXII**

Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Nabeki pour apprendre à jouer l'introduction et les cours prirent fin. À partir de là, ils se virent moins fréquemment, chacun étant occupé par son propre travail. Entre deux clips, le mannequin effectuait d'autres contrats, ce qui contribuait à l'éloigner des studios.

La Saint-Valentin approchait, mais en dehors d'offrir du chocolat, Hiroshi ne croulait pas sous les idées. C'est à un feu rouge que l'idée lui vint ; pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé plus tôt ? Une affiche venait de lui sauver la vie. Cependant, il allait lui falloir du temps. Suguru risquait de croire qu'il le négligeait, il faudrait jongler habilement entre l'album – qui avait six morceaux sur dix finalisés – quelques sorties et _ça._

Les relations s'étaient un peu détendues entre les deux garçons mais il n'y avait toujours que très peu de contacts physiques. Hiroshi osait parfois un léger baiser sur les lèvres mais Suguru était coriace. Aussi, à deux jours de la Saint-Valentin, c'est sans certitude aucune du succès de son action qu'il se lança.

« J'ai pris deux places pour… pour une soirée à l'opéra. Le thème en est les plus célèbres quatuors romantiques et… je serais ravi d'y aller avec toi. C'est après-demain et je te promets je serai bien habillé.

- En kimono ? demanda Suguru.

- Pas cette fois. Mais je t'assure que je serai sur mon trente et un.

- J'avoue être surpris, je ne savais pas que vous aimiez ce genre de soirée.

- Je peux être très imaginatif quand je veux. Je suppose que c'est oui ?

- Oui, bien sûr. »

Le jour J, Hiroshi passa chercher Suguru en taxi et, comme put en attester le garçon, il avait honoré sa promesse et portait un smoking noir très élégant. Dans le hall du bâtiment, un gigantesque building ultra-moderne dont les très nombreux étages pointaient vers le ciel, un couple les interpella.

« Je rêve ou c'est Sobi et… ton ami, Garai ? »

Suguru se retourna dans la direction indiquée, les yeux comme des soucoupes. C'était bien eux, revêtus de kimonos chatoyants. Hiroshi l'entraîna vers eux.

« Bonsoir monsieur Garai, je vois que vous avez été converti au kimono.

- C'est que j'y ai été quelque peu forcé, expliqua le jeune homme avec un coup d'œil éloquent à son accompagnateur.

- Oui, je connais ça, nous aurons l'occasion d'en discuter, je crois. Mais toi, Sobi, je trouve curieux que tu sois… occupé un soir comme celui-là.

- Oh je ne raterai pareil spectacle pour rien au monde. Tu connais mon amour… des arts. Il y a un invité surprise ce soir en plus, ce n'est pas courant. Je me demande qui cela peut-être, commenta-t-il avec un sourire complice. Me faites-vous un honneur secret, monsieur Garai ?

- Je vous certifie que non.

- Nous verrons bien en tout cas. Bonne soirée messieurs. »

Ils se saluèrent et chacun gagna sa place. Deux quatuors de Robert Schumann ouvrirent la soirée, suivis par de prestigieux morceaux de Camille Saint-Saëns, Johannes Brahms, Anton Dvořák, Gabriel Fauré, Alexis de Castillon et d'autres encore. Quand le _Quatuor en mi bémol majeur, op. 38_ de Josef Rheinberger se termina, Hiroshi s'excusa : il n'aurait pas dû boire à l'entracte. Il manqua donc le morceau de Richard Strauss.

Cependant, le jeune homme ne s'était pas rendu aux toilettes mais dans les coulisses et il était assez nerveux. Non seulement cet idiot de Sobi avait failli tout faire capoter mais en plus il était dans la salle. Il avait juré, des années auparavant, de ne jamais plus toucher à un violon et à présent il était sur le point de se ridiculiser mais le jeu en valait la chandelle. C'était aussi agréable de ressentir le trac le ronger. Il s'était trop vite habitué à la facilité de la scène. Là, il était en terrain inconnu ; et s'il ratait ? Il avait travaillé des heures avec un violoniste de l'orchestre philharmonique rencontré lors de l'enregistrement de leur album acoustique, et plus encore chez lui. Il se sentait prêt mais l'était-il suffisamment, en fin de compte ? Suguru ne saurait sans doute jamais la somme d'efforts qu'il lui avait fallu pour jouer à nouveau du violon. À quelques secondes d'entrer en piste, le doute le tiraillait.

Sur scène, Le violoniste se retira et on annonça l'arrivée de l'invité surprise.

_En plus il va rater ça !_ songea Suguru. _Sur Mahler en plus !_

Hiroshi prit une profonde inspiration et entra sur scène.

_The show must go on,_ se dit-il.

Suguru lança un coup d'œil au siège vide à côté du sien. Mais que faisait donc Hiroshi ? Le _quatuor pour piano et cordes en la mineur_ qui allait suivre serait le dernier morceau, il n'avait tout de même pas pris le prétexte d'aller aux toilettes pour couper court à la soirée ? Ç'aurait été un peu gros !

La place laissée vacante par le violoniste dans le quatuor ne le demeura pas longtemps ; des applaudissements saluèrent l'arrivée de « l'invité surprise » et Suguru demeura bouche bée en voyant Hiroshi avancer jusqu'au bord de la scène et saluer le public avant de prendre place aux côtés des autres musiciens, tandis qu'un homme grisonnant, habillé d'un strict costume noir, présentait le nouvel arrivant à l'assistance.

Le claviériste ne parvenait pas y à croire. Il s'agissait pourtant bien de son camarade, revêtu du même costume noir qu'il portait depuis le début de la soirée, à la différence qu'il avait tiré ses longs cheveux en catogan. Il paraissait un peu nerveux et une angoisse affreuse tordit soudain le ventre du garçon. Il savait que Nakano avait joué du violon pendant plusieurs années, mais de là à se produire en public avec des instrumentistes professionnels, il y avait un véritable abîme. N'était ce pas là un geste complètement fou ?

Le silence retomba dans la salle et les premières notes, lentes, retentirent. Suguru retint son souffle, redoutant une catastrophe. C'était pour lui, il en avait l'intime conviction, qu'Hiroshi était allé jusque-là alors qu'il avait cessé de jouer du violon et qu'il était définitivement passé à autre chose. Et s'il n'était pas à la hauteur ? S'il se rendait ridicule aux yeux de tous les spectateurs présents dans la salle ?

Mais le jeune homme se mit à jouer et une partie de ses craintes s'envola. Comparé à son prédécesseur, évidemment, le niveau était plus faible, l'interprétation appliquée et un peu scolaire, pourtant Hiroshi s'en tirait remarquablement bien. Vers la moitié du morceau, Suguru se détendit tout à fait et se laissa emporter par la musique mélancolique que jouait le quatuor, profondément ému par ce cadeau, le plus beau qu'on lui avait jamais offert. C'en était fini des atermoiements, à présent. Le morceau prit fin et il joignit ses applaudissements enthousiastes aux autres, le cœur battant à tout rompre.

Hiroshi salua et repassa en coulisse tandis que l'autre violoniste revenait sur scène. Il ne s'en était pas si mal sorti, en fin de compte, et même si certains passages s'étaient avérés délicats, il les avait plutôt bien négociés. Restait à savoir ce que Suguru avait pensé de sa prestation.

Au bout d'un instant, les applaudissements s'éteignirent dans la salle et, lentement, les spectateurs entreprirent de se diriger vers la sortie. Suguru brûlait d'envie de bousculer tout le monde et se ruer dans le hall où l'attendait sans doute son camarade mais la file devant lui progressait avec une lenteur désespérante. Quand, enfin, il put accéder aux escaliers, il dévala les marches quatre à quatre mais quand il repéra le jeune homme, celui-ci n'était pas seul : un couple, habillé de superbes kimonos, se trouvait avec lui, ses parents sans doute. Un peu hésitant il demeura à distance, rongeant son frein. Sitôt que les Nakano s'éloignèrent, il fondit sur aîné comme si celui-ci menaçait de disparaître dans les secondes qui suivaient.

« Nakano !

- Ah, Suguru. Alors… Qu'as-tu pensé de ma surprise ? s'enquit le jeune homme, un peu nerveux à la vue de l'expression fiévreuse qu'arborait le claviériste.

- Beaucoup de choses que je ne peux pas vous dire ici, malheureusement. Y allons-nous ?

- Déjà ? On n'a même pas vu Sobi et…

- Au Diable monsieur Mizutani. Ce que j'ai à vous dire est très important et ne saurait souffrir la moindre attente. »

Le trajet de retour en taxi jusque chez Hiroshi, qui des deux habitait le plus près de l'opéra, parut durer une éternité à chacun des deux garçons, et à peine la porte de l'appartement refermée, sans même prendre le temps de retirer veste et chaussures, Suguru se jeta sur son camarade et l'embrassa à pleine bouche.

Surpris – mais dans le meilleur des sens – Hiroshi referma ses bras sur le garçon et lui rendit son baiser avec tout autant de fougue. À combien d'années remontait leur dernier véritable baiser ? Leur tout premier datait de près de quatre ans et là encore c'était Suguru qui en avait pris l'initiative. Il avait dit vouloir instaurer son allure cette fois, cela signifiait donc qu'il était prêt à passer à une nouvelle étape, n'est-ce pas ?

Ils restèrent quelques instants à se dévorer de baisers dans l'entrée de l'appartement avant d'enfin se séparer, un peu rouges.

« Effectivement, ç'aurait était difficile de me dire tout ça dans le grand hall de l'opéra, rit Hiroshi, quelque peu nerveux cependant. Tu, heu… Et si on allait dans le salon ?

- J'ai trouvé très beau et surtout très courageux ce que vous avez fait, Nakano. Je sais combien vous détestiez jouer du violon. Votre jeu n'était pas irréprochable, bien sûr, mais vraiment, vous m'avez fait vibrer.

- Je suis ravi d'apprendre qu'au moins une personne aura vibré en m'écoutant ce soir. Ça n'a pas été le cas de mon père, naturellement, qui s'est borné à me dire que j'ai été stupide d'abandonner le violon au profit de la guitare. Mais je suis certain qu'en réalité il était flatté que je participe à cette soirée. Maintenant que j'y pense, il n'était pas censé être au courant que je jouais ce soir… Je suis certain que c'est un coup de Sobi ! »

Mais qu'importait, au fond ? Il caressa doucement la joue de Suguru et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elles avaient un petit goût de sucre. Le même qu'il avait goûté, des années auparavant, à Kyoto, et qu'il entendait bien savourer de longues années encore.

« Je suppose que… tu m'as définitivement pardonné, maintenant ? » demanda-t-il dans un murmure, sa bouche effleurant celle du claviériste qui se contenta de hocher la tête avant de l'embrasser à nouveau.

XXXXXXXXXX

C'est un Suguru rêveur qui poussa la porte du Studio 3, le lendemain matin. La veille, Hiroshi et lui étaient restés un long moment à discuter – et pas seulement cela – et il ne parvenait pas à croire qu'ils avaient enfin renoué le fil brisé, quatre ans plus tôt, de leur relation. Cette fois, il n'y aurait plus d'échec. Ils habitaient la même ville, jouaient dans le même groupe et chacun avait pu prouver à l'autre que plus rien ne les séparait sur le plan musical. Ne restait plus à présent qu'à laisser leurs sentiments, si malmenés jusque-là, s'épanouir en toute sérénité.

Comme tous les matins, Hiroshi arriva le deuxième mais cette fois, il se dirigea vers le claviériste qui le regardait venir avec un large sourire, l'attira contre lui et l'embrassa.

Pour être tout à fait honnête, le guitariste ne s'était pas attendu à ce que Suguru abatte ses barrières à l'issue de cette soirée. Il avait même prévu, après cela, de l'inviter au restaurant mais le garçon ne lui en avait pas laissé le temps. Certes, ils n'étaient pas allés aussi loin que ce qu'il l'avait alors secrètement désiré, mais une chose était certaine : ils étaient à nouveau ensemble, et il allait falloir assurer car cette fois, il n'avait plus le droit à l'erreur.

« J'ai l'impression que je ne pourrai plus jamais m'arrêter de t'embrasser, lui souffla-t-il au creux de l'oreille.

- Hé bien, ça me convient tout à fait… »

Ils n'avaient pas beaucoup de temps, les autres n'allaient pas tarder à arriver ; cependant, Hiroshi songea à cet instant, avec une véritable ivresse, que cela n'avait aucune importance. Contrairement à Kyoto, où Suguru et lui n'avaient jamais pu faire autre chose que voler de petits morceaux d'intimité ça et là, une fois leur journée finie ils avaient tout le temps, chez l'un ou chez l'autre, de continuer à s'aimer. Et puis… n'était-ce pas aussi un petit jeu excitant de cacher la vérité à leurs collègues ? Encore que Shuichi pousserait sans doute les hauts cris s'il venait à l'apprendre. Mais rien alors ne pouvait moins importer au guitariste.

XXXXXXXXXX

« Allez Nakano, sois sympa ! Tu peux vraiment pas m'arranger un coup avec Sayu-chan ? Elle est carrément canon, cette meuf !

- Pour la dernière fois, je ne la connais pas. Et tu devrais t'estimer heureux que j'aie réussi à te faire inscrire sur la liste des spectateurs de _MP4_ parce que sinon tu pouvais toujours attendre.

- Je sais, t'es un pote, Nakano. Mais bon, Sayu-chan, quoi ! Elle a de ces jambes… et de ces nichons », ajouta Daisuke Obata avec un soupir rêveur mâtiné de concupiscence. Hiroshi songea qu'il n'avait peut-être pas eu la plus brillante des idées en proposant à son camarade d'assister à l'enregistrement de l'émission _MP4 _à laquelle les Bad Luck participaient en même temps que Sayuri Kondô, une jolie jeune fille dont la pop mutine et impertinente louchait par moments vers le R'n'B. _Kintaro's Wake_ était entré en phase de post-production la semaine précédente et les Bad Luck se livraient à présent aux nécessaires exercices de promotion. La sortie de _Twilight Times_, premier extrait de l'album, était imminente et devait précéder de peu une tournée nationale estivale avec, enfin, Bad Luck en partie principale. Les trois garçons étaient sur un nuage depuis l'annonce que leur avait faite Sakano, même si Suguru, self-control oblige, s'était contenté d'afficher un sourire blasé alors que ses deux collègues rugissaient de bonheur et d'excitation en bondissant comme des diables à ressort dans la pièce.

« Je peux te présenter les filles des Bloody Jezabel, elles je les connais vraiment, proposa Hiroshi, imaginant déjà l'accueil que les techniques de drague de son ami recevraient de la part de Nana Ito, l'acariâtre chanteuse du groupe.

- Naaan, c'est pas mon truc les gothiques… »

Devisant ainsi, ils arrivèrent aux portes du studio où était produit _MP4_.

« C'est là que nos routes se séparent, le commun des mortels passe par l'entrée de gauche, expliqua Hiroshi avec un petit rire. À tout à l'heure, et essaie de ne pas te baver dessus quand tu verras « Sayu-chan » en vrai.

- Attends, Nakano ! S'te plaît ! Je peux pas rentrer dans les loges avec toi ? Juste pour voir ! plaida Obata en le retenant par le bras.

- Il y a des vigiles, et tu ne croiseras certainement pas ta diva dans la loge de Bad Luck.

- Ça fait rien ! C'est juste pour jeter un coup d'œil. Et puis on ne sait jamais, on la verra peut-être dans un couloir. Allez, Nakano, juste un va et viens. Je te ferai un prix d'ami sur ta prochaine transaction immobilière, promis !

- Tu veux dire que ta commission sera encore plus élevée ? Bon, d'accord, mais rapide alors. Seguchi n'aime pas qu'on joue avec les règles de sécurité.

- Super ! Je t'adore, Nakano ! »

Le guitariste expliqua au vigile solennel qui filtrait l'accès aux loges des invités qu'Obata était un de ses amis et qu'il souhaitait simplement saluer une ancienne connaissance dans leur loge ; ce n'était qu'un demi-mensonge, en vérité, dans la mesure où Suguru et Daisuke se connaissaient vraiment, bien que leur relation n'ait jamais rien eu d'amical.

La loge des Bad Luck se trouvait tout au bout d'un couloir, mais Obata eut beau se tordre le cou en passant devant celle attribuée à Sayuri Kondô, il ne vit personne par l'entrebâillement de la porte. Dans celle des garçons, en revanche, Shuichi et Suguru étaient déjà installés et en train de se changer.

« Waouh ! Alors c'est comme ça, une loge de star ? »

Suguru, qui boutonnait sa chemise, en soie noire et cintrée, se retourna d'un bond en entendant cette voix si horriblement familière. Obata se tenait devant lui, dans l'encadrement de la porte, et s'il avait changé depuis le lycée il n'en demeurait pas moins parfaitement reconnaissable. Hiroshi était juste derrière lui. Mais quelle mouche avait donc piqué son petit ami pour qu'il ait l'idée d'introduire ce triste sire dans leur loge ?

Shuichi aussi se retourna et salua Obata comme s'il s'agissait d'un vieil ami, alors qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu de sa vie, avant de se remettre à attacher la multitude de boucles qui ornaient son costume de scène, inconscient de la tension qui venait soudain de se créer.

« Salut, Fujisaki, dit Obata après un court instant d'hésitation. Si on m'avait dit qu'un jour tu jouerais de la pop ! Tu te débrouilles plutôt pas mal, dis-moi ! »

Le garçon avala sa salive, la gorge affreusement sèche tout à coup. Il avait haï mais surtout craint Obata toute sa scolarité. À présent, il faisait partie d'un groupe en vue dont la popularité ne cessait d'enfler, il était en passe de se faire un nom et une réputation dans la profession et il était _célèbre_. Le rapport de forces s'était clairement inversé et ce type ne pourrait plus rien lui faire. Jamais.

« Bonjour, Obata, renvoya-t-il d'un ton et d'un air neutres.

- C'était pas très cool la manière dont je t'ai emmerdé au lycée, hein ? J'étais pas trop finaud à cette époque. Je vois que tu as fait ton chemin et que tu t'en sors bien alors j'espère que ça continuera comme ça. »

C'était là ce qui ressemblait le plus à une excuse pour Obata mais Suguru se contenta de hocher la tête. Il n'avait plus peur. Les dernières traces de tous les mauvais souvenirs de Rakuhoru venaient enfin de disparaître.

_À suivre…_


	33. Chapter 33

**Crédits :** les personnages, à quelques exceptions près, appartiennent à Maki Murakami, nous nous contentons simplement de les emprunter.

Merci à tous ceux et celles qui auront suivi cette histoire jusqu'au bout !

* * *

**CHAPITRE XXXIII**

La participation à l'émission _MP4 _n'avait été que le début d'un incroyable enchaînement de succès. Véritable surprise, inattendue même par l'encadrement du groupe, _Kintaro's Wake_ n'intéressait pas seulement la presse pop. Les magasines rock, les radios de musique indépendante se penchaient à présent sur les Bad Luck telles des fées bienveillantes. La tournée allait être faste car le groupe semblait enfin toucher un autre public que les adolescents.

« Tu te rends compte, on raconte qu'il va y avoir un manga d'après notre album ! C'est énorme ! jubilait Shuichi.

- Et si tu es gentil avec Yuki il pourrait écrire un roman dessus ? se moqua gentiment Hiroshi.

- Hiro, tu sais quoi ? Tu es merveilleux ! Je vais lui en parler. »

« Eh bien, j'ai cru qu'il ne partirait jamais, soupira Suguru une fois la porte refermée. Je sais que vous êtes chez vous mais je préfère quand l'endroit est… plus calme », susurra-t-il en se glissant tout contre son petit ami.

Ces derniers mois avaient été tout sauf calmes mais les deux garçons étaient parvenus à préserver tout de même un peu d'intimité.

« Il est tard, je te raccompagne chez toi ?

- C'est que… demain nous ne travaillons pas alors… alors si vous êtes d'accord, bien sûr, je pourrais… dormir ici. Cela vous éviterait de sortir.

- Bien sûr. Si c'est pour m'éviter de sortir, je suis d'accord », plaisanta Hiroshi qui attira le garçon contre lui.

« Et tu comptes me laisser dormir où ?

- Dans mes bras, quelle question ! »

XXXXXXXXXX

Quand le guitariste ouvrit les yeux, le lendemain matin, il était seul dans son lit. Tout n'avait donc été qu'un rêve ? Il l'avait fait si souvent, ce rêve dans lequel il étreignait son petit ami. Tout avait commencé quatre ans auparavant, quand ils étaient sortis ensemble à Kyoto. Pourtant, à l'époque, ce qu'il ressentait était moins fort, l'étape horizontale n'était qu'une suite logique. Quatre ans plus tard, c'était devenu une nécessité, comme respirer. Cependant il avait fallu la mériter et il en avait parfois été effrayé. Oui, Hiroshi Nakano, aux partenaires multiples, avait redouté ce jour car il n'avait connu et pratiqué que l'amour féroce ; et s'il brisait son petit ami de porcelaine qui lui n'avait rien connu ? Pourtant, comme tous les Seguchi, Suguru était solide comme un roc et ne se dégonflait jamais.

Un large sourire étira ses lèvres : à côté de lui le lit était défait, signe qu'il n'avait pas dormi seul. Hier soir, lui aussi avait brisé le cercle vicieux des relations sauvages et sans lendemain, dans des endroits sordides parfois. Dire qu'il avait proposé un _Love Hotel_ ! Heureusement leur relation ne serait pas entachée par cet épisode douteux. Pour une fois, il avait fait les choses bien et cette tendresse dont il avait eu peur de manquer était venue naturellement.

Des voix dans la cuisine le firent réagir. Il revêtit un bas de pyjama et tomba nez à nez avec Sakura et Fujisaki.

_Ce n'était pas un rêve __!_ songea-t-il, heureux.

« Oh merde ! J'avais oublié ! s'exclama-t-il.

- Quelle charmante façon d'accueillir ses amis, Hiroshi, s'indigna la jeune fille. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, Fujisaki a été d'agréable compagnie.

- Je… je vais rentrer chez moi », dit le claviériste, déjà habillé.

Le garçon avait eu l'intention de sortir chercher des viennoiseries dans une petite boulangerie française du quartier, mais sur le seuil il était tombé nez-à-nez avec la jeune fille. Un peu coincé, il avait préféré rester, peu importait les conclusions que tirerait Sakura. Évidemment, il aurait voulu partager ce moment – son moment – avec son amoureux mais il fallait faire avec.

Hiroshi salua son amie et enlaça Suguru qui se tendit par réflexe, car il n'était pas démonstratif.

« Reste, on ira chez toi plus tard.

- Moi il faut que j'y aille ! déclara Sakura. Le rendez-vous était il y a une heure, on est en retard pour la séance de toute façon.

- On peut aller à la suivante ? proposa Hiroshi.

- J'ai des choses à faire aujourd'hui mais demain… On pourrait y aller tous les quatre, non ?

- Je le réveillerai, assura Suguru qui se fichait éperdument de quel film ils allaient voir.

- Bonne journée », salua la jeune fille qui partit, les laissant seuls à nouveau. Un peu gêné,  
Suguru expliqua comment il avait rencontré Sakura sur le palier et s'excusa d'être resté car elle avait certainement tout compris, bien qu'elle n'en ait rien montré.

« T'excuser pour ça ? Mais tu es malade ? Je suis très heureux qu'elle le sache et je le lui aurais dit de toute façon.

- Vous comptez tout lui raconter ? gronda Suguru, indigné par pareil manque de discrétion. Cela relevait de la vie privée, tout de même !

- Non, je garderai les meilleurs détails pour nous deux. D'ailleurs… Je me demande si je n'ai pas rêvé tout ça. Tu veux bien me prouver le contraire ?

- Maintenant ?

- Non. On peut le programmer pour la semaine prochaine à la même heure si tu le souhaites.

- Tiendrez-vous jusque là ? s'enquit Suguru en haussant un sourcil.

- En fait, non. Je te supplierai jusqu'à ce que tu craques.

- Dans ce cas, suppliez-moi un peu et je verrai ce que je peux faire. »

XXXXXXXXXX

La tournée des Bad Luck, débutée aux premiers jours de juin, obtenait soir après soir un véritable triomphe. Les comptes-rendus dans la presse spécialisée étaient élogieux et les trois garçons enchaînaient les interviews pour les radios et les journaux partout où ils passaient. Le changement amorcé par _Electrical [acoustic] Fair_ avait trouvé un aboutissement dans _Kintaro's Wake_ et si l'album avait connu un démarrage des ventes prudent, le bouche-à-oreille et l'excellent écho des médias n'avaient pas tardé à le propulser dans le top 5 de l'Oricon. Et chaque jour passé, chaque nouveau concert ajoutait à sa popularité. Si Sakano se montrait timoré dans ses estimations, K croyait dur comme fer à une première place à l'issue de la tournée qui, en début du mois de juillet, n'en était qu'à mi-parcours.

Certes, le rythme était épuisant et une fois leur représentation achevée, après l'inévitable rappel bissé voire trissé, chacun des Bad Luck se hâtait de rejoindre sa chambre d'hôtel respective, trop fatigué pour envisager autre chose qu'une bonne fin de nuit de sommeil ; assurer la partie principale n'avait rien à voir avec tout ce qu'ils avaient connu jusque-là, d'autant qu'ils s'investissaient chaque soir à cent pour cent, sur-motivés par l'accueil qui leur était réservé. Bien évidemment, c'était là une situation un peu difficile à vivre pour Hiroshi et Suguru, qui se côtoyaient toute la journée sans pouvoir échanger beaucoup plus que des baisers et caresses dérobés. Leur entourage ignorait tout de leur relation et ils entendaient bien que cela reste le cas – leur vie privée ne regardait personne et contrairement à Shuichi ils se surveillaient constamment afin d'éviter toute révélation malencontreuse. Ainsi, tout en jouissant de chaque seconde des instants magiques procurés par la tournée, les deux garçons avaient hâte qu'elle prenne fin pour pouvoir à nouveau partager ces étreintes qui leur manquaient si douloureusement.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que Shinichi se soit si facilement laissé prendre dans les filets de votre ami Mizutani, commentait Suguru tandis que le véhicule de tournée de Bad Luck filait le long de l'autoroute vers Fukuoka, leur prochaine étape. C'est pourtant clair qu'il n'est qu'un baratineur de première ! C'est à désespérer, vraiment ! »

Hiroshi adressa un regard à Shuichi, assis dans un siège de l'autre côté de la travée centrale en train de lire _Cool_, un des romans d'Eiri Yuki. Du moins avait-il prétendu le lire en s'asseyant à sa place, moins de quarante-cinq minutes plus tôt ; car le livre lui avait glissé des mains depuis belle lurette et il ronflait à présent comme un bienheureux, une expression béate peinte sur le visage. Ç'avait été une superbe tentative d'emporter avec lui ce roman, mais il était manifeste qu'en cet instant le jeune chanteur rêvait à son amant plutôt qu'à ses écrits.

« Sobi aime bien flatter l'ego des gens, c'est vrai, mais quand quelqu'un lui plaît vraiment il ne triche pas. Garai a dû parvenir à le percer à jour.

- Ça m'étonnerait sinon il aurait coupé tout contact avec lui, marmonna Suguru d'un ton boudeur.

- Quel petit revanchard tu fais. Tu sais, tu es l'une des rares personnes que je connais sur qui son charme n'a aucun effet.

- Parce que moi, contrairement à vous tous, j'ai véritablement réussi à le percer à jour ! »

Le guitariste lança un furtif coup d'œil à la cantonade et, voyant que personne dans le minibus ne leur prêtait attention, caressa fugitivement la cuisse de son petit ami.

« Je ne sais pas trop ce que t'a raconté ton ami mais Sobi a peut-être trouvé à qui parler, cette fois. Il a toujours aimé… mener les débats mais manifestement il est tombé sur forte partie. Vous êtes redoutables, vous autres gens de Kyoto ! »

Suguru lui sourit, tous ses griefs à l'encontre de Sobi envolés. Parce qu'en fin de compte, vu la manière houleuse dont Hiroshi et lui avaient géré leur relation, il n'avait pas vraiment de leçons à donner. Mais les hésitations et les malentendus étaient définitivement derrière eux, à présent et le garçon restait émerveillé par le souvenir de leur toute première nuit ensemble, tout comme par la certitude que beaucoup d'autres encore restaient à venir.

XXXXXXXXXX

La tournée s'acheva par une soirée triomphale au Budôkan, la célèbre salle tokyoïte qui accueillait les plus grands artistes et événements sportifs. Un concert à guichet fermé, encensé dès le lendemain par une presse survoltée. Selon tous les observateurs, les Bad Luck étaient désormais les dignes successeurs des Nittle Grasper, des « dauphins surdoués » comme les avait surnommés le magazine professionnel _Bop Peat_. Ne restait plus à présent qu'à définitivement transformer l'essai avec un prochain album tout aussi inspiré, mais tout ce qui importait à présent aux trois garçons était de prendre quelques jours de vacances bien mérités, même si le fait d'avoir retrouvé les bras de Yuki suffisait déjà largement à combler Shuichi.

« Une semaine entière à Kyoto ? Mais comment est-ce que tu t'imagines que je vais pouvoir tenir sans toi ?

- Nous venons de passer deux mois entiers à nous côtoyer quasiment vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre.

- Mais nous devions faire chambre à part…

- Certes, mais avouez que vous vous êtes bien rattrapé tout au long de la nuit que nous venons de passer. » Suguru roula sur le flanc et étendit paresseusement le bras en travers de la poitrine de son petit ami. « Quelle heure est-il d'ailleurs ?

-Tu pourrais décaler ton départ de deux jours ? D'un jour, alors ? plaida Hiroshi, l'air chagrin, en l'enlaçant d'un geste possessif.

- Non, c'était prévu depuis longtemps. Vous savez combien j'aime être avec vous, Nakano, mais j'ai vraiment besoin de me reposer, et allez savoir pourquoi j'ai le sentiment que c'est quelque chose que vous ne me laisserez jamais faire, si toutes les nuits à venir sont à l'image de celle-ci.

- C'est très flatteur, ce que tu me dis-là », ronronna le guitariste en mordillant le lobe de l'oreille du garçon, lui arrachant un délicieux frisson. Suguru lança un coup d'œil au radio-réveil sur la table de chevet. Ils avaient bien un peu de temps avant de se lever…

XXXXXXXXXX

La jeune fille plongée dans un livre, qui attendait sur un banc l'arrivée du Shinkansen en provenance de Tokyo, était bien différente de l'adolescente exubérante et fleur bleue aux côtés de qui Suguru avait suivi sa scolarité à Rakuhoru. C'est du moins ce qu'un observateur extérieur aurait pu penser en voyant Narumi ranger soigneusement son roman dans son sac et attendre, les bras croisés, que le train s'arrête à sa hauteur.

« Bonjour, Naru-chan.

- Suguru ! Comment vas-tu ? J'étais à votre concert de Kyoto avec Rié, c'était DÉMENTIEL, j'en ai pas dormi de toute la nuit ! Nakano est tellement sexy quand il joue du shamisen, il devrait porter une tenue traditionnelle sur scène et… tu as les photos dédicacées que je t'avais demandées ?

- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, tout est là.

- Je suis en train de lire le nouveau roman de Stephenie Meyer, il est trop bien ! Franchement, tu devrais vraiment en lire un, un de ces jours. C'est une excellente saga sur les vampires ! Et une beeelle histoire d'amour… »

En fin de compte, être étudiante en sciences de l'éducation et sortir avec le même garçon depuis plus d'un an n'était pas parvenu à faire taire la fangirl qui habitait en elle ; mais Suguru n'avait pas réellement envie que les choses changent…

La semaine fila rapidement et c'est un Suguru reposé et très impatient qu'Hiroshi accueillit à sa descente du train. Il faisait une chaleur étouffante en ce début d'août et les deux garçons s'empressèrent de se rendre chez le guitariste, dont l'appartement était sensiblement mieux isolé que celui de son petit ami. Sitôt la porte refermée, Suguru se suspendit au cou d'Hiroshi et l'embrassa férocement.

« Dois-je en conclure que je t'ai un tout petit peu manqué pendant cette semaine ?

- Terriblement. Et j'espère que la réciproque est vraie aussi ?

- Elle l'est, confirma le jeune homme en attirant le claviériste tout contre lui.

- Hum. Oui, j'en ai bien l'impression, ronronna malicieusement Suguru en pressant son bassin contre la preuve de cette dernière assertion.

- Tes congés se sont bien passés ?

- Oui. Vous avez les salutations de Narumi qui m'a chargée de vous dire qu'elle vous trouvait « à tomber » quand vous jouez du shamisen. Elle n'a pas tout à fait tort, sauf que c'est vrai même sans shamisen. J'ai aussi reçu une carte d'une ancienne camarade de la fac qui m'a dit réfléchir à un changement d'orientation similaire au mien tellement elle n'en peut plus de ce vieux bouc de Ueda. Je dois dire que ne plus l'avoir en plein milieu de mon horizon est une véritable bénédiction. »

Ils s'embrassèrent encore un petit moment, leurs mains s'insinuant de plus en plus hardiment sous leurs vêtements, puis Hiroshi se dégagea de l'étreinte possessive de son petit ami.

« Au fait, pendant que tu n'étais pas là j'ai fait des courses et j'ai acheté un bac de sorbet au citron. Il fait très chaud, ça te dit d'en prendre un peu ?

- Oooh, mais c'est vraiment une très délicate attention que vous avez eue là. Avec grand plaisir. » Suguru se dirigea vers la petite cuisine pour y prendre des coupes mais Hiroshi l'interrompit.

« Non, attends. On ne va pas en avoir besoin. »

Un air surpris naquit sur le visage du garçon. Bien qu'il raffolât des sorbets au citron, il préférait de loin les déguster dans des coupes individuelles, avec un peu de crème chantilly à l'occasion, plutôt que d'en piocher sans cérémonie à-même le bac. Il avait toujours apprécié un peu de mise en scène dans ses petits plaisirs.

« Non ?

- Non. Et si ça se trouve, on n'aura pas non plus besoin de cuillères. »

Avant que Suguru, de plus en plus étonné, puisse dire quoi que ce soit, le jeune homme se glissa à ses côtés et lui souffla quelques mots à l'oreille. Le claviériste commença par s'empourprer mais hocha néanmoins la tête. D'aucuns pouvaient trouver cela conventionnel, mais jusqu'à présent il n'avait certainement jamais songé à consommer sa friandise préférée de la façon que venait de lui suggérer Hiroshi. Cependant, comme il avait eu l'occasion de le prouver à de nombreuses reprises, il n'avait jamais reculé devant un challenge. Et pour tout dire… il avait même plutôt hâte de mettre celui-ci à l'épreuve. La vie était bien meilleure aromatisée par un petit zeste de citron, non ?

FIN


End file.
